The Moon Daugther DarkMoon Kidara
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: Fic NO YAOI un tema trillado, pero quizas nunca tan bien relatado ke egolatra xd Sin momentos ultra romanticos, buenas luchas, y una posible continuacion para hunterxhunter
1. Default Chapter

**Primer Capitulo:**

**El Contrato **

**Señor aquí esta la información sobre el guarda espaldas de Nostrade...**

**Muy bien, al fin me podré vengar de ese bastardo insolente... - se deleito uno de los jefes de la mafia que tenia envidia de Nostrade por la suerte que tenia, rencor al guarda espaldas que había adquirido durante la subasta de York.**

**¿Y que quiere que le consiga ahora, Señor – le pregunto su secretaria.**

**Consígueme un cazador asesino, uno bueno – dijo impaciente.**

**Si Señor – le respondió inmediatamente la secretaria, y empezó a teclear en la computadora a gran velocidad – Señor¿quiere que busque en la página del cazador?**

**¿por qué¿acaso no encuentras a alguien aceptable? – le pregunto impaciente.**

**Lo que ocurre es que es información confidencial, y todos me recomiendan que entre a la página del cazador, Señor, yo soy una cazadora, yo puedo tener acceso – le ofreció la secretaria-cazador.**

**Hazlo, pero encuentra a alguien eficiente – le respondió muy molesto.**

**La cazadora paso una y otra vez su licencia por la maquina procesadora, tecleaba sin parar, y no paraba de hablar en el micrófono. 20 minutos después, imprimió 5 curriculums y le entrego uno a su jefe.**

**señor después me debe pagar lo que gaste en la pagina – le advirtió la cazadora-secretaria - ... y mire este hombre, es un cazador experimentado en el asesinato con venenos indetectables¿qué opina?**

**¿venenos, por favor querida, eso no matara al chico con la habilidad que tiene, pasa el otro - le rechazo él.**

**Bien, Señor – y le entrego otro curriculum – él es un cazador que se especializa en trasformar su apariencia y engañar a sus victimas...**

**Muy común – le interrumpió - ¿no podías conseguir por ejemplo a los Zoldick? – le sugirió – siguiente.**

**Si señor, esta mujer seduce a sus victimas y luego les ahorca mientras...- le leyó la secretaria, que fue interrumpida.**

**Él no caerá en eso, siguiente- le dijo molestándose poco a poco.**

**Esta niña pertenece a la familia Zoldick, se especializa en despistar a su victima y después permite que otra persona le mate mientras esta confundido – le leyó la cazadora desesperándose por el capricho de su jefe.**

**No¿sabes porque, por que yo quiero que muera con dolor – le dijo el hombre con odio – siguiente.**

**Bien, esta niña, es conocida como la sacerdotisa, es una de las mejores cazadores de la década, su método de asesinato es limpio y rápido, El único inconveniente es que elige a sus victimas, si no quiere matarle rechaza el trabajo...**

**No vayas a los detalles, solo contrátala, - le dijo impaciente.**

**Si señor.**

**La mujer mando un mail por la Web, y se contacto con la asesina, el contrato quedo en que ella iría al día siguiente para ver a la victima.**

**señor ya llego la asesina – le informo la secretaria.**

**Es muy puntual, debe ser de alto calibre, déjala pasar – le dijo restregándose las manos.**

**Si señor.**

**La cazadora-secretaria abrió lentamente la puerta; al abrir el jefe de la mafia se encontró con una adolescente vestida con una especie de túnica similar a un Kimono, con una cinta azul en la cintura, un arete muy singular de plata, la joven llevaba un báculo de sacerdotisa, físicamente era de una tez clara, sus ojos eran negros, el cabello era de color rubio, la expresión de su rostro era frío y daba el aspecto de superioridad.**

**pase jovencita – le invito el cliente.**

**Vaya directo al grano – le pidió la joven mirándolo fijamente.**

**Si, tengo un blanco para ti – le dijo y le arrojo el curriculum del blanco.**

**¿él nada mas?- le pregunto con desprecio.**

**Bueno si quieres puedes matar a quien le acompaña- le informo.**

**Y ¿quién es? – le pregunto leyendo la hoja.**

**Un hijo de la familia Zoldick – le respondió.**

**Bien, quiero decirle, que a mis victimas la evalúo, si merecen morir o no¿me comprende?- le dijo la sacerdotisa.**

**¿y?- le pregunto.**

**Si evaluó que no merece morir o no quiero matarlo, la victima se va, y no lo matare¿acepta la condición?.**

**Si.**

**Trato – y la joven se fue hacia el balcón, abrió la ventana, se puso de espaldas a su cliente, y lo miro de reojo con una mirada que le helo los huesos al cliente. Ella extendió a las con uso de la materialización del Nen, y se lanzo hacia abajo.**

**Me acaba de visitar un ángel de la muerte – dijo arrepentido.**

**Mientras volaba se reía de la coincidencia de que la contrataran para matar a esa persona en especial...**

**no lo puedo creer, no pensé que por ser asesina me tocaría tener que evaluarlo a "él"... -comento mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad y leía el curriculum:**

"_**Kurapica, paso la prueba de l cazador hace un año, se destaca por ser un novato y haber pasado la prueba rompiendo las estadísticas, se destaca por haber vencido sin el Nen a un conocedor, se destaca también por su tenacidad, conocimiento de la historia, habilidad, y lealtad con sus amigos... así le evalúa el consejo de cazadores..."**_

**lealtad con sus amigos, no_ lo puedo creer..._**

**La asesina-cazador, ubico la posición del su blanco.**

**La joven asesina era conocedora muy experimentada, era una materializadora-trasformadora, ello le daba la posibilidad de cambiar su ropa con un toque, cambiar el color de sus ojos, cabello, tez, le permitía materializar armas, implementación que necesitara para esconderse o matar, lo que mas disfrutaba de su habilidad Nen es la de materializar alas.**

**Lo primero que hizo después de averiguar donde se ubicaba Kurapica, fue cambiar su vestimenta, y rasgos para no ser reconocida, la ubicación era un parque. Le encontró con dos niños y un adulto. Aterrizo en una zona cercana y les siguió de cerca.**

**¿a dónde quieren ir ahora?- pregunto Leorio a Gon y a Kilua.**

**No se, solo demos un paseo – le respondió Gon.**

**Para eso me sacaste tan temprano de la cama? – le reclamo bostezando Leorio.**

**Leorio ¿tu llamas temprano las once de la mañana? – le pregunto Kilua mirando la hora en su celular.**

**Mira, hoy es fin de semana, puedo levantarme cuando quiera – se defendió.**

**Bueno, Leorio no es nuestra culpa que hallas estado en un bar hasta muy tarde – le dijo Kurapica.**

**Tengo derecho de divertirme un poco – le reclamo.**

**La asesina había cambiado su ropa a pantalones, polera, etc. Le daba el aspecto de una chica común, se acerco a un puesto de helados cercano, y compro un helado para parecer alguien que paseaba por el parque, siguió al grupo de amigos que iban al centro comercial.**

**¿que querrán hacer aquí?- se pregunto ella, y trato de seguirles entre la gente.**

**Leorio, Kurapica, Gon y Kilua entraron a una tienda de computación que estaba a continuación de una tiende de revistas; Kidara para no parecer que los siguiera tomo una revista y se sentó en frente de la tienda.**

**¿ que van a comprar? – le pregunto Leorio a Kilua que veía los equipos presentes.**

**Una computadora para Mito-San – le respondió Gon sonriendo.**

**pero Gon ¿ella sabe usarla? – le pregunto Kurapica.**

**Mito-San no es una ignorante – le respondió molesto Gon inflando las mejillas.**

**Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que la isla Ballena es un lugar muy apartado de las grandes ciudades – le dijo Kurapica para contrarrestar su mal comentario.**

**Tardaron al menos media hora en elegir una, pero no la compraron por el precio, y tardaron otra hora. Pero la joven que les perseguía no se inmuto, una de sus costumbres era esperar. Hasta el momento no había encontrado una razón para matarles, y al parecer no la encontraría.**

**De pronto el aire cambio, alguien con un aura poderosa se acercaba. La chica vio pasar a Hizoka en frente suyo, no le conocía pero su aura le decía muchas cosas sobre él. Algo le decía que tenía que irse de ahí pronto, que algo le asechaba... **

**Los vidrios de las tiendas reventaron, Gon y los demás salieron a gran velocidad de la tienda y corrieron hacia la misma dirección a la que había ido Hizoka, La joven ya había tomado la delantera, pero iba sobrevolando el centro comercial, sus ropas habían vuelto a ser como al principio, en su rostro aparecieron cicatrices pigmentadas de azul en su ojo derecho, y esquina de la mejilla izquierda, había materializa su báculo por precaución.**

**Hizoka estaba al fondo, lanzando cartas a todas direcciones, una sombra corría esquivándolas. Los chicos estaban tras Kurapica que les protegía con su cadena.**

**¿qué ocurre Hizoka? – pregunto Gon a gritos.**

**Hola Gon – le respondió con total tranquilidad con su acento francés, pero a pesar de estar saludándolos no dejaba de lanzar sus cartas.**

**¿qué persigues? – le pregunto a gritos una vez mas Gon.**

**Una presa muy interesante – le respondió Hizoka corriendo y... lanzando más cartas.**

**La asesina se había subido a una viga, y desde allí miro la conversación, pero tubo que escapar y delatar su presencia cuando la sombra salto hacia su dirección, detrás de la sombra venia una carta de Hizoka, Kidara al no poder esquivar la carta se le enterró en su brazo, y se vio obligada a aterrizar.**

**Todos se percataron, y miraron a la dirección donde ella había aterrizado, la vieron arrancarse la carta, y correr, mientras sus alas se desaparecían dejando plumas en la escena.**

**¿quién era? – se pregunto Gon, corriendo para perseguirla.**

**¡Gon¡ espera – grito Kilua y fue detrás de su amigo para impedirle perseguir a la joven.**

**Kilua; esta herida�¡ – le dijo testarudo.**

**Era una conocedora de Nen, no creo que le allá infligido algo muy grave¿pero que hacia allí? – comento Kurapica.**

**Es obvio que estaba asechando a alguien de nosotros – les respondió Kilua a la pregunta.**

**¿cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Leorio.**

**Ella tenia mi naturaleza – le respondió Kilua.**

**¿qué naturaleza? – le pregunto Leorio tratando de recordar.**

**�¡no recuerdas como me llamo�¡ Kilua Zoldick ¡ - le grito Kilua muy molesto - ¡ olvidaste de donde provengo¡ - le grito a su asustado amigo.**

**Si Kilua, si lo recuerdo; una familia asesina – le dice Leorio muy asustado.**

**Quiere decir que ella era una asesina¿pero a quien vino a matar? – se pregunto Kurapica.**

**Hizoka había ido tras la sombra, que obviamente era una persona que corría a gran velocidad.. **

**Los 4 amigos corrieron de el lugar antes de que la gente fuera a ver.**

**La sombra perseguía a la adolescente que corría fuera de el centro comercial había ido al parque y escondido en los árboles, la sombra perdió velocidad, y mostró quien era: Irumy.¿qué hacia ella allí?**

**Al ver quien era Kidara bajo del árbol. Y le saludo.**

**hola Irumy – le saludo mirándola muy seria y tratando su herida.**

**Con que tu eras... – le respondió.**

**¿quién era él' – le pregunto sacándose un cabello, tomando una hoja.**

**¿él? Solo es un amigo del Riodan, planeamos una batalla, lo malo fue que escogimos el peor lugar para hacer el encuentro¿y tú? – le respondió Irumy.**

**Estoy evaluando una presa – le respondió, y uso la hoja como una aguja, y el cabello como hilo, se cosió la herida como lo abría echo la misma Machi.**

**¿Hizoka?- le pregunto jugando con sus agujas.**

**No, Kilua, y Kurapica – le respondió con tranquilidad a la maestra de Kilua.**

**Ja, mi aprendiz es duro de matar, si lo llegas a matar me decepcionare de él, y será muy difícil que mates a Kurapica, logro vencer a uno de los integrantes de la Araña – le respondió Irumy sarcástica. **

**Yo soy superior a un integrante del Riodan – le respondió ella, de alguna manera; humilde.**

**Se puede decir que sin ti Hizoka no abría entrado al Riodan – le dijo – ahora me tengo que ir... ¿los mataras?**

**No realmente son personas que tienen mucho por delante¡Hasta pronto¡ - le informa Ella.**

**Irumy pego un gran salto y desapareció como una sombra, mientras la joven se despedía, usaba su báculo para protegerse de un ataque proveniente de Hizoka.**

**qué interesante¿quién eres?- le pregunta él, apareciendo de entre unos árboles. **

**Me llamo Kidara¿qué quieres? – le respondió con cara de aburrida**

**Ese nombre me suena...¿la sacerdotisa asesina?- le pregunta Hizoka con un gesto pensativo.**

**Así es – le respondió sin interés alguno por la conversación con Hizoka.**

**Difícilmente te podría vencer, pero ¿qué te parece mi habilidad?.**

**Destacable.**

**¿dónde esta Irumy?**

**Se fue hace mucho – cubriendo el escape de su colega.**

**Demonios – susurro y salto hacia la dirección opuesta a la que fue Irumy. Cuando parecía que se había ido una carta se desplazo por el aire y se enterró en la espalda de Kidara, ella no la había percibido y no la esquivo. La carta se enterró mortalmente en la descubierta espalda de la joven ( ella tenia en la parte de la espalda de la túnica descubierto para abrir sus alas con facilidad), Kidara dio un pequeño alarido de dolor mezclado con un; "¿por qué?".**

**Esto ocurrió justo, cuando los cuatro amigos venían tras Hizoka, lo primero que vieron fue a la joven correr tratando de escapar.**

**Hizoka le había atacado por la simple razón de que su presencia había perjudicado el encuentro. **

**Ahora no... no me pueden encontrar – se dijo Kidara escapando entre los árboles y haciendo desaparecer a su báculo. Lo peor que le podía ocurrir a un asesino era que su victima le ayudase. Kidara hasta cierto punto era orgullosa, y era lo más quería evitar, no tenía el valor de ver a la cara a su otra mitad...**

**�¡Oye espera¡ déjanos ayudarte – le grito Gon, que iba corriendo tras ella.**

**Gon ¿no oíste a Kilua? Es una asesina – le grito Leorio corriendo tras Kilua que seguía a su amigo, y Kurapica les seguía solo por saber quien era por que les asechaba.**

**Kidara no respondía, a pesar de la herida escapaba velozmente, usando zetsu, pero no podía evitar hacer ruido al correr, se estaba desangrando, poco a poco perdía fuerza... la vista se le nublaba, sus pasos se perdían hasta que finalmente no pudo aguantar y callo desmayada por la perdida de sangre.**

**Miren, se desmayo – comento Gon.**

**Se desangro – le dijo Leorio mirando la herida y la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.**

**¿la ayudamos? – les pregunto Kilua levantando y apoyándola en un árbol.**

**No se que decir, no sabemos detrás de quien iba, y si de verdad nos quería matar – dijo Kurapica mirando a sus amigos.**

**Kurapica ella no nos a hecho nada, y no creo que nos haga algo después de ayudarla. – reclamo Gon.**

**Tiene razón, no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones¿y si era una persona que estaba ahí por coincidencia? – le dijo Kilua apoyando la opinión de Gon.**

**Hagan lo que quieran pero yo no responderé por lo que pase después – les respondo Kurapica y dio la media vuelta, y camino hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su hotel. Por su parte, Leorio tomo en sus brazos y la llevo siguiendo a Kurapica.**

**Siempre se pone así cuando desconfía de alguien o algo – dijo Leorio quejándose de la actitud de Kurapica.**

**¿Kilua tú crees que nos ataque después de que la ayudemos? – pregunto Gon.**

**Es muy posible; nosotros los asesinos somos traicioneros y mentirosos – le respondió despreocupado de la calificación que se daba a sí mismo.**

**Pero Kilua, tú no eres así – le dijo Gon pensando en sus experiencias con él.**

**Eso es por que tú eres mi amigo, y no soy capas de defraudarlos, es una promesa que le hice a mi padre – le respondió comprando tranquilamente un helado cuando pasaron por esa zona.**

**La conversación llego a ese punto, a causa de que habían perdido de vista a Leorio, y ellos no sabían la ubicación de el hotel.**

**Leorio había corrido por que la gente le miraba mucho por llevar a una moribunda, que se desangraba a cada momento que pasaba.**

**Kidara había perdido completamente el conocimiento, su mente estaba en total blanco, sintió cuando Leorio le saco la carta de espalda, pero no podía pensar, solo podía sentir vergüenza y dolor.**

**Leorio examino el corte, una persona normal no habría sobrevivido a ese ataque, ni si quiera el mismo, que la carta se hubiera enterrado en la espina dorsal era fatal, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, algo le protegía ese lugar con Nen.**

**¿cómo va a estar? – le pregunto Gon a Leorio cuando salió de la habitación. **

**Es increíble, su aura le protegía sus puntos vitales, estuvo a punto de que la carta se enterrara en su columna, y la sangre dejo de fluir – les dijo Leorio limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo.**

**¿Eso quiere decir que estará bien? – le pregunto Gon.**

**Si amigo – le respondió orgulloso – ahora solo tiene que reposar para que la herida cicatrice.**

**¿por qué escapaba?- le pregunto Kurapica a Kilua.**

**Es posible que su blanco allá sido Hizoka ó que huía de nosotros por que nosotros éramos su blanco – le respondió con una hipótesis.**

**Parecía una sacerdotisa ¿no creen? – agrego Gon.**

**Es cierto, había oído sobre una joven apodada la "sacerdotisa asesina", dicen que también le llaman el ángel de la muerte; el primer opado es lógico, pero el segundo no tiene sentido... – pensó Kurapica.**

**Kurapica no te compliques tanto – le dijo Leorio dándole un vaso de jugo a él y a los demás.**

**¿"El ángel de la muerte", quizás sea por sus alas...**

**¿alas, Gon? – le pregunto Kilua – lo único que vi fueron unas plumas, pero no alas, no se pueden materializar cosas vivas.**

**Tienes razón...**

**A mí me pareció muy joven para ser una cazadora experimentada – comento Leorio tomando cerveza.**

**Puede ser una excepción, como Gon y Kilua – le dijo Kurapica.**

**En la habitación, Kidara despertó lentamente, se vio muy confundida por no saber donde estaba, noto la herida en su espalda, la iba a cerrar con un cabello pero ya estaba tratada, si sus blancos le habían ayudado ellos estaban allí, porque no estaba en un hospital. No podía salir o ellos la descubrirían, no podría salir por la ventana, su espalda estaba muy dañada para poder extender sus alas, lo único que hizo fue resignarse a que supieran que ella los estaba evaluando y que pensaba matarles en un principio, no quería relacionarse con alguien que le recordara su pasado...**

**Continuara…**

**_Nota del Autor: me puse el nombre de la protagonista a mi Pág. de fanctiction, por que es el fic más largo y mejor terminado que tengo es su primera vez en un paga si… así que ájala les vaya gustando… si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos, es porque el fic lo escribí cuando recién conocí Hunter… tambien hay errores en la historia, pues tampoco conocia bien lo referente a Greed Island en ese momento… perdonen…. Pero de todas formas, ojala que les vaya gustando. Tambien perdonen las faltas ortográficas, pero es que no siempre me doy el tiempo de releer… Es una historia larga… _**


	2. The Moon Daugther: 2° Cap:Quien eres?

**Capitulo 2: Quien eres?**

**- voy a ver si la enferma se despertó – dijo Leorio.**

**No estaba muy herida? – le recordó Kilua.**

**Mira no quiere decir que no allá despertado, por que le di una hierva que logra que recupere la sangre pedida con más velocidad, con eso es suficiente... y soy capaz de calcular cuanto tiempo puede estar inconsciente, ¿ o dudan de mi habilidad? – les dijo molesto.**

**Sí – le respondieron al unísono sus tres amigos.**

**Leorio quedo helado, pero siguió su camino hacia la habitación de la herida para demostrarles que si era verdad, los demás le siguieron para ver si su suposición era cierta. Encontraron a Kidara sentada en la cama muy seria y callada.**

**¿te recuperaste? – le pregunto Gon poniéndose en frente de ella.**

**Kidara lo miro, el la miraba con ojos esperanzados en que respondiera con ánimos renovados, Kidara capto el mensaje mirando sus ojos, y le respondió con una vaga sonrisa:"sí".**

**¡que bien¡, me llamo Gon – le respondió optimista – Él es Kilua...**

**¡ GON¡ yo mismo me presentare – le dijo golpeándolo.**

**Kidara no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.**

**yo me llamo Leorio; yo trate tú herida – le dijo con orgullo.**

**¿cómo te llamas tú? – le pregunto Gon mientras Kilua soltaba su cuello.**

**No les puedo decir mi nombre...**

**¿ no te suena el apodo el "ángel de la muerte"? – le dijo Kurapica.**

**¡ Kurapica ¡ no la molestes así – le grito Leorio en la cara.**

**No, esta bien, si tengo ese apodo – le respondió sin mirarle el rostro.**

**¿ tu eres esa asesina? – le pregunto Gon. **

**Si...**

**No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer nada por eso; Kilua también es un asesino... – le informo Gon. **

**¡GON NO LE DES ESOS DATOS¡¡ - le grito Kilua cada vez más molesto, y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a Gon, que dio un ligero "¡hay¡".**

**Pensé que se sentiría más a gusto.**

**No te enojes con él, ese dato ya lo sabía – le dijo Kidara.**

**Entonces, ¿Kilua era tú blanco?- le pregunto Kurapica.**

**Sí, y tú también Kurapica – le declaro. **

**¿nos evaluaste?- le pregunto Kurapica.**

**Sí...**

**¿ y a que llegaste?- le volvió a preguntar.**

**No los matare.**

**¿Por que te ataco Hizoka?- le pregunto Gon.**

**Al parecer se molesto por que interrumpí su encuentro con la maestra de Kilua.**

**¿ Irumy? – le pregunto Kilua.**

**Sí.**

**Bueno – le dijo Leorio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kurapica- no los va a matar, así que por que no se vuelven amigos y ya.**

**Kurapica no hizo caso alguno, y salió de la habitación.**

**no te enojes con el – le pidió Leorio.**

**No lo haré, no es mi intención ser su amiga, y entiendo como se siente; solo esta siendo precavido – le respondió y se paro, con un toque su ropa volvió estar intacta, como al principio y sus cicatrices desaparecieron.**

**¡genial¡ - exclamo Gon.**

**¿ eres cazador? – le pregunto Leorio.**

**Sí.**

**¿ de listas negras? – le pregunto una vez más.**

**No, de segundo grado – entablando una conversación con Gon.**

**¡ Vaya¡ eres de segundo grado como mi padre – le dijo.**

**Cual es tu apellido? – le pregunto.**

**Primero dime tu nombre.**

**No tengo opción; me llamo Kidara – le respondió con un suspiro.**

**¡¡¡Leorio, Kilua, Kurapica¡¡¡¡ ¡se llama Kidara¡ - grito Gon. La recepción de Kidara fue pestañear.**

**Eres un niño muy sencillo – le dijo Kidara riéndose.**

**Me llamo Gon Freecks.**

**Me lo temía... yo trabajo para tu padre.**

**En serio, y como es trabajar con el?**

**Bueno, se parece mucho a ti, trabajar para el es algo complicado; veras... yo consigo información por todo el mundo, y se la doy a tú padre, yo cobro por palabra, y el de lo único de que se queja es del precio... pero es una gran persona, es imposible superarlo en habilidad e **

**inteligencia.**

**Lo respetas mucho, ¿no?.**

**Sí – le respondió pensando: "es muy chico muy sociable, uno de los niños mas simpáticos que he conocido, la copia exacta de su padre".**

**...¿cómo fue tu prueba del cazador?- le pregunto muy ilusionado.**

**mi prueba del cazador, por que me preguntas eso?**

**Es que la mía fue muy divertida, me gustaría saber como fue la tuya.**

**Bueno, yo la pase hace 7 años...**

**7 años? Eso es hace mucho tiempo, yo la pase hace un año. Allí conocí a Kilua, Leorio y Kurapica.**

**Sabes usar Nen?**

**Si, me enseño el señor Wing.**

**Si lo conozco, si me permites pienso que es una persona bastante imprudente y atolondrada..**

**Tú crees?**

**Mi primera prueba trataba de inteligencia, a cada uno de los participantes se nos dio una placa con un acertijo que describía a otro participante, la idea era adivinar en 30 minutos quien era.**

**Quien era?**

**Bueno, se llamaba Zhalnark, tengo entendido que forma parte del Riodan...**

**Lo conoces?**

**No hay cazador que no lo conozca Gon... Bueno mi segunda prueba se trataba de cazar un animal muy raro, el problema era que el animal, era una bestia mágica, y no era fácil reconocerlo de los demás participantes.**

**Y como lo atrapaste? Te aliaste con Zochick?**

**Si... bueno en esa prueba el no me ayudo en lo más mínimo pero lo que hice fue golpear a cada participante que se me presentara, hasta que encontré un animal mágico, y lo deje inconsciente llegue justo en el limite de tiempo.**

**En mi primera prueba conocí a Kilua; a Leorio y Kurapica los conocí en la isla ballena. En mi prueba tuve que tener resistencia y correr durante 4 o 5 horas, pero a la tercera Leorio no pudo más y Tomba lo llevo a un lugar donde había un supuesto "Cedro que sana", Leorio y Kurapica recordaron cosas que no querían, pero a mí no me ocurrió nada, después Kurapica entro en delirio, Kilua apareció y lo golpeo, en ese momento entro en razón, y nos Dijo que el cedro que sana no existe, que era sabia del árbol de la ilusión que usaban los asesinos, después tomo un pequeño explosivo y destruyo la pared y encontramos a Leorio, después Kilua tomo más de esos explosivos y derribo la pared,..**

**No quiero molestarte pero yo iba a ser examinadora de esa prueba, pero no pude así que me conforme con verla, se exactamente que hizo cada participante... conociste a Tomba el asesino de novatos? **

**Sí, él nos engaño a todos.**

**A mí me engaño en la ultima prueba, lo vi cientos de veces engañar a los aspirantes, yo tenía solo 9 años cuando pase esa prueba, mi ultima prueba trato de separar a los aspirantes que quedaban en 7 grupos, y los pusieron en 7 celdas vigiladas por un cazador, la idea era escapar sin que el guardia te descubriera, o venciendo al guardia.**

**Como lo hiciste?**

**Con la ayuda de Zhalnark, el ya conocía el Nen cuando tomo la prueba, el problema era que para controlar al guardia debía usar su celular, pero lo había perdido en la 2 prueba , y la ultima opción fue, golpearlo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente. A causa de que no teníamos el poder suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, lo hicimos entre los dos, le pedimos a una de las aspirantes que le llamara, Zhalnark uso Zetsu y yo pretendí estar dormida y cuando se acerco le golpee con mi báculo en la nuca...**

**...tú prueba fue muy interesante – intervino Kilua que había estado escuchando la conversación- por que querías ser cazador?**

**Una de mis razones era que quería ser respetada, pero después era una venganza contra el Genei Riodan, pero perdí ese odio por mi amistad con tres de sus integrantes...**

**Por que te querías vengar?- le pregunto Gon recordando que Kurapica tenia las mismas intenciones.**

**No les puedo responder.**

**Por... – pero Kilua le tapo la boca a Gon y le hizo un gesto para que detuviera la conversación - ...**

**Kidara Leorio quiere revisar tu herida- le dijo para que al menos saliera de la habitación y por que Leorio en serio quería revisar la herida. Kidara salió para ir por la petición de Leorio.**

**Por que Kilua? – le pregunto Gon en un susurro.**

**Ella tiene sus razones para no decirlo, quizás es por que tiene un pasado muy duro, y es demasiada la coincidencia con cierta persona Gon – le dijo dejándolo.**

**Kidara entro en la habitación que seguía, se encontró en un habiente no muy agradable, Leorio la miro y tomo su maleta, saco un par de vendas, y desinfectante. Kurapica estaba en la mesa leyendo un libro ignorando su presencia.**

**Para la sorpresa de Leorio la herida de Kidara estaba cicatrizada por la coagulación de la sangre, se limito a decir: "Guau", y taparle la herida después de desinfectar.**

**por que estará tan seria? – le pregunto Gon a Kilua.**

**Es por que su orgullo de asesina fue dañado, un asesino es orgulloso de su habilidad, y una de las peores cosas que le pueden ocurrir es que su blanco le ayude cuando uno le quería matar – le explico.**

**Pero ella decidió no matarte, ni a ti ni a Kurapica – le contradijo.**

**Es una asesina que evalúa a sus victimas, si había oído de ella, mi padre me dijo que no las evaluara que hiciera mi trabajo, me dijo que si las evaluaba y la mataba se sentía culpa, que es una de las cosas que no debería sentir cuando mato a alguien.**

**Que evalúa Kilua?**

**Según escuche, evalúa si merece morir o si tiene mucho por delante.**

**Es como un juez... a Mito-San no le agradaría...**

**Al ir a la sala donde estaban los otros, el ambiente era muy desagradable, Kidara estaba en el bacón parada sin hacer nada mas que mirar las estrellas, y Leorio seguía molesto con Kurapica, él seguía leyendo.**

**que infantiles son, ella no se los comerá, es una joven común si se habla francamente con ella – les dijo Kilua, para que lo escuchara Kurapica y la evaluara nuevamente.**

**No es necesario – le dijo Kidara, ella paso su mano por su ojo derecho y por la esquina de su mejilla izquierda, poco a poco se notaron las cicatrices pigmentadas de azul – ya les dije que no era mi intención convertirme en su amiga, solo una conocida, yo ya me voy si te molesta tanto mi presencia, si me necesita alguna vez solo llámame Gon, el numero esta encima de la cama – y dio un suave salto y se paro sobre el barandal, luego se lanzo hacia abajo.**

**¡que le pasa estamos a 15 pisos arriba¡ - grito Leorio corriendo hacia el barandal y mirando hacia abajo.**

**Kidara se dejo llevar por la sensación de caer un rato y se colgó de una asta para banderas que estaba a dos pisos del suelo, cayo suavemente.**

**- es muy una chica increíble – comento Leorio.**

**Kurapica no quieres su número? – le pregunto Gon.**

**No tenlo tú, no confió en ella por que aún hay algo que esconde – les dijo.**

**Y por que no se lo dijiste? – le pregunto Leorio.**

**El secreto hace que su aura sea muy oscura, eso demuestra que no es un secreto que vaya a decir con facilidad. – se encamino a la habitación donde había reposado la recién conocida. miro por los alrededores de cama y encontró un pendiente con decorativos de color rojo debajo de la cama - ¿ quien será en realidad? – se pregunto mirando el pendiente.**

**Kidara camino entre la gente hasta un lugar donde podía descansar... una tienda de refrescos. Cambio su ropa con discreción hasta parecer una adolescente que salía de la escuela, volvió a camuflar sus cicatrices, ordeno un refresco y se dispuso a esperar a un cliente que la contactara. Tenía clientes a menudo y no era la excepción que la llamaran para otro trabajo, lo único que recibió fue una llamada de la persona que envidiaba a Nostrade;**

**... lo mataste?**

**No era un blanco me que diera el deseo de matarlo, así que cierre el trato y déjeme, ya tome mi decisión – le dijo cortando la llamada y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias mientras jugaba con una bombilla.**

**Estaba aburrida, no podía irse tenia algo pendiente... y no podía volar por su espalda herida, no tenia hotel donde dormir la noche, pero no se humillaría yendo al hotel donde estaban Gon, y los otros "conocidos" para dormir, pero tenia que arreglar cuentas con Kurapica que sospechaba, busco entre su ropa el pendiente que llevaba siempre entre los pliegues de su ropa, pero no lo encontró, obviamente era el que Kurapica había descubierto. Ahora si que tenia que volver, pero no pasaba día en que alguien de la mafia no le molestara.**

**-... Gon no la llames, ella esta bastante avergonzada para que la llames para comer – le reclamo Kilua a Gon quitándole el celular.**

**pero ella esta solita – le reclamo.**

**Y que Gon, un asesino gana mucho dinero; es una ca-za-do-ra Gon – le repitió por 3 vez.**

**No Kilua deja que Gon la llame, tiene cuentas con Kurapica – le ordeno Leorio.**

**No le debo nada, ella nos dio su número solo por que nos debía un favor, y no tengo que disculparme – les respondió Kurapica.**

**...hola Kidara, quieres comer con nosotros?... deacuerdo nos vemos en la recepción del hotel – dijo por teléfono Gon.**

**¡No¡, Gon por que la invitaste a cenar con nosotros? – le reclamo Kurapica mirando el teléfono.**

**Solo vamos como amigos, por favor – rogó Gon.**

**Deacuerdo pero no le hablare si ustedes me obligan – le respondió resignado, salió de la habitación seguido de sus amigos. Mientras iban en el ascensor, Kilua, Gon y Leorio, se preguntaban la antipatía de Kurapica por Kidara.**

**Kidara ya estaba en la recepción, sentada con sus ropas colegiales, Gon se le acerco para saludarla una vez más.**

**Salieron, y le preguntaron por que iba vestida así, ella les dio la razón de que ir con su ropa habitual llamaba mucho la atención.**

**oye dime que edad tienes? – le pregunto Leorio..**

**ya les di mi nombre, así que les daré mi edad, tengo 1 6 años – le dijo con un suspiro.**

**A donde vamos a comer? – pregunto Kilua.**

**Sushi – le respondió Leorio con el tono que les había dado Mench en la segunda prueba.**

**No me lo recuerdes – le dijo Gon recordando la experiencia de pensar que no pasaría la prueba.**

**Entraron al primer restauran de aspecto decente que encontraron. **

**Tomaron asiento en un lugar privado. Kilua y Leorio empezaron a ordenar. Habían sentado a Kurapica en frente de Kidara, ambos estaban muy serios.**

**oigan chicos, por que no vamos a ver como hacen el Sushi? – les invito Leorio, guiñándole un ojo a Kurapica y empujando a Gon. Kidara y Kurapica quedaron solos, obviamente a propósito.**

**Kidara se limito a tomar un poco de té, y quedarse en su lugar, en un momento respiro hondo al igual que Kurapica.**

**¡ no tengo nada contra ti¡ - se gritaron al mismo tiempo incorporándose.**

**Entonces por que me tratas así? .**

**Dime que ocultas?**

**Nada que sea de tu incumbencia. – le respondió con mirada de desinterés.**

**Que significa esto?– le preguntó mostrándole el pendiente – eres una profanadora también?**

**No lo soy y devuélvemelo – le dijo arrancándoselo de las manos.**

**Por que tienes ese objeto? – le pregunto Kurapica; Kidara no respondió.**

**De repente el cliente más reciente de Kidara y el molestoso jefe de la mafia para Kurapica apareció con una ametralladora, seguido de dos personas que al parecer eran cazadores conocedores del Nen. **

**jovencita, si usted no lo mata yo lo haré¡¡¡ - le grito y disparo donde parecían estar ambos, más solo le disparo a la nada - ¡ primero te matare a ti, guarda espaldas insolente, y después a Nostrade¡**

**señor nosotros nos encargaremos – se ofrecieron los hombres de la cabecilla.**

**Kidara y Kurapica estaban detrás de ellos ya, silenciosamente fueron a buscar a sus amigos, y les dijeron que corrieran.**

**Los cazadores contratados corrieron tras los 5 "conocidos".**

**lo conoces? – le pregunto Kurapica.**

**Es quien me contrato para matarlos.**

**Es un hombre raro, que tiene que ver con ustedes? – les pregunto Gon.**

**Gon, cuando trabaje de guarda espaldas lo conocí en la subasta, **

**Y el fue quien me contrato para matarlos.**

**Que tenemos que ver nosotros? – se quejo Leorio que iba atrás de ellos.**

**- bueno, no importa, ya me estaba aburriendo – comento Kilua corriendo y mostrándoles una sonrisa maliciosa.**

**- Por que escapamos si podemos enfrentarlos? – le pregunto Kidara a Kurapica.**

**Tú eres la que debería es tú problema – le respondió – yo no tengo nada que ver.**

**Si estoy habituada a que la mafia me persiga, pero pelear es más divertido que escapar – le dijo, y se detuvo, materializo su báculo, su ropa cambio drásticamente a su traje habitual, se paso la mano por el rostro y la mejilla, mostrando cicatrices pintadas de azul, y se preparo para golpear a uno de los cazadores que los perseguían. **

**Gon se detuvo y se devolvió hacia donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa, empuño su caña de pescar y se preparo para golpear al siguiente. Kidara y Gon estuvieron a par y los golpearon en la nuca cuando pasaron cerca para atacarles, pero quedaron inconscientes.**

**Más adelante aparecieron 3 cazadores más, que se prepararon empuñando pistolas y armas blancas, Leorio los salto Kurapica se detuvo, y les quito las armas con su cadena, en ese momento Leorio los golpeo con su maleta en puntos donde los dejo incapacitados para seguir luchando.**

**Kilua se había detenido en medio del camino, otro cazador apareció para tomarle por sorpresa, pero fue Kilua quien lo hizo. Salto en cuanto se acerco para hacerle daño, cayo encima del atacante con toda comodidad. **

**¡ bien ¡ ya terminamos por acá – les dijo Leorio sacudiéndose las manos.**

**Nosotros también – les dijo alegre Gon, arrastrando junto a Kidara a los inconscientes. **

**Si nos mantenemos cerca de ti, la pasaremos muy bien, ya me estaba aburriendo – les dijo Kilua, lanzando a su presa al montón que habían formado. **

**Son muy buenos a pesar de haberse convertido en cazadores hace un año, su técnica es destacable.**

**Muchas gracias – le dijo Gon.**

**Ahora vamos a comer – les sugirió Kidara, e hizo desaparecer a su báculo.**

**Tienes razón, hay que explicarle al dueño – contesto Kurapica un poco más amable.**

**Tengo hambre, vamos de una vez – les pidió Leorio mientras escuchaba a su estomago rugir de apetito.**

**Lo que quedo de la noche la pasaron como un grupo común de amigos, pero la desconfianza y antipatía de Kidara y Kurapica no se había disipado del todo.**

**Se iban a separar en el hotel de los chicos, cuando terminaran de comer.**

**Kidara, tienes donde pasar la noche? – le pregunto Gon mientras ella los acompañaba.**

**No te preocupes hace mucho que no tengo hogar, y no duermo dentro de una casa – le respondió optimista.**

**Por? – le pregunto Kilua.**

**No te lo podré responder ahora, pronto lo sabrás.- le dijo enigmática.**

**Se que no quieres ser nuestra amiga pero al estar con nosotros lo haz hecho involuntariamente, así al menos responde eso – le dijo Kurapica tratando de explicar que la consideran más que una simple conocida.**

**No tiene que ver con eso, tiene que ver con otra cosa, pero les prometo que se los diré más adelante – les respondió mirando el cielo.**

**Bueno entonces aquí nos separamos – dijo Leorio despidiéndose con su mano, y los 4 amigos se fueron dentro de l hotel.**

**Kidara los saludo hasta que los perdió de vista en el ascensor, después se do media vuelta y dio un gran suspiro, se fue caminando tambaleándose de alegría. Era la primera vez que tenia amigos, desde que tenia 12 años su vida había sido confinada a entrenar y perfeccionar su técnica, su vida estuvo girando hacia la dirección donde le llevara del destino, lo único que decidía era si matar o no. Hace mucho que no dormía, por culpa de que siempre le perseguían, su vida era el cansancio eterno. Con el tiempo había desarrollado una forma de descansar segura, se cubría con sus alas y se fundía en una nube...**

**Camino un rato por la vereda, llena de borrachos y gente sin preocupaciones... de pronto paso una pareja de jóvenes de su edad... su vida podría haber sido así si no se hubiera convertido en cazador, no estaría llena del olor a muerte, no tendría encima el fantasma del pasado, que la asechaba a cada momento que mataba a una presa, pero la vida que tenia era la única que podía llevar, la única, si fuera normal, sentiría un vacío, en ese momento tenia un objetivo, que le daba la razón de vivir...**

**Fue nuevamente al parque donde le había atacado Hizoka, se subió un árbol, se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos, y la brisa...estaba muy cansada de vivir así... escuchaba un pajarillo, abrió los ojos; un gorrión se había posado en su báculo, la joven dejo que se posara en su mano y lo escucho cantar... **

**... el lugar donde se encontraba le provocaba un doloroso recuerdo, ella era como era cuando tenia doce, muchas miradas de rencor le observaban, todo se teñía de rojo, la sangre brotaba de todas partes, se ahogaba...**

**La pesadilla la atormento una y otra vez a medida avanzaba su siesta. Despertó sobresaltada cuando una cadena bañada en sangre la encadeno y aprisiono... el rojo le producía un respeto y terror por eso lo usaba, por más que se arrepintiera nada arreglaría su pasado, ni los errores que había cometido.**

**Ya amanecía, no era mala idea ir donde sus "amigos", por eso no dormía, también ; odiaba esos sueños, odiaba recordar cosas que no le aportaban nada que le ayudara a que perdonaran sus faltas.**

**Camino medio dormida al hotel de Gon y los demás, realmente necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar por un rato el dolor y la culpa, subió al ascensor, allí se dejo caer en el piso y lloró, cuando se detuvo se encontró con el pasillo despejado, toco la puerta, era de madrugada. Dentro se escucho un "Demonios quien será a esta hora?", la puerta se abrió lentamente, Kilua le había abierto. Él se extraño, pero vio su aspecto detenidamente, y la dejo pasar sin decirle una palabra.**

**lamento haber venido a esta hora pero... surgió algo... y no quería estar sola – le dijo con dificultad, y se sentó en un sillón.**

**Que te ocurrió? – le pregunto totalmente despierto, dándole una taza de té.**

**Gracias... cuando duermo tengo sueños que se relacionan con la sangre y el color rojo... los odio Kilua, me traen recuerdos de cosas que me hacen sentir arrepentida de estar viva...**

**Kilua se quedo escuchando cada una de sus palabras comprendiendo que su estado psicológico tenia un quiebre por algo que había ocurrido, no hizo gesto alguno, lo único que hizo fue pensar en sus palabras. Kidara cayo nuevamente dormida, Kilua la despertó, no podía arriesgarse a que entrara en shock.**

**Kilua sigilosamente despertó a Gon, él vino silenciosamente y le saludo muy optimista, pero vio la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que había visto.**

**que le paso Kilua? – le pregunto en un susurro.**

**Te lo diré más tarde, ahora debes evitar que se quede dormida – le dijo.**

**Kidara se quedo así toda la mañana hasta que Kurapica y Leorio despertaron, Kurapica se percato de su llegada, la miro, le iba a averiguar que hacia allí pero su aura estaba diferente a la de la cena o cuando la conoció, no le dijo nada y empezó a preparar su desayuno.**

**Leorio hizo su aparición con aspecto desaliñado, miro a Kidara y no se fijo en nada y le dio una enorme buenos días.**

**Todos lo miraron incluyendo a Kidara, Kilua, Kurapica y Gon le iban a decir que se mantuviera en silencio, pero Kidara le dio un buenos días.**

**que te trae por aquí? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado.**

**Solo quería tener algo de compañía – le respondió tratando de renovar sus ánimos.**

**te ves muy mal – le comento – podrías darte un baño.**

**Tú crees? – le pregunto ella sin animo alguno.**

**Te renovaría, y mejoraría tu aspecto – le sugirió.**

**Me lo prestarías? – le pregunto un poco avergonzada.**

**Claro, ve y relájate.**

**Gon, Kilua y Kurapica se quedaron mirando, y después dejaron ir un suspiro, a continuación Kidara se fue a la tina.**

**Leorio fue muy poco observador – comento Gon.**

**No pienso eso, fue lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido, su estado pedía algo que le distrajera – les explico Kurapica.**

**Que ocurrió en la madrugada Kilua? – le pregunto con interés Gon.**

**Bueno, ella toco la puerta y le abrí, lo primero que vi fue su rostro, tenia aspecto de destrozada mentalmente por algo, me dijo algo sobre que tenia pesadillas con sangre y el color rojo; no se si tenga sentido para ustedes? – les relato.**

**Sangre y el color rojo? – repitió Gon. **

**Kurapica se quedo callado, debía preguntarle más para estar seguro de su sospecha...**

**Kidara realmente se había relajado mucho, era reconfortante tener alguien que le apoyara, hace 7 años que no tenia una amistad de ese tipo, se limpio el pigmento de sus cicatrices, cuando termino no habían toallas, estaba muy cansada para materializar... se fijo un momento en el decorativo del baño, era del estilo tradicional japonés, los azulejos eran de color azul, tenia espejos en cada una de sus paredes, los grifos era plateados y tenia un cuadro se una sirena cerca del lava manos.**

**alguien me puede dar una toalla? – pregunto con suavidad.**

**En ese momento Kurapica era el único que estaba disponible, solo por coincidencia, fue a la puerta del baño, que era de vidrio borroso de color, al mirar a través de él, vio la silueta de Kidara, le recordó un momento a su experiencia en el dirigible con la examinadora Mench, pero el caso era diferente, Kidara no conocía la vergüenza que tuviera que ver con ese caso, miro la perfil de Kurapica parado en la puerta se asomo para recibir las toallas. Kurapica se ruborizo un momento y le dio loa problemática toalla.**

**es un chico muy puro – se dijo así misma.**

**Según su estado de animo el color de la ropa que materializaba cambiaba, en ese momento su ropa era blanca, salió del baño, sacudiéndose el cabello, Kurapica estaba sentado leyendo un libro.**

**gracias por la toalla.**

**Solo quiero saber de donde sacaste el pendiente?**

**Todo eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por que hay muchas cosas que tienes que entender para que te lo diga.**

**Tus cicatrices... – le dijo mirándolas en su color original – como te las hiciste?**

**Tienen algo de malo?**

**No solo que nunca había visto a una mujer tan descuidada.**

**¡¡¡¡Mira yo no me las hice, me ataco algo cuando era pequeña, es uno de los pocos recuerdos vivientes que tengo de mi pasado¡¡¡¡ - le grito volviendo a estar con su normal estado de animo. **

**No te enojes, es solo un comentario, por que te lo pintas de azul?**

**Es un color que anhelo tener en mis ojos...**

**Pero puedes cambiar el color de tus ojos ¿no?.**

**Si, pero originalmente los tenia... como tú.**

**Tu madre era sacerdotisa?**

**Si, pero murió el día de mi cumpleaños, y me lleve el báculo conmigo para la prueba del cazador – le dijo con seriedad. Tomo el báculo y lo miro con nostalgia, luego paso el dedo por una piedra azul que era parte del decorativo y lo paso por su cicatriz, esta se volvió azul.**

**Kurapica dejo la conversación y volvió a la lectura de su libro, Kidara por su parte fue donde se encontraban Gon, Leorio y Kilua, los tres estaban mirando la pantalla de la computadora de Leorio, riéndose, leían las palabras que aparecían, Leorio responda riéndose con ganas.**

**Leorio dile otra cosa – le exigió Kilua. **

**Chicos, no hagan eso – les dijo Gon con una sonrisa fingida.**

**Vamos Gon, divierte un rato – le reclamo Leorio.**

**Kidara los miraba extrañada.**

**que hacen?**

**Ya terminaste? – le pregunto Leorio tapando la pantalla del Laptop.**

**Sí, vamos digan me que hacen?**

**Solo navegamos en busca de datos curiosos y ganar algo de dinero – le mintió Leorio.**

**Están mintiendo – les dijo con mirada fría.**

**Ja ja¡ - se rieron los dos mientras Gon se que daba mirando como trataban de apagar la computadora.**

**Kurapica seguía leyendo tranquilamente, pronto escucho un alarido de parte de sus amigos y un grito: "¡que irresponsable eres¡ " proveniente de Kidara. Lo ocurrido fue que Kilua y Leorio se habían metido en una pagina... y habían obligado a Gon a integrarse en...**

**Lo lamento pero no me pude resistir, hace mucho que no... – se disculpo Leorio.**

**Realmente eres más infantil que... – le dijo conteniendo su furia.**

**Kidara tomó la computadora y la lanzo lejos, todos escucharon el "bendito" sonido, se asomaron a ver que había ocurrido vieron el computador roto y miraron de reojo a Leorio.**

**- Que te pasa?¡ , sabes cuanto me costo – le grito en la cara mientras recogía su rota computadora.**

**parece que ella tiene ira incontenida – le trato de responder Gon un poco asustado de la mirada de ella.**

**Tiene un carácter peor que Mito – San – le respondió Kilua.**

**Kilua y Leorio no se acercaron a la reparada computadora por temor a la joven, y a su juicio. A la hora de la cena le pidieron a Kidara que cocinara, mas...**

**no se cocinar – les respondió con una sonrisa simulada.**

**No sabes cocinar? – le repitieron los 4.**

**Si – se rió un poco – nunca me toco la prueba culinaria.**

**Es increíble – se quejo Leorio.**

**No por que sea chica debería saber cocinar¡¡ - les grito con resignación**

**Se supone que un cazador es un excelente cocinero... – recordó Kurapica.**

**Nunca en mi vida he cocinado algo.**

**Por que no cocinamos nosotros? – sugirió Gon**

**No es mala idea, pero me tiene que pagar el Laptop roto – se rehusó Leorio**

**Por que no salimos y yo pago la cena – les dijo ella para que no se molestaran.**

**No – le dijo Kilua – contigo cualquier cosa puede pasar por nuestro camino.**

**Pero Kilua, será divertido si ocurre – Gon le recordó.**

**Bueno... si es así, yo voto por ir – les dijo.**

**A fin de cuentas fueron a comer fuera nuevamente, pero esta vez fueron a comer comida italiana.**

**a ustedes que les trajo para estar aquí' – les pregunto Kidara.**

**Ahora lo preguntas? Bueno, dentro de poco habrá una subasta privada, y estos niños quieren comprar la isla de la ambición – le respondió Leorio dándole un coscorrón a sus dos amigos.**

**La isla de la ambición? **

**Es un juego exclusivo para cazadores, no lo conocías con el trabajo que tienes? – le explico Kurapica.**

**No, yo vendí uno de esos a un buen precio hace poco, tienen muy mala suerte, yo de los podría haber vendido a mitad de precio – les mirándolos con pena..**

**Eres buena en los negocios?– le pregunto Leorio.**

**La mitad de mi trabajo consiste en ir a subastas o hacer negocios de gran magnitud – le respondió como si fuera muy normal.**

**Nos será muy útil en la subasta – dijo Kurapica.**

**Ahora que lo recuerdo me contrataron hace 6 meses para ser guarda espaldas en está subasta, pero les iré aconsejando por teléfono – les dijo cuando recordó**

**Se te olvidan los clientes? – le replico Kilua.**

**Si, tengo muchos clientes en un mes...**

**Entonces está arreglado todos iremos a la subasta – declaro Leorio, y empezaron a comer.**

**La conversación pronto toco el tema de las habilidades Nen.**

**Kidara eres una materializadora? – le pregunto Gon para confirmar.**

**Si y también una trasformadora, tú Gon eres aumentar ¿no?**

**Si, Kilua es un trasformador y Kurapica es un materializador, la habilidad de Leorio aún no la sabemos.**

**Gon no me hagas quedar en ridículo – le dijo Leorio tapándole la boca.**

**Después de ese día, el tiempo paso con velocidad preparando la estrategia para la subasta, **

**Ese día Kidara no estaba, los 4 se vistieron con velocidad, y se apresuraron a salir hacia el lejano punto de la subasta.**

**Continuara…**


	3. The Moon Daugther: 3° : Robo

**Capitulo 3:**

**Robo**

Kidara había ido en la noche, su espalda había sanado, ya le era posible volar, su cliente era un joven de su edad que iba junto a su padre.

Jovencita, sabemos que también es asesina, así que confió en que no matara a mí hijo, yo estaré en la subasta, deje al chico que haga ofertas, y evite estar siempre con el para que no se aburra de su presencia – le rogó el padre.

No se preocupe, haré mi trabajo, tenga esa confianza.

Recuerde no caer en los elogios del chico, es un casanovas, y si me permite es muy llamativa trate de no hacer que se interese en usted – le advirtió.

Kidara subió a un avión privado, la guiaron hasta donde estaba el joven cliente, la sala del avión donde se encontraba estaba compuesto de 15 butacas puestas en círculo, los asientos estaban ocupados por un joven y 14 jóvenes mayores que ella. El joven se percato de su presencia y la examino, su ropa "rara", su arete, sus cicatrices, su cabello...

Tú debes ser la guarda espaldas, siéntate, estamos jugando poker – le ordeno con capricho el joven.

Si me tratas de "tú", yo también lo haré, como te llamas?

Me llamo Keno, y siéntate a jugar, nadie me a ganado hasta el momento – le dijo y le indico a una de las perdedoras que dejara su asiento.

Seguro?

Claro – mientras las jóvenes le hacían masajes y coqueteos.

Kidara empezó a mezclar los mazos y a revolverlos con habilidad, le dio sus cartas a su jefe, y empezó el juego entre lo dos. En 15 minutos termino el juego con Kidara de ganadora.

Es muy aburrido – se quejo Keno, viendo que perdía por undécima vez, las chicas le hacían caras a Kidara, y le daban ánimos al joven.

A que quieres jugar ahora?– le pregunto barajando una y otra vez el mazo.

Juguemos a prendas, con veinte y uno – dijo el patrón.

Deacuerdo.

El juego se alargo durante todo el viaje, Kidara ganó consecutivamente, terminaron con todas la chicas en ropa interior, y el joven en sus bermudas. Kidara se restregó las manos y le entrego sus cosas a los jugadores.

eres muy buena – le elogio Keno.

No estoy acostumbrada a perder.

Mi padre te dio las condiciones del guarda espaldas ¿no?

Sí.

Entonces vamos – se vistió y dejo a las chicas en el avión, fue seguido de Kidara a un edificio que parecía ser un anfiteatro.

En la entrada alcanzo a ver a sus amigos, les dejo un papel en el bolsillo de Leorio y se alejo siguiendo a su protegido.

que te dio? – le pregunto Kurapica.

Dice; "los veré 15 minutos depuse de que empiece la subasta", eso es todo – les leyó Leorio.

Con quien iba? – le pregunto Gon.

Con un chico de aspecto de papa natas.

Bueno, entremos – les dijo Kilua viendo la hora.

Ninguno iba vestido de traje, ni con algo especial, solo como se vestían normalmente.

Kidara se sentó con el chico, y espero a que empezara la subasta, al empezar la subasta se dieron las reglas y exhibieron el primer articulo.

Cuando termino el primer lote dejo uno de sus cabellos en el joven sin que se diera cuenta y le aviso que lo dejaría solo un rato como le habían indicado. El cabello desempeñaba la función de detectar si el se movía o si era atacado. Fue sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Donde obtuviste a ese cliente? – Leorio le pregunto en un susurro.

Necesitaba dinero – le respondió – que artículos quieren?

La isla de la ambición y los ojos de la tribu Kuruta... – le revelo Kurapica muy nervioso.

La tribu Kuruta, tu eres uno de ellos?

Sí, por eso me convertí en cazador, para vengar a mi gente y recuperar sus ojos.

Eso lo puedo tomar como un confías en mí?

Si, lamento haberte tratado así, pero de todas formas me gustaría saber como obtuviste el pendiente, si me lo dices no tendrás toda mi confianza... pero soy precavido, las posibilidades de que fueras una persona que nos...

Te complicas demasiado, tengo que volver con mi cliente, esta – le dijo dándole un papel – es la lista de objetos que quiero de esta subasta, da lo que sea por comprarlas, tengo una capital muy extensa.

Deacuerdo. Ve pronto.

Leorio, Kilua y Gon los miraron y se alegraron de que hayan arreglado varias de sus diferencias en poco tiempo.

Las cosas subastadas se vendieron a imponentes precios.

1. La lanza de Aquiles fue vendida en 8.9 billones, y fue comprado por un líder de la mafia.

2. la vasija de los 7 mares fue venida al precio de 2.9 millones, y fue comprado por Keno...

Los artículos fueron comprados a precios ilógicos, 20 de los 120 artículos fueron comprados por Keno, 2 por Kidara, y tres por los demás.

el penúltimo articulo¡ los ojos de la tribu Kuruta, a partir de 4.6 billones...

los precios llegaron como la misma lluvia.

Kidara y Kurapica estaban tensos, la coincidencia era inesperada, Gon le entrego unos lentes oscuros, que le había entregado por si acaso, con la ira, los ojos de Kurapica se tornaron rojos, se puso las gafas apresurado y lanzo su oferta: 6.3 billones. Esta fue superada por Keno, Kidara se desespero y llamo a Gon pidiéndole que ofreciera 8 billones, él le dijo con rapidez a Kurapica al lanzar la oferta todo mundo se quedo mudo, era una marca muy abrupta.

vendido al joven de gafas y cabello rubio¡¡¡.

Gon llamo nuevamente a Kidara que seguía con el papanatas, Kidara contesto con un suspiro de alivio.

si Gon?

Por que nos ayudaste tanto?

Entiendo el deseo de Kurapica de querer recuperar los ojos, es un favor que le hago – y colgó, algo o alguien con un aura potente había estado cerca de allí, no podía dejar a Keno, espero el ultimo articulo, la isla de la ambición que fue comprado por Gon Y Kilua, con la ayuda de los recursos económicos de Kidara. Tomo a Keno y le mintió para que saliera del anfiteatro, Lo llevo a rastras hasta la puerta llamando a sus amigos para que salieran, cuando iban saliendo juntos y el avión de Keno se alejaba; el olor a sangre y los gritos inundaron el ambiente.

Que habrá ocurrido? – pregunto Gon y se dio la media vuelta, Kilua le agarró.

No vayas, si queremos ayudar tenemos que ver que ocurre primero, yo iré – les dijo Kidara, tomo el cuchillo de Leorio y se corto el cabello, hizo aparecer una gorra, su ropa cambio a un traje de hombre, sus ojos se volvieron verdes, su tez oscura y finalmente le quito los lentes a Kurapica.

Los 4 miraron a "Kidara" , impresionados del drástico cambio en su aspecto, parecía un joven guarda espaldas. Les hablo con una voz masculina.

No se preocupen por mi cabello lo puedo hacer crecer de nuevo, solo déjenme ir y les diré la situación- se dio la media vuelta y entro al misterioso anfiteatro. Habían gran cantidad de cazadores y guardias, todos iban armados o con armas o lanzas o cosas por el estilo, el recorrido la llevo hasta el salón de la subasta, vio en una esquina 3 cadáveres, detrás de los lentes sus ojos cambiaron a pesar de la transformación con Nen. Avanzo hasta adelante, Allí estaban llevándose los artículos de la subasta, un hombre que le era familiar organizaba todo, el aura poderosa era de él, su poder Nen había cambiado la sensación de aire, la miro con desdén, le indico que se alejara y que tomara su lugar. Kidara obedeció y fue hacia fuera del hall, fuera del anfiteatro habían puesto más guardias, pretendió dar un "paseo" de vigilancia y se alejo para ver donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se había preocupado un momento pero estaba consiente de sus habilidades, le costo un poco encontrarlos en el techo del lugar a causa de Zetsu. Tomo vuelo hasta el lugar, chasqueo los dedos y poco a poco la ropa perdió forma, su cabello se decoloro para volver a su color natural, se saco el sombrero, seguidamente cayo su cabellera como al principio, paso la mano por sus ojos para que volviera a su color original, y el proceso termino cuando materializo su báculo acompañado de sus cicatrices.

Que averiguaste? – le pregunto Kurapica.

Alguien está robando los artículos, mato a tres personas, tiene al menos 15 cazadores a su mando, entre ellos uno muy experimentado exintegrante del Riodan, el tipo me hizo trabajar con el un tiempo, es un genio, su habilidad Nen se centra en el control y la anulación del aura de los que le rodean, puede controlar un máximo de 5 personas, y como ven es un controlar muy especial – le relato.

Quien es? – le pregunto Kilua.

Le llaman Ritten el manipulador de cazadores, yo era un juguete para él, me controlaba para asesinar, aprovechándose de mi habilidad de disfrazarme y volar, lo difícil de esto será que no los controle, si es que quieren entrar y hacer algo, ¿o me equivoco?

No podemos dejar a esa gente sin ayuda – dijo Gon con ánimos para entrar – hay que hacer el intento.

Lo único que se es que será divertido – dijo Kilua con una sonrisa.

Demonios, sólo seré una carga, pero tengo que estar si alguien se hace daño – dijo Leorio buscando una excusa para sí mismo para ir.

Realmente son muy imprudentes, yo iré, pero como eludiremos su habilidad? Tú debes saber Kidara ¿no? – les dijo Kurapica.

Estuve un año bajo su dominio, cuando yo estaba en mi celda dejaba de estar bajo su poder, por las noches practique esto...- les dijo e hizo emanar su aura a gran velocidad, Leorio la sintió y se echo hacia atrás como los demás, poco a poco el aura se concentro como un escudo sobre el cuerpo de Kidara – no es una técnica del Nen que yo sepa, pero traten de tocarme.

Vamos a ver.. – Gon se acerco y trato de tocar a Kidara pero su mano se detuvo 5 centímetros antes y no pudo avanzar más por mas que quisiera – es sólida,

Así es me costo mucho crear esta técnica, pero a ustedes les tomara al menos 1 hora, funciona concentrando el aura alrededor de uno mismo, no es difícil si se enseña.

Pasaron los primeros 15 minutos aprendiendo a concentrar su aura, los siguientes 30 minutos, trataron de solidificarla, y los últimos quince practicaron a retenerla el trabajo le costo mucho a Leorio.

Vamos a ver... – se hacerlo a Leorio y toco su escudo – esta muy delgado, pero no te preocupes es más que capaz, ya no te cuesta tanto mantenerla... – le dijo dándole ánimos – vamos a revisar Gon... tu escudo no es muy grueso pero es muy denso, está muy bien – le felicito... tu escudo Kurapica está demasiado concentrado así no tendrás energía para luchar... sí, suavízala un poco... ese es un detalle muy importante no pongan toda su energía en el escudo o no tendrán suficiente aura para luchar... Kilua la tuya está muy suave, fortifícala un poco más, y con estos consejos amigos es suficiente es una técnica que una vez que se aprende no es necesario perfeccionar, en una hora Ritten puede haber matado muchos rehenes.. conociéndolo – susurro – estamos listos.

Trabajaste para él? – le pregunto Kilua.

Si, si me vas a preguntar a que se dedica; se dedica a hacer trabajos para la mafia, contrata cazadores con habilidades fuera de lo común, físicamente no es muy fuerte, el año que trabaje con el me convertí en asesina, antes también tenía el instinto pero el lo fomente, lo aborrezco por...

Por que?

Bueno, bajemos – evito responder, tomo vuelo, los demás bajaron de un salto del techo.

Si sigo saltando así, pronto voy a terminar invalido - se quejo Leorio.

Dame tu maleta, te molestará, te la entregare cuando la necesites – le advirtió Kidara haciendo desaparecer la maleta, Gon le entrego su caña, y la hizo desaparecer al igual que la maleta de Leorio.

Vamos a entrar llamando la atención de él o vamos a idear un plan? – pregunto Kurapica.

Bien, él no tiene piedad, los matara por docenas a los rehenes si atacamos así, podríamos disfrazarnos... – pensó Kidara – que tal si Kurapica y Leorio hacen el papel de guardias, y nosotros de rehenes, entraremos sin que se den cuenta.

Y de donde sacaremos los disfraces?– le pregunto el inconveniente a Kidara.

Mira con quien están hablando, mi especialidad es el disfraz puedo modificar sus ropas color de ojos cabello, color de la piel, zapatos, etc, el único inconveniente son Gon y Kilua.

Por? – le pregunto Kilua pensando.

Ellos se preguntarían, que hacen estos niños aquí? - les dijo imitando la voz de un hombre resfriado.

Fácil, tu te haces pasar por la hija de alguien de la mafia y ellos son tus hermanos – le sugirió Leorio.

No lo sé...

No sería malo intentar, pero las posibilidades... – empezó a hablar Kurapica.

No te compliques solo deja que trasforme tu ropa – le dijo Leorio empujándolo.

Kidara puso sus manos en la espalda de Kurapica en su rostro, mano zapatos, cabello, etc este proceso lo hizo tras un árbol del jardín de el anfiteatro la idea era que cuando saliera no le reconocieran, al salir vieron a un chico de cabello castaño, con corbata y zapatos negros brillantes.

De verdad eres tú Kurapica? – le pregunto Leorio conteniendo la risa.

No te burles ahora te toca a ti – le dijo pisándole un pie.

Leorio fue tras el árbol, empezó a reírse y a gritar : "¡no hagas eso me dan cosquillas¡".

Por que Kurapica se ve tan diferente, lo habíamos visto disfrazado, pero no se tenia está sensación de que realmente fuera su imagen...? – pregunto Gon, dirigiéndose a Kilua.

Quizás sea por que no estamos acostumbrados a ver así a Kurapica, y por que ella hace un cambio en la imagen original, y eso hace que pierda parte del sentido falso.

¡mira a Leorio¡ - dijo Gon riéndose. Leorio estaba vestido con traje verde oscuro, su tez era muy clara, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello canoso.

¡Ahora si pareces abuelo Leorio¡ - le grito Kilua con lagrimas en los ojos. Kurapica se rió tapándose la boca, Gon no se atrevió reírse.

Kilua, no te rías, ahora vamos a ver como quedas tú – le balbuceo molesto y lo empujo tras el árbol. 5 minutos después Kilua salió con un traje blanco, blusa negra y corbata roja, su piel no cambio, ni su cabello solo el tono de sus ojos.

Por que no le cambiaste nada más? – le pregunto Leorio.

Me pareció que si cambiaba el color del cabello se vería muy falso, al igual que el color de la piel. Tu turno Gon. Leorio a ellos no les haré muchos cambios pues eran personas que estaban en la subasta, y que todo el mundo vio. 10 minutos después Gon salió vestido de azul marino, corbata suelta, y ningún detalle especial. Gon y Kilua se miraron y rieron, miraron a Leorio y dieron una carcajada.

Como irá a salir Kidara? – se pregunto Gon, no se la imaginaba con un traje de señora, ni como una joven normal – no me lo puedo imaginar-. Kidara salió bastante cohibida, con un traje lila, se tez era morena, sus ojos verdes, y su cabello castaño, llevaba un abanico de plumas y su arete de plata.

Te ves muy bien¡¡ - le dijo Gon dejando de imaginarse como se vería.

A mi no me gusta en los más mínimo, pero tengo parecer hija de un jefe de la mafia, recuerden cuando empiece la acción todas sus ropas volverán a la normalidad, al igual que su aspecto original, sus armas parecerán en sus manos , no traten de cargar cosas cuando empecemos, ten Kurapica, por las dudas – le dijo dándole sus gafas - ... lo ultimo digan a uno de los guardias de la entrada que nos vieron estar afuera y que nos entraron por la fuerza... sus armas – les dijo y les dio unas pistolas – no disparan.

La operación comenzó. Leorio y Kurapica caminaron tomando de las muñecas a sus amigos, pretendieron forzarlos a caminar, cuando llegaron a la entrada pasaron sin hablar con nadie, entraron hasta el anfiteatro, a la sala de la subasta, los sentaron a empujones, y se pararon a sus lados, pronto uno de los cazadores se acerco.

Que ocurrió? – les pregunto, este hombre iba vestido como una persona que habitaba el desierto, su turbante era abultado y llevaba una catana en la mano, en la cintura llevaba una enorme cimitarra, sus facciones le daban el aspecto de un bandido, entre medio se notaban sus cabellos castaño oscuro, su manera de actuar provocaba el sentimiento de minoridad.

Salimos a ver si alguien estaba cerca, y los vimos afuera, según ellos habían salido por que solo habían comprado una sola cosa y se sentían frustrados – le respondió Leorio tomando del brazo a Kilua.

Eso dijeron abuelo? – le pregunto él, Leorio no pudo evitar apretar los dientes por el insulto.

Si señor, si quiere pregúntenles? – le sugirió Kurapica.

Habrá que ver...- dijo, y tomo a Kidara del brazo como lo había hecho Leorio anteriormente, le agarro el rostro y le puso la catana en la mejilla – es verdad lo que dicen?

Por que cree que mentiría? si la vida de mis hermanos y la mía esta en juego. Por que se lo toma tan enserio? – le dijo ella con desprecio.

Solo me impresiona que haya salido así, sin que nos diéramos cuenta de que salió.

Acaso no sabe quien soy, soy Eleonor de Riven, si su jefe conoce a mí padre se meterá en problemas – le trato de asustar con una mentira.

Eso lo veremos te a llevar con el jefe... – la agarro del cuello y la levanto de la butaca, la llevo al escenario donde estaba su jefe, Ritten, un hombre calvo, de aspecto de renegado, su aura era de gran magnitud, su mirada penetrante, se percato de que su agente había venido con una jovencita insolente.

Leorio, Kurapica, Gon y Kilua, se preocuparon, pero no la podían delatarla, si ese hombre se percataba de sus escudos debían escapar.

Kilua, que intenta Kidara?

No lo sé , Gon, lo único que se es que ella está haciendo eso a propósito. Lo que me preocupa es que se den cuenta de su mentira...

Kurapica y Leorio intercambiaban miradas, pero no podían hacer nada, si ellos eran más poderosos que Kidara significaba que era difícil ayudarla, no sabían los limites de la fuerza de Kidara, pero confiaban en su actuación

Señor, esta joven dice ser hija de Riven.

Si, al parecer lo es, esos guardias no los conocía. Tú si, bueno, hay tanta gente trabajando... déjala donde estaba y deja que los guardias esos se queden vigilando, Eleonor según me cuentan no es una joven cualquiera.

Si señor.. te salvaste – le susurro. La tomo de la cintura y la bajo y la foros a ir hasta el lugar donde estaban originalmente. Al llegar le indico a Kurapica y a Leorio que no se alejaran, que los mataran si trataban de escapar, y salió del hall cerrando la puerta... fue tan conveniente, mientras Ritten se iba junto con el grupo de cargueros dejándolos solos a todos junto con los rehenes.

Bien – susurro Kilua – que pretendías?

Solo quería saber si había un cambio en su fuerza física, en tres años pueden haber muchos cambios...

Pero eso no implica que te arriesgues así – le dijo Kurapica de espaldas.

Ahora la pregunta es, como vamos a ayudar a estas personas? – les pregunto Leorio mirando la gran cantidad de gente presente – demonios, la vigilancia es demasiada, aún a sí entraste y no sospecharon?

Si, la única forma de salir es venciendo...

A todos, estas demente o algo así? Son al menos 100 personas armadas y 15 cazadores con experiencia, no viste al tipo de las sabanas, crees poder contra él? – le replico Leorio.

Tienes ojos o no? a mí no me hizo el menor daño, a él lo conozco es un fanfarrón... siempre estaba fingiendo, por lo único que se destaca es de habilidad para los engaños y la infiltración. Los 100 hombres armados no conocen el Nen es cosa de golpearlos una vez, y los demás cazadores no son problema se destacan en muchas cosas pero solo 3 de ellos se destacan en la lucha,

Quieres decir que será muy simple? – le pregunto Kilua decepcionándose.

No, el problema empezara cuando logren entrar aquí y usen a los rehenes.

Entonces tiene que haber alguien aquí para proteger la puerta? – Gon pregunto con ingenuidad.

No, la posibilidad de que entren es alta si se dan cuenta y hay muchas personas en la puerta, lo primero que hay que hacer es sellar la puerta y acabar con los guardias a cada uno nos tocara luchar con 3 de ellos, pero el viejo calvo es el problema, puede usar cadáveres ¿no Kidara?- explico y pregunto Kilua despreocupado.

Si, y puede usar a los cazadores para crear una gran cantidad de personas inconscientes, que luchen, lo único que les voy a pedir es que ustedes se ocupen de los guardias, y que me dejen a Ritten a mí, no los estoy menos preciando, pero necesito arreglar cuentas... una ultima cosa, si algo sale malo él me controla o ven algo raro en mi se deben ir dejando a los rehenes, deacuerdo?

Algo raro?– repitió Gon.

Solo eso... ahora empecemos recuerden no dejar sus escudos debilitarse – les declaro y cerro sus ojos, con el rato su piel y la de los demás volvió a la normalidad, los rasgos de los rostros incluyendo el color de ojos y cabello, en el caso de Kidara las cicatrices azules volvieron a su origen, las ropas se deformaron, devolviendo a sus dueños su aspecto, Leorio y Gon sintieron el aura de Kidara en una de sus manos y sintieron materializarse su maleta para el primer nombrado y una caña para el segundo.

La gente los miraba y se asustaron, todo era irreal para ellos, todo era salido de una película, donde escuchaban a esas 5 personas arriesgar muchas cosas por ayudarlos, pero no tenían mente para pensar en muchas cosas a causa de los cadáveres y el sentimiento de muerte siempre cerca.

Los cinco pegaron un salto, cada uno pensaba en cosa distintas, ninguna era optimista, pero había uno solo que compartían, el extraño sentimiento de idiotez por ayudar a personas que un quizás no les agradecerían, gente que después podría mandar a matarlos o usar su sacrificio para beneficio propio. Ninguno de los sentimientos era agradable. Kilua pensaba en la humillación que recibiría por dar hacer un favor para alargar la vida de esas personas cuando el era un asesino y la decepción que podía recibir si la aventura le era aburrida. Gon pensaba en lo que podía perder, quizás un amigo, quizás su vida, pero estaba claro que si quería ayudar y estar siempre apoyando a sus amigos. Todos se escurrieron por una rendija de ventilación del techo... Leorio solo pensaba en no poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos si resultaba inútil, se imaginaba lo peor o lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Kurapica no podía pensar en otra cosa que el riesgo, la posible traición que podría hacer Kidara, y en el pendiente Kuruta, Kidara sentía odio a si misma por tener que hacer daño o matar a sus antiguos camaradas, la preocupación de ser descubierta y el temor de que el escudo de uno de sus amigos fallara y los pusieran en su contra...

Ya estaba terminando el tubo de ventilación, la luz de el medio día les cegaron un poco, todos sus temores se podían volver realidad arriesgando mucho por poco...

...esto era más que un rescate, más que un aventura, era el momento donde se probaban a si mismos como personas, como amigos; como cazadores.

**Continuara….**


	4. The Moon Daugther: 4°: Realidad

**Cap4:**

**Realidad**

La salida del tubo estaba en el piso superior donde habían solo tres guardias, los 5 se escondieron utilizando zetsu, Kilua, Gon y Leorio se acercaron con velocidad y les golpearon en la nuca dejándolos metidos en un largo sueño. Los guardias solo habían alcanzado a ver 3 sombras únicamente.

Los tres atacantes se restregaron las manos, les quitaron sus armas, tomaron las cortinas y los amarraron a ellas. A continuación bajaron sigilosamente, ninguno de los cazadores se percato y sin que absolutamente nadie se percatara los guardias armados cayeron al piso. Todos ellos solo vieron u ojos o sombras, no pudieron dar ningún grito ni despertar y alarmar después el grupo de amigos se escabullo a gran velocidad por las decoradas escaleras, se escondían, pasaban entre estatuas y cajas con los objetos robados. Los cazadores de Ritten se fueron asustando sin avisar a su líder, los guardias iban desapareciendo por razones aun desconocidas, la humillación que recibían les hacía sentir más depresión y ansiedad por saber lo que ocurría, finalmente no quedaba ni un solo guardia en pie, ya era obvio que les habían encontrado,

Los 15 cazadores se pusieron en medio de la sala de entrada, prepararon sus armas, Kurapica, fue el primero en salir con su cadena lista para defenderse, seguido por Leorio, que llevaba su cuchilla a medio desenvainar, de las escaleras salto Kilua, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miro a las 15 personas, Gon salió de las cortinas de las ventanas con lentitud, y Kidara se presento golpeando el piso con su báculo del techo. Los 15 miraron uno a uno a sus oponentes, 9 de ellos desviaron sus miradas al ver a Kidara, la miraron decepcionados, y confundidos. Los 5 amigos se acercaron y se pusieron en una sola fila cara a cara de sus oponentes.

Entre lo cazadores había una niña de al menos 12 años, Kidara la miro y le recordó ese doloroso año... ¿se repetiría otra vez esa historia?.

Bueno – dijo una joven de aspecto sereno, que llevaba un traje de enfermera y un pequeño maletín, de el saco una jeringa – diré la primera pregunta, quienes son?

Nosotros – dijo con lentitud Kidara – estamos protegiendo artículos que nosotros compramos, y la vida de personas que no tienen la culpa suficiente para morir.

Preguntaré, eres Kidara? – pregunto un joven que usaba lentes oscuros, un traje cubierto por un abrigo de cuero negro que resaltaba su clara piel.

Si, pero el recuerdo no me hará ser suave o tener nostalgia.

No has cambiado en 3 años – comento una mujer de aspecto maduro, vestida de blanco, usaba guantes de piel que le cubrían hasta los codos, estos eran azul marino, acariciaba una serpiente negra que pendía de su cuello.

Vamos al grano, nos dejaran sacar a los rehenes o siempre seguirán a ese maniático? – les pregunto con una mirada penetrante mirando a los 9 integrantes que conocía, la crudeza de la expresión de sus palabras les indico a cada uno que había enterrado muy hondo su cariño y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por una causa que no debía preocuparle.

No es un maniático, y siempre seguiremos sus ordenes – le intento corregir la joven vestida de enfermera llenando con su aura la jeringa.

Entonces no hay caso, siempre serán esos perros que no son capaces de soltarse de una correa de papel? – les dijo y extendió sus alas, esto indico que la lucha era algo inminente que un recuerdo y una amistad no le ayudarían a soportar el pelear con alguien que aprecia.

Los 15 integrantes en tríos, viendo la situación, tres de los que Kidara no conocía se enfrentaron contra ella, uno de ellos se vestía como un monarca d hace 500 años, llevaba arneses de caballo, una peluca cubría su cabello y se había maquillado de mujer, el segundo personaje era la niña de 12 años, llevaba un osito de peluche, y vestía como la princesa de un cuento de hadas, el tercer contrincante usaba una mezcla de ropa de todos los personajes de un circo, en una mano llevaba una varita mágica, y en la otra una flor, Kidara no pudo determinar si era hombre o mujer.

Gon tenia en frente al hombre del desierto, llevaba su catana apuntando a Gon amenazante, la mujer de la serpiente no tenia el mínimo interés en Gon mientras miraba a su serpiente, y al hombre del abrigo abrió un lado de su abrigo y mostró que tenia un arsenal escondido, tomo una pequeña navaja y cerro su porta armas,

Kilua no se molesto en preocuparse por sus contrincantes que era tres hermanos vestidos idénticamente, eran gemelos, técnicamente estaban vestidos como cantantes listos para un concierto de Hip-Hop, alardeaban y miraban al hijo de Zoldick con desdén.

Leorio había desenvainado su navaja, le había tocado con la enfermera, con un joven de la edad de Kurapica, que se vestía como un chico normal, lo que le llamo la atención de Leorio fue una enorme espada de un diámetro de al menos 15 centímetros de ancho, de aspecto pesado, el siguiente, era otro joven, eso aparentaba, era solo un hombre incluso mayor que Leorio con la estatura y el aspecto de un joven, su manos estaban llenas de cicatrices y quemadas, Leorio trago saliva y se puso a la defensiva.

Kurapica, no sabía si confiarse o no, sus contrincantes daban lastima, uno de ellos estaba vestido con ropas raídas y llevaba una armónica, el siguiente era una joven de aspecto intelectual, que al parecer estaba completamente asustada con la idea de luchar, y el ultimo era un abuelo de aspecto respetable, vestido como todo anciano, lo único que hacía era quejarse de un supuesto dolor de cadera.

Kilua, no pudo contener la risa al ver que los tres hermanos daban ciertas poses como un grupo de súper héroes de las cereales de TV, los tres se ruborizaron y se sacudieron sincronizadamente, atacaron de la misma forma a Kilua, este los salto y golpeo a uno en la cabeza al apoyarse en él para salto, ese cayo al piso, golpeándose con fuerza el piso, quedando inconsciente, os dos hermanos restantes le miraron y se acercaron diciendo cosas sacadas de las telenovelas, y haciendo gestos que avergonzarían hasta un Power Ranger, Kilua entro en un lapso de risa apuntando con el dedo la escena, los dos hermanos lo miraron, se separaron y se fundieron en los elementos del entorno que les rodeaba.

son muy ridículos, son bastante ineptos, esta técnica es bastante buena, pero para mí es pan comido, están temblado de miedo – le hablo a un pilar, uno de los hermanos estaba en el pilar utilizando una técnica Ninja para camuflarse, Kilua pateo con un salto el pilar de mármol, este se quebró, con el salió por el aire uno de los hermanos, quedando humillado y desmayado.

su hermano intento un ataque desesperado saliendo de una caja, Kilua salto, y el gemelo se golpeo contra la pared quedando imposibilitado para seguir luchando.

Que aburrido, es más aburrido que la prueba del cazador, pero me gusta este juego...

Leorio corría de un lado a otro esquivando ácido producido por Nen, que le tiraba la enfermera por la jeringa, por otro lado el enano ponía unas trampas para atrapar ratones del tamaño de un microondas, y el joven no se molestaba en hacer ninguna cosa a parte de mirarse en el reflejo de la gran cuchilla.

Kilua se dedicaba a ver a Leorio rascarse por la picazón que le producía el ácido, y pensar si ayudarlo o no, todos ellos eran unos fanfarrones bastante inútiles, espero a que Leorio pasara por las trampas de ratón, la trampa quedo pendiendo de su pantalón, la enfermera se reía con una carcajada sarcástica e intento introducir su jeringa con el peligroso liquido a Leorio que gritaba de dolor y susto.

Kilua se lanzo hacia abajo y por aburrimiento se sentó en el filo de la navaja, el joven lo miro y le saco la lengua, Kilua hizo un simple movimiento y le hizo un corte en medio de la nariz, este se retorció y miro, desmayándose viendo como su belleza se iba por un corte, Kilua tomo la navaja con una mano, y lanzo las navajas, el viejito le lanzo una gran cantidad de cosas, Kilua no tubo que moverse para nada a causa de que el viejito tenia miopía y no podía apuntar bien, Kilua se sintió avergonzado por su culpa, se acercó mientras el viejito le trataba de dar unos golpes. Kilua le puso el dedo en la frente, y le empezó a regañar, el viejito trataba con sus cortos brazos tomarle, el brazo: "Leorio la enfermera es toda tuya", le dijo buscando los lentes del abuelo para hacer interesantes las cosas.

Leorio se avergonzó de que Kilua le ayudara se detuvo se dio la media vuelta, se deshizo de la trampa y corrió hacia delante, a la enfermera le corto una mecha de cabello, ella se impresiono, guardo la jeringa en el bolso sacando esta vez un enorme bisturí del tamaño de un cuchillo de cocina.

Oye¡ no te lo tomes tan enserio solo quiero que te rindas – le dijo Leorio.

Este es mi trabajo, puede que no sea hábil en la lucha pero como conocedora del Nen con habilidades para sanar, no quiero quedar en ridículo¡ - le dijo tratando de cortarlo, pero Leorio no hizo otra cosa que esquivar y ver como se rasgaba su camisa con los limpios cortes de la joven.

Leorio es solo cosa de dejarla inconsciente¡ - le dijo Kilua mientras le pasaba unos lentes al abuelo, este al poder mirara bien le lanzo una gran cantidad de cuchillos, Kilua por su parte los corto apresuradamente con sus garras – ten algo de consideración abuelo¡ no vez que te ayude da un alto¡...- le grito Kilua, tomándolo de su trajecito.

No es tan fácil.. no esta nada mal... – le replico Leorio sonrojándose.

Que infantil eres incluso en estas situaciones – le grito aplastando al viejito con la pierna, se desquito con él, dejándolo desmayado, lo agito aún en ese estado, y corrió donde Leorio, ambos luchadores se detuvieron – que estas pensando estamos ayudando no admirando, eres un inútil, sinvergüenza... ¡

Ustedes de verdad son amigos de Kidara? – les pregunto riéndose.

Si, por? – le pregunto dejando a Leorio

Kidara es una persona bastante fría, y poco extrovertida, por que haría amiga de personas que difieren tanto con su personalidad? – les respondió guardando su bisturí.

Estas segura de que la conociste bien? – le pregunto Kilua.

No exactamente... Kidara fue raptada para trabajar con nosotros... quizás por eso tuve ese punto de vista de ella...

Vas a seguir luchando con nosotros? – le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el piso junto al joven y el anciano curándolos con instrumentos y medicinas sacadas de su bolso.

No lo haré.. considero a Kidara mi amiga, no pienso dañar su reputación ni mis recuerdos con ustedes, solo pónganse que me vencieron, y no le digan a nadie, deacuerdo? – les dijo, y se puso a cicatrizar el corte en la nariz del joven de la gran navaja.

Kilua y Leorio, la miraron y pensaron en sus palabras, no entendían sus razones, solo sabían que solo podían admirar su manera de juzgar a la gente. Miraron su alrededor y se fijaron en la lucha de Gon...

Gon estaba en problemas, paralelamente a la pelea de Kilua y Leorio había estado esquivando ataques de cuchillas y veneno lanzado por Nen, a diferencia de sus amigos sus oponentes no eran personas que no sabían bien que hacer o como organizarse, su único logro había sido quitarle la catana al hombre del desierto, tenia múltiples cortes en sus brazos piernas y rostro a causa de los continuos ataques, Kidara se había tomado muy a la ligera a estas personas, quizás para ella no eran gran cosa pero...

Leorio y Kilua observaban la destreza de Gon para esquivar ataques de tal velocidad y fuerza, pero con el rato se dieron cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho. Los dos se encaminaron hacia aquella zona, Kilua tomo a la mujer, la hizo arrodillarse, le puso las garras en el cuello, Leorio se puso a su lado, y tiro a Gon hacia allí

si quieres que viva tengan una pelea justa, y hagamos algo como esto – les dijo, pero se detuvo para tomar la serpiente de la mujer que se trepaba por su brazo, la tomo de la cabeza, evito el veneno que le escupió, y de la entrego a Leorio, él la tomo del hocico precavidamente - .. si ganamos dos de tres tómense como vencidos, que tal?

Estamos deacuerdo, no podemos perder a un camarada... – les dijo el hombre de abrigo.

Bien, Leorio ve – le dijo con confianza.

Yo?

A quien crees que llamo?

Claro, Gon no te molesta que te interrumpamos? – le pregunto al niño mientras se incorporaba y le pasaba la serpiente a Gon.

Al contrario Leorio, esto lo hace más fácil y divertido – le respondió bastante cansado y alegre.

Leorio se inmuto cuando vio el arsenal del hombre del abrigo, saco su cuchilla y se dispuso a atacar, la diferencia era mínima, Leorio predijo que saltaría, pero solo logro rasgar su hombro, el hombre se saco el abrigo, este callo pesadamente en el piso, el hombre presentaba una sudadera, que dejaba al descubierto su súper desarrollada musculatura, Leorio dudo pero eso era más fácil que luchar contra tres de ellos al mismo tiempo. Leorio se despojo de su chaqueta, se saco la corbata y se lanzo, al hacerlo recibió un puñetazo, pero a ese precio le golpeo con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza, el hombre cayó sin sentido, con una herida en la frente, Leorio escupió algo de sangre...

Kilua, por que haces esto? – pregunto con interés Gon.

Gon.. – le dijo cerrando los ojos, de pronto estalló en un grito - ¡ he estado más de un mes llevando una vida normal, pero no lo aguanto, es muy aburrido, todos estos contrincantes son muy patéticos, lo único que hago es tratar de divertirme, quería tener una lucha como la de Kidara, Kurapica o como tú¡ - le dijo mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por la desilusión - ¡ lo que recibí fue un grupo de fotocopias excéntricas, un hombre narcisista y un abuelo que necesita lentes para luchar¡

Cálmate...¡ Kilua no te alteres tanto...¡ - le dijo Gon soltando sin querer la serpiente, y echándose hacia atrás.

Bien¡ ya termine, tu turno Gon¡ - dijo Leorio aliviado de que su contrincante no fuera lo que aparentaba.

Gon se paro, antes de irse tomo la serpiente que trataba de trepar por su ama, se la entrego a Leorio, y avanzo para ver al hombre del desierto.

Niño, estas seguro, a diferencia de él yo me especializo en la lucha, me impresiona tu habilidad con tu caña, no muchas personas me han quitado mi catana, mi nombre es Shendu, niño – le dijo sacándose el turbante.

Yo me llamo Gon, mucho gusto – le dijo amistoso, Shendu le miro extrañado, Gon sintió un escalofrío trepar su espalda, poco a poco miro atrás y se percato de que Kilua le miraba como si dijera: " por favor, me estoy aburriendo"

Shendu, lo miro, conocía a Kidara por su valor y habilidad, tenia el mismo punto de vista que Shina, la enfermera, pensaba de Kidara como una joven fría y calculadora, también se extraño se

su relación con personas tan diferentes...

Preparo su descomunal cimitarra tomando con un dedo la parte sin filo, poniéndose en una pose tradicional para usar aquella arma, Gon tomo con fuerza su caña, ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron, por alguna extraña razón el filo de la cimitarra no fue capaz de cortar la caña de Gon, Gon salto hacia atrás, al quedar en el aire lanzo la esfera de su caña hacia Shendu, el se defendió con un veloz movimiento de su espada, Gon trato esta vez amarrarlo con el hilo, esta estrategia dio resultado, Shendu quedo atrapado por más que intentara no podía romper aquel filamento, la razón venia de la habilidad Nen de Gon, estaba usando el hilo con aumentar, así que por más que quisiera debía vencer el aura de el chico. Shendu se sintió humillado, vencido por un niño, buscaba la forma de zafarse, su habilidad Nen no alcanzaba el poder impuesto por el niño, espero el golpe final, para ser vencido...

Te rindes? – le pregunto Gon ingenuamente.

Rendirme, eso daña mi orgullo niño, prefiero que me golpees – le replico cabizbajo.

Yo se lo que sientes, yo lo único que quiero es ayudar a esas personas... no lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría que lucháramos en la torre de batalla, así será más simple, yo se lo que sientes – le invito soltándolo. Shendu en un principio se sintió deprimido, pero acepto él reto para reclamar una vez más su honor.

Chico, tú en realidad no me entiendes, pero aceptaré y te prometo ser más fuerte – le dijo dándole la mano, pesó: " Ya entiendo por que ella es su amiga...", a continuación guardo su cimitarra, vio a Kilua soltar a Zzinta, se sentó a su lado, pero no se sintió humillado.

Eres demasiado simple Gon¡ - le replico Kilua, y se despidió con la mano de Shendu y Zzinta.

Los tres se aproximaron a ver a Kurapica...

los tres no pudieron evitar reírse, Kurapica estaba mirando completamente avergonzado a sus tres oponentes, una niña miedosa, un viejo con una armónica, y un ancianito que se quejaba de un dolor de espaldas...

Kilua, a eso le llamas una batalla seria? – le pregunto Leorio riéndose. Kilua le miro demostrando su molestia.

Kurapica guardo su cadena, y se acerco donde sus amigos.

Esto es totalmente frustrante... me estaba preparando para algo peor, Kidara no bromeaba con lo de la habilidad de lucha – les dijo con un suspiro de decepción.

Y que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Gon mirando como se daban la media vuelta, observándolos a ellos.

Nada, no tiene sentido luchar con alguien que lo esta haciendo en contra de su voluntad – les dijo.

Pero vienen hacia aquí, Kurapica... – le advirtió Leorio.

Vienen por que están pensando que los estos menospreciando – le dijo Kilua parándose.

Y que tal le va Kidara? – le pregunto Leorio.

No tiene piedad alguna, se dedico a jugar con ese tipo que parecía payaso, lo golpeo en la cabeza, le saco el maquillaje a ese niño – dijo apuntando al niño vestido de príncipe de la era antigua – y se fue con la niña del osito de peluche, su habilidad consistía en hacer levitar objetos y lanzarlos, a su oso de peluche se le saca la cabeza y tiene un filo, quizás la esta regañando... – le dijo con serenidad.

Esto resulto un fiasco, realmente no exageró, el único oponente que parecía decente era ese hombre del desierto y esa mujer con la serpiente - reclamo Leorio viendo como Gon y Kilua terminaron jugando cartas con los oponentes de Kurapica.

Leorio te equivocas, estas personas quizás no sean grandes luchadores pero se destacan en ciertos ramos de intelecto, medicina, esa enfermera se especializa en curar no en hacer daño, por eso no están luchando o no quieren – le explico mientras veía a Kidara salir con frustración de detrás de una caja, se incorporo para hablarle pero se retracto al verla derramar un par de lagrimas. Kidara tiro a la niña de la mano y la abrazo, la niña se resistió al abrazo

Hera, por favor no te quedes en este lugar¡ - le rogó Kidara tras el abrazo.

No quiero, a demás que te interesa lo que me pase? – le respondió con una pregunta obstinada.

No seas estupida¡ - le grito lanzando su báculo – él solo te esta utilizando, tu te sientes acogida, pero cuando falles el te desechara y te reemplazara como si fueras cualquier cosa, a mí me paso�¡ - le dijo, Hera la miraba con los ojos brillantes

Por que te interesa tanto? – le pregunto mirándola pararse levantando su báculo y limpiarse las lagrimas.

Vas a terminar como yo - le dijo con serenidad – te convertirás en una asesina, y después te darás cuenta de lo que lograste y trataras de remendar tus errores, y te será imposible – le explico.

Entonces por que sigues asesinando? – le pregunto con obstinación, sin notar que Kidara palidecía.

Es algo que tiene que ver con mi familia... – le dijo bajando la mirada – me estoy vengando de las personas que mataron a mi familia...

Déjame�, yo también quiero vengar a mis seres queridos y aquí me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo... ahora me entiendes?

Siempre tiene que repetirse exactamente lo mismo? – sacando sus manos de sus hombros, tomo su osito de peluche y lo miro, como algo tan encantador podía ser un arma?

Hera se fue corriendo donde Shina la enfermera, Kidara se fue con frustración donde Kurapica y Leorio, y se sentó a su lado sin animo.

Que ocurrió? – le pregunto Kurapica mirando a la niña.

Nada, solo le advertía de algo, tiene mis mismos objetivos, y terminara como yo... – le dijo mirando a Gon y a Kilua jugar cartas.

Ella tenia razón... por que sigues asesinando si estas tan arrepentida de tu pasado? – le pregunto Kurapica.

Es mi instinto, estoy arrepentida, pero no puedo evitar matar a alguien, es como un instinto animal... una sed de muerte...

Kilua tiene el mismo problema, dependiendo del caso su instinto aparece cuando está obsesionado o algo le molesta y se lo toma enserio – le comento Leorio.

No es como Kilua, el fue entrenado para asesinar, su vida esta llena de sangre, el no siente arrepentimiento, ni culpa, fue entrenado y criado junto a la muerte como hermana... a diferencia mía el puede evitar matar sino es controlado por algo superior, pero yo no puedo abstenerme, sea cual sea el caso, empecé a usar ese instinto para mi beneficio en mi venganza.

No lo puedes evitar? – dijo Leorio pensando en Kilua, y viendo que desde ese punto de vista tenia rezón.

Leorio nos puedes dejar solos un momento... tengo algo que hablar... – le pidió Kurapica.

Otra riña... – susurro Leorio.

Te oí, y puedes tomarlo como eso¡ - le dijo mientras el se alejaba hacia donde sus amigos.

Que quieres? – le pregunto Kidara restableciéndose.

No exageraste al hablar sobre el nivel de lucha de estas personas... pero, en que se especializan?

Eso, por eso le pediste eso a Leorio? – le replico.

No es lo único que preguntaré, solo responde si puedes.

Bien... son especializados en las infiltraciones, engaños, encubiertos, medicina, lucha en algunos casos, y manipulación política, con conocimientos muy extensos como los tuyos... – le dijo bostezando.

Eso explica la primera impresión que se tiene de ellos, y Ritten es fuerte?

Estuvo involucrado en la masacre de tu gente, el persiguió hasta el niño más pequeño y lo mato, fue parte de las personas que lo organizaron – le dijo poniendo en cada palabra parte de su odio contra aquel hombre, pero dándole la impresión de serenidad a causa de la expresión del rostro de Kurapica.

Tú estuviste involucrada? – le pregunto evitando mirar su rostro, y poniendo sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, que se estaban tornando rojos.

No lo estuve, yo continuamente le insultaba y le era irrespetuosa, por eso me encerraba en una celda, el día que se fue a la ubicación de la tribu no involucro a estas persona – le dijo mirando a los 9 compañeros que quedaban – ese día me encerró sin razón y mando al resto a una zona de entrenamiento – le dijo conteniendo la repugnancia del recuerdo, miro a Kurapica, su mano temblaba, Kidara la tomo, con la intención de que se tranquilizara un momento.

No pudiste hacer nada? – dijo mirándola bastante frustrado.

Tenia solo 12 años, mentalmente no era tan fuerte como Gon y Kilua, no era capaz de hacer cosa por iniciativa propia, me puedes perdonar? – no tubo respuesta, Kurapica se paro, ella le imito – no trates, no es la misma persona de hace tres años... solo saquemos a los rehenes...¡ que haces aquí¡ - pregunto dándose la media vuelta, de tras estaba Ritten.

Todo esto es solo para que vuelvas Kidara¡ - le dijo ácidamente.

Por que lo haría, cuando tengo personas que de verdad me quieren conocer y ser mis amigas – le respondió mirándolo, y tomando con fuerza su báculo, los 15 integrantes se pararon y formaron una fila, Kilua Gon y Leorio se pararon y caminaron con tranquilidad hasta donde se encontraban Kidara y Kurapica.

Tú sabes perfectamente que estas personas no son capaces de luchar con optimidad, sabías que ganarían, pero pensaste en que no me fui, si se que estas consiente de que voy una vez hecha una parte del trabajo – le dijo acercándose, su imponente aura se concentro en Gon, Kilua, Leorio y Kurapica, pero no ocurrió nada y se hecho atrás – por que no los puedo controlar?

Que crees?- le pregunto Kilua.

Quien eres tú? – le pregunto con menos precio Ritten.

Me llamo Kilua, pelón – le dijo con tranquilidad.

Estoy consiente, felino.

Felino, que te pasa abuelo, no soy un gato – le dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Si lo eres, eres un Zoldick, un asesino, no te interesa mi compañía? – le ofreció.

Demonios – susurro - no se puede mantener en secreto', ahora falta que lo publiques por la red – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Cállate¡ - le dijo Kidara a Kilua, Kilua no se enojo, más bien se puso serio y en guardia – terminemos lo que empezamos la noche que me fui.

Segura, yo veo que sigues siendo esa niña obstinada de hace tres años, yo ya no soy ese débil hombre – le dijo poniendo su presencia.

Yo tampoco viejo... – le dijo mirándolo - ... Gon, Kilua, Kurapica Leorio, esto es entre el y yo, por favor no intervengan pase lo que pase...

Entonces que hacemos? – le pregunto Leorio.

Saquen a los rehenes, si ellos se rehúsan,

déjenlos, y si ellos – dijo apuntando a sus 15 compatriotas – los atacan contra su voluntad no duden en acabarlos o apresarlos, no dejen sus

escudos, y... suerte – les dijo dándoles una amplia sonrisa al terminar, después hizo un golpe con su aura y los empujo a todos dentro del hall de la subasta, quedando ella y Ritten a solas.

Te has suavizado mucho, ya veo les enseñaste el escudo, sí... lo recuerdo, con esa técnica escapaste y me dejaste este recuerdo – le dijo, se saco la chaqueta de pesado y oscuro cuero, mostrando una destacable musculatura, vestía un traje semejante al de Hanzo, en un brazo y en el cuello habían signos de rasguños hechos por alguna clase de animal – recuerdas, aún me pregunto, como hiciste esas heridas, tenía conocimiento de que los Zoldick tiene garras, pero tú, que eres?

Bien – le dijo seria – será un duelo a muerte, uno de mis últimos asesinatos... – a continuación se desato la cinta de su cintura, la túnica se abrió como un abrigo desabrochado, debajo resaltaba un traje blanco, Kidara se despojo de la túnica, el traje blanco tenia inscripciones en el cuello de estilo de traje tradicional chino, la pieza superior se alargaba hasta terminar en punta en medio de las piernas de Kidara, la pieza de abajo era una falda larga con cortes a los lados que permitían ver las piernas de la joven, sus pies descalzos y sus piernas ( no los muslos) cubiertos de vendas. Kidara se volvió a amarrar la cinta en la cintura del traje – sobre lo de las garras lo verás si logras desacerté de mi báculo – le respondió a su pregunta empuñado el báculo.

Realmente es muy llamativo, si logro quitar del tus manos el báculo? – le dijo sarcástico – es una regla muy simple, pero antes otra pregunta; por que no quieres venir nuevamente? Tuve que contratar a Shendu para reemplazarte, la diferencia es impresionante...

Realmente quieres saber? – le dijo mirándolo penetrantemente.

Es muy personal?

Hace 5 años masacraste a una tribu de personas que sus ojos se volvían rojos cuando de emocionaban o enojaban¿no? – le dijo escondiendo su mirada bajando la cabeza.

Ciertamente sí, por? – le dijo sin interés y acercándose.

Por... – le dijo echándose hacía atrás, su manos se tensaron, sus uñas se deformaron y alargaron, se tornaron negras, esas eran las garras...

Eso fue? – le pregunto con un tono de impresión es su voz...

La mirada de Kidara estaba tapada, se puso las manos en el rostro, las piedras que iban en el báculo se volvieron rojas repentinamente...

Tú eras una...?

Kurapica y Leorio iban de un lado a otro diciéndole a la gente que se levantar�, que se iban a escapar, Gon y Kilua estaban frente a los 15. el ambiente era bastante tenso, mientras la gente se agrupaba, algunos lloraban o gritaban.

No nos van a detener? – les pregunto Gon.

No lo haremos, el objetivo era que Kidara viniera, no nos interesan los rehenes – le respondió Shendu.

Entonces se pueden quitar de la puerta? – les dijo Kilua, apuntando el umbral.

No pueden pasar, nadie puede interferir – le respondió Hera.

Por que, siempre tienen que seguir la corriente del pelón, no escucharon a Kidara? – les dijo Kilua molesto.

Si la escuchamos, si podemos ir nos de su control, pero...

Él es su amigo? – les pregunto Gon.

Es sólo nuestro jefe... pero creemos ciegamente en que... – les dijo Shina.

Ya veo – dijo Kurapica que había escuchado mientras dirigía a la gente, se acerco junto con Leorio – están en un asilo psicológico, no es así?

Si, somos personas que fueron convertidas en cazadores por la intención del señor Ritten, gran parte de nosotros sabía utilizar Nen sin saberlo, y dañábamos sin saber como a los que nos rodeaban – les explico Shina.

Saben algo sobre el pasado de Kidara? – les pregunto Kurapica, la intención era saber por que guardaba tantos secretos y por que era tan enigmática.

No sabemos mucho, ella ya era cazadora antes de entrar a la familia, .al parecer llegó contra su voluntad, continuamente era irrespetuosa con el jefe, y era encerrada, trato incontables veces de escapar, un día nos fuimos a entrenar, el jefe fue a un trabajo, a Kidara la mantuvo encerrada, tres días después de que volvimos se escapo teniendo un encuentro con el jefe, no se como lo hizo pero le dejo cortes muy profundos en su brazo y cuello... – le respondió Shina.

Y a donde fue su jefe? – les pregunto Kurapica, levantando la mano para evitar que sus 3 amigos preguntarán.

No lo sabemos, hay veces que evita que vayamos con él, pero no sabemos por que – le respondió.

Saben si Kidara tenia algún cambio en sus rasgos?- volvió a preguntar.

Es difícil de determinar... ustedes deben saber que ella puede cambiar sus rasgos a voluntad... – les respondió Shendu.

De pronto sintieron un golpe en la puerta de madera que tapaban, los 15 se levantaron, pudieron notar que la puerta se astillo, siguieron viendo, vieron sangre escurrirse por debajo de la puerta.

Gon, Kurapica, Leorio y Kilua, se apresuraron junto a los 15 a abrir la puerta la empujaron, lo primero que vieron fue a Kidara, observaron su traje blanco, su báculo estaba junto a su túnica, su ropa blanca tenia salpicones de sangre, su mano estaba ensangrentada, sus alas estaban extendidas, tenían varios cortes, ella ignoro que la miraban, camino hacia Ritten, él estaba tirado en el piso, su ropa estaba llena de su propia sangre, su brazo estaba inhabilitado, sus piernas también, miraba con horror a Kidara. Hasta el momento nadie había notado nada en la mirada de Kidara.

Ritten, vamos admítelo – le dijo Kidara aún sin darse cuenta de que la observaban, no se daba cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Gon, la mirada de sorpresa de Leorio, la mirada de curiosidad de Kilua, la mirada de preocupación mezclada con enojo de Kurapica, y la mirada de miedo de los 15 – deja de mentir, tú estuviste en la masacre, y te daré una muerte rápida, sin dolor, no me importa quien me hable, no voy a ceder.

Kidara, por favor no lo hagas, que dirán ellos? – le dijo con desesperación, al hablar se noto que Kidara le había golpeado y sacado varios dientes.

Sólo responde – le dijo agachándose y acercando sus zarpas ensangrentadas al cuello de Ritten.

Sí lo hice – le dijo bastante más serio – pero admito que dio grandes frutos esos ojos fueron un gran ingreso...

¡ tú¡ - grito Kurapica antes de que Kidara dijera algo – lo admites, tú estuviste en la masacre de mi gente – le dijo tomándolo del cuello, con la mano de la cadena, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, miró a Kidara... pero se hecho atrás, soltando al hombre, se puso las manos en el rostro.

Kidara dio un pequeño giro, su mirada era la de un asesino, no tenia brillo, pero el color...

Sus ojos son rojos¡ – exclamo Gon.

Como puede ser? – pregunto Leorio.

No lo mates¡ - grito Shina.

Esa era la razón del susto de Ritten y Kurapica, Kidara los ignoro nuevamente, se volvió donde Ritten, y hundió su mano en su estomago, las mujeres presentes se taparon los ojos, parte de los hombres retiraron la mirada, Gon, Kilua, Leorio y Kurapica miraban atónitos...

...Ritten estaba muerto, Kidara tenia una mancha de sangre en su mejilla se dio la media vuelta, sus alas se doblaron pero no desaparecieron, tomo su báculo, se lo lanzo a Gon, tomo su ropa, su aire de asesino estaba en él aire.

Si quieren respuestas, esperen 2 meses, en un mes recibirán el lugar como todos, ahora déjenme ir... lo lamento Kurapica – dijo Kidara sin expresión alguna, dio un salto, rompió el techo hasta salir por la buhardilla del anfiteatro...

La gente salía apresurada... las 18 personas más los atónitos amigos estaban ene medio de la corriente de gente.

Una vez terminado, se alejaron para no ser encontrados por los empleados de la mafia, Shina tomo el cuerpo de Ritten, una vez detrás del lugar de algo que no termino como subasta, se dedicaron a infiltrarse y tomar las cosas que habían comprado, Gon Y Kilua dedicaron a esta labor, Leorio no era capaz de hacer nada, sólo podía mirar la expresión de Kurapica.

Gon y Kilua trajeron algunos artículos, Leorio noto algunos paquetes de más, dedujo que eran los de Kidara, su báculo estaba apoyado en la pared junto a Kurapica.

Crees que de verdad volver�? – pregunto Gon mirando a su amigo.

Viste su mirada, de verdad era una asesina... si supiéramos lo que ocurrió? – se quejo Leorio - que opinas tú Kilua?

Sus ojos...

Que tienen sus ojos?

Leorio, tu tienes si o no ojos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, eso indica que era alguien de la tribu de... – dijo mirando hacia el lado.

Quieres decir que era amiga de Kurapica? – le pregunto Gon alejándose.

No es posible determinarlo Gon, Kurapica tiene que reponerse antes de recordar eso... yo creo...

Kilua miro a su alrededor se habían olvidado de los 15.

Ustedes que harán ahora? – les pregunto interrumpiendo el flujo de su conversación.

Tenemos una sede, no se preocupen, sólo estamos esperando a que los jefes de la mafia se vayan, les daré un dato; no pierdan a Kidara, por más que diga que no se considera su amiga es capas de arriesgar mucho por ustedes, hace cosas insensatas por alguien que aprecia, muchos le debemos la vida a ella – les dijo con una sonrisa, cuando vio al ultimo invitado irse, se acerco a una densa arboleda, Shendu lo tomo con su catana que había recuperado, la arboleda se disolvió en el aire, dándole paso a un avión, de gran dimensión – podemos llevar...

Que pasa? – le pregunto Leorio.

Es él, deacuerdo a lo que dijo, no creo que le de mucho gusto viajar junto al cadáver de alguien que mato a la gente el apreciaba...

Si entendemos señorita Shina, podremos irnos solos – le dijo Gon con una sonrisa, Shina entro tranquila al avión – sabes – dijo mientras el avión despegaba, y Hera le miraba – habían tres cosas que Kidara no sabía hacer, la primera era cocinar, la segunda era bailar, y la tercera, admitir sus sentimientos... de cierta forma puedo saber el estado psicológico de alguien según su comportamiento y mirada, él año que estuvo descubrí que... – pero no termino la frase.

Que? Shina – le reclamo Hera.

Te lo diré cuando vuelvas a ver a Kidara – le respondió con una mirada maternal, y dijo para sus adentros" ... lo que descubrí fue que ha estado enamorada sin entenderlo..."

Gon se despedía desde el piso.

Gon. Ven haz entrar en razón a Kurapica – le ordeno Leorio mientras estaba al lado de Kurapica.

Que ocurrió? – pregunto.

Nos dijo que nos olvidáramos de Kidara que ella no era real... que... – pero no termino la frase Kurapica se levanto.

Saben – les dijo con serenidad – no quiero recordar nada, sólo quiero recobrar los ojos de mis compañeros, pero ella no es real deacuerdo?

Que te pasa Kurapica? – le reclamo Leorio.

Silencio Leorio – le dijo Kilua – ponte en su lugar, piensa en sus esfuerzos por los que ha pasado, cuando tenia a una persona que...

No voy a eso Kilua – le dijo tomando el báculo – demonios... su mirada me recuerda algo, pero el recuerdo me aterroriza siempre tenia la ilusión de que alguien quedara, las posibilidades eran casi nulas... pero su mirada su aura en ese instante era oscuro, ustedes no lo sintieron por que no acercaron, su aire de asesino estaba repugnando su aura, hay algo oscuro, hay algo que desea... pero olvidémosla hasta que llegue lo que ella dijo... les dijo tambaleándose, camino torpemente hasta él auto que tenían para la ocasión, Leorio lo ayudo a entrar, lo sentó en el asiento delantero, espero a Gon y a Kilua que subieran las cosas, ellos se subieron y Leorio acelero, el camino en auto hasta la ciudad era de tres horas...

Continuara…


	5. The Moon Daugther 5°: Y Nos Volveremos a...

**Capitulo 5:**

**Y Nos volveremos a encontrar…**

La mente de Kidara estaba en blanco, más bien no quería pensar, él asesinato que había cometido, lo debía haber cometido Hace ya mucho tiempo, tenia dos meses para reponerse antes de volver, pero; realmente era necesario, había dejado su báculo como garantía de aquello, voló hasta el agotamiento, llego a un campo, lejano de la ciudad, cuando estaba a unos metros del piso y un lago, se dejo caer al agua deshaciendo sus alas. El agua se torno roja con la sangre de las manchas de su ropa, miró sus manos que aún mantenían las garras debajo del agua, se dio la media vuelta, miro el cielo despejado de nubes, escucho el canto de los árboles al ser azotados por el viento, por que no había muerto, la verdad no encontraba sentido a su vida, ya había alguien que tenia más derecho que ella a vengarse, habría hecho lo correcto al dejarse ver, que era ese sentimiento de depresión que sentía, por que lo sentía?

La corriente la empujo hasta la orilla, su ropa no estaba del todo limpia, la sangre en su mano se había secado, con el agua se había diluido y goteado, sus zarpas se recogieron lentamente, se puso la túnica superior, que estaba negra, la dejo abierta y camino apoyándose en los árboles, aún quedaban manchas de sangre en su rostro... de verdad seria capaz de cumplir e ir, no sabia si tenia el valor...

...el camino de regreso en auto, fue silencioso, al llegar al hotel tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a tomar un avión para irse pronto, realmente era más fácil olvidarse de Kidara por el momento. En el avión Kilua y Gon se sentaron juntos, Kurapica se aisló sentándose al final del avión, y Leorio se sentó junto a una ancianita.

Por que Kidara no nos habrá dicho nada? – le pregunto Gon mirando las nubes por la ventana.

Es cosa de lógica Gon, si te pones en el lugar de Kurapica, que harías si te dijeran eso? – le respondió mirando las nubes de su lado del avión, en un susurro.

Bueno... me pondría feliz – le respondió en un susurro optimista.

Es cierto... tu tienes una mentalidad muy diferente a la de Kurapica o la mía – dijo con un suspiro – si yo fuera Kurapica creería que es una broma muy pesada... en el fondo Kidara fue prudente en ese aspecto, hizo lo correcto, y no creo que sea capaz de controlar esa característica como Kurapica.

Estaba esperando que nos diéramos cuenta? – le pregunto.

Sí, pero... no sabemos que ira a hacer Kurapica – y calló, habían subido mucho el volumen de la conversación, la gente los miraba...

... Había pasado un mes aproximadamente, se encontrabanen la isla ballena, la vida había vuelto de cierta forma a la normalidad, por un tiempo eran personas normales, el asunto de Kidara era excluido de toda conversación, al igual que el recuerdo en sus mentes, el método era la mejor forma de olvidar...

Gon llego el correo, hay cartas para todos¡ -les grito en la mañana Mito – San. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, de la mas cercana salió Gon con una sonrisa,

Kilua iba detrás de él bostezando. Leorio salió del baño con algunos cortes en la cara, signo que mostraba que se había cortado con la afeitadora, Kurapica ya estaba tomando desayuno.

de quien es? – les pregunto sentándose, sonriéndose a si misma por el gusto de ver tanta gente en su propia casa.

Es del comité de cazadores – le respondió Leorio abriéndola como los demás.

Que dice? – pregunto

Mito –San... – le dijo cabizbajo Gon – nos invitaron a una fiesta para el próximo mes, y deberemos ir.

Todos recibimos lo mismo – comento Leorio.

Que tipo de fiesta? – les pregunto Mito – San con una voz más bien seria

Es para los cazadores que pasaron la prueba en está década – le informo Kurapica.

Según la carta debemos partir 2 semanas antes, por la ubicación de la fiesta, todos nos encontraremos en la ciudad de "Cimaria", allí se nos dará la ubicación exacta, con... una prueba para poder llegar – leyó Leorio con énfasis en la ultima frase.

En el fondo nos quedan 2 semanas... – dijo Kilua.

La razón de estar en la isla ballena era por Gon, pensó en visitar a Mito – San, y aprovechar presentarle a Kurapica y a Leorio.

... Kidara, se encontraba aún en el bosque de hace un mes, había recibido el mensaje de labios de un animal mágico, esa era la señal de partir, en ese mes se había dedicado a entrenar, buscar alguna cosa interesante, y a lo sumo pasar el tiempo y pensar para reponerse.

Para llegar a tiempo debía partir en ese instante, su ropa era la misma, aún tenia las manchas, aún estaba demacrada, se dio cuenta de que debía asearse, no lo había hecho en un mes, sabía que por ahí había un manantial...

... su ropa estaba tirada en la laguna, ella estaba en medio de una arboleda... pensar que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido para ella, aún no sabía si tendría el valor de hablarle de algo que el producía terror y desagrado, decirles todo... todo, como había prometido. Al terminar el baño, materializo ropa como la que usaría se fuera normal, la ropa era completamente azul, transformo su cabello a un cabello negro, sus ojos se tornaron castaños, camino hasta el lago tomo su ropa y la hizo desaparecer, dejo únicamente la cinta, se amarro una cola alta con ella, en el baño se había quitado lo que quedaba de su pigmento en las cicatrices, a la vez haciéndolas desaparecer, formo una gorra con un trozo de tela, pegó un salto y se elevo por el aire con sus alas.

El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto le tomaría una semana, no podía cruzar podía cruzar el mar, debía tomar un avión.

..." le informamos a los tripulantes que haremos un aterrizaje para reabastecernos"...

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde la llegada del mensaje, Kilua, Gon, Kurapica y Leorio está vez iban en un dirigible, era lo único disponible, en ese momento debían cambiar a un avión, bajaron del avión y fueron a registrarse.

Kidara estaba en el mismo aéreo puerto, se fijo y noto a los 4, evito encontrarse con ellos, noto una gran cantidad de cazadores encubiertos, todos aquellos cazadores abordaron un mismo avión de la federación.

Mira Kilua¡, allí está Hanzo¡ - exclamo Gon al sentarse y verlo pasar saludándolo con la mano.

Están casi todos los cazadores que pasaron la prueba con nosotros – comento Kilua, parándose en el asiento y mirando, el gorro de Poockles, la cabeza de Hanzo, y varias cabezas más.

Si te fijas no están ni Hizoka ni Irumy – le dijo observando.

No me lo recuerdes – le dijo con un seño fruncido.

OH¡ es cierto por ella tuviste que tomar la prueba de nuevo...

En una década han pasado muchos cazadores... – comento Kurapica viendo que cada vez entraban más cazadores.

Kidara había recibido un mensaje diferente a todos los invitados, su papel en aquella ocasión trabajaría de inspectora en encubierto, esa era la razón de cambiar su aspecto. Lo que debía evaluar era cuanto habían avanzado ellos y ver si existía alguien con el nivel para pasar de grado como cazador, se sentó junto a un grupo de personas de aspecto indiferente, ellos la miraron como un bicho raro, ella les devolvió una mirada fría, ese grupo de 5 personas inmutaron y callaron, Kidara saco de su bolsillo un par de lentes oscuros, se los puso, estiro sus garras, y las empezó a revisar, el grupo de "indiferentes", dio un pequeño gemido al ver sus zarpas, se alejaron tratando de disimular su miedo. Kidara sonrió, para ella era mejor que le dejaran sola.

El ambiente en el avión cambiaba continuamente a causa de las auras de los invitados, por un lado se recibían insultos, por otro lado se alardeaban sobre sus habilidades. En algunos casos. pasaban cuchillos o dagas, en medio de el caos estaban algunos cazadores aguantando a aquellos que molestaban.

Creo que este año no habrá más que uno... no me pienso meter, tengo está parte del avión para mí sola, pero... no puedo aguantar ese espantoso cambio de ambientes, seguido de sus gritos¡¡¡¡ - la ultima frase la grito mirando de reojo a los invitados, todos se asomaron y la vieron, algunos se preguntaban si era hombre o mujer, otros se preguntaban quien la conocía. Kidara empezó a perder la paciencia incluso Gon, Kilua y Leorio estaban mirando - ¡ déjense¡, que miran?¡ - les dijo levantando el puño y golpeando el asiento que estaba en frente, el asiento salió disparado hacia el umbral que separaba un sector de otro, allí estaban algunos de los mirones, se quitaron; el sillón no paro hasta llegar a donde se encontraba una azafata. La gran mayoría se estremeció, con aquel golpe, otros se asustaron cuando llego la azafata cargando el sillón.

¡Es la mujer Gorila de la torre de batalla¡ - gritaron medios azules Gon y Kilua.

Quien fue? – pregunto ella. Mirando con odio a Gon y a Kilua.

Fui yo – le respondió Kidara bostezando.

Sabes cuanto me dolió? – le pregunto conteniendo su enojo, acercándose y preparándose para devolverle el favor a Kidara.

Señorita quítese ella no es cualquier mujer¡ - le advirtió Gon, con Kilua haciendo gestos por su espalda.

Me da igual, puedes traerme algo de tomar? – le dijo sin preocupación.

El sillón se abalanzaba peligrosamente sobre su cabeza, la furiosa mujer lo dejo caer con fuerza, pero Kidara ya no estaba, estaba sentada tranquilamente en el sillón que seguía...

25...26...27... – los invitados iban contando las veces que Kidara había escapado, el camino hasta Cimaria, el show de Kidara evito que se pelearan o aburrieran.

Gon como sabes si es hombre o mujer? – le pregunto Kilua mientras contaban la vez numero 30 que escapaba.

Yo pienso que es bastante obvio, su manera de actuar es una mujer – le respondido dando un "wow", cuando la vio desgarrar el asiento con su mano desnuda.

Ya estoy cansada¡, me las pagarás¡ - le amenazo y s se fue gruñendo y murmurando cosas.

Fue divertido¡ - le expreso Kidara. Muchos se fueron al ver que la fuente de diversión se alejaba, ella no pudo evitar sonreír detrás se la revista que leía, Gon se le acercó y empezó a mirara la revista junto a ella, Kidara temía que le reconociera. Mientras Kilua retomaba su asiento despreocupado.

Donde está Gon? – le pregunto Leorio mientras comía su cena.

Está con esa persona – le indico, señalando con el dedo a Kidara.

No apuntes con el dedo – le dijo Kurapica – quien es?

Y yo que pensaba que eras tú quien sabía todo... – dijo Leorio mirando a una cazadora de reojo.

No tiene nada que ver... no puedo aprender 100 nombres, muchos están restringidos – es hombre o mujer?

Yo me hice esa pregunta también, Gon está seguro de que es chica – le respondió recibiendo su cena algo asustado de manos de la "chica gorila."

Gon se sentó al lado de Kidara, ella lo ignoro, rato después le pregunto cosas, pero Kidara no le respondió.

Como te llamas? – le pregunto con entusiasmo.

Por que quieres saberlo?

Si no quieres no importa, en que año pasaste la prueba?

Hace 5 años – le mintió.

Hasta pronto¡ - le dijo saliendo y yendo donde sus amigos que le llamaban por señas. Ella no respondió, Gon fue bastante feliz.

Es chico o chica? – le pregunto Leorio mirándola de reojo, ella le devolvió una mirada penetrante a través de sus lentes.

Es chica.

Gon, podemos hablar a solas un momento? – le pidió Kilua, comiendo un helado.

Claro – le dijo, Kilua lo arrastro hasta el baño.

Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Kidara hace un mes?

Claro... aún tienes su báculo, ahora que recuerdo no trajiste equipaje.

Claro que sí, esto es mejor no hablarlo frente de Kurapica, tengo...

Donde está Kilua?

El báculo, en mi bolsillo – le dijo golpeando su vacío bolsillo.

Yo no veo nada – Kilua se metió la mano dentro del bolsillo, su brazo completo se adentro en el, y poco a poco saco el báculo.

Como hiciste eso? – le pregunto impresionado, tocando el instrumento.

He estado practicando trasformación... – le respondió guardándolo.

Ya veo, cual era tú idea? – le dijo reponiendo la conversación.

Mi idea era... – pero miro la manija alguien trataba de entrar – quien es?

Necesito entrar por favor – dijo una voz que parecía desesperada.

Olvídalo, usa el de mujeres – dijo, Gon observo a Kilua con una sonrisa falsa, era un conversación que se podía posponer.

Kilua, no crees que exageraste?

Me han interrumpido 2veces, y ya me estoy cansando – le dijo con cara sarcástica – mi idea es que veamos si alguien del avión es Kidara, no vez que ella era muy buena escondiéndose, así mataremos él tiempo – le dijo levantando el dedo índice y sonriendo ampliamente.

... oye¡, el baño de mujeres está ocupado, sale de una vez – le dijo aquella persona..

Kilua salió agarro del cuello al hombre que era Hanzo, le grito un par de cosas, lo lanzo al inodoro, y cerro la puerta con pestillo.

Gon río fingidamente, los dos se fueron a sentar Leorio capto su mal humor y les pregunto que les había ocurrido. Kilua no respondió, sabia que no y que no era prudente con Kurapica al frente.

Él avión aterrizo a la mañana siguiente, todos salieron apresuradamente, pero cuando vieron donde se encontraban, la gran mayoría se devolvió al avión, más la puerta se cerró en sus narices, por una ventana callo un paquete y el avión despego, la gran mayoría que había tratado de subir se quedo boquiabierta y preocupada.

Recuerden que en la carta decía algo sobre una prueba, pero, para que? – recordó Kurapica pensativo.

Está será la prueba? – pregunto Gon mirando donde se encontraban, se parecía a un pueblo fantasma, las casuchas estaban cubiertas de moho, a lo lejos se veía una torre, Gon observo a Kidara caminar hacia aquella dirección – señorita¡ usted cree que deberíamos ir hacia allí?

Mira niño – le dijo dándose la media vuelta abruptamente – no vez ese cartel – le dijo apuntando un cartel de apariencia de haber sido instalado recientemente.

No seas tan imprudente¡ - le dijo Kurapica – no sabes si es una trampa...

Yo soy una examinadora – les dijo mirándolos con molestia.

Examinadora? – repitieron varios.

Cada década o cierta cantidad de tiempo se hace está fiesta no sólo para celebrar un ridículo festejo de cuando se paso la prueba, es otro examen donde se ve si están a un nivel suficiente para recibir un titulo como cazador de listas negras, o ser de segundo grado, según yo lo vea ustedes serán evaluados – les explico, cruzo los brazos y siguió caminando - ... bien¡, si no quieren el titulo se quedan y se mueren, estoy segura de que nadie sabe donde nos encontramos¡

Yo si – exclamo Kurapica.

Otra vez tú? – le dijo molesta – no se los digas, sólo vamos a la torre de "Zaman".

Torre de Zaman? – le pregunto Leorio,

Pregunta a tú amiguito sabelotodo – le dijo, y dio grandes saltos, algunos la siguieron de la misma forma, otros corrían, y algunos se quedaron, Kurapica y otras personas que conocían su reputación se quedaron en el punto de partida. Kidara estaba molesta, se devolvió, y empezó a lidiar con Kurapica.

Mira¡, si muere más de la mitad de ustedes lo saldré pagando, la idea es que mueran como máximo 10, pero no seas terco y vamos, pueden confiar en mí – le dijo a gritos.

No quiero, no sabemos si es verdad lo que estás diciendo¡ - le respondió gritándole en la cara.

No es mi culpa que no hayan pensado en eso cuando recibieron el mensaje¡¡¡¡ si uno de los presentes muere antes que yo pueden matarme a mí¡¡¡ - les ofreció gritándole en la cara a Kurapica como el lo había hecho.

Estás diciendo que somos incapaces? – le preguntó indignado.

Si¡¡

No lo somos¡¡

Que si¡¡¡

Que no¡¡...

El resto avanzo junto a ellos mientras se peleaban.

Realmente parecen maridos – susurro Leorio, ya muy aburrido.

Lo mejor será que no se vean a menudo – comento Gon mientras ellos seguían peleando por otro tema.

Es casi imposible, si de verdad es la examinadora la veremos durante las próximas 2 semanas.

Esto será un infierno con esos dos peleando...¡ - se quejo Leorio, mientras los veía que estaban a punto de tomar a puñetes.

Pensé que Kurapica le tenía respeto a las mujeres – pensó Gon.

Gon, yo sigo pensando que a pesar del tono de su voz, no es posible definir aún... pero pienso que es mejor que no sea ni lo uno y lo otro¡ - dijo con optimismo Kilua.

Al llegar a la torre, se encontraron con un portal enorme de madera, Kidara les dio el falso nombre de Suikun, les dijo que la puerta pesaba alrededor de 100 toneladas, que para entrar debían abrirlo uno por uno de los invitados, los que no lo lograran a la tercera vez, se quedaban y eran sacados tanto de la fiesta como del derecho para participar y ver si podía avanzar en su nivel como cazador.

Se parece al método de tú casa Kilua – le comento con alegría Gon.

Tienes razón, no va a ser fácil, son 100 toneladas Gon, estoy seguro de que muchos no pasarán – de pronto palideció – que pasa si no la abre alguno de nosotros, 100 toneladas es demasiado.

No Kilua – le dijo Kurapica viendo a una persona tratar de abrirla. – ella no dijo que no se podía romper o usar algún arma o nuestras habilidades Nen para entrar.

Eso hace que las probabilidades de que más del 50 pase... – les dijo Kidara como Suikun.

Así que tu nombre es Suikun – le dijo Leorio - ... después de esto por que no tienes una...

Esta... – le dijo aplastándolo con su puño – prohibido, no pueden romper la puerta a menos de que sean el ultimo y el ultimo soy yo, OK?

Si – le respondió Leorio tocándose su chichón.

Los primeros participantes la abrieron apenas para poder entrar, algunos la intentaron romper, pero Suikun no lo permitió, lanzo al tipo bastante lejos, uno de ellos controlo a otro participantes y los uso para abrir la puerta, Kurapica uso su cadena con gancho, fue uno de los pocos que la abrió completa, le siguió Leorio que entro con su propia fuerza física, Kilua uso el mismo método, y Gon uso aumentar. Suikun se acerco a la puerta y le dio una patada.

Dentro de la torre, había una cantidad considerable se armas, adornos de estilo colonial, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, al final de la sala existía una escalera de caracol, Suikun camino hasta ella y dio un ligero salto, los invitados vieron, y parecía que la escalera ascendiera de manera infinita, Suikun seguía ascendiendo con saltos, muchos le imitaron, otros corrían o se colgaban de los pilares, la subida se alargo a 5 horas.

Bien¡- les grito, y los observo, muchos estaban exhaustos – 72 de 110 pasaron la prueba de la puerta, 64 de 72 pasaron la prueba de ascenso, por favor, los que están cansados, se retiran, y los invitamos dentro de 5 o 10 años – chasqueo los dedos, y el sector del piso que estaba a los pies de los que estaban cansados se abrió dejándolos caer.

Y que ocurrirá ahora? – le pregunto Gon.

Bien, niño, ahora que lo dices estoy informada de que la torre de Zaman cuenta con una bestia que cuida la salida, nadie sabe que es...- les dijo poniendo un tono de misterio en su voz – y si alguien se atreve a ir... puede ir¡ - les dijo con entusiasmo, corrió una cortina, había una gran puerta de roble,

Estás loca? – le critico uno de los invitados – si esa puerta es de ese tamaño, como es la bestia?

No seas tonto¡ - le replico – será fácil y divertido¡ - le dijo corriendo poco a poco la puerta, una garra verde salió arañando la manija, Suikun se limito a mirarla, se dio la media vuelta soltando la puerta – quien quiere ir? – pero nadie se animo.

Ve tú primero¡...- le reclamaron.

No sean tontos yo soy la examinadora

Queremos pruebas, no teníamos la mayor intención de hacer una prueba cuando se nos informaba que tendríamos una fiesta – le recordó Kurapica. Suikun se dio vuelta hacia él, estaba reteniendo su enojo.

No es mi culpa que no hayan leído con detalle la carta, crees que yo disfruto de ser su examinadora?¡ no es mi culpa que sean en gran parte inútiles¡ - le grito, parecía que todo el mundo era insignificante con Kidara gritando.

¡no somos inútiles¡ - le replico Kurapica.

Si lo son¡, no escuchas? En su gran mayoría¡ - le chillo.

Ya no tiene caso que no peleen o si – dijo Kilua recogiendo sus hombros – vamonos.

Sí – respondió una cantidad de personas que le escucharon, sin animo y se asomaron por la puerta para ver la bestia. No pudieron divisarla bien a causa de la oscuridad de la sala. Aún se podía escuchar reñir a Suikun y a Kurapica en la entrada.

Ya cállense, dinos que es – le dijo Hanzo ya muy harto – ambos se miraron y se dieron caras de antipatía.

No se que es, lo que se es que es muy vieja...

Bueno, allí esta, atacamos todos juntos? – pregunto una mujer madura, que usaba un traje se ejecutiva, un cinturón de cuero negro, del cinturón pendían una pistola, balas, y una daga.

No es prudente, no sabemos que es – le respondió Kurapica.

Tu y tu prudencia, si no pasas puedes volver a tratar dentro de 5 o 10 años, esta bien... es un Feralinn, el ultimo, lo único que pido es que no lo maten.

El mítico Feralinn? – repitió Kurapica.

Que es un Feralinn? – le pregunto Gon como muchos otros.

Es una bestia que se asemeja a un felino, sino que este es peculiarmente verde, y gigante – les explicó

si, y el ultimo, ese es el fin de esta prueba, si lo matan pierden.

De eso me encargo yo, le disparare, y podremos pasar – le dijo cargando su pistola la mujer de el traje ejecutivo, si uno se fijaba su falda era muy corta y su traje tenia mucho escote.

Como te llamas? – le pregunto Leorio, babeando, mas nadie se dio cuenta por la oscuridad a excepción de Kilua.

Me llamo Taylor, hace 5 años pase por esta prueba y no aprobé a pesar de pasar todas las pruebas – les dijo.

No pasaste el examen psicológico – le respondió mirándola bien Suikun.

Yo me encargare de el – les dijo Leorio abriendo su maleta..

Tu Leorio? – le pregunto Kilua, muchos estaban atónitos.

Sí, por aquí tengo una medicina para dormir muy potente, y una jeringa, si se lo inyecto se quedara dormido y no lo mataré, que tal?

El único problema, es que si fallas en la dosis puedes matarlo – le replicó Kurapica.

Si la dosis es el problema, yo puedo solucionarlo – les ofreció un joven.

Como?

bueno... es simple, yo me especializo en animales extraños, y puedo averiguar la cantidad viendo el promedio de su tamaño.

Si eso es lo que quieres, mide 2 m. de alto, 1 de ancho, debe pesar alrededor de una tonelada, y su piel es muy sensible – le respondió, ella noto que era Zochick.

Gracias, la cantidad es... 60 miligramos, con algo de suero – le dijo y le ayudo a cargar.

Leorio desde cuando que usas tu cerebro? – le pregunto para molestarlo Kilua.

Deja en paz a mi cerebro, al menos hay algo en que me destaco...

Gon fue elegido para inyectar el suero, se acerco después de rastrearlo en la enorme sala, usando la técnica Zetsu, se le acercó, muchos otros se habían escondido tras los pilares para vigilar, el Feralinn estaba dormido, Gon lo infecto en su pierna, el Feralinn se agito, Gon se alejo.

lo lamento – susurro.

Cuanto demora en actuar? – le pregunto Taylor a Leorio.

Unos 15 minutos – le respondió, los 15 minutos pasaron lentamente.

Bueno, vamos¡ - les dijo suavemente Suikun. Todos fueron de puntillas hacia la puerta que tapaba el Feralinn. Al salir se encontraron con un extenso jardín, maltratado por los años, pero de buen aspecto, un dirigible les esperaba en el laberinto de pinillos.

Esto fue muy fácil¡ - le exclamo Kilua a Suikun.

El presidente Netero como otros están consientes de su habilidad, la primera prueba fue para ver su fuerza física, la segunda fue de resistencia, y la ultima de sentido lógico contra algo que tiene pocas posibilidades.

De que trata lo que sigue, o es un secreto? – le pregunto Kilua corriendo por el laberinto.

Es de psicología, y quizás tu pases- le comento, Gon y Kilua asintieron.

El dirigible estaba con los que habían pasado, y se encamino nuevamente.

Extrañamente, Gon y Kilua sabían que existía una tercera prueba, el viaje se dirigió a una selva cercana al mar, el dirigible les dejo, la selva era completamente alejada de la civilización.

Y que haremos aquí? – le pregunto Hanzo.

Bien, está casa perteneció a un cazador, está llena de trampillas, pasajes secretos, muchas habitaciones, y aguas termales, aquí se relajaran, pero a la vez aprenderán ciertas cosas, si entran les podré mostrar a que me refiero – les dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa que parecía muy común.

Es muy bonita¡ - exclamo Taylor.

Está casa fue construida para entrenar – se acerco a una pared y la empujo, la pared se abrió como un pasadizo – está es la sala de Karaoke.

Karaoke, para que queremos Karaoke? – le replico Poockles.

En la fiesta habrá un Karaoke, al menos a todos les tocara una vez, es preferible que no hagan el ridículo, ¿no? – les dijo, la sala era muy amplia, con una mesa de comedor, el Karaoke estaba sobre el escenario, junto a 5 micrófonos, el escenario tenia todo para hacer de aquel comedor una sala de espectáculos.

Y? – le volvió a preguntar Leorio sin encontrar sentido, pero a la vez mirando el escenario.

Está casa es de grandes dimensiones, la idea es que hagan bromas, y engaños a los otros participantes, no los pueden matar – le dijo mirando a Kilua – las tareas se repartirán entre hombres y mujeres, en este caso los hombres harán el trabajo de las mujeres y las mujeres las de los hombres, ahora pueden explorar la casa y dejar el equipaje en la habitación que más les guste, entendieron?¡ - les grito perdiendo su tono dulce, todos se quejaron, como debe ser llevaron el típico equipaje.

Al menos durante una hora se escucharon gritos de: "... oigan, está habitación tiene muchas arañas, quien la quiere?...", y respuestas como ." estás bromeando, cierta persona aquí se vuelve peligrosa con las arañas..." o " ... el baño es enorme¡... alguna mujer quiere dormir aquí?... por?... es rosada... me parece sensual... donde estoy, me perdí en un pasadizo..." y ... " soy un homosexual¡¡¡ a quien no le molestaría tener una habitación conmigo? "... " mátenlo¡¡¡¡".. " no lo pueden matar¡¡" ... " por que me miran así? " ...

Suikun se fijo que Gon y Kilua pasaban de un lado a otro seguidos de alguien molesto, o Kurapica o Leorio siguiéndoles, habían llegado a medio día, y cuando el caos termino ya era la tarde, todos se habían reunido en el salón Karaoke con problemas.

Que les pareció? – les pregunto con malicia.

Divertido – respondió Gon únicamente, los demás, estaban demasiado atareado y cansados para responder, y de todas formas no pensaban que fuera tan divertido.

Sólo veo 63 personas... falta " Riolio" – les dijo mirándolos desde el escenario.

Estoy en el contra techo¡ - se escucho su voz del techo – me perdí, y no se como volver.

Eres muy ilógico... ¡ROMPE EL TECHO¡ - le grito, se escucho un sonido de susto de Leorio, golpeo el techo forzado, y callo sobre la mesa.

Tú lo limpiaras, ahora... pasaran lo que falte de tiempo para la inauguración de sus títulos aquí, las bromas los ayudará a fijarse en detalles, recordar datos y los pasajes son el mayor problema, pueden cambiar, por ejemplo, los lunes un pasadizo puede dar para la piscina, y el martes a la cocina, ahora les voy a dar la tarea... - hubo un quejido general, se sentían como en la escuela. – las 25 chicas cazarán la comida y los hombres limpiarán y cocinarán... – otro quejido... - ¡ NO SE HAGAN DE TANTO PEDIR Y HAGAN LAS COSAS ¡ - les grito apretando el micrófono y rompiéndolo, los hombres corrieron por la puerta-trampa hacia la cocina, las mujeres se encaminaron junto a Suikun por la salida.

Las chicas se adentraron en la selva, se separaron en parejas, Suikun quedo sola, a la hora siguiente se juntaron en la puerta, todas estaban frescas y sin una gota de sudor, llevando una presa.

Los hombres se repartieron por la casa, lo único que se escucharon fueron quejidos, estornudos, y el sonido de los artículos de limpieza. Cuando las chicas entraron Suikun se contuvo un momento, las personas en la cocina eran Hanzo, Kurapica, Gon, y Kilua.

Nosotras, nos demoramos bastante, y ustedes siguen limpiando, yo nunca dije que no podían usar su habilidad Nen¡ - les grito, con frustración.

No estamos acostumbrados a estás cosas – le replico Kurapica con un paño de limpieza.

Bien, todos, vayan saliendo, déjenlos pelear – dijo Hanzo, empujando a las chicas que dejaban sus presas, Gon y Kilua salieron por iniciativa propia.

NO ESTAMOS PELEANDO¡ - gritaron al unísono Suikun y Kurapica.

Cono sea... – les respondió Hanzo.

Las 24 y chicas más Hanzo, Gon y Kilua se alejaron lo más posible, a los 15 minutos la puerta-trampa se rompió, Suikun salió frotándose las manos, Kurapica salió bastante sucio a causa de la explosión.

Hanzo y Kilua cocinaron solos los 13 animales sin ayuda, Gon hablaba con Kurapica y Suikun con intentos fallidos.

La cena paso muy ruidosa, faltaron 3 personas que se habían perdido por los pasadizos.

... " que clase de porquería cazaron? "... " no lo sabemos"... "sabe a pollo"... " me parece un animal que era conocido por sus rasgos de... " ... "CALLATE¡¡¡"...

A la mañana siguiente apareció la primera broma, el retrete de el baño de mayor magnitud devolvía su contenido...

El desayuno no se comió, todos se la pasaron pensando en quien lo había hecho, limpiando restos fecales...

El almuerzo estaba compuesto de suculentas sobras de la cena de la noche anterior.

En 2 días habían ocurrido un total de 14 bromas, todos revisaban bien lo que hacían, y lo que usaban...

El día 4 se fue a la piscina, al principio todo se disfrutaba, la mayoría miraba de reojo a las chicas con sus pequeños trajes, y miraban con horror a Suikun, que siempre vestía como siempre, y siempre les miraba con ojos asesinos, el calor era insoportable, cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta de que había una broma en el agua, tenían incontables verrugas, a la cena Suikun y Kurapica eran los únicos ilesos.

En la primera semana las bromas eran para todos, aún restaban 2 semanas ( ¡Horror¡), las bromas habían ido individualmente.

Un día que todos miraban a Hanzo, que tenia cabello, y todos se reían se fijaron los días de baño.

Mañana se bañaran primero los hombres en las aguas termales, están bloqueadas por Nen así que el que trate alguna cosa será delatado y descalificado, las mujeres el jueves – les dijo comiendo algo semejante a un pollo – el ultimo día deberemos prepararnos para irnos a la fiesta, está semana la dedicaremos a disfrazarnos, y a usar el Karaoke.

Que es lo que estamos comiendo? – pregunto repugnada una chica de aspecto cursi.

No preguntes y come... – le respondió.

Que ocurre si uno jamás a cantado? – le pregunto Gon.

Sólo de veras practicar, o puedes hacer una imitación.

Al día siguiente los hombres se bañaron en las aguas, todos juntos... hacían ciertas bromas y planeaban como ver a las chicas cuando se bañaban, se burlaban de Suikun, preguntándose aún si era hombre o mujer.

El jueves de la segunda semana Kurapica no salió de su habitación, los demás se tapaban los orificios de sus fosas nasales, las mujeres ignoraron las extrañas acciones y palabrerías de el sexo masculino.

Cuando las 24 jóvenes entraron a las aguas algo como una cortina se elevo como una capa de vapor, cualquier hombre que se acercara, se electrocutaba, o salía despedido por el aire.

A la noche todos los "machos", estaban frustrados, las chicas estaban llenas de toallas y batas, comiendo su peculiar cena, Suikun apareció por el agujero que había hecho Leorio el primer día, su ropa era diferente, era un poco más clara, le hacia ver un poco más "feliz".

Escuchen¡, - les dijo por el micrófono – en primer lugar, la mayor parte de los hombres que hay aquí son unos pervertidos, y ahora empezaremos con el Karaoke, la federación nos mando licor, wisky, sake, y comida liviana. Según está lista los que pasaron el año antepasado la prueba les toca esta noche... y el viernes de la próxima semana enviaran las parejas... el consejo de examinadores los esta vigilando en este instante, yo también participo en está prueba, yo también estaré como pareja... no me agrada pero... a causa de la falta de parejas femeninas, los que hayan tenido más problemas con alguien tendrán pareja el resto tendrá un acompañante donado por la federación... Taylor¡, tú serás la primera.

Parejas? – chillo una joven de aspecto voluminoso.

Depende... ahora; Taylor, por favor¡

Taylor no chisto y subió, ella había ido directamente a la cocina y había extraído toda la comida de la federación, ya estaba un poco ebria, su canto no era exactamente afinado, pero no era malo, de vez en cuando se escuchaba el tragar de la cerveza, y un pequeño hipido. La fiesta se volvió cada vez más candente, a medida que el licor era bebido rápidamente, de un momento a otro salía alguien más extrovertido de lo que era normalmente. Esto prosiguió hasta las 6 de la madrugada, los menores, o los que eran más correctos, los no bebedores ya se habían retirado.

Las semana paso así, los mayores pasaban el día completo ebrios, a veces los días de baño, habían hombres y mujeres juntos en las termas, pero nadie se daba cuenta de nada, el jueves Suikun vació todas las botellas de licor.

Por que haces...Hip¡... eso Suikun? – le pregunto Hanzo abrazando un de las botellas que tenían algo de su contenido.

Mañana necesito que todos estén despiertos – le dijo quitándole la botella.

Mira¡ - le replico tambaleándose – no estoy dormido...

La gran mayoría se dedico a dormir, la otra parte que no estaba ebria ayudaba a los borrachos a reponerse.

El viernes llego, en la noche todos estaban recuperados y muy delgados.

Ya llegaron los resultados¡ - les dijo – sólo hay 25 parejas, mañana nos recogerán, no me dejen en ridículo, y no tomen mucho en la fiesta, o se enfermarán, la primera pareja es:

Taylor y Shezard.

Thimbu y Kilua.

Zo y Kampe.

Menrt y Ross.

Hillate y Gon.

Temaku y Hillar,

Suikun y...

Quien te toco? – le pregunto con malicia Ross, quien era la chica voluminosa.

Tengan la lista, vean con quien les tocó, yo debo hacer una llamada.

Quien es Thimbu? – se pregunto Kilua mirando a las chicas.

No lo se, sólo conozco a Taylor, Ross y Suikun – le respondió Gon apuntando a las presentes.

No te importa con quien te toco? – le pregunto Kilua mirando a Hillate, era de su edad, tenia el aspecto de una niña rica, estaba maquillada, la había visto en su propia prueba, realmente era buena, pero muy caprichosa y orgullosa – me da mala espina... – le susurro.

Kilua ven¡

Que ocurre?

Sólo puedo leer con quien me toca – le dijo apuntando, Kilua sólo veía el nombre de su pareja y la suya.

Maldición¡ - exclamo Leorio.

Que tan desagradable es tú pareja? – le pregunto Kilua con malicia, pero sin interés.

No es eso Kilua¡ - le grito con frustración – hasta Hanzo Tiene pareja, por una vez me gustaría tener problemas con una mujer – se quejo descargándose con los muebles.

Que ridículo eres, las mujeres son alérgicas a ti – le dijo mirando Temaku mirar ilusionada a Hillar. Ella no era muy bonita que digamos, pero era obsesionada con las cosas que le atraían.

No¡, hasta tú tienes pareja¡, Gon tiene pareja¡, - le dijo arrancándose el cabello.

Estas diciendo que mi aspecto es... – Kilua se contuvo, apretó su puño, y arrastro a Leorio, que no importaba lo que estuviera diciendo Kilua – ahora te voy a mostrar lo que es verse horrible¡¡¡ - salió por la puerta-trampa, y se escucharon unos gritos de dolor de Leorio, Kilua volvió aún molesto, Leorio apareció arrastrándose, con el rostro lleno de cortes, la blusa rota, y con la misma frustración.

Hola¡ - le dijo una chica de la misma edad que Hillate a Kilua, su manera de actuar hacia notar que se sentía superior a Kilua, llevaba un libro de física en el brazo.

Quien eres? – le pregunto mirando Leorio.

Tú eres Kilua no? – le pregunto arreglándose los lentes.

Y? – le respondió, se dio la media vuelta y la miro, se sintió peor que Leorio – tú eres Thimbu? – esperanzado de que ella no fuera.

Sí, ahora tienes el privilegio de ser la pareja de un genio... – le dijo haciendo poses y usando su aura para hacer algo como efectos especiales. Kilua se puso azul, y puso una cara de; "no entiendo", se alejo hacia Gon, Thimbu siguió hablando sola.

Gon, por que me tenia que tocar ella? – le pregunto indignado.

Por que será ella?

No sabia quien era, pero su manera de actuar me molestaba así que le dedique todas mis bromas a ella...

que mala suerte tienes Kilua... – le comento con una sonrisa fingida.

Al menos tú pareja de cierta forma es agradable...

Suikun tenia por pareja a Kurapica, no podía aguantarlo, menos con la carga de contarle su secreto.

... presidente Netero?

Sí'?

POR QUE ME PUSO CON EL, yo sólo accedí con la intención de pasar a ser una cazadora de listas negras.

Él no esta consiente de tú actuación, supe que cuando te conoció no confió en ti.

Sí, no le conté la verdad al principio.

Entiendo tus razones, esto lo hice por que será beneficioso para cuando el cuentes, será mas fácil para el y para ti.

Usted es muy optimista, sólo usted (como persona viva) sabe mi secreto, puede hacer que se de cuenta de que soy yo?

Comprendo, piensas que se enojara, te haré ese favor, y... dile al señor Leorio que de verdad es alérgico a las mujeres...

Muchas gracias hasta pronto¡...

Por que siempre le convencían, al día siguiente se cumplía la fecha, debía abstenerse.

Esa noche, varios se fueron a la cama satisfechos, frustrados y traumados.

- Kurapica tienes pareja?- le pregunto Leorio.

... si – le respondió sin animo.

Quien es?

No es de tú incumbencia, buenas noches...- y entro a su habitación molesto. No estaba muy contento de tener por pareja a una mujer que no parecía mucho una mujer, que les trataba como novatos, de pronto recordó los ojos de cierta persona, ¡al día siguiente se sabía si cumpliría su promesa¡, que demonios haría, aún no se sentía lo completamente equilibrado para escuchar la explicación de un sobreviviente.

Suikun los despertó temprano, les devolvió sus equipajes ( que habían desaparecido por razones de seguridad contra las bromas), el dirigible que los llevaría a Cimaria los esperaba, Suikun y los hombres perdían gran parte de su paciencia esperando a las coquetonas de las 24 chicas. No estaban del todo mal...

Kilua se vio azul al ver a su pareja, se había puesta cierta cantidad d adornos, se veía aceptable, pero su personalidad imperiosa se había vuelto más imperiosa.

Gon, te prometo que si salgo sin volverme loco de este dirigible, la asesinaré – le dijo al pasar a su lado y ser arrastrado por Thimbu.

No creo que sea muy buena idea...

Gon¡ escúchame¡ - le llamo la atención Hillate.

Que te vaya bien Kilua... que se te ofrece señorita Hillate?

Como te decía, el mes pasado fui a una fiesta tan anticuada...

Según la carta debían estar siempre junto a su pareja, lo cual fue una tortura para los que se odiaban y los que no tenían pareja.

A Todos los hombres se les obligo ponerse traje, y a todas las mujeres vestido, pero Suikun seguía tal cual, al igual que Kurapica, Kilua, Gon y Poockles, la zona donde se encontraban los solteros era constantemente evitada, al igual que la zona donde se encontraban Suikun y Kurapica.

Tú no usas vestido? – le pregunto sin mirarle, y bebiendo su refresco.

No, nadie me puede obligar a hacer lago que no quiero.

Quien estuvo a cargo de la selección de las parejas?

El presidente Netero.

Sinceramente, si no te pueden obligar, por que no evitaste esto?

Eso está fuera de mi poder.

La conversación termino hay, Leorio apareció detrás dl sillón, Kilua estaba nervioso comprando refrescos, y se acercaba disimuladamente hacia ellos, Gon fue arrastrado por Hillate hacia allí, el viaje entro entonces a peticiones de Kilua y Leorio y preguntas reprobatorias y cargantes de Hillate. Hasta la noche.

No la aguanto más¡, voy a evitar que pase a ser lo que sea¡ - les dijo Kilua, manipulando sus manos, y acercándose Thimbu. Gon lo tomo por la manga de la ropa.

No lo hagas¡

Nadie lo evita, a parte no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en un cazador especializado en algo¡

Kilua¡... – le llamo Suikun – KILUA¡

QUE QUIERES?

Ella no se convertirá en nada – le dijo mirándola con pena – su mentalidad no sirve para ser cazador.

No tiene nada que ver...

Escúchame, si no cambia en un año la podrás matar.

Y quien dice que cambiara?

Hazme caso, aún puede cambiar – le dijo con optimismo.

Las posibilidades de que cambie son casi nulas – le replico Kurapica mirando un libro.

... DEJA DE SER TAN PESIMISTA¡, SIEMPRE HAY UNA PEQUEÑA POSIBLIDAD¡

... le hablamos a todos los invitados calificados a bajar y disfrutar de la celebración...

Kilua, me llaman – le dijo con orgullo Thimbu.

Si claro – susurro – Suikun, si no cambia tu me las pagarás...

Más vale que sea mejor que las vegas... – dijo Hillate.

Ojalá tenga aire acondicionado...

No paso de está noche sin pareja...

Suikun entro y su ropa cambio de manera repentina, una falda negra larga, la parte de arriba se asemejaba a un traje chino, su cabello que usualmente estaba tomado estaba suelto, y sus pies llevaban pequeños zapatos de plataforma. A Kurapica le daba exactamente lo mismo, se percato de que estaban muchos más cazadores, sus auras eran impresionantes, se dio cuenta de que el cambio de aspecto de Suikun era a causa de que el presidente Netero se acercaba a ellos.+

Veo que no te agrada mucho tú pareja Suikun – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Para nada si me permite ser franca – le dijo entre dientes y mirando de reojo a Kurapica.

Tengo que decirte que tienes que dar tus opiniones y... tráeme algo de comer – le dijo apuntando una mesa con personas vestidas de negro y gafas oscuras.

Gracias por recordármelo, no quiere también algo de tomar? – le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Si por favor, jugo si hay...

Si,

Suikun se dirigió a la mesa de los hombres de negro, dejo una lista larga y se alejo rápidamente, sin buscar la comida. Esa noche tenía un trabajo directamente conectado con la mafia y la gente de ojos rojos, ese era uno de los últimos trabajos, uno de los últimos asesinatos.

Al salir corriendo, su atuendo empezó a modificarse, poco a poco mientras corría se trasformó en su ropa habitual, nuevamente era Kidara la sacerdotisa, el ángel de la muerte, lo último en volver fueron sus cicatrices. Sus pies descalzos no fueron notados por la gente que pasaba por la calle, cuando llegó a un edificio que pertenecía a alguien de alto prestigio y líder de la mafia salto, extendió sus entrañables alas, le quedaban 30 minutos antes de las once, entro por la ventana del piso indicado de la victima, no dudaba en matar cuando de su gente se trataba... al entrar la esperaba una recepción de guardaespaldas armados, antes de ellos dispararán Kidara ya les había golpeado, paso velozmente con vuelo ligero, el pasillo estaba despejado; alguien le había avisado a la victima... probablemente estaba abajo tratando de escapar. Tenia 20 minutos...

No tenia su báculo a su disposición, se devolvió y salió repetitivamente por la ya rota ventana, se dejo caer sin uso de sus alas, cuando cayó, lo hizo aterrizando sobre una limosina que salía del edificio, extendió sus zarpas y atravesó la tapa del vehículo, y tomo del cuello a un hombre, no sabía quien era pero lo saco a costa de usar a aquella persona cono abrelatas. La persona sacada era únicamente un guarda espaldas, observo y noto a su blanco de manera borrosa por la velocidad, lo tomo de la ropa y se lo llevo a vuelo...

... – ya se ha demorado mucho... – dijo el presidente Netero - ... te agrada como pareja?

no mucho... es bastante arrogante, ofensiva y extravagante – le respondió mirando sobre los invitados a Kilua pelear con Thimbu.

No crees que es una excelente actriz?

No comprendo.

Tengo información de que conociste al ángel de la muerte – le explico mirando a la vez a Kilua y a Thimbu.

No fue una experiencia que quisiera recordar... – le respondió más serio.

Yo pienso que es mejor que lo enfrentes jovencito, Suikun tiene mucho que decirte – le dijo enigmático, y se alejo hacia la mesa de los hombres de negro.

Kurapica se quedo pensativo, había evitado recordar sus ojos, la mirada de odio, la oscuridad reflejada en su aura.

... Kidara lo llevo lejos, pronto perdió el sonido de las ametralladoras que trataban de darle, cuando llego a la playa en la que estaba situada la cuidad aterrizo, soltó a la victima, está se alejo arrastrándose por la arena.

que quieres? Dinero, te daré todo el que quieras pero no me hagas daño... – le dijo sacando su billetera de su bolsillo.

No quiero dinero, dependiendo de la respuesta que me de a esta pregunta veré lo que haré; usted fue parte de la organización que decidió masacrar a la tribu de los Kurruta? – le dijo acercándose, con sus garras aproximándose peligrosamente al cuello del blanco.

Si, porque? Quieres unos?... NO, NO TE ACERQUES¡ - se arrastro con la intención de alejarse, sus ojos eran rojos, su brazo se había replegado para darle un golpe.

Te daré una muerte rápida si no resistes, pensaron que si no quedaba nadie y era extinguida la raza no tendrían problemas más adelante? – le dijo con serenidad.

Puedo explicarlo¡, pero no me mates¡ - le rogó.

La idiotez... no entiendes, hagas lo que hagas igual acabare contigo, ahora con mayor razón lo haré – le dijo, y enterró su mano en su cuello, haciendo un golpe limpio sin sangre, dejo su cuerpo allí, la policía llegaba, tomo vuelo, le quedaban 10 minutos justo para llegar...

Eran las 10 : 50, ella realmente cumpliría?

**Continuara…**


	6. The Moon Daugther 6° : Verdad Perdon

**Capitulo 6:**

**La verdad y el perdón.**

se pelearon de nuevo? – le balbuceo Leorio.

No, tenia algo pendiente – le respondió pensando en lo que le dijo el señor Netero – pueden venir un momento?

Claro¡... Hip¡... – le dijo ebrio – Lee no te vayas enseguida regreso.

Que ocurre Kurapica? – le pregunto Gon, siguiéndolo, Kilua no dijo nada y los siguió sin animo.

Ya casi son las once.

Y? – le pregunto Leorio bebiendo más licor.

Leorio Suikun dijo...

Es exactamente sobre ella Gon, el presidente Netero me dijo que ella estaba actuando.

Actuando? – repitió Kilua.

Recuerden a Kidara.

Pensé que nunca lo dirías- le dijo Kilua con más ánimos.

Estábamos consientes, que tiene que ver Suikun? – le pregunto.

Ella...

Suikun es Kidara... – completo una voz familiar.

Kidara? – le dijo Gon dándose la media vuelta mirando a Kidara vestida como Suikun.

Hola.

Me pregunto como no nos dimos cuenta? – se dijo Leorio.

Es una de mis especialidades, el presidente Netero dejo lista una sala para poder hablarles, no tengo la intención de que alguien escuche – camino hacia la entrada y la siguieron.

Olía a sangre... – susurro Kilua a Gon.

Crees que se halla herido?

No tonto, mato a alguien...

Pero sólo la perdimos de vista media hora...

Suikun los llevo hacia una pared junto a la cocina y detrás del enorme escenario. Movió un armario, en la pared descubierta estaba marcado el signo del cazador, lo toco y dejo salir su aura, la pared empezó a desarmarse, dejando espacio a una sala con unos pocos implementos para sentarse y una mesa con una jarra de agua y un frutero, al entrar los 5 la puerta se volvió a armar, la ropa de Suikun cambio mientras se iba a sentar hasta volver a ser la Kidara que conocieron hace 2 meses.

todos los edificios importantes tienen una sala para cazadores... con que quieren empezar? – les dijo torpemente.

Que hiciste estos dos meses? – le pregunto con interés Gon. Cuando Kurapica quería hablar.

Ha... pues... – le respondió confundida – estuvo lejos de la cuidad entrenando...

Te ayudo a reponerte? – le reitero Gon.

Bastante. No creo que se hallan dado cuenta que yo era Suikun, la estadía con esa actuación; su actitud me ayudo a reponerme, pero aún no estoy del todo lista para contar todo.

Y por que decides decírnoslo si no te sientes lista? – le pregunto Kilua tomando una manzana.

Definan amistad – les ordeno.

Definirlo? – repitió Leorio.

Bien, yo lo describiría como un parentesco de gustos y compatibilidad en las personalidades – le respondió Kurapica.

Confianza – le describió francamente Kilua.

Cariño... – le dijo Gon.

Yo no se como describirlo, para empezar nunca recibí cariño de mi madre, eso que ustedes llaman confianza y amor, yo tuve un hermano, era lo único que apreciaba mi madre, mis padres murieron por razones desconocidas y ella me adopto, a los 5 me di cuenta de que a nadie le importaba lo que me pasara, cierto día llegaron personas de afuera, previendo que por nuestra singularidad pronto nos extinguiríamos o seriamos masacrados, se ofrecieron a hacer cambios en nuestro ser para esconder parte de nuestros rasgos, por su puesto nadie quiso, todos eran orgullosos de sus rasgos, y como a nadie le importaba lo que me hiciera, me permitieron ir a la modificación, era riesgoso, tenían de limite 4 años, empezaron por mis ojos, y los siguientes años fueron preparaciones para cambiar aspectos importantes, después de 4 años hicieron la ultima modificación, pero antes cuando íbamos camino al laboratorio, me ataco una bestia, yo me manche con su sangre, ellos no tenían tiempo, no me limpiaron bien las manchas y mi ADN se mezclo con el de la bestia, eso me convirtió en una humana no completa – les dijo, sus ojos se alargaron un poco al igual que sus orejas, sus zarpas se estiraron, sorpresivamente su respiración se volvió más acelerada y notaron que sus caninos se habían vuelto más punzantes, como sables, ella se relajo un instante, y sus rasgos volvieron a su originalidad – esto es lo que me da mi instinto, no fue por mi habilidad como humana la que me ayudo a pasar la prueba del cazador, ni le báculo que me robe de mi madre, sino por está odiosa media metamorfosis. Al día siguiente lo pude controlar, en la noche no se que hice que mate unos animales, me encontraron cubierta de sangre, y nadie se me acercó, ese día cumplí los nueve y decidí convertirme en cazadora para tener el respeto que nunca tendré de mi gente, al final se transformo en mi perdición el rumor de una niña muy pequeña que había aprendido a usar Nen con facilidad se esparció, 2 años después Ritten me llevo y ya saben lo que sigue...

Y no volviste a la tribu? – le pregunto cuidadosamente Leorio.

No lo hice, debía volverme fuerte, mi instinto y mi reconocimiento me llenaron de problemas, e inmediatamente después de 4 trabajos de encubierto me había ganado el apodo de la inocente asesina.

Una pregunta sobre tus alas, como las materializas si eso no es posible? – le pregunto Kilua.

No es una materialización, es una trasformación de mis huesos y piel, me costo un año, y mucho dolor.

Por que no volviste a la tribu? – le pregunto un poco alterado Kurapica.

Hay es donde entrar Ritten, el fue parte de la organización de la propia matanza, el se dio cuenta de mi característica y evito que yo me escapara y fuera... y la verdad... no creo me aguantes que te diga esto – le dijo tragando saliva - pero... yo no me considero Kurruta, más bien una asesina ordinaria, perdí mi derecho al conocer a tres integrantes del Riodan, si mataba a uno los debía matar a todos... y ese fue el problema para mí...

Viendo eso... – pregunto Leorio tomando la jarra de agua – como escapaste Kurapica?

...yo... no lo recuerdo...

como, sólo fue hace 5 años – le replicó.

Leorio, hay cosas que es mejor no recordar... yo me sentí frustrada después de no haber estado allí, y realmente me gustaría estar... muerta, no puedo dormir por que las almas de la gente que fue mi familia me dicen; " nos decepcionaste", y me muestran lo que ocurrió esa noche...

COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? – le grito Kurapica.

Yo... por eso no tengo ese derecho de vengarme, eso está ya en las manos correctas – le dijo, ella sacó el pendiente de adornos rojos y se lo entrego en las manos - ... esto estará en manos más correctas, y no se si puedes perdonarme... – hubo un momento de silencio...

Kurapica, no la escuchaste? – le pregunto Leorio alterado..

Leorio... no me interesa si responde o no, pero quiero que me devuelvan el báculo y se olviden de mí – les dijo extendiendo la mano.

Pero por que? – Gon pregunto triste.

Si se quedan cerca de mí su vida será un caos soy buscada por varios países y perseguida por la mafia. No creo que les satisfaga esa vida, o no?

Sí¡ - respondieron al unísono Gon y Kilua.

No entienden, es una vida emocionante, sí... pero siempre asecha la muerte.

Ese no es el problema, durante 2 meses hemos llevado una vida normal, y es sumamente aburrido – le dijo Kilua lanzando el corazón de la manzana.

Sí, y tú conoces a mí padre, me podrías ayudar a saber más sobre el... – le dijo Gon entusiasmado.

Que dices tú Kurapica? – pregunto Leorio.

Necesito hablar a solas con ella – le dijo escondiendo su mirada en las sombras.

Que...? – Leorio trato de preguntar, pero Kilua saco el báculo de Kidara de su bolsillo y le golpeo en la cabeza, se lo entrego a su dueña legitima y se fue por la puerta que se deshacía.

Ojalá no tengan muchos problemas... – comento Gon saliendo y dejándolos solos.

... ya se... te diste cuenta?

Sí, no nos dijiste todo.

Tengo mi derecho de decir lo que este a mi alcance y lo que pueda aguantar mi mente.

Por que no supe de ti?

Yo tampoco sabía de ti, hasta hace un año – le dijo viendo su aspecto de sorprendido.

Que ocurrió que supiste?

Capte información de 4 novatos que eran amigos y que aprendían a increíble velocidad y que en unos meses habían alcanzado el nivel de la araña, que uno de ellos era un Kurruta, al principio me negué a creerlo, pero los datos, los rumores y tus peleas me dieron las pistas, finalmente vi. las grabaciones de tu prueba, no podía ver 405 videos en tan corto plazo, una semana, y me di cuenta, eres realmente impresionante...

Pero nunca vi tú nombre ni tus datos, sólo oía rumores.

Mi información es completamente confidencial, y si logras introducirte en ella te aburrirás de tantos datos y sangre que es relatado.

No me buscaste?

No lo hice, pensé que sería lo mejor no hacerlo, por que el recuerdo me dolía y frustraría de cierta forma tus esfuerzos.

Que recuerdas de mí?

Prefieres que te lo diga o sólo diga sí.

Sólo di si.

Por que no te gusta recordar?

Si tú supieras... – se levanto y con la mano de la cadena le dio un puñetazo, el labio de la joven se partió, mas ella no dijo nada – TÚ NO LO VIVISTE¡ y, tú sabes lo terrible que es para mi recordar a mis seres queridos y después verlos morir y desechos por sus ojos, tú realmente tuviste suerte... me alegro de que no te consideres Kurruta...

Realmente... – se paso la mano por el labio – me satisface que digas eso, prefiero ser únicamente Kidara, prefiero seguir siendo lo que soy... quieres que me quede? – le pregunto cabizbaja.

Yo... – un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, dejo caer una cadena y la volvió a golpear, ella no se inmuto, cada vez que era tirada se levantaba para recibir otro golpe.

Realmente, no me interesa si me matas, prefiero eso... – le dijo, él lanzo esta ves la cadena inconscientemente, ella lo detuvo con su mano desnuda, la presiono hasta dejar su mano con una profunda herida – respóndeme.

Que... quédate... – le dijo desapareciendo su cadena.

No se que decir... – dijo suavemente, un impulso con un sentimiento que era desconocido para ella la invadió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloraba de felicidad, se abrazo a Kurapica, este la ignoro, rato después salieron callados, Kilua, Gon y Leorio notaron las heridas de la joven.

Que te ocurrió? – le pregunto Leorio mirándola bien – que le hiciste Kurapica?

Yo...

Yo le pedí que me golpeará, puedes culparme a mí. Kilua, puedes guardar mi báculo?

Por?

Es algo como una garantía...

Te quedarás? – le pregunto Gon esperanzado.

Sí.. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomaron sus asientos, muchos se extrañaron al ver a Kidara en vez de Suikun, cuando llegaron había alguien cantando, muchos hombres gritaban, los 5 y sus parejas vieron que Mench estaba allí cantando borracha con otras 5 cazadoras que bailaban sacándose una a una sus prendas y jugando con botellas de licor.

Me avergüenzo de ser mujer... – le comento Kidara a Kurapica, poniéndose una gorra y tornándose azul. Al rato subieron Hanzo, Leorio, que arrastraba a Gon, Poockles y a Kilua, junto a otros. Empezaron a cantar de manera desastrosa a causa de la borrachera, lo único que salvaba eran los 4 que habían sido obligados.

Yo me avergüenzo de ser hombre – le respondió en ese instante, poniéndose azuloso.

Las personas que estaban en el Karaoke a las 3 de la madrugada fueron sacados medios dormidos, una joven en perfecto estado tomo un lista y anuncio:

Ahora daremos las nominaciones para convertirse en un cazador especializado... en está ocasión sólo pasaron 9 personas.

Taylor Wrangler: Cazadora de herencias.

Fila Tranva ; Cazadora de listas negras.

Kurapica : Cazador de listas negras.

Hattori Hanzo : cazador de lisas negras.

Kidara : cazadora de listas negras.

Ross Yamzaki : cazadora Gourmet.

Hammy Gillath : cazador herbario.

Dos participantes muy jóvenes son cazadores de listas negras¡; Gon Freecks, y Kilua Zoldick¡

Increíble¡, que clase de referencias les diste, de Kurapica no me impresiona, pero ellos dos? – le pregunto Leorio.

Sólo hice las referencias según lo que yo creía, Gon tiene más posibilidades de ver a su padre, y Kilua tiene el potencial y la mentalidad de un cazador de listas negras – le dijo mirando con hilaridad a Gon y a Kilua.

Al parecer yo siempre seré... – empezó a quejar Leorio, pero Kidara le puso los dedos en los labios.

La próxima vez tú poder estará despierto... – le susurro, y repentinamente le dio sake.

Yo creo que es hora de irnos, no creen? – les dijo Kurapica parándose

Los demás asintieron, y le siguieron, cuando salieron un auto se precipito sobre ellos, un hombre de aspecto bonachón salió de el vehículo, en su mano llevaba un escudo pendiendo de una cadena, camino tranquilamente hacia la fiesta, se escucho una pregunta gritada, captaron el nombre de Kidara, quien era?

Kidara, al parecer te busca – le dijo Leorio limpiándose los pantalones.

Lo conoces? – le pregunto Kilua mirando de reojo hacia la puerta.

No puedo creer que aún me busque... – dijo mirando al personaje por la espalda impresionada.

Quien es? – le pregunto una vez más Kilua.

Si me encuentra lo sabrán, tiene la costumbre se presentarse, lo vencí cuando tenia trece, lo deje completamente humillado, esta es la tercera vez que lo veo, pertenece al manipulador, nunca tuve clara su habilidad, nunca luche con el usando Nen.

Mejor vamos nos, no quiero problemas está noche... por cierto, donde dormiremos? – pregunto Leorio son una sonrisa quisquillosa.

Que ocurre Kidara? – le pregunto Gon. Kidara estaba parada sin expresión alguna en su rostro, en su mente circundaban salpicadas de sangre, si... había olvidado esa batalla

No Gon, no ocurre nada, creí que había olvidado algo – le dijo sonriendo.

Este lugar es un hotel, por que no aquí? – les sugirió apuntando con el dedo pulgar.

NO¡ - grito Kidara.

Por que? – reitero Kilua.

... la fiesta seguirá hasta tarde, no podremos dormir, vamos al hotel del aéreo puerto – les dijo torpemente.

Salieron, Kidara tubo una corta conversación con Netero, el le entrego unas llaves.

Para que son? – le pregunto Leorio siguiéndola junto a sus acompañantes al estacionamiento.

Para mi auto – le respondió con franqueza.

Tú auto, tú no tienes licencia – le dijo con sarcasmo, Kidara paro en frente de un deportivo convertible; Porsh – ese es tú auto?

Bueno... con la licencia puedo manejar cualquier vehículo, y el auto es de la federación – le dijo abriéndolo con el transmisor de las llaves.

De que año es? – le pregunto Kilua tocándolo como si fuero algo muy frágil.

Entonces no es tuyo, si es de la federación – le dijo Kurapica entrando sin chistar.

Es un auto especialmente para mí, es un regalo que me prometió el presidente si era examinadora – le dijo riéndose.

Puedo manejar? – le pregunto ilusionado Leorio.

Es la primera vez que manejo... pero no creo que sea difícil¡ - les dijo riéndose, y mirando los controles después de encender la maquinaria.

Con mayor razón debería manejar Leorio – le replico Kurapica bastante desconcertado.

Me niego¡ - le dijo caprichosamente, de manera casi profesional saco el auto bruscamente, a continuación salió para la amplia y vacía autopista, piso el acelerador a fondo, los 4 que iban, se hundieron en los asientos de cuero negro.

sí acabas de aprender, no quiere decir que vayas a una velocidad más moderada? – le dijo Kurapica moviéndose apenas, el auto estaba sin la capota.

Maneja como endemoniada¡ - grito Leorio, mirando que iba a 180 km/hora.

Que? – le pregunto ella poniendo música. En unos minutos habían pasado el hotel aéreo puerto.

Ya pasamos el hotel ¡ - le grito Kurapica mirando hacia atrás.

Si lo piensas bien tendrán que pagar, los llevare a otro sitio donde no tendrán necesidad de pagar¡ - le dijo, manejo hasta el centro de la ciudad, llegando al hotel más costoso. Al bajar los cuatro miraron hacia arriba, Kidara entro como si nada y fue a la recepción.

Estás segura de que no vamos a pagar? – le pregunto Leorio.

El dueño del hotel me debe dinero, y llegamos al acuerdo de que podía hospedarme cuando quisiera gratis, con quien quiera y usando y comiendo a mí gusto – les dijo mirando a la secretaría.

Cuanto te debe? – le pregunto en un susurro Leorio.

8 . 9 billones – le dijo sin interés -... secretaria puede darme con su jefe, dígale que es Suikun.

Sí señorita – le respondió cortésmente.

Suikun? por que usas ese nombre aquí? – le pregunto con disimulo Kurapica.

Le di ese nombre por mi propia seguridad, eso fue cuando tenía 13 trece y había escapado de Ritten sabía que me buscaría, por eso mentí en mí nombre, la mitad de mis clientes me conocen por ese nombre...

señorita? – le pregunto la secretaria colgando el teléfono – el señor dice que diga lo que necesita.

Necesito 6 habitaciones, 5 para dormitorio, y la sexta con comida y implementos que usted crea que hagan falta, todas la habitaciones cercanas, mande toallas a todas las habitaciones, a la que yo use, artículos para curar heridas, y medicamentos que despejen la mente por el licor.

Sí señorita – tecleo la computadora – está en posesión del piso 556, tiene equipaje para enviar al botones?

Es relativamente poco, no se preocupe, mande a alguien para estacionar mi auto – le dijo y le entrego las llaves del deportivo.

Tomaron el ascensor, demoraron poco para llegar, no habían dicho nada, sólo observaban el adornado y fineza del sitio.

Vaya está muy alto¡¡¡ - exclamo Gon mirando por las ventanas de vidrio de el aparato.

Vamos al piso 556, este edificio tienes 800 pisos, dependiendo de la altura es la comodidad y el precio, a mí me exactamente lo mismo, pero no consto de tanto efectivo – les dijo mirando también por la ventana.

Piso 556, señorita – le dijo el botones, Kidara le entrego un billete.

Evita que alguien suba a este piso por favor, y si quiero que activen el sistema – le dijo entrando al pasillo, el botones asintió con otra reverencia.

Que sistema? – pregunto Kilua mirando sin impresionarse de la increíble sala. La sala contaba con todo, música, mini bar, sillones, un televisor enorme, un balcón, en una esquina había un ascensor bastante pequeño.

Es un sistema de seguridad, por ese ascensor llegará todo lo que pidan, las habitaciones están conectadas por puertas camufladas como paredes, y si me permiten, me gustaría pedirles que se quedarán aquí una semana- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Una semana? – repitió Kilua.

No estaría mal – comento Leorio poniéndose cómodo.

Por que? – le pregunto Kurapica dejando su bolso en el piso y sentándose sin dejar de mirar la estructura.

Tengo cosas que hacer en está cuidad, tengo tres cosas pendientes, necesito una semana, por favor? – les pregunto.

No estaría mal relajarse – les dijo Leorio con entusiasmo.

... entonces... Vamos a elegir una habitación¡¡¡ - grito Kilua corriendo con Gon y Leorio por la sala y abriendo una de las puertas camufladas.

Por que nos pides, si no tenemos nada que ver en tus asuntos? – le pregunto Kurapica.

Es mí manera de pedirles perdón por meterlos en problemas – le respondió, cerro sus ojos y su aura desapareció, su ropa se desvaneció dejando una ropa ligera, pantalones sueltos, al igual que la polera, de color blanco – necesito relajarme antes, pueden usar lo que deseen, que alivio¡

Tú ropa es una materialización, siempre vi un aura muy ligera a tu alrededor, pero no pensé que fuera así.

Sí, la causa es que me hace más fácil cambiar mí aspecto, es bastante agotador, no eliges una habitación...? – pero se detuvo al ver entrar a dos personas empujando unos carritos.

Señorita, le trajimos cosas a petición del señor, y las cosas de su petición - le dijo humildemente y se retiraron.

Gracias, ahora me podré curar de todas esas cosas – dijo con un suspiro de alivio.

Por cierto, por que dijiste que tú me pediste que te golpeara?

Realmente ese era mí deseo, o no me hubiera parado, no te preocupes – le dijo tranquilamente, tomando unas gasas, desinfectante, fue al baño cercano y se encerró.

Lo lamento, no me pude contener – se disculpo Kurapica una vez más.

No te preocupes, no me molesta- se escucho su voz optimista.

... Gon, tienes algo de...? – pregunto Kilua a medias, entrando y viendo los carritos- .. EL SEÑOR CHOCOROBOT¡

de verdad eso es como estar n el cielo de verdad me hacia falta – exclamo Leorio entrando y tomando una botella de licor, Kurapica se lo quito de las manos, y le dio las medicinas para el mareo.

Ya estás bastante ebrio, no crees? – le regaño.

De verdad tenia mucha hambre, la comida de la fiesta eran cosas raras – se deleito Kilua sacándole un brazo al chocolate.

Que bien que les agrade¡ - exclamo Kidara feliz saliendo del baño con un parche en su mejilla. – son las 6 de la madrugada, lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir... – les dijo está vez bostezando.

No tengo sueño, soy cazador de listas negras¡¡¡¡ - grito Gon con hilaridad.

No quieres celebrar Kurapica? – le invito Leorio.

Kidara los miro otra media hora, cantando junto al equipo de Karaoke, con el rato sentía cada vez más el cansancio de dos meses de intenso trabajo, poco a poco callo dormida.

**Continuara…**


	7. The Moon Daugther: 7° : Y No Termina asi

**Capitulo 7: **

**Y Las Aventuras no quedan así…**

Era de mañana, estaba en una de las habitaciones, un olor exquisito emanaba e invadía todo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que no soñaba con el recuerdo, la amistad influía, o el cansancio le había vencido, uno de sus defectos, no sabía medir la cantidad de energía que usaba, y cuando se podía relajar caía dormida, se puso la bata, y salió, en la habitación siguiente estaba Kilua, se había caído al piso y abrazaba una almohada mientras decía: " no me quitaras al señor choco robot", en la habitación que seguía había una gran baño, habían dos caninos para pasar, uno para aquel baño y otro para la cocina, ese baño se contaba como parte de la habitación de en medio. En la habitación siguiente estaban Gon y Kurapica, desayunando.

Ya despertaste¡ - le dijo Gon.

Buenos días¡, no quisimos despertarlos, a causa de la hora en que se quedaron dormidos – le dijo Kurapica tomando un sorbo de té – alguien envió el desayuno, venía una carta que decía que disfrutáramos el desayuno, así que no pudimos aguantar, está realmente delicioso.

Cuando me quede dormida?

Bueno – trato de explicar Gon - estabas sentada y caíste como desmayada, eso fue todo.

Nos preocupamos al principio.

Bueno, eso es por que yo no se como controlar la energía que llego a utilizar, y cuando puedo descansar caigo dormida, llevaba dos meses sin poder descansar, realmente fue un alivio – les dijo tomando asiento,

El desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que Leorio apareció aún con los efectos del vino, estaba mareado, cayo al piso, y Kilua salió bostezando caminando sobre él.

Buenos días – les dijo levantando la mano.

Buenos días Kilua – le saludaron simultáneamente los tres que desayunaban.

Deberías tener más consideración¡ – le reclamo Leorio levantándose.

Tú estabas ahí, eras parte del camino – le respondió, tomando una tostada.

Tengo un rostro demasiado bonito para que lo maltraten – le dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Si claro – le respondieron los cuatro, Kilua reventó en una risa, y Kidara se río tapándose la boca con la manga de la bata.

Después de eso, Kidara salió, y los 4 se quedaron en el piso 556, al principio era divertido, después no había nada que hacer.

Me muero de aburrimiento¡ - exclamo Kilua lanzando una revista.

Él único que lo disfruta es Kurapica¡ - les dijo Leorio, mirándolo.

No es cierto, es la tercera vez que leo este libro en dos horas – les dijo.

Tercera? – repitieron los tres.

Con el ruido que hacen no me puedo concentrar – les contesto volviendo a la lectura.

Nos hubiéramos ido con Kidara... – dijo Gon mirando por la ventana.

Tienes razón, para la próxima nos iremos con ella – dijo Leorio arrugando la revista que Kilua había lanzado.

No pueden... – dijo Kurapica mientras ellos se lanzaban contra la puerta para ver si venía – era un asunto personal de ella – mas ellos lo ignoraron.

Hay viene¡ - exclamo Leorio levantándose. La puerta s abrió pero no era Kidara era una empleada domestica.

Señores, donde está Suikun? – les pregunto.

Ki... Suikun salió, por? – le respondió Kilua.

Queríamos ver si podía hablar con nosotros? – le dijo mirando la habitación impresionada.

Quiere pasar? – le ofreció Gon.

No la dejes – le dijo Kilua acercándose – usted no es empleada de aquí, anoche Suikun dijo que no dejaran pasar a nadie por este piso, y si fuera empleada habría entrado por el otro ascensor – le dijo Kilua apuntando el ascensor – dinos que quieres?

Eres un niño muy hábil – le dijo con una mirada astuta, la mujer se saco una mascara que mentía sobre su rostro, era una mujer joven, de la nada saco Kunais,(arma punzante que usa Misao en Runoni Kenshin)con un movimiento se saco su disfraz, y mostró una ropa de ninja – Suikun, no les dijo que tendría problemas? – les dijo con orgullo.

Si – le respondieron los tres, Kurapica no se había movido, seguía absorto en su libro,

Entonces les hablo de mí, ¿no?

No – le volvió a decir el grupo.

.. – estaba humillada, era orgullosa de su técnica, Kidara o Suikun le había vencido en la prueba del cazador, y en la postulación a trabajar en la sede de los cazadores. – prepárense¡

por que nos atacas? – le pregunto Kilua echándose hacia atrás cuando ella le lanzo un Kunai.

Quiero que Kidara venga – le dijo atacando a todas partes.

Pensé que la conocías por Suikun – le pregunto Leorio tras un sillón.

Me di cuenta cuando hable con un cliente que hablo de dos personas idénticas con distintos nombres – ella callo, Kidara estaba a su lado sosteniendo una bolsa de tela, y mirándola extrañada.

Que haces aquí? – le pregunto mirándola más de cerca.

Eres una irresponsable¡ - le dijo dándose vuelta, Kidara no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

Por, eso lo pactamos hace 6 meses, en 6 meses puedo tener hasta 30 clientes, crees que voy a tener tiempo? – le dijo entrando, tomándola de la mano, cerró la puerta y la sentó en el sillón, Kurapica seguía introducido en su libro.

Deberías, tus trabajos los terminas en nada de tiempo¡

cálmate, tengo cosas que hacer, no puedes esperar? – le pregunto sin dejar su expresión de; "OH¡ que increíble¡ (en sentido figurado)".

Levo 5 años esperando, tú evitaste que pasara la prueba, tú me venciste de manera humillante¡, tú me conoces¡ - le dijo gritándole en la cara y salpicándole saliva.

Y?

Quiero mí encuentro, estoy segura de que ahora menos voy a vencerte, pero prométeme que si te doy un golpe me darás lo acordado¡ - le dijo recelosamente.

Que era? – le pregunto Kidara asiendo memoria.

La isla de la ambición¡

AH¡, eso, ya la vendí, pero te interesa una copia? – le dijo sin impresionar ni inmutarse.

Yo tengo una – le dijo Gon, Kilua le tapo la boca, ella los miro con odio.

Ustedes son los anormales no? – les dijo mirándolos con desdén.

Vence a uno de ellos y te daré la isla de la ambición – le dijo, Gon y Kilua se quedaron mirando helados.

No... nosotros? – le pregunto Kilua.

Sí, no estabas aburrido?

No tienen razón para luchar – le dijo Kurapica incorporándose.

Depende de ellos, ella es un contrincante muy interesante – les dijo.

Él es tú hermano? – le pregunto ella mirando a Kurapica extrañada.

No, por? – le respondió, sin interés – vete pronto, te veré mañana en el parque – le dijo y la empujo por la puerta.

Quien era? – le pegunto Leorio saliendo de detrás del sillón.

Se llama Chi, es bastante impulsiva, era una postulante prometedora, pero yo la golpee y no paso el ultimo examen por quedarse inconsciente, luego estaba de guarda espaldas cuando rapte al príncipe Julio, al escapar me apoye en su rostro para saltar... – les dijo con una risita quisquillosa.

Tú lo raptaste? – le pregunto Kurapica mirándola como si la fuera castigar.

Bueno, lo acepte por que era sólo un secuestro – le dijo sacando tres paquetes de la bolsa de tela.

Sabes lo que provocaste, lograste que dos países se tomaran a la guerra después de 100 años de paz, no tienes consideración?

No seas ridículo, sólo lo rapte para robarle la corona que llevaba, de todas formas la guerra duro 4 años, no fue gran cosa – le dijo sacándole el papel a los paquetes.

Que es? – le pregunto Kilua.

Es una consola para que empiecen a jugar la isla de la ambición – les dijo sin interés, sacando su garras para trozar el papel.

Por que? – le pregunto cuando saco la consola los controles, y un Laptop de pantalla grande.

Los inscribí en un clan de cazadores – les dijo encendiendo el computador.

De que? – le reitero Leorio.

El juego de la isla de la ambición es muy conocido entre los cazadores, y hay clanes de novatos donde se dedican a tratar de pasar el jugo.

Por cierto, cuantos títulos tienes? – le pregunto Kurapica viendo su licencia.

No te di permiso de sacarla, soy cazadora de segundo grado, de listas negras, cazadora Haker, y de informática – sin darle ningún tono de orgullo ni exageración.

Como conseguiste tantos en tan poco tiempo? – le pregunto Kurapica pensativo.

En la sede hay que tener mucha habilidad, Tú padre Gon, él me dio esos títulos a causa del trabajo que cumplía en la sede, pronto me aburrí y me fui, cada mes le mando un informe a tú padre, el ultimo fue en el aéreo puerto, me prestas un momento el juego? – le dijo a Kilua extendiendo el brazo.

Y cuales son tus asuntos pendientes? – le pregunto Leorio con interés.

En los años que estuve recuperándome de Ritten trabaje con un anciano, el me ayudo a rehabilitarme; después de lo que ocurrió... yo era muy diferente, no se como explicarlo, tenia una enorme sed de sangre, pero el anciano me ayudo, no se como lo logro pero poco a poco perdí esa hambre, el murió hace 7 meses, pasado mañana se lee el testamento, y me invitaron, pero no tengo el valor, pensaba que a ustedes les gustaría ir – les dijo mirando por el gran panel de vidrio de la habitación, pensativa.

Ir, pero nosotros no somos tus parientes ni nada – le replico Kurapica – seria una falta de educación...

... no lo escuches, vamos¡ - le dijo Leorio apoyando el brazo en la cabeza de Kurapica.

Tú no iras Leorio – le dijo frunciendo el labio – ya has tenido suficientes fiestas, sólo iras por el licor, es algo como un luto, por lo tanto tú no iras – le dijo entrando al mini bar y sacando una botella de agua.

Puedo pedir licor aquí – le replico.

Para ti está prohibido, aún te tienes que desintoxicar.

En la noche, Leorio rogaba a Kidara que fueran, nadie había dicho que sí, mientras veían el noticiario, sonó algo como una alarma, los ventanales se cerraron con planchas de metal, las puertas de igual forma, no tenían salida, a excepción del ascensor de servicio.

que es esto? – pregunto Gon acercándose.

Es el sistema de seguridad, está cuidad está infestada de la mafia desorganizada – le dijo apagando el televisor.

Mafia desorganizada? – repitió Kurapica.

Hay pequeñas pandillas, se juntan y se ponen una meta, y listo se provoca algo, es una peste dormir cuando se les ocurre atacar – les dijo sin darle importancia a los parlantes escondidos que decían: " por favor mantenga la calma, no es un simulacro en caso de luz azul deberá abandonar su habitación..."

El ruido y las explosiones se alargaron hasta las 5 de la madrugada, Kidara dormía placidamente, Gon y Kilua estaban instalando y probando la isla de la ambición sin mucho éxito, Leorio estaba en el sillón quejándose por no poder conciliar el sueño, Kurapica estaba en su habitación leyendo, pues no tenia caso intentarlo.

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían quedado dormidos en sus lugares, Kidara era la única que había disfrutado su descanso.

Nuevamente Kidara se había ido, dejándoles una bandeja con el desayuno.

Por que siempre hace eso? – les dijo Leorio poniéndose una corbata.

Irse, no creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia – le respondió Kurapica sirviéndose una taza de té.

Ella nos trajo esto – dijo Gon, sacando una caja de bombones.

Por cierto, donde está Kilua? – se pregunto Leorio mirando a su alrededor. Era cierto, todos se habían quedado dormidos pero Kilua había seguido a Kidara, tenía cierta curiosidad.

Es probable que la halla seguido – les respondió Kurapica serenamente.

Que querrá saber?.. – replico Leorio recogiendo sus hombros sin preocuparse.

Kilua había bajado por la ventana, se había dejado caer hasta un asta de bandera 5 pisos cerca del piso y cayo suavemente, si Kidara llevaba su ropa materializada la podría detectar fácilmente, al usar Guio, se impresiono de la mínima cantidad que usaba Kidara para aquella habilidad, noto que iba vestida como una adolescente normal, la ropa le hacia ver extraña a ojos de Kilua, le siguió sigilosamente entre la multitud, pronto vio las cicatrices de la batalla con la mafia desorganizada.

Era obvio que iba a encontrarse con Chi, por un largo recorrido llego al pequeño y solitario parque, Kidara se sentó en una banca, el parque estaba prácticamente vacío, una leve brisa hacia que las delicadas flores de los árboles en flor cayeran, Kidara se dejo llevar unos instantes por la brisa, se arreglo el cabello, y cerro los ojos. Kilua noto su arcillo ( pendiente, u aro que se pone con presión; sin broche.), la plata relucía al sol, noto que era idéntico al de Kurapica, ella lo llevaba a la oreja opuesta a la de Kurapica.

Al pasar el tiempo, el sol se elevaba, y Kilua se ponía impaciente, estiro sus zarpas en signo de entretenimiento. Kidara abrió los ojos.

Kilua, por que no sales, tú también Chi – dijo mirando el cielo lleno de blancas nubes. Kilua salió de entre los arbustos, y Chi bajo de un pino cercano.

Te demoraste demasiado – le dijo Chi desafiante e inquieta.

Son muy buenos, en especial Kilua, no uso Zetsu – dijo sin despegar su mirada del cielo.

Cuando te diste cuenta de que estábamos? – le pregunto Chi.

Fue su ansiedad, al principio sentí algo, pero había demasiada gente para preocuparme, cuando llegamos aquí estaba consiente de otras cosas, con el rato.. tú no llegabas, era obvio que me seguías, tengo un 50 de que me sigues desde el hotel, al igual que Kilua.. ambos no pueden controlar la ansiedad - les dijo tomando un pequeñísima flor que había caído en su cabello.

Aquí tendremos el encuentro? – le pregunto Chi mirando con desdén el humilde parque.

Sí, no usaremos Nen, y puedes luchar con Kilua si gustas – le dijo Kidara haciendo un movimiento sobre su ropa, esta cambio a ser una ropa más masculina, de su bolsillo saco un par de lentes y se quedo reposando en la banca.

Que te pasa, me tienes miedo? – le replico Chi al verla tan relajada.

No, Kilua vino por algo, sólo lo digo por que creo que sí luchara – le dijo sacando un libro de la nada.

De seguro será aburrido.. – susurro Kilua.

No creas que soy cualquier persona – le dijo Chi empuñando sus Kunais.

Nunca dije que lucharía – le confirmo Kilua.

No seas así, es la única forma de que Suikun luche conmigo¡ - le replico.

Que edad tienes? – le pregunto Kilua sin mucho interés.

18 – le respondió dejando su tensión a un lado.

Ya veo, eres...

Si..

Realmente...

Que?

Una vieja... – le dijo lentamente.

OYE¡, MIRA A Suikun, PARECE QUE TIENE 40 AÑOS¡ . le replico a gritos. Kilua miro a Kidara y a Chi, realmente Kidara parecía mayor cuando se vestía como habituaba, pero en ese instante parecía lo que representaba; una adolescente.

Como sea.. – le dijo sin inmutarse – abuela, vamos a luchar ...- le dijo, al decir abuela no pudo evitar mostrar su sarcasmo y su rasgos felinos por un instante.

Como quieras niño – le dijo. Se puso en guardia, más Kilua se remidió introducirse las manos en los bolsillos.

Supongo que usaras Nen?

Así es.

Chi corrió ligero hasta Kilua, molesta, lanzo un Kunai, Kilua ya no estaba cuando hizo aquello, Kilua trato de golpearla en la nuca, ella lo predijo, mas no pudo esquivar y el poderoso y sencillo golpe le dio en la cadera.

tienes suerte de que no use Hatsu – le dijo Kilua mirándola confiado.

No me trates así, en este instante caerás..-le dijo, hizo algo como un puñete en el aire, el Kunai cercano a Kilua se enderezo, y Kilua tropezó hacia delante.

Demonios¡ - dijo incorporándose – veo que no eres cualquier conocedora... será muy interesante - dijo mirándola, su voz sonaba serena, pero en su nítida mirada se notaba su ansiedad.

Cayo una y otra vez, Chi se reía constantemente con una risa quisquillosa, un Kunai estuvo a punto de enterrarse mortalmente en su rostro, sólo logro un leve corte.

Ya descubrí cual es el truco – le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, en sus ojos se notaba el uso de Guio – usas hilo muy finos, eres una simple copia.

Eso crees, no son hilos, es una extensión de la materialización de los Kunais, no podrás cortarlos – le dijo con orgullo.

Apostemos a eso...

A continuación no hubo conversaciones ni comentarios, Chi se empeñaba en trata de hacer caer a Kilua para poder atacarlo en el momento más indicado, Kilua hacia simples movimientos, muchos Kunais no funcionaron, Kilua los cortaba con su habilidad. Chi evito el contacto con Kilua, al cabo de unos momentos la velocidad de los Kunais había aumentado, Kilua estaba lleno de cortes, su ropa con desgarrones y su mirada escondida, se mantuvo allí sin moverse, parado sin hacer nada, Chi aprovecho para atracarlo de frente, logro hacer un corte profundo en su brazo. Hizo el intento de cortarle una vez más, pero Kidara le detuvo la mano.

Que te pasa? – le dijo molesta.

No lo hagas es suficiente y no es conveniente que lo hagas – le dijo quitándole los Kunais.

Me gané el derecho? – le pregunto con ansiedad, evito a Kidara, y paso al lado de Kilua empujándolo de forma molesta, creía que había ganado el encuentro, pronto sintió el aura de Kilua expandirse, su mano estaba en su cuello.

Kilua despierta un momento – le dijo Kidara poniéndose a su lado, no es algo para que lo tomes en serio...

Que me puedes hacer – le replico Chi con una sonrisa fingida.

No te muevas – le dijo cuando Chi intento alejarse, con el otro brazo golpeo a la nada, un segundo después el árbol más cercano se corto en dos.

No entiendes cuando alguien te habla? – le pregunto Kidara mirando de reojo.

Yo... – Kilua se preparo para cortarle la garganta, el golpe fue detenido por la mano de Kidara, no estaba protegida por su aura, por lo tanto sangro.

Chi, Kilua, tienen que saber cuando parar, en especial tú Chi, tú obstinación te hace ser débil frente a estas cosas – le dijo una vez que Kilua se alejo y volvió a su estado normal - Kilua es un Zoldick, el acepto sabiendo que podía matarte contra su voluntad., aún quieres luchar conmigo? – le pregunto con seriedad, Chi la miro triste.

Yo... soy mayor que el por casi 6 años, aún así soy una inútil, junto a ti pareciera que fuera una parte más del paisaje – le dijo dejando caer sus lagrimas – yo quiero ser como tú¡, por más pequeña que seas contra mí, no puedo alcanzarte, ni siquiera a él¡ - le dijo dramáticamente.

NO¡, tú no puedes ser como yo, tú no entiendes¡, mis logros están basados en la muerte¡ - le replico.

Yo...

Oye, te recomendaré algo – le dijo Kilua interrumpiendo confuso, le dio unos boletos y algo de dinero – ve al coliseo del cielo, allí será nuestro próximo encuentro, tú decidirás cuando donde y como, aceptas? – le dijo.

Esta bien – le dijo con ánimos renovados – te espero allí¡, y Kidara ójala vayas¡ - le dijo rápidamente.

No crees que s un poco precipitado? – le dijo retractada.

No, si el se volvió fuerte así, yo también¡ - le dijo con resignación.

Chi, si vas yo nunca iré, no lucho sin razón lo lamento, pero, te prometo tener un encuentro contigo – le dijo con una mirada dulce, miro el enorme reloj del parque; eran las 2 – por que no arreglamos detalles comiendo, y podrás desquitarte conmigo – le ofreció.

Chi se rehusó, y tuvieron una extensa charla, que duro 2 horas, Kilua había sido muy simpático con ella, y Chi se desquito con palabras, al fin podría ajustar sus cuentas, no entendía como había ocurrido tan pronto, tenia una amistad muy rara con alguien que conoció 4 horas y algo, y con la persona que le había quitado la oportunidad de su vida. Ella se despidió, y se alejo feliz, Kidara y Kilua se encaminaron de regreso al hotel, antes pasaron por una gran multi-tienda.

por que fuiste así con ella? – le pregunto Kidara sin mirarlo al rostro.

Tiene algo de malo? – dijo sin interés

Tú no eres así – le respondió.

Realmente me dio mucha pena.. y no quería volver a luchar con alguien tan débil – le dijo con sarcasmo.

Tú te mientes a ti mismo – le dijo entre una risa quisquillosa.

Por que crees eso?

Tú no eres lo que parece, eres una persona que sabe cuando hay que compadecerse, sabes, contigo puedo hablar cosas que no puedo con los demás.

Por?

Ambos somos asesinos, tenemos casi la misma naturaleza, me atrevería a decirte que eres bondadoso.

Yo? – le replico mostrándose incrédulo.

Dime realmente por que fuiste así con ella – le dijo entrando a la sección de ropa de la multi–tienda.

La verdad ella logro hacer que me lo tomara en serio, tú notaste que casi la mato, no? – le dijo son preocupación – no lo se, es como Gon tiene ese extraño don.

Tienes razón, yo tampoco pude dañarla cuando tuve la oportunidad, nunca pude – le dijo mirando por el techo de la tienda hecha con vidrio.

Pero la próxima no me dejare llevar – le dijo retractándose, notando que perdía su expresión de siempre.

Que opinas del Nen? – le pregunto cambiando de tema.

Yo al principio me arrepentí de haber aprendido, note que era muy peligroso para la gente que rodeaba – le dijo recogiendo los hombros.

Y ahora?

Yo le prometí a mi padre que nunca les defraudaría – le dijo dejando pasar por su mente lo ocurrido en York.

Y por eso preferiste aprender, y por otra parte Wing te dio otro incentivo, no?

Si, pero no me arrepiento – le dijo.

Continuara…


	8. The Moon Daugther: 8°: Yo te puedo compr...

**Capitulo 8:**

"**Yo te puedo comprender…"**

Kidara compro toda la ropa que se le presento en frente, de la más cursi hasta la mas sensual, por alguna extraña razón todas las bolsas desaparecieron lentamente una a una, hasta que Kidara quedo con las manos vacías, Kilua sintió un bulto en su bolsillo, se suponía que era el báculo y lo ignoro, mientras avanzaban hacia el hotel Kilua le relato las experiencias en el coliseo del cielo.

... y nos embarcamos a la isla ballena... por cierto, para que es lo que compraste, donde está? – le pregunto mirándola.

Es por la fiesta, yo apreciaba mucho a aquel anciano, y ustedes irán, no me atrevo a ir sola,

Con traje? – le pregunto con horror.

Depende de ti – le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Vamos, donde están las bolsas?

En tú bolsillo – le respondió ignorándolo.

Mi bolsillo? – repitió, metió la mano y saco una de las bolsas, siguió sacando más y más bolsas, pronto una cantidad de personas se reunieron a su alrededor, cada vez que sacaba algo le aplaudían, Kilua los ignoro hasta que saco el báculo, los aplausos y los gritos de "ohh" le dieron mala espina, introdujo rápidamente las cosas, se alejo apretando los dientes y queriendo golpear a todos los presentes, alcanzo a Kidara que iba dos cuadras adelante, la gente lo seguía llevando niños en brazos.

...NIÑO, DANOS OTRO SHOW¡¡¡ - le grito un padre desesperado, con una niña llorando en sus brazos.

Kidara¡, no seas así¡¡¡ - le reclamo Kilua corriendo y mirando hacia atrás de reojo. Kidara se dio la media vuelta tomo vuelo y fue a par con Kilua.

Eres cazador o no? – le pregunto con cara de aburrida.

Claro que si¡, pero esto es algo diferente ! – le replico.. mientras discutía con Kidara más gente se juntaba para ver a la joven alada, y al chico del bolsillo mágico.

Muy bien, ahora también me siguen a mí, quieres dar un paseo? – le pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

Pensé que nunca lo dirías¡ - le dijo, la tomo del brazo y ella se lo llevo, al cabo de unos instantes estaban en el techo del hotel, sentados en las orillas.

Por que no te preocupa lo que te ocurre, es muy vergonzoso que te traten de mago¡ - le dijo, le grito la ultima frase, ella miraba el cielo con rostro de soñadora.

Dime, tú le dices todo a Gon? – le pregunto mirando la curiosa forma de una nube.

No todo, pero le digo lo que me preocupa y esas cosas – le dijo mirándola pensativo.

Por que?

El es mi amigo, tú nunca tuviste uno a mi edad?

Sólo eran compañeros de trabajo, tuve un verdadero amigo cuando era muy pequeña, pero pronto le deje por un capricho que me volvió cazadora – le dijo.

Quien era?

Tú te consideras mí amigo?

Claro.. o eso creo, en mi caso es difícil saber si hice una amistad.. – le dijo recordando lo que le dijo Irumy.

yo tengo el mismo problema por que..

somos asesinos – dijeron al unísono.

Sí... un asesino tiene doble personalidad – le dijo con cierta nostalgia – mi niñez no fue muy agradable, y la tuya tampoco.

Sí, a veces pienso que sólo soy un experimento científico...

Dime quien era?

Era... yo, fue Kurapica, él no me miro como alguien diferente, todos me trataban como un objeto más de la tribu, no como persona, la tribu era muy orgullosa, y creo que eso fue lo que los derrumbo – le dijo mirando como el sol se escondía.

"los", es cierto tú no consideras...

será mejor que bajemos, creo que no me equivoque, muchas gracias Kilua – dio un paso adelante y se dejo caer hacia abajo, Kilua le imito, se agarro del barandal del balcón, Kidara estaba parada doblando sus alas, él le siguió. Al entrar notaron que había un chiquero, los colchones estaban desechos, el relleno estaba esparcido por la sala, pero sus amigos no estaban, recorrieron con tranquilidad el piso, encontraron a Kurapica en su habitación durmiendo placidamente, al entrar al inmenso baño se resbalaron, todo estaba mojado, Leorio estaba bañándose en el enorme jacuzzi con Gon como si fuera una enorme piscina, al principio parecía que no llevaran ropa alguna. Kidara se ruborizo al entrar, y luego les miro helada.

Que ocurrió? – les pregunto Kilua molesto. Miro hacía atrás, Kidara había salido del baño.

Bueno, estábamos tan aburridos que decidimos divertirnos, pero no sabíamos como, la tina es enorme, así que nos metimos a como si fuera una piscina - le dijo Leorio con recelo.

No es excusa – les dijo - ... pero no estaría mal tomar un baño¡¡¡ - se saco la ropa quedando en polera y pantalón, y se lanzo d un salto a la tina.

Kidara se sentía avergonzada, nunca había sentido el pudor, sin ese sentimiento de risa que no podía resistir, estaba muy confundida, había pasado la mitad de su vida dentro de un laboratorio. La puerta de la habitación de Kurapica se abrió lentamente.

Hola, ya llegas? – le dijo sobándose los ojos.

Si, Kilua tubo un encuentro, y traje ropa para el recuento del anciano – le dijo moviendo su cabeza para que no viera su cara ruborizada.

Es cierto, por que no vas sola?

Esa gente no me aprecia mucho, piensan que hice que el anciano gastara lo que le quedaba en mí... como duermes con ellos así? – le pregunto cambiando de tema.

Son mis amigos, ya estoy habituado a su actitud y simplemente no me molesta – le dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Son especiales para ti?

Es natural, son mi familia – le respondió con cara de soñador.

Sí.. para nosotros la amistad es la familia... yo solo fui adoptada, no se que le ocurrió a mi familia, pero me gustaría saber – le dijo mirando las flores que pendían de un florero de porcelana en el pasillo.

Que hiciste hoy? – le pregunto.

Pregúntale a Kilua, le corresponde a el,

... – Kurapica noto que siempre terminaban hablando solos, seria obra del destino, la miro unos instantes, con la ropa que llevaba le parecía una joven muy corriente; una soñadora, miro su pendiente, idéntico al de él – desde cuando llevas ese pendiente?

El pendiente? – le dijo tocándolo.

Si, es igual al mío.

Lo llevo desde que tengo memoria...- se asomo por la puerta, vio a los tres usar Nen para hacer grandes olas con el agua, el piso estaba cubierto por está, hizo un movimiento, y el agua sobre la cerámica se deslizó sobre ellos, obviamente estaba helada, ellos la miraron y le lanzaron agua sin éxito. Kidara se escondió tras la puerta, Kurapica le miro, realmente su estado era diferente al principio, ella ya estaba perdonada, la vio reírse suavemente, una risa que era difícil sacar de ella.

Cuando todo estaba relativamente seco, Kilua saco de sus mojados pantalones las bolsas que estaban intactas.

No quiero que vayan así nada más al recuento del anciano, no tengo intenciones de usar Nen, quiero tener un día normal, y les pido que me acompañen – les dijo sacando con cuidado cada prenda, y doblándola sobre el sillón, separo en 6 montones, según ella; ropa para Kilua, ropa para Gon, para Kurapica, Leorio, para ella, y la que no les gustaría a ninguno.

Por que nos tenemos que vestir? – le pregunto Kilua revisando la gran variedad de ropas.

Para mí es una ocasión muy especial – le dijo resignada, y casi ignorando lo que le decía.

Por que no haces lo que hiciste en la subasta? – le pregunto Leorio, Kilua le dio una patada poco disimulada; no era un recuerdo muy agradable.

Cúmplanme un capricho – les dijo mirándolos serenamente, cierto brillo broto en sus ojos, y le respondieron con un vago: " deacuerdo..."

Bien; yo no quiero nada muy incomodo – le advirtió Kilua revisando su propio montón.

Vayan probándoselas, si les quedan pequeños o grandes pueden usar Nen para controlar las medidas.

Por una media hora la habitación fue un caos, Kurapica se había sentado tranquilamente en el sillón mientras veía la ropa, Kidara simplemente había tomado toda la ropa que vio y la trajo, no había gusto ni combinación, a medida que veía los trajes, se imaginaba como se vería, y se ponía azul, o daba cualquier expresión de recelo dependiendo de la prenda.

Kilua se había llevado todas las prendas, se cambio junto a Gon, de vez en cuando se escuchaban carcajadas, gritos o un: " demonios¡", Kilua salió con militares, un chaqueta color crema que le tapaba la boca, sobre una polera blanca con una franja ligeramente azul. Gon le acompañaba vestido como siempre.

No vas a usar nada? – le pregunto Kidara.

Realmente no tengo gusto para estás cosas, prefiero ir así, esta el ropa que me gusta – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Te agrada Kilua?

Sí, pero, no tienes una gorra?

Dame cualquier ropa – le dijo. Kilua trajo un pequeño pañuelo y se lo entrego – usa tu habilidad y cambiarlo

Cambiarlo, nunca he tratado – le dijo, pensó en su habilidad, por que no? – esta bien¡

Kilua lo doblo y lo dejo en la mesa, le impuso su aura y pensó en el deseo de una gorra, poco a poco el delicado pañuelo se impregno de su aura y cambio drásticamente, empezó a deformarse, y volverse redondo, él empujo el centro, y se ovalo, ludo extrajo de un extremo, quedando una aleta, y listo, la gorra estaba lista.

Genial¡ - exclamo Gon.

Si practicas un poco más no tendrás si quiera que darle forma con tus manos – le dijo Kidara, con una sonrisa de confianza.

Podré alguna vez? – le pregunto Gon apuntándose a si mismo.

Bueno... es una rama del Hatsu muy lejana del aumentador... pero depende de ti – le dijo pensativa. Fijo la mira al pasadizo por donde salía Leorio, llevaba un traje color verde prefundo, con una blusa blanca, una corbata azul brillante, y zapatos negros. Por un instante recordó cuando le había dejado el cabello blanco, al parecer Gon y Kilua también lo recordaron y se echaron a reír tapándose la boca. Sintió una leve risa de Kurapica, tas una chaqueta.

De que se ríen? – les pregunto mirándose, una vena empezó a palpitar por la molestia.

Reorio... abuelo... – le dijo Kilua sin poder contenerse, la imagen era lo bastante divertida para dejarlos un rato así.

No me recuerden.. – les advirtió con mala espina, se sentó en el sillón de en frente, con al fuerza, que los sillones se levantaron levemente. Los otros 4 miraron extrañados su alrededor.

Cuando será? – le pregunto Kilua sin mucho interés.

Hoy en la noche – le dijo serena.

Hoy? – repitió Leorio.

Si, siempre se me olvidan las cosas, y las recuerdo a ultima hora... – les dijo sin inmutarse, con una pequeña sonrisa fingida. Los 4 se soltaron un momento, la miraron extrañados; como era que tuviera una reputación así, si apenas recordaba las cosas?

.. por cierto, Kurapica no te cambiarás de ropa, ya es tiempo de que te vistas... – le comento Leorio.

Me está diciendo anormal? – le pregunto frunciendo el cejo.

No exactamente.. – le dijo Leorio retractándose.

Realmente es muy inmaduro.. – dijeron los demás cuando Kurapica le propino un puñetazo.

Y tú Kidara? – reitero Leorio. Kidara le envió una mirada asesina, Leorio se hecho atrás como un perro faldero.

También me estás diciendo anormal? – le pregunto cerrando los ojos y reteniéndose un momento. Kidara y Kurapica notaron su punto de vista, sobre su raza y sus pasados. Kilua los ignoro, y Gon tenia algo como una gotita que le decía: "que se puede hacer?", ambos Kidara y Kurapica le golpearon hasta que dejo de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

Ya entendí – Leorio les dijo con incontrolables lagrimas, e incontables chichones.

Más te vale – le dijo resignados los dos retomando lo que estaban haciendo con anterioridad, sin mirarlo.

La tarde paso rápida, Leorio gritaba desde su habitación mientras se curaba los chichones, Kidara se había vuelto a vestir como Suikun, la única diferencia era que físicamente era como siempre, Kurapica no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo, Gon iba como siempre, y Leorio se hacía los últimos retoques para que no se notarán los chichones.

Tomaron el auto deportivo de la federación, está vez Leorio manejo, Kidara le cedió a regañadientes, ella les fue indicando por donde y como llegar. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio de aspecto clásico, como si fuera una reliquia que había sobrevivido a los cambios que pasaban a través del tiempo.

Al llegar, Leorio abrió la puerta y se fue por su cuenta, los demás invitados lo miraron con desdén, comprendió que era como una falta de educación abrirle a los pasajeros, pero ellos ya habían bajado.

Por que no me avisaste? – le pregunto Leorio molesto a Kidara.

No me digas eso, yo tampoco sabia.. – le respondió – esas cosas se las debes preguntar a Kurapica.

Si.. – le respondió con poco animo mientras el ascensor se abría, y entraban a un balcón lleno de mesas, candelabros, y cócteles.

Es una fiesta de alta sociedad¡ - exclamo Kilua disimulado.

Desde aquí deben seguirme la corriente.. – les dijo Kidara avanzando con su vestido, que parecía muy sencillo a comparación de otros que levaban las demás jóvenes de su edad.

.. hola señorita¡ - dijo una voz optimista. La persona era un joven de alrededor de 20 años, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes; un joven realmente atractivo.

Hola – le respondió serena.

Me permitiría saber quienes son las persona que le acompañan?

Claro – le dijo fingido, se dio la media vuelta y murmuro : " metiche" – él joven rubio es mi hermano, los niños son mis primos, y el adulto es el nieto de una tía abuela, de mi tatara abuelo.

Ya veo.. – le dijo mirándolos con desprecio - .. usted fue la guarda espaldas de mi abuelo?

Sí, él realmente me ayudo mucho, a mejorarme de un problema que me abrumaba – le dijo sin ánimos.

.. me pregunto si usted me permite esta pieza – le pregunto cuando empezó una música muy lenta y sofisticada.

No gracias, vengo muy cansada de un viaje, si me permite, ojalá más tarde.. – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Bueno... me alegra haberla saludado – le dijo yéndose hacia otra joven.

Si, si me necesite véame.. – le dijo de espaldas y regañadientes. Se dio la media vuelta, y miro a sus amigos, Leorio ya se había ido a beber ya molestar a alguna que otra joven, Kilua y Gon la miraban, y Kurapica se reía tapándose la boca – que les pasa?

Nada, es sólo la impresión que dejas.. – le respondió Kurapica mirándola.

Para que sepas – le dijo con resignación, y ruborizada – yo no bailo, ni tampoco se.. – Kurapica se rió con más ganas – y ahora que?

Es sólo que eres muy singular – le dijo sonriendo - nunca había oído de una joven que no bailara.

Apuesto mi dinero a que tú tampoco¡ - le dijo mirándolo con seriedad. Kurapica se detuvo un momento, un singular tono azul se presento, la atmósfera cambio.

La verdad yo tampoco... – le dijo avergonzado.

Dependiendo del caso tu personalidad cambia mucho.. – le comento, Gon y Kilua se alejaron, Kurapica se acerco a los barandales del balcón y Kidara contacto a la esposa del anciano. Muchos miraban a los desconocidos. En una hora Leorio había recibido 4 insultos, una bofetada, y una copa rota en su rostro, Gon y Kilua habían recorrido todo y comían lo que había en el cóctel.

...entonces los niños son sus primos? – le pregunto la señora dulcemente.

Si, son realmente muy buenos chicos – le dijo mirándolos.

El hombre mayor... déjeme recordar, era el sobrino..?

Se equivoca, es el nieto de una tía abuela, de tatara abuelo – le dijo sin trabarse.

Ya veo, tiene usted una familia muy compleja – le comento, pronto fijo su mirada en Kurapica, que miraba el cielo por el barandal, se fijo también en que unas jóvenes le miraba y reían – realmente estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo al cuidar a mi esposo – le dijo volviendo la mirada.

Sí, pero yo estoy más agradecida, realmente me ayudo a mejorarme de lo que me había ocurrido con anterioridad.

... mmm.. realmente admiro lo que dice; que clase de problema tubo, si no es problema responder? – le pregunto.

Bueno... – le dijo un poco incomoda – en un accidente donde iban gran parte de mis familiares... los perdí.. – le dijo a tropezones.

OH¡ lo lamento nunca pensé eso¡ - se disculpo la mujer.

No se preocupe, era algo que alguna vez iba ocurrir – le dijo serena – que observa? – notando que desviaba su mirada.

Lo lamento, el joven rubio es su compañero? – le pregunto mirando como las jóvenes se acercaban de a poco a Kurapica.

Mi compañero? – le pregunto ruborizándose – no,; es mi hermano, por que lo pregunta?

Bueno, esas jóvenes al parecer quieren algo con el – le dijo indicándole a las jóvenes – estas jóvenes, lo único que les interesan son los chicos... – trato de comentar, pero Kidara se acercaba al lugar muy molesta; incluso con celos.

Que ocurre? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

... a hola, tú eres su compañera o algo? – le preguntaron las jóvenes que los rodeaban, Kurapica las ignoraba. Ellas se reían para llamar su atención.

No, es mi hermano – les dijo con mirada fría, y volviendo a sonrojarse; por que todo el mundo creía eso?

Pensábamos eso – le dijo una joven que usaba un vestido con tal escote que permitía que se vieran en gran parte sus senos.

Ja ja¡ - exclamo Kidara – pueden dejarlo en paz?

Por? – le preguntaron todas juntas.

Bueno.. ustedes no tienen oportunidad, y tiene una enfermedad incurable – dijo casi en un murmullo – es contagiosa – continuo con mucho énfasis y en un susurro.

Bueno... no teníamos esa intención.. – le dijeron avergonzadas e ingenuas creyendo lo que decía.

Las mujeres de hoy en día son unas ignorantes.. – dijo para sí. Kurapica se dio la vuelta, la miraba molesto.

Que intentabas, yo no estoy enfermo¡ - le dijo entre dientes.

Bueno... ja ja¡ - le dijo con una falsa sonrisa y un poco de rubor en su rostro.

Bueno.. si me estaban molestando – le dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro, y dirigiéndose al otro lado del balcón, ella le dio un risita.

La noche continuo, Gon y Kilua se mantuvieron despiertos, Leorio estaba un poco borracho, Kidara, se había cambiado de posición en la fiesta, ya no era muy sociable, se le veía tensa y preocupada. Kurapica se había alejado del lugar y se había instalado en un lugar donde no había mucha gente. La temperatura del ambiente descendía, las personas habían acudido con prendas y ligeras, y fueron invitados a entrar. Todos entraron a excepción de Kidara, Kilua, Gon, Kurapica, y un hombre que no era Leorio.

La temperatura está bajando por una habilidad de Nen... – pensó Kidara, el ambiente había cambiado muy repentinamente.

El ambiente es muy rao.. – le dijo Kilua caminando hacia ella. Gon le acompañaba, y Kurapica miraba al hombre que se había quedado.

Es culpa de él – dijo el joven mirando al hombre de lejos.

Es la única persona – completo Kidara.

Por que hará esto? - pregunto Gon.

Será? – comento Kidara enigmática. Se acercó asta quedar muy cerca de él – Kay?

... – el hombre le miro, tenía los ojos cerrados, su ropa eran unos harapos, increíblemente había estado toda la fiesta sin ser detectado, al abrir los ojos, notaron una mirada nítida, se tomo la piel del rostro y la tiro; era una mascara. Notaron un rostro joven e inocente, el color de su piel era claro, sus ojos eran difíciles de describir, eran brillantes y penetrantes. Él se despojo de sus harapos, demostrando un traje como un joven común – impresionada?

Ya me extrañaba que no me contactarás.. – le dijo con recelo la joven. Por un instante los demás quedaron anexos a la conversación.

Que haces en Cimaria? – le pregunto rodeándola.

Yo? – le dijo de manera atrevida y sarcástica – esperando asuntos pendientes, como está fiesta y como tú..

Ya veo... quieres el contacto con los "15", no? – le respondió.

Sí, Shina me dijo hace algún tiempo que tenía algo que decirme, quiero el contacto – le dijo yendo al grano.

No se de que hablen – interrumpió Kilua con las manos en los bolsillos – pero estamos levantando sospechas.

Tienes razón.. – le respondió Kidara mirando a los ventanales, las jóvenes ya algunos adultos miraban con horror, al ver como soportaban el frío.

Nos vamos? – pregunto Kurapica.

Si, en el camino les explicare – les dijo, pasaron desapercibidos por la sala, vieron a Leorio coquetear con una joven.

Y Leorio? – le pregunto Gon.

No te preocupes, no hay tiempo pera hacerlo entrar en razón...

Bajaron por el ascensor, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. Tomaron el auto, una vez más Kidara manejo como la calificaba Leorio; "endemoniada", pero estaba más seria.

Como primera pregunta; quien es él? – pregunto Kilua mirando al tal Kay.

Es el guarda espaldas del príncipe que rapte – le dijo tomando una curva bruscamente, haciendo que se hundieran en los asientos de cuero.

Que clase de cazador es? – le pregunto Leorio mirándolo.

Es un cazador haker

Haker? – le reitero Kurapica pensativo - ... a decir verdad; nunca había oído de esa rama.

Es una rama muy reciente que sólo se le otorga a los que han trabajado en la sede central, nuestro trabajo consiste en proteger los sistemas de web de los cazadores; la rama fue creada por el anciano del que les hable.

Era cazador? – le pregunto Leorio imaginándose un viejo decrepito.

Sí, también creo la rama de cazadores de informática; pero este trabajo no es sólo saber mucho sobre computadores y buenos programas; también consta de tener una habilidad de lucha destacable, el trabajo se mezcla con el de guarda espaldas, por eso un cazador de informática no es un luchador corriente.

Te incluyes? – le pregunto Gon mirando a Kay.

No, él es mucho mejor luchador que yo, incluso ustedes lo son – les dijo mirando hacia atrás e ignorando el auto que venia en frente tras pasarse de pista a la que iba en dirección opuesta.

Ten más cuidado¡ - le dijo Kurapica tomándose de el asiento del antero donde iba Kidara.

Que? – le pregunto Kidara sin notar lo que decía de manera entrañable.

Olvídalo... – le dijo mirando el cielo estrellado sin esperanzas de que le escuchara.

Cuando nos dirás para que vino? – le pregunto Kilua mirándolo sin confianza.

Me fue...

Siempre has sido así – le dijo el invitado – cuando hablas c0onmigo por la red se te "va" todo lo que habías acordado, o hecho alguna vez.

Pues...

Es problema de ella – le contradijo Kurapica mirándolo como si dijera: " ten algo de consideración" – tu sabes que es asesina; hay veces que es mejor olvidar.

Quien eres tú para decir eso?

Sólo cállate... – le respondió de manera ofensiva.

Ya llegamos – les dijo Kidara frenando de manera brusca y a propósito, para que se callaran ambos de una vez.

Subieron siguiéndole el paso apresurado a Kidara, al subir al ascensor Kay le dijo algo como" no te dije ella está arriba". En ese momento Kidara lo miró asintiendo. Al entrar al piso sintieron una atmósfera muy extraña; era como ansiedad y preocupación impregnada por todo el lugar. Al introducirse en la habitación principal encontraron un vestido puesto delicadamente sobre el sillón, unas botas y un bolso blanco. Kidara los tomo y los dejo en la mesita. Entro a la habitación de Leorio y tomo su Laptop, lo dejo a la vez en la mesa, y se sentó en frente de él esperando algo, Kay se sentó en frente, acompañado de Kurapica y Leorio, Gon y Kilua se sentaron en el piso.

Media hora después, seguían de la misma forma, sentados sin hacer nada: el reloj toco las 2 de la madrugada, una puerta se abrió dejando entrar la fresca brisa de la madrugada... una mujer que usaba una ropa blanca con una característica cruz roja, y un peinado ordenado; Shina, una de los "15".

Hola – les dijo de una manera muy formal.

Por que te demoraste tanto? – le pregunto Kidara molesta, sin mirarla.

Sólo fueron... – miro su celular, y se puso algo azul, al instante se avergonzó – bueno... jaja¡

Como sea ! – le dijo seria; algo le inquietaba – sólo explica lo que querías decir.

No importa que ellos estén? – le pregunto mirando a todos y acercándose.

Tarde o temprano lo sabrán, no importa cuando ocurra; sólo habla¡

Está bien... – dijo indecisa, se sentó a su lado, Kidara se movió para darle a paso a la computadora.

... _pagina de acceso: radam 1._

_... Código: Kuruta._

_... búsqueda: árbol genealógico._

_... árbol 16: padres; muertos hace 17 años; hijos: 1 ( géminis ), hija: Kidara; muerta hace: 16 años..._

Que idioteces haces?¡ - le pregunto Kay escuchando lo que ella les leía. Kidara tanto como Kurapica se mantenían callados cabizbajos, con la mirada escondida.

Muerta? – repitió la joven tragando saliva – esto era?

Sí, me pareció muy extraño...

Kurapica tú sabes algo, tengo entendido que eres un año mayor – le dijo amistoso Kay. El se mantuvo callado, parecía que no respondería.

... yo recuerdo que... – dijo con esfuerzo, y confuso - ... que un día apareció y... no estaba acompañada por nadie, recuerdo que su ropa era blanca con manchas de algo rojo, la gente le miraba muy confusa...

CALLATE ¡- le grito la joven, notaron que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas brillantes y tristes. Por un momento hubo silencio, los que tenían nada que ver en la historia se retiraron.

Yo...

Sólo déjame hablar ¡- le dijo tercamente – ahora yo soy la que está molesta – le dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos – esos datos me ayudan a descubrir un secreto: yo pienso que...

Que no eres Kidara, si ocurrió hacer 16 años, tú edad es la misma que si esa persona hubiera vivido – le dijo mirándola.

Que tal si ni siquiera soy humana¡ - dijo ella parándose.

Seas o no el poder pensar libremente, sentir ciertos sentimiento, y la libertad; te hace ser humana¡ - le contradijo parándose y poniéndose frente a frente con ella.

Siempre existe ese raro sentimiento? – le dijo sentándose.

A que te refieres?

Me siento cohibida... quizás no lo hayas notado...

Por que? – sin comprender.

No lo sé, me empezó a ocurrir cuando recordé mi primera amistad – le dijo mirándolo con esperanza.

Tu primera amistad? – le dijo torciendo la cabeza en señal de no comprender.

Si – le dijo con rostro soñador – fuiste tú; quizás yo no fui la mejor amiga, pero tu para mi eras muy importante... eras como la única persona que existía para mí...

Yo...

Si comprendo, para ti es muy doloroso el recordar, no entiendes, todos los recuerdos que tengo son dulces por que yo quiero que sean así; quiero tener una buena impresión de lo que era la tribu¡ - le dijo escondiendo su mirada decepcionada de él.

Tú tienes esos recuerdos; es cierto éramos muy orgullosos; pero que significa todo esto? – le dijo molesto poniéndose cara a cara y muy cerca de su compañera.

Que ella diga eso responde muchas preguntas; hasta hace poco recibí un mail diciendo que yo estaba muerta; acordé con la persona hablar para aclarar lo que había pasado; y me dijo: "usted sabia que las personas se arman de sus errores?"; por supuesto que al principio no entendí; la persona llevaba el rostro tapado por una capucha, y su voz era demasiado franca...

Y que entendiste?

Que yo era perfecta...

Que tonterías dices; nadie es perfecto – le dijo molesto.

No, en una sola cosa había fallado; en mi amistad, me siento como si faltara algo en mi; ya que tengo el presentimiento de que anteriormente tuve algo que obedecer y lo olvide...

Y que estarías haciendo si lo recordaras? – le pregunto suavemente.

No lo se; ya el estar aquí no tiene sentido para mí... quiero entender el por que de esa información...

Kidara se mantuvo callada, Kurapica seguía en frente suyo; no retractado; ambos tenían la mente en blanco.

No se puede hacer nada? – dijo Kidara. Kurapica no comprendió el sentido de la pregunta.

Esta conversación no tiene rumbo alguno...

...explícame ese sentimiento que tengo – le dijo mirándolo.

Bueno, es muy normal... – le trato de responder torpemente.

Me siento como nunca lo había hecho... y es sólo contigo...

Yo... – Kurapica empezó a comprender su sentimiento; pero no entendía por que le preguntaba su significado.

Tu sientes lo mismo por mí? – le pregunto ingenuamente; estaba sonrojada.

Yo... – le trato de responder escondiendo la mirada y ligeramente ruborizado...

Un sonido ensordecedor partió de un extremo de la sala; los vidrios de la ventana que daba al balcón reventaron, los trozos llegaron encima de los dos jóvenes. Los demás salieron de la puerta que partía de la habitación continua, miraron la escena; Kidara estaba a medio sentar o para del sillón protegida por Kurapica de los vidrios.

Dos figuras entraron casi de manera imperceptible a la habitación; al cabo de un momento se despejo del polvo, Kidara se incorporo y como todos lo demás miraron hacia el ascensor de servicio.

**Continuara…**


	9. The Moon Daugther 9° : Origenes

**Capitulo 9: **

**Orígenes.**

Un hombre y una mujer; sus rostros no expresaban nada, quizás a cualquier persona que uno viera podía notar algún sentimiento, en ellos no. Ambos vestían igual; usaban algo como una capucha negra sobre una túnica blanca con delgadas líneas negras.

Quienes son? – les pregunto Kidara seriamente; sabiendo que alguna vez lo había visto.

Somos la tercera fase del experimento – le respondió la mujer.

Tercera fase? – repitieron de manera desorganizada los demás.

Está mujer; es un experimento que ha fallado, y que debe ser eliminado – dijo el hombre ignorando lo que decían.

Experimento, como si fuera una maquina... – les dijo sarcásticamente Leorio.

Ella es el experimento 01 Kidara; prototipo asesino – reitero la mujer hablando de corrido sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en sus palabras.

Prototipo? – repitieron Gon, Kilua Shina y Leorio, Kay se mantuvo callado y oscuro.

Hoy es el limite de tiempo para poder desecharla... procederemos prototipo 01 – dijo casi como una maquina la mujer.

Kidara no lo recibió como una broma, percibió un aire muy extraño en la habitación, un aura que provenía de aquellas personas, por algún reflejo abrió sus alas dejando un par de plumas en el lugar, y salió con velocidad por el agujero hecho en las ventanas que daban hacia el balcón. La pareja se miro por un instante y le siguieron, de alguna forma por la velocidad desafiaban la gravedad corriendo horizontalmente por las paredes. Kurapica, Kilua, Gon, Leorio, Shina y Kay se quedaron allí, unos segundos después salieron a la vez tras ellos solo por poder hacer algo por ayudar y averiguar más sobre Kidara. Leorio se quedo atrás al no poder usar Nen, ni tener la velocidad de sus amigos les siguió como pudo en un vehículo, se sentía frustrado.

Alguien tiene idea de quien era? – pregunto Shina corriendo por las paredes y tomándose de las astas de las banderas.

Ni idea! – le respondió casi a gritos Kilua.

Por que estamos yendo? – dijo Kay mirando a Kurapica – no tenemos nada que ver...

Que tanto sabes de ella? – le pregunto Kurapica sin mirarlo. Guiándose con su cadena para tomar las direcciones correctas.

No mucho, pero con lo que se basta – le respondió recogiéndose los hombros en el ajetreo de correr a tal velocidad.

Por que preguntas eso? – le pregunto Shina recordando lo de la subasta y la relación de el joven que tenia en frente con su "amiga".

seria muy bueno poder ayudarla¡ - les dijo con optimismo Gon - ha estado muy confundida; con esto podrá arreglar muchos problemas que ha tenido!

No puedo opinar – les dijo Kilua pensando en lo que ella le había dicho sobre su amistad entre asesinos – sólo se que necesitará de nuestra presencia.

Niño, no es muy peligroso? – le pregunto Kay mirándolo bien; ambos chicos daban la impresión de confianza y hacían que el ambiente fuera más ligero y alegre.

Ambos somos cazadores – le dijo Gon una gran sonrisa. Kay los miro impresionado, después les miro con una mirada como si fueran sus hermanos o parientes.

La apariencias engañan... – le dijo Shina - ... por cierto Kay; que haces aquí?

Yo le informa a Kidara de que estarías en su hotel, tengo mucho que hablar con ella.

Estuviste interceptando mis mail, no? – le dijo con una mirada reaprobativa.

... he... – el se quedo callado, Shina lo miro muy molesta y siguió su camino.

El siempre es así? – les pregunto ella, mirando a Kurapica; su expresión era de preocupado y tenso.

No, depende del caso, y parece que ahora es el caso – le respondió Kilua pensando.

... de verdad eres hijo de Zeno?

Si, si soy un miembro de la familia – le respondió sin mucho interés.

... – ella le dio una sonrisa falsa y evito mirarlo y hablarle.

El camino siguió; pero nunca se imaginarían lo que ocurriría, nunca volverían a vivir algo así.

Kidara prosiguió con su vuelo hasta las afueras de la cuidad, al llegar a una fabrica abandonad se detuvo en una chimenea. Las dos personas la miraron desde el piso; ella no se animo a bajar, mas ellos se limitaron a mirar.

Tenemos ordenes especificas de matarte, eras casi perfecta, pero tu mentalidad no funciono – le advirtió el hombre sin expresar ningún sentimiento en su voz.

Como te llamas? – le pregunto Kidara desde la torre de humo.

Experimento 02 Kirim – le dijo mirándola de manera distante.

Experimento 03 Scherazade – le respondió la mujer sabiendo que la pregunta también iba para ella.

Ja, nunca pensé que seres como ustedes tuvieran nombre – les dijo para ver su reacción.

Fuimos diseñados para responder de la manera menos pensada – le dijo la mujer – por que no bajas y compruebas nuestro nivel?

No voy a caer en eso! – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Antes de que Kidara pudiera hacer algo, alguien le ataco por la espalda, lo predijo pero su cuerpo no reacciono, cayo precipitándose por el piso, detuvo la caída tomando vuelo. Los otros personajes la recibieron ambos le dieron una patada, sabia que ocurriría pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Comprendió que había alguien manipulando su aura; empleo el escudo, mas tampoco surtió efecto, estaban controlando su reacción, no podía safarse, por hábil y astuta que fuera no podía, se detuvo arrastrando las manos por el piso; la opción que tenia era usar su parte bestia; pero debía sacrificar mucho si hacía eso... debía ganar, como una obsesión dejo salir sus garras como primer paso para mostrar su lado más oscuro. Kirim y Scherazade notaron el cambio. Kidara tomo vuelo y paso con velocidad empuñando sus zarpas, logro hacer un corte profundo en el brazo de Kirim.

Ellos no pudieron evitar sus ataques, por primera vez mostraron un sentimiento de ansiedad. Kidara en un instante estuvo a punto de hacer un corte en el cuello de Scherazade, pero un pedazo de concreto la golpeo, lo percibió, pero tampoco pudo detenerlo, el trozo callo sobre ella, ella no dio ningún alarido de dolor.

Ya es suficiente – les dijo tranquilamente, levantando el escombro, y limpiándose el labio partido - Muéstrate ! dejen de hacer trampa !

Señorita, ya la descubrieron – dijo Kirim preocupado.

02, no te preocupes, ella sabe desde el hotel de que estaba cerca, con ese instinto reconocería mi aroma en cualquier parte, de todas formas; yo la resucité... – dijo una voz fría que salía de las sombras.

Resucitar? – le pregunto.

Si... – dijo, era una joven, con un traje que le hacia ver como una ramera, sus ojos maquillados de color violeta y sus labios carmín se destacaron en la luz de la luna.

Quiero saber; a que se debe mi existencia – le dijo, Kirim, Scherazade y la joven la rodearon.

Si vives hasta mañana a las 12 sabrás todo lo que quieras, pero te lo diré de todas formas prototipo; tu fuiste asesinada por mi padre hace 16 años, junto a tus padres – Kidara no mostró nada – eres un clon perfecto de Kidara, tienes la misma edad que tendría ella si estuviera viva, gracias a tus padres se difundió la leyenda de los ojos rojos, te hicimos con hoyos en tu ADN, para que no pudieras comprender algunos sentimientos, aparte esos agujeros permitieron tu modificación cuando eras pequeña, eras un ser creado para matar; pero algo salió mal, tu mente se volvió liberal; por que, por que tenias alma propia, como podía ser, aun me lo pregunto, pero todo esta relacionado con ese báculo que llevas. Son cosas paranormales que ocurren, estos que vez ni siquiera pueden pensar por si mismos; todo esta programado, en cambio tu puedes hacer todo por ti misma, ese fue el error...

Es todo? – le pregunto sin interés.

Ya lo sabías acaso? – le pregunto preocupada.

Por que seguras que moriré hoy?

Por que con un toque de mi espada morirás; yo pertenezco a intensificar, existe un hueco en tu ADN, eso me permite rellenarlo con mi aura y cambiar tu secuencia de reacción – le dijo, Scherazade le dio una espada, la joven la lamió por el filo con una mirada maliciosa.

... – Kidara la miro, se puso a la defensiva, y los miro selectivamente. En esa pelea podía saber más sobre su pasado, y a la vez acabar con una molestia y superase a si misma, estaba segura de que lo que ella decía era cierto, conocía ese rostro; en ese momento sólo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kurapica: "Seas o no el poder pensar libremente, sentir ciertos sentimiento, y la libertad; te hace ser humana ", ese era el momento de comprobar.

La batalla se volvía muy difícil, sus reacciones se habían vuelto muy lentas, empezó a anticipar mucho antes los ataques para poder esquivar, hasta el momento sólo había recibido las heridas de el escombro, y unos leves cortes de la espada de la joven.

Pasaba el tiempo, el rendimiento de Kidara bajaba, llego a un punto donde no podía mas.

Ese era otro fallo... – le dijo ella apoyando la espada en su hombro.

... aun no me han vencido ... – les dijo respirando dificultosamente.

Lo lamento por ti... MUERE! – le grito, 5 sombras se acercaron con velocidad. Una cadena rompió la espada de la joven.

No tenían que venir – susurro molesta Kidara. Los 5 se acercaron, Shina ayudo a Kidara a pararse, ella lo acepto a regañadientes.

Quienes son? – pregunto la joven mirándolos con desprecio.

Somos sus amigos, y no lastimarás más! – le dijo Gon.

Amigos, Kidara no fuiste creada para tener amigos... – le dijo con reproche.

No necesitamos que ella lo crea, sólo necesitamos la aprobación de su corazón para serlo – le respondió Shina.

02, 03, hagan lo que deben! – les ordeno la joven, amos materializaron una cuerda y amarraron a los 5 recién llegados, dejando a Kidara – ahora no puedes protegerte!

Y tú tampoco... – le susurro levantándose con esfuerzo.

Falso, Scherazade!

Kidara, escapa si aún tienes fuerzas! – le grito Shina tratando de soltarse de las cuerdas.

...shhh! – le calló – no permitiré que los involucres!

Scherazade? – pregunto la joven, 03 reacciono, y le aplico una llave a Kidara – si claro... – la joven saco una pequeñísima botella, tomo a Kidara por el cuello, impregnó la parte que ella poseía de la espada con el liquido y la apuñalo en el estomago, Kidara no grito, sólo dio un leve quejido...

Kidara! – gritaron todos en distintos tiempos.

Ya... lograste lo que querías ahora márchate! – le grito enérgicamente a pesar de la herida.

Dudo mucho que mueras con eso, pero el veneno hará su trabajo! – le dijo lanzándola a un lado, muy lejos del alcance de los 5 amigos – cuando mueras, vendré por el báculo...

La joven se alejo seguida de los dos Zombis, ya amanecía, no podían ver el rostro de Kidara; ella se incorporó, saco sus garras, camino tambaleándose hacia sus amigos, ellos le miraron impresionados, ella corto las cuerdas y callo en frente de Kurapica – lamento... no poder hacer algo más... – susurro y cerró los ojos. Shina la tomó he intento ayudarla, pero nada surtía efecto, unos momentos después Leorio llegó caminando, exhausto, al ver la escena cogió su maleta he hizo lo que pudo por tratar la herida. Se sentía miserable.

No puedo hace nada! – dijo limpiándose el sudor, Shina le ayudaba; ella podía usar el Nen para sanar, pero no surtía efecto.

Debe haber algo! – gritaba Shina – algo!

Los demás estaban alejados; por que habían llegado tan tarde, si hubieran llegado antes ella no estaría así.

Por que le afecto así el corte de la espada? – le preguntaba Gon a Kilua.

Fue aquello que le roseó – le respondió, se veía tranquilo pero se sentía inquieto, ella confiaba en él, y ella era una de las personas con las cuales podía hablar, por el parentesco de sus naturalezas.

Que crees que fue?

... fue veneno – le respondió Kay, interceptando lo que iba a decir Kilua – a los cazadores no todos los venenos les hacen efecto, en especial a ella, debió ser uno muy especial...

que opinas Kurapica? – le pregunto Kilua, sabiendo su amplio conocimiento.

No era un veneno ordinario – le respondió, camino hasta el lugar donde la joven había roseado el veneno en el filo, se acercó, manoseó la tierra, y olió sus dedos, abrió más los ojos – es una toxina hecha por Nen...

Hecha por Nen? – repitieron Gon y Kilua.

No creo que sea... - dijo Kay acercándose a ver la tierra.

Así es: es Huisen, es una toxina producida por el Nen, no tiene antídoto – les dijo más sereno de lo que debería.

No tiene ? – exclamó Gon.

Es natural si querían matarla – le respondió Kilua.

La única forma de ayudarla es con una segunda dosis - les dijo serio – le quedan unas 24 horas si tratan bien la herida y ella soporta...

Tenía entendido que el promedio es de 3 horas – le replicó Kay.

Ella no es cualquier humana – le respondió.

Pero una segunda dosis; no es un poco conveniente para matarla con más facilidad? – le pregunto sarcásticamente Kilua.

No, ese es el único defeco del veneno, una segunda dosis produce inmunidad a la toxina – le replicó.

Esa toxina es muy escasa; tendríamos que contactar al vendedor – dijo Kay pensativo.

No, la que le hizo eso a Kidara debe tener la botella, la botella aún debe tener una gota al menos, eso es más que suficiente – les dijo – eso quiere decir que Kidara tambien está intoxicada, con una cucharada de esa toxina en la comida de un banquete todos pueden morir.

Y como la encontraremos? – le pregunto Gon.

Esa es la pregunta – le respondió, se quedó pensativo y se alejo hacia el lugar donde atendían a Kidara. Leorio se limpiaba las manos, y Shina suspiraba aliviada – que ocurrió?

Ella es realmente increíble, al recobrar la conciencia se levantó por su cuenta y se curó la herida – le dije feliz, Leorio, ni Shina sabían lo relacionado con el veneno.

Vas a hablar con ella' – le pregunto Shina.

Si, tengo algo que hablar con ella.

Ellos siempre tienen peleas, así que alejémonos – le dijo Leorio a Shina, la empujo y le guiño un ojo a Kurapica. El lo miro con una mirada de molestia indicándole que estaba muy mal ubicado.

... que ocurre..? – preguntó una voz familiar, que sonaba muy cansada.

Estas bien? – le pregunto Kurapica, de manera muy natural, para reponerse rápidamente del mal comentario de Leorio.

Tu sabes que no lo estoy... – le respondió muy duramente.

Sabes que era?

Si, Huisen; me afecta bastante lento, pero me dañara permanentemente si no consigo la segunda dosis pronto.

Sabes muy bien los efectos, cuanto tenemos? – le pregunto ayudándola a caminar a donde se encontraban los demás.

Realmente eres increíble! – le elogio Kay.

A mi no me afectan muy rápido los venenos... les dijiste? – le pregunto yendo directo al grano.

Si, saben muy bien que si no lo conseguimos tu...

Tengo 12 horas antes de que traspase mi barrera de aura y me dañe permanentemente – les dijo duramente.

12? – repitió Kilua.

Si, ella puede que este... pueden seguirme? – les dijo caminando lentamente hacia las paredes de la fabrica.

Que, tu sabes donde puede estar? – le pregunto Kurapica – ella no seria tan tonta para dejar que supieras donde estarías, o no?

Ella es de esas personas que se divierten con el sufrimiento de los demás...

Y como sabes tanto?

No lo sé, es lo que me viene a la cabeza, ella dijo de que no debía pasar de las 12 de la noche de este día...

Lo que sea que te ella dicho, debemos mantenerte viva para entonces – le dijo Kurapica. Ella se sentó en el piso, la parte que cubría su ropa blanca estaba abierta, se notaba la cantidad de sangre que había perdido tas el apuñalamiento.

Por que dejaste que te apuñalara? – le pregunto Kilua.

Quería que terminara rápido, para no involucrarlos.

Ya veo... fue algo muy idiota! – le replico Kay.

Lo se...

Tomaron camino hacia la ciudad, para volver. Se turnaban para ayudar a Kidara a caminar, ella se rehusaba, finalmente le golpearon para que dejara de hacer tantas molestias y dejarla inconsciente.

Llegaron a medio día ala ciudad, fueron al hotel a retirara sus cosas y lamentarse, y pedir perdón al dueño del hotel. tomaron camino a un hotel mucho mas humilde, pero decente, y se sentaron a pensar.

mmm... – alguien hacia ese ruido...

mmm... – volvió ha exclamar.

YA DEJATE DE HACER ESE MOLESTO SONIDO! – le gritaron ha Leorio la gran mayoría de los presentes.

No tienes remedio... – le comento Kilua, después de golpearle la cabeza con lo primero que tocaron sus manos (la mesa).

... no se preocupen... – les dijo Kidara, teniendo pena del pobre hombre.

Ahora la pregunta... – trato de decir Kurapica.

Es que vamos a hacer, se que muchos de nosotros nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, pero por culpa de Ella ! – grito apuntando a Kidara que miraba el techo – nos hemos aliado, así que estamos juntos en esto...

... bueno, si no tienes buena disposición sólo dañaras lo que nosotros intentamos – le dijo Kurapica pensativo.

Tiene razón, yo por el momento, lo único que quiero es ver que ocurrirá a media noche – les dijo Kidara.

Que ocurre hoy? – pregunto Gon tratando de hacer memoria.

...es.. mi cumpleaños... – le respondió suavemente.

Tu cumple años? – le pregunto Kay.

Hoy es el día de mi verdadero cumpleaños... quizás le de sentido a algo, pero... no podré soportar hasta media noche...

Ella sabe que la encontrarás; que sabes de ella? – le pregunto Kay.

Lo que se es que hace experimentos en clones de personas muertas, crea "gente" que es creada para acciones específicos y que son solo envases vacíos...

... vacíos? – repitió Gon.

Quiere decir que no tiene voluntad propia, pero necesito hablar con ella... – Kidara, se decayó en ese instante, estaba mas pálida que nunca, se tomaba los brazos y se balanceaba.

Estas bien? – le pregunto Kurapica poniéndole las manos en sus hombros y ayudándola a pararse – Leorio, puedes hacer algo por ella?

Supongo que si... claro¡, yo tengo una hierva que retrasa el efecto de los venenos¡ - exclamo tomando su maleta y llevando a Kidara a la habitación continua.

Por que no lo dijiste antes?¡ - le pregunto a gritos Shina.

Hee... se me olvido... – les exclamo, ellos de la impresión se echaron a tras, Kidara lo miro de reojo y torció la cabeza levemente, en signo de que no comprendía lo que había ocurrido.

En la habitación continua, Leorio saco con afán varios elementos de su maleta, Kidara miro los varios objetos con curiosidad, Leorio cerro la maleta y se preparo para ayudarla con su herida en el estomago, y administrarle el concentrado de la hierva.

... Kidara... – le pregunto, Kidara llevo su mirada hacia él.

Mmm? – le pregunto.

Que quisiste decir ese día con mi habilidad?

... en las ocasiones que te vi en la prueba del cazador, y en otras ocasiones... note que eras una persona muy determinada, realmente te importaban tus amigos; pero con el tiempo te empezaste a sentir miserable, no?

Ya te diste cuenta, si, mientras ellos aprendían Nen, y luchaban y lograban sus metas yo me fui quedando muy atrás, anoche me di cuenta de que realmente debía esforzarme mas, que debía superarme, pero yo no soy una persona con una meta tan poderosa como ellos.. – le dijo serenamente.

Pero, por que me lo dices a mi?

Por que ellos sentirían pena por mi, no quiero causarles problemas ahora.

Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, lo respectivo a lo que te dije, se refiere a tu habilidad Nen, la verdad, tu aura es muy peculiar, representa menos de lo que es; es algo que no puede ser libertado con tu propia voluntad, es algo que se relaciona con ese sentimiento de miserable que tienes...

Tu eres muy rara; no comprendes muy bien lo que te exprese; quiero que me ayudes con el Nen.

Yo no puedo, ya te dije que es algo que no se puede sacar por tu propia voluntad debe ser provocado,

Como lo sabes?

Bueno... este... tu sabes que a los Kurrutas se les tornan los ojos rojos; cuando a mi me ocurre puedo usar mi Nen, y meterme en la mente de las personas; lamento haberlo hecho, pero a estas alturas ya deberías tener una habilidad propia.

Ya esta... – le dijo casi ignorando lo que le había dicho, le termino de administrar el concentrado, y guardo la jeringa en su maleta.

Te quedarás aquí? – le pregunto poniéndose la cubierta de la túnica.

Si...

Kidara, salió de la habitación pensativa, el concentrado hacia rápido efecto, Leorio si tenía el talento, al entrar a la salita, ya habían sacado el Laptop, y veían información. Ella se aproximo y miro lo que ocurría. Habían entrada una pagina restringida, y no se les era permitido entrar, obviamente, ella se acercó más, y tecleo el nombre Scherazade, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, el acceso fue aceptado. Al entrar la pagina estaba dividida en tres partes, uno decía: 01, 02, y 03.

como sabías la clave? – le preguntaron mientras entraba al que decía 01, una pequeña ventana apareció con una sirena de policía, decía: "acceso denegado, por favor entre a empresas Zueshia ".

Fue simple, ella tiene manía por sus creaciones, y pienso que es feminista; mi archivo esta denegado... bueno, que se puede hacer, entremos a  - les dijo recogiendo los hombros, tecleo con una mano, el nombre la pagina Web, al entrar salía una fachada aceptable y de altas perspectivas, con el nombre de la empresa, decía que eran la empresa del futuro. Salía la foto de la joven que apuñalo a Kidara; en su foto salía acompañada por Scherazade y Kirim.

Ellos eran¡, ellos fueron quien te dañaron, no? – exclamó Gon.

Como supieron entrar a loa archivos denegados de ella? – les pregunto Kidara rastreando el lugar de creación de la página.

No se que hizo él, pero entró a una base de datos en un idioma muy extraño... – dijo Kilua.

Kay, que intentabas? – le pregunto Shina.

Sólo quiero tener pronto el encuentro con ella – le dijo él con resignación.

Ya rastree donde se encuentran empresas Zueshia - les dijo apagando la computadora – Kay, llama a Chi.

Esa inútil? – le reitero con frialdad.

Si, creo que es hora de la revancha, y de ver que tanto sabe... – le dijo saliendo por la puerta seguida por los demás.

Que clase de trabajo hace ella? – le preguntó con interés Kilua.

Ella no tiene un titulo como yo, pero te aseguro que en trabajos de infiltración es la mejor que hay; en mi caso yo pierdo el control cuando de eso se trata, solo entro dejo inconscientes a todos los que me traten de detener y pobre del que me busque lucha... – le dijo caminando trabajosamente.

Ya veo.. estarás bien? – le preguntó mirándola bien, su caminar era muy pesado.

No te preocupes, cuando salgamos tomaré vuelo, y no tendré más problema – le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza. Al salir ella siguió caminando hasta un diminuto parque allí se detuvo, tomo vuelo y uso Inn (no Enn), y sus alas fueron invisibles si no usaban Guio, voló muy cerca del piso, ya que su ropa era larga impedía que se vieran sus pies y la hacía ver al menos 10 centímetros más alta. Caminaron siguiendo su silenciosa manera de "caminar", hasta un edificio muy alto, ella les indicó que esperarán afuera, la idea era encontrar a Chi, como su trabajo consistía en saber muchos datos sobre ubicaciones de otros cazadores u objetos, sabía muy bien donde se encontraba Chi. Al entrar hablo con el recepcionista, el no la dejo pasar; Kidara le dio un golpe, con ese golpe no recordaría con quien había hablado y lo dejaría inconsciente unos instantes suficientes para que ella subiera al ascensor. Tomo su celular de entre los pliegues de su ropa, tomo información por la red móvil de su hand fone, y tomo ascenso al piso 40. Allí uso zetsu y paso a gran velocidad de los 3 guardias. Entro a la oficina 49 al entrar encontró muchas computadoras y un simulador de realidad virtual. En el fondo de la oficina estaba una mujer de espaldas.

Chi? – preguntó.

Hee? – preguntó su voz – Kidara?

Necesito un favor... – le dijo sentándose sobre un computador ligeramente.

Cual? O vienes a humillarme? – le dijo dándose vuelta.

Iré directo al grano, tengo alrededor de 9 horas de vida, y necesito que me ayudes a infiltrarme a Zueshia.

Zueshia? – le preguntó incrédula – es sólo un laboratorio con mucha seguridad, muchos guardias son cazadores.

No es sólo un laboratorio – le dijo seriamente – tengo Huisen fluyendo por mi sangre, tu conoces muy bien ese veneno, y dentro de 2 horas perderé la movilidad de mis piernas, Zueshia hace manipulaciones genéticas ilegales, trabaja con cadáveres y produce drogas muy raras de efectos devastadores en las personas que son manipuladores del Nen.

Huisen? – le preguntó alarmada – como pudiste dejar que te inyectaran?

No te lo diré, sólo dime si, si o si no?

Yo... si no hago algo pronto perderé mi oportunidad de luchar contigo¡ - le dijo golpeando la pared y dejando algo como un cráter en ella.

Vamos? – le dijo, la tomo por el cuello de su ropa salió por la puerta con toda tranquilidad.

para que preguntas si me estas obligando de cierta

forma? – le pregunto cruzando los brazos.

no seas tan quisquillosa... – le dijo Kidara agitándola

y golpeando un guardia sin darse cuenta.

No es estoy siendo quisquillosa¡¡¡ - le reclamó.

Si claro...

Al bajar Kay miro con recelo a Chi, ella a su vez le saco la Lengua, Gon la saludo, Kilua le dio un gesto con su mano, ella Se presento a Kurapica, Shina y saludo a Leorio sabiendo que ya lo conocía.

Los invito a mi auto... – les dijo caminando hacia elEstacionamiento., ella les enseño un deportivo.

No es muy pequeño? – le replicó Kay mirando con Desprecio al auto.

No es el único que tengo.–le dijo inflando las mejillas.

Ella les indicó otros dos autos, del mismo calibre. Chi manejo uno, Kay otro y el ultimo lo hizo Leorio, llevando a Shina el sólo. Kay llevo a Kidara y a Kilua, y Chi a Kurapica y a Gon. Todos los autos eran relativamente pequeños he incómodos.

Kidara, como puedes estar tan tranquila con esa cosa en tu sangre? - le preguntó Kay tomando una curva.

Que quieres que haga si no puedo hacer nada contra esto? – le dijo Kidara mirándolo.

Bueno...

El camino fue encaminado por Chi.

Oye, Kidara? – le pregunto Kilua hablándole al oído.

Si?

Que tiene él contra ella?

Kay, contra Chi, bueno... ellos son hermanos – le dijo pensativa – yo nunca tuve un hermano que me quisiera...

En mi caso negocio con mis hermanos, lucho, los amenazo hasta casi los mato... – le dijo Kilua recordando alegremente.

... yo no quisiera tener que hacer lo que tu hiciste, no recuerdo mucho sobre cuando era pequeña.

La carretera seguía infinitamente, hasta una zona donde no había vestigio de las ciudades y civilización, a lo lejos se veía una construcción grande. Iban a alrededor de 140 km/hora y la construcción no parecía acercarse.

Que ocurre? – se quejo Kay tomando más velocidad.

Déjame ver... – le dijo Kidara flotando hacía arriba igualando la gran velocidad del auto, noto que el auto si avanzaba, y era la imagen de la construcción la que se alejaba,; era Nen.

Que es? – le pregunto Kilua mirando hacia arriba.

Nosotros estamos avanzando, pero eso que ves al frente no es real, es una ilusión provocada con Nen¡¡¡ - les grito bajando, los demás habían escuchado y redujeron la velocidad.

... hola, si.. lo mas probable es que este más atrás – exclamo Kidara descendiendo hacia el asiento.

Quien era? – le preguntó Kilua.

Era Kurapica, cree que los laboratorios están más atrás... demos la media vuelta... – hizo una corta llamada y todos tomaron rumbo hacia tras.

Oigan¡¡¡ usemos Guio¡¡¡ - grito Gon pasando a su lado. Kay miro con recelo a su hermana pasar a toda velocidad con su auto, repentinamente, Kilua y Kidara estaban presionados contra el asiento el repentino aceleró de Kay.

Cálmate¡¡¡ - le exclamo Leorio pasando a su lado con Shina.

Estoy perdiendo... – susurro.

Tiene un gran complejo, no? – le comento Kilua a Kidara mientras la velocidad impedía que se movieran.

Quieres bajarte? – le ofreció.

Pero tu estas en condiciones?

Me hace sentir inútil; vamos¡¡¡ - ella extendió sus alas, y tomo a Kilua por el brazo, ella dejo el viento pasar por su rostro, Kilua miró como todos reñían por tomar la delantera.

Déjame con Gon¡ - le dijo Kilua, ella bajo y lo soltó, miro a Kurapica muy molesto por que no tomaban aquello en serio, le tocó el hombro y lo tomo a su vez del brazo, él la miro sereno.

Estarás bien? – le pregunto él.

Claro, si siguen así nunca podrán ver si esta o no la construcción – le dijo.

De verdad disfrutas tanto esto? – le preguntó.

Si¡, es lo que siempre soñé¡¡ - le dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el viento.

... allí está¡¡¡ - exclamó, ambos descendieron y avisaron con bastante dificultad a los demás para que se detuvieran.

Al detenerse, Chi se acercó al lugar usando Guio, revelo que el lugar estaba vigilado ore guardias muy singulares, y que había algo como animales que producían aquella aura que camuflaba el lugar, y que unas aves volvían y producían a su vez aura, dedujo que las aves les habían engañado, las rejas eran electrificadas y la entrada blindada; el mayor problema era entrar sin ser descubiertos la seguridad con Nen era mucha, tendrían una gran desventaja. Al volver les hizo un gesto que les expresó lo difícil que seria.

Es mi problema; yo iré – les dijo Kidara.

Si pero...

Pero nada; Kilua puedes devolverme mi báculo? – le pregunto mirándolo. Él revolvió su bolsillo metiendo en brazo completo, primero saco una bolsa de golosinas, después envoltorios de dulces, y finalmente el báculo, a pesar de haber estado guardado por Nen y en contacto con tantas otras cosas que habían dentro del bolsillo de Kilua, relució con el sol y sus piedras que le adornaban de un color profundo capto la atención de sus amigos.

Kidara;... NO TE LO PERMITIRE¡¡¡¡ - le grito Chi.

No se los digas... – le dijo Kidara sujetando el báculo y apuntándola con él.

Ella dentro de unos momentos perderá la movilidad de sus piernas¡ no podrá entrar, pero es una obstinada muy egoísta¡ - les dijo mirando desde el cierta distancia.

Yo...

Yo pasé por los efectos del Huisen, yo se exactamente lo que le ira pasando si sigue así¡ - les dijo.

Tú lo pasaste, Chi? – le preguntó Kay.

Si... fue en un trabajo hace mucho tiempo... no iré a detalles¡, sólo les estoy advirtiendo de que no podemos dejarla ir sola¡ - les dijo apuntando a donde supuestamente estaba el laboratorio Zueshia.

Depende de ustedes... – les respondió Kidara, empezó a avanzar pero de pronto escucharon un ligero quejido.

Que te ocurre? – le pregunto Shina.

Es el efecto de la toxina, después de un tiempo la víctima pierde la movilidad de las piernas... y eso demuestra que no le queda mucho... – les dijo oscuramente.

Eso significa... – empezó a decir Kilua - que no tienes suficiente tiempo para infiltrarte...

Y también significa; que es una excusa para ayudarte - dijeron juntos Kilua y Kay.

Bueno...

Sinceramente estoy muy aburrido... – dijo Kilua acercándose al lugar.

Entonces...

Será mejor que te ayudemos; demoraras menos y podrás conseguir la segunda dosis más pronto – le dijo Kurapica pasando a su lado.

Está bien... – comento ella confundida, realmente no quería que tuvieran algo que ver en aquello.

Bien... lo mejor es saber si ya habían averiguado si nos devolvimos o seguimos de largo...

Ella ya lo sabe – le dijo Kidara pasando havia adelante.

Como? – preguntó Gon.

No escuchaste? Según los datos ella hace experimentos ilegales, pero a la vez es dueña de una empresa respetable llamada Zueshia; lo único que no es novedad es que disfruta de ver morir a la gente y tiene algo como un coliseo con los experimentos que han salido mal – les relato.

Es una... – trato de contenerse Chi.

Y lo más probable es que yo sea uno de ellos...

... – los demás se quedaron callados era lo más probable o aquella información sobre los árboles genealógicos fuera falsa.

No seas tan pesimista... – le dijo Kurapica.

... – Kidara lo miró.

Quizás lo seas; pero hay algo que no cambia que tienes tú propia alma y sigues siendo tú y nuestra amiga – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El rostro de Kidara se veía asombrado estaba un poco ruborizada; después presento una sonrisa sincera.

Así es, el hecho de que eres nuestra amiga no ha cambiado¡¡ - le replicó Gon.

Están seguros? – les pregunto ella aún más asombrada, no comprendía ese raro sentimiento de que nunca le dejarían sola,

Claro¡¡ - expreso Gon.

Chi planteo el plan; debían saltar sobre el campo de Nen que medía alrededor de 20 metros con ayuda de Nen y de otros podrían llegar, después era cuando debían usar Zetsu, a continuación debían r acabando uno a uno a los guardias que les descubrieran, y llegar hasta lo que parecía la puerta principal, el problema era saber que rol cumplían aquellos animales poseedores de aura en la vigilancia.

La primera en ir fue Kidara, voló lenta y tranquilamente, cuando la vieron pasar Kilua saltó con las manos en los bolsillos, al llegar al limite se paro en el borde del campo se dejó caer hacia abajo, después Chi se agarro mágicamente a la pared invisible de aura, después fue Shina impulsada por Gon, después Leorio también con la ayuda de Gon, y por último Gon junto a Kay. Cayeron en unos jardines muy extraños, vieron la silueta de Kidara indicarles por donde ir, el lugar estaba lleno de niebla, corrieron silenciosamente entre los distraídos guardias, de pronto chocaron con la bandada de aves, estás les acorralaron, la niebla desapareció rápidamente. Los guardias se acercaron al lugar, mas no vieron indicio de ellos, cuando se fueron la niebla volvió a cubrir la zona, lo que ellos habían hecho era muy simple; habían saltado muy alto y volvieron a caer después de que ellos vieran si estaban o no. Al seguir caminando llegaron a la escondida puerta principal, está estaba blindada; Kilua se acercó y dijo: " quiero probar lo que he aprendido", y toco la puerta, con unos instantes está se deformo y se volvió de madera, Kidara no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no sabía por que lo hacía. Al entrar una luz roja se encendió, los cuadros plantas y plantas cosas desaparecieron y en vez de eso se abrieron dos puertas, y de ellas salieron 02 Kirim y 03 Scherazade, ellos llevaban armas de fuego, e iban vestidos a par.

Ya se animaron a venir, no? – les dijo Kirim.

Que crees cosa rara? – le pregunto Chi, poniendo una cara de obstinación...

Que van a hacer? – les pregunto Shina empuñando una jeringa con su ácido de Nen.

Debemos eliminarlos – les respondió Scherazade.

Quien es Sara para manipularlos así? – les preguntó Kidara deteniendo a los demás con su báculo.

Ella es nuestra creadora y también la tuya¡ - le respondieron al unísono ambos; casi como maquinas.

Y, de todas gormas aún tengo mente propia – les replicó.

Eso no es lo que interesa, siquiera somos humanos, solo somos cascarones vacíos – le respondió Kirim sin alterarse.

Entonces... yo misma me encargaré de ustedes... – les dijo entre dientes, camino lentamente hacia ellos, mas Chi y Shina le pusieron sus manos en los hombros, y le miraron.

Quizás ellos sean eso, pero tú no tienes tiempo y, en unos momentos no podrás mover muy bien tú cabeza – le dijo Chi mirando desafiante a 02 y a 03.

Pero... ellos fueron creados para matar...

Nosotras tenemos corazón, no me sentiré culpable de destruir algo que siquiera debería estar vivo – le dijo Shina.

Está bien... pero ellos son muy poderosos...

Está bien que no tengamos esa vitalidad que tú tienes... pero debemos ayudar a alguien a quien le debemos mucho... . le dijo Chi con una mirada de orgullo.

Pero si ustedes...

no digas esa palabra, pues no ocurrirá – le replicó Kay, poniendo sus dedos en sus labios para indicar la expresión.

No te preocupes Kidara¡ - le dijo Gon una amplia sonrisa.

Al menos será muy interesante – dijo Kilua mirando con desdén a Kirim y a Scherazade.

Muchas gracias...

Lo único de lo que me quejo es que fue demasiado fácil... – dijo Kurapica pensativo.

Yo iré contigo¡ - se ofreció Leorio, Kidara asintió con una mirada.

Ve tú Kurapica – le dijo Shina al oído, 02, y 03 trataron de limitarles el camino para pasar a lo que seguía de camino, Gon y Kilua se lanzaron contra Kirim, y Kay tomó por el cuello sin ningún respeto por ser mujer a Scherazade.

Estarán bien? – les pregunto Kidara siendo empujada por Leorio, mientras flotaba.

Te lo prometemos ¡¡¡ - le dijo Shina pulsando un botón y cerrando la puerta automática para que Kidara no arrepintiera.

caminaron por el pasillo largo, no tenía ni ventanas ni puertas ni bifurcaciones, sólo un sendero que los conducía directamente hacia lo que parecía ser el lugar donde se encontraba Sara.

Es muy raro, ha sido muy sencillo.. – comento Kurapica interrumpiendo el silencio.

Tienes razón... – prosiguió Kidara.

Siento un escalofrío...

De pronto sintieron unos pasos a lo lejos, Kidara dejo a Kurapica y a Leorio y se acercó lentamente hacia atrás; al ir acercándose sólo encontró un par de sombras, se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, el silencio se mantuvo, y de los lados aparecieron lentamente Gon y Kilua.

uff... – exclamaron ambos, y dieron un suspiro.

Que hacen aquí? – les pregunto ella flotando hacia la dirección inicial.

Bueno... Kay estaba con ese sujeto, abrió un agujero en la pared y nos empujo dentro sin querer, y el tipo raro cerro la puerta con Nen, no se había dado cuenta de que estábamos y nos quedamos, y ya que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer seguimos el pasillo – le dijo Kilua sin darle la menor importancia.

Como estaban Chi y Shina? – les preguntó sin voltearse.

Bueno... – balbuceó Gon – Chi y la señorita Shina estaban en bastantes dificultades, pero de todas formas no tenía otras heridas más que unos rasguños...

... que alivio... – susurro.

A donde vamos? – le pregunto Kilua, cuando notó la figura de Leorio y Kurapica en el fondo del pasillo.

Mientras los alcanzamos te lo diré – le dijo tomando velocidad.

Que tiene este lugar que necesita tanta vigilancia? – le pregunto Kilua.

Este no es cualquier lugar... este lugar es un laboratorio que produce sustancias que no pueden ser tratadas con Nen, lo que le aplicaron a la espada que me clavaron tenía una toxina que se le llama Huisen; paraliza poco a poco el cuerpo, cuando llega al corazón este se detendrá, pero yo protejo mis partes vitales a base del Nen, por eso el veneno no actúa tan rápido en mí, por otra parte a una persona normal la mata en seis horas sin posibilidades de salvarse, hacen experimentos con cadáveres, juegan con el ADN de gente muerta y lo manipulan para crear "personas" creadas para algo en especial; lo que hacemos aquí es asunto mío, por eso no quería que tuvieran algo que ver, cuando lleguemos al limite que yo les de, ustedes me deben dejar sola, si pasa el tiempo hasta las doce de esta noche, ustedes deben entrar, deacuerdo?

Claro, pero por que esa decisión? – le pregunto Gon confuso.

Hay mucho de mí que ustedes no deben saber...

Al llegar donde se encontraban Kurapica y Leorio, notaron que las paredes eran lisas y brillantes, al final del pasillo había una puerta blindada con una plancha metálica y cerradura de bóveda. Kidara se acercó lentamente; justo en el instante en que iba a tocar la puerta para abriera, está abrió por sí sola y la joven que le había apuñalado salió; estaba vestida con un traje de gamuza negra, guantes que se iniciaban casi de sus hombros color púrpura, y un abanico cerrado de color plateado. Kidara se hacho atrás lentamente, y se mantuvo frente a sus acompañantes, casi evitando que caminaran con su báculo; la joven; que obviamente se llamaba Sara, extendió su abanico y se tapo la mitad del rostro con el.

Esto es tan divertido... – exclamó ella con una risita quisquillosa.

... que es lo que quieres en el fondo? – le pregunto Kidara con una mirada muy fría.

Veo que vas directo al grano; quiero divertirme contigo antes de que mueras, eres una de las mejores creaciones que ha hecho está empresa...

Sólo eso, no te fue suficiente con lo de ayer? – le pregunto sin perder su expresión.

No, también has hecho algo por 02 y 03 – le dijo sacando un control de entre los pliegues de su ropa – mira el estado deplorable de tus "amigos"... – apunto hacía Kidara; ella no se inmuto, el piso vibro levemente; las planchas metálicas se levantaron mostrando unas pantallas; en la pantalla izquierda mostraba a Kirim y Scherazade caminando por el mismo pasillo que ellos; mostraban muchas heridas, y en la derecha; Chi, Shina y Kay estaban tirados en el piso, Kay apenas se estaba levantando, mientras Chi aparentemente estaba completamente inconsciente, Shina estaba consiente pero no se podía mover...

... que demonios les hiciste? – le pregunto Leorio conteniendo su rabia.

No me hables con ese tono; a parte; que puedes hacer?... – Leorio bajo la mirada.

No la escuches¡¡¡ - le dijo Kilua.

Para que; si es la verdad – le dijo sin ánimos.

Kidara que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Sara sonriendo tras su abanico.

... – Kidara extendió sus alas, con ese acto Sara no pudo ver ni escuchar lo que hablaban – necesito que me prometan algo...

que? – le pregunto Kilua sintiendo algo raro en ella; todos los presentes lo sintieron.

Bien... Leorio debes prometerme que a toda costa debes llegar hasta donde los otros y ayudarles, Gon y Kilua; pueden contra esos? – dijo escondiendo su mirada; ellos notaron que hablaba de Kirim y Scherazade, ellos asintieron mirándola confusos - Kurapica debes ayudarles, no los maten, y...

Y tú que harás sola? – le pregunto preocupado Kurapica.

Yo les prometo que todo, todo estará bien... – ella revelo sus ojos; estaban rojos pero su actitud era muy serena.

... debes prometerlo – le dijo Kurapica frívolamente.

Si¡¡ , todo estará bien... – ellos se alejaron poco a poco – no miren atrás...

Es una promesa¡¡¡ - le dijo Kurapica alejándose llevado por sus amigos.

...como confías en que todo estará bien? – le preguntó Sara cuando ellos se perdieron de vista.

Es una promesa difícil; pero aun así la cumpliré – le dijo dándose la media vuelta, estaba aguantado dolor; el Huisen había inmovilizado sus piernas completamente.

En ese estado? – le dijo sarcásticamente – lo único que lograras es que yo me divierta y el fin de tu y vida y la ellos; mira, Kirim, y Scherazade ya están luchando con tus amigos...

... en las pantallas, mostraban a Chi y a los demás caminando con dificultad por el pasillo, la otra mostraba a 02 y 03 de frente a Kilua, Kurapica, Gon y Leorio, Kilua dio el primer paso y choco su brazo con el de Kirim, Gon a su vez se lanzo contra Scherazade, Kurapica acompaño a Kilua y Leorio a Gon, Scherazade saco una lanza hecha por nen, está estaba manchada de sangre a pesar de ser hecho por nen, se lanzo contra Kilua, le hizo un ligero corte en la mejilla, Kurapica estaba por detrás; recibió un impacto de el otro extremo de la lanza, ambos cayeron a unos metros de distancia de ella. Por su parte Gon y Leorio atacaban sin detenerse a Kirim, este se mantenía en su posición, y detenía con sus brazos y piernas los golpes, Leorio había sacado su cuchilla, aún así no le provocaba ningún rasguño. poco a poco las parejas de ataque fueron variando, pero al final ninguno era rival para ellos; el incentivo era fuerte, pero porque, de donde sacaban tanta fuerza, quizás eran creados genéticamente, pero seguían siendo humanos, con o sin nen.

Ellos pronto morirán... – le dijo son una sonrisa, Sara a Kidara que estaba de espaldas a ella.

No lo creo...

Kidara tenía la mirada tapada, pero aún así, Sara noto el cambio en sus ojos, se retracto un poco, Kidara empuño con fuerza su báculo, se dirigió a gran velocidad en el pequeño espacio hacía Sara, le intento golpear con el báculo, Sara lo detuvo con bastante esfuerzo el golpe.

Tengo una pregunta; él, el joven rubio, venció realmente a un integrante del Riodan?'

Confió plenamente en que lo hizo, por? – le dijo reiterando el ataque.

Realmente si lo hizo debe estar al nivel de Kirim y Scherazade.

En ese momento sus incentivos eran mas poderosos que los de ahora... – dijo con un tono de desilusión.

...es cierto; la habilidad nen depende mucho del poder de la mente de la persona...

Kurapica se reincorporo junto a Kilua y Gon, Leorio no se atrevió a levantarse, miró fijamente a sus amigos; que se levantaban aún con sus heridas... y el no podía hacer nada.

Chicos olvídenlo... – les dijo extendiendo el brazo – ellos son muy fuertes...

Olvídalo Reolio – le dijo Kilua limpiándose sangre de la boca – yo hice una promesa, y la voy a cumplir...

Pero Kilua...

Leorio, tu también le hiciste una promesa a Kidara sin darte cuenta; le prometimos que todo estaría bien – le dijo Kurapica apagado.

Kurapica trata...

Por que estas así Leorio? – le pregunto Gon con una mirada muy especial.

Por que... – Leorio de pronto sintió pasar por su mente; "soy un inútil"...

... – Kirim y Scherazade lanzaron bolas de nen, hacia los 3 que estaban incorporándose, en frente de Leorio cayeron varias veces, en un momento Kilua logro correr y atacar a Kirim; dejándole un corte en el cuello. Pero nada mas... Leorio veía una y otra vez al igual que Kidara aquella escena, la imagen para Kidara desapareció... Leorio había lanzado su navaja contra la cámara de video.

Leorio? – pregunto Gon levantándose junto a él y mirándolo.

Ya... ya... ya basta¡¡¡¡ - grito tembloroso.

Ja¡ - exclamo Kirim con desdén.

Que puedes hacer tu? – le pregunto 03.

Yo... – de pronto los presentes se echaron atrás un aura concentrada, no muy grande pero concentrada salió de Leorio...

Leorio... – exclamó Kilua...

Ya estoy harto¡¡¡¡ - Leorio se acercó a Kirim y de dio un puñetazo; le sangro la nariz.

Leorio¡¡¡¡ - exclamaron Kilua y Gon... obviamente impresionados.

... impresionante...

Kidara había perdido la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos, Sara sonreía ampliamente tras su abanico. Kidara se sintió rara al principio, si algo les ocurría...

Que te pasa? – le pregunto asustada Sara.

... – Kidara se acercó lentamente a Sara; su aura era la misma que cuando mató a Ritten, era oscura y profunda; daba la impresión de que había algo tras esa aura...

ya veo... tu parte bestia...

no lo creas – le dijo con una voz muy distinta, era una voz seca y profunda, le inspiro la idea de su estado.

Entonces...

Es algo que no tiene nada que ver con Kidara, tiene relación con otras auras... que la están apoyando, y en un deseo de la misma... – le dijo enigmáticamente.

Quienes? – le pregunto aún más asustada.

Quienes crees?

No puedo permitir que estés viva a las 12 de la noche... – dijo con desesperación, se hecho atrás, el ambiente había cambiado, ya no podía hacer nada para controlar a Kidara, nada.

Lo lamento por ti... – voló hacia Sara la tomo del cuello y apretó su cuello, la dejo en el piso media asfixiada, la obligo a parase, y de pronto paso el anillo de su báculo por su cuello, y tiro... su cabeza rodó por el suelo, una ola de sangre estaba sobre Kidara, sus cicatrices "relucían" de cierta forma, sus ojos rojos brillaban; de forma demoníaca... el demonio estaba en ella.

... Leorio se acerco a los demás hizo algo cono Enn, y su aura rodeo a todos sus amigos, ...

Kilua, mira... – dijo Gon mirando la herida de su brazo; se estaba cerrando...

Si... es increíble...

Chicos denles una paliza¡¡¡¡ - les dijo Leorio.

No es necesario que lo digas¡¡ - le dijeron Gon y Kilua, Kurapica camino hacia delante, estaba recuperado; pero en su mente no existía otro pensamiento que lo que estaría ocurriendo con Kidara; a lo lejos sentía esa aura tan singular, se acercó a Kirim, su deseo era ver a esa persona, Kilua y Gon le dieron golpes continuos a Scherazade, Kurapica soltó su cadena y enrolló a 02 y a 03, su voluntad era diferente, después de eso no pudieron soltarse y aquella batalla termino.

Por que no hiciste eso antes? – le pregunto Kilua.

La verdad pensé que ellos escaparían... - le dijo apenas, se dio la media vuelta para ir a aquel lugar, pero cayó al piso por el cansancio, el poder se curación de Leorio sólo fue momentáneo, y como los demás cayó al piso inconsciente...

Kidara busco con la mente borrosa el Huisen, al encontrarlo, se lo inyecto vía nen, con un cabello hizo la abertura; y transformo el Huisen en un hilillo y lo introdujo. En ese momento su mente se fue de lugar y cayó al piso...

... el tiempo había pasado, unas horas; la primera en despertar fue Shina, atendió en primer lugar a los que estaban a su lado, Kay y Chi, al terminar con algo de ácido nen abrió la abertura encontró a 02 y a 03 amarrados por la cadena de Kurapica, notó las heridas de Leorio y lo atendió primero, Kurapica, Kilua y Gon necesitaron atención ya que las heridas eran de nen no de su cuerpo, por esto los dejo reposando...

Al despertar se dirigieron lentamente hacia donde debía estar Kidara, Kurapica iba muy callado; muy aparte del grupo optimista...

... quizás había despertado; pero no era así; Kidara seguía tirada en el piso, cubierta de sangre y revuelta en sus pensamientos, mientras la segunda dosis funcionaba. Su aura había desparecido; la ropa blanca que usaba por debajo se empezó a manchar...

a que le recordaba esa brisa?... esa brisa cálida de las tardes de verano, pero de donde?...

... – espécimen 01; Kidara, ADN Kurruta, ser no híbrido; despierta – dijo una voz muy rara, pero conocida.

yo... - dijo apenas abriendo los ojos; no estaba en la sala; estaba flotando en algo como un cubo lleno de hilos color plata que lanzaban destellos.

Yo soy Silena; la memoria de la computadora, y tu eres quien mató a mi hija – le dijo sin alterarse.

Y? – dijo mirando a una esquina del cubo.

La verdad es que ya han pasado 3 tres horas desde que mataste a Sara; yo soy la mente de la madre de Sara, ella esta en coma, y conectaron su mente a está computadora, mas tú eres el experimento más fascinante que hemos fabricado

Experimento, yo soy una persona, no un espécimen de laboratorio – le dijo con desprecio.

Ese es el problema, para cuando despiertes serán las doce y los agujeros de tu información genética se completaran y sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber; tu eres una reencarnación...

Entonces, que hago hablando contigo, deberías dejar mi mente, por que para cuando despierte tu estarás acabada – le dijo con un mirada muy especial.

Eso lo veremos, quizás 02 y 03 estén atrapados, pero en el estado en que está tu cuerpo no te resistirás a...

Kirim y Scherazade fueron dejados en el lugar de la pelea.

Leorio no recordaba nada de lo había logrado, en lo único en que pensaba era en Shina, pues ella era quien le estaba cargando; su vestido estaba roto y exhibía bastante ciertas partes de su cuerpo. La gran mayoría iba a paso muy lento, mas Kurapica iba acelerado; la razón?... al llegar al portón notaron el cadáver de Sara, su cabeza estaba al otro extremo del pasillo, vieron la gran cantidad de sangre; Shina y Chi se taparon los ojos, Kay desvió la mirada al igual que los demás presentes, al tratar de abrir la puerta un poder aparentemente inexistente, apareció y les lanzo lejos. Obviamente era una barrera nen, Kurapica s levanto de los primeros; lanzo su cadena contra la puerta; se lanzaron chispas al sacar la cadena camino hacia delante, el escudo ya no estaba momentáneamente. Los demás intentaron entrar pero la barrera nene volvió a aparecer, impidiendo la entrada.

Por que esta tan empeñado en entrar? – se pregunto Kay ayudando a su hermana a levantarse.

... – Shina se mantuvo en silencio, era natural que sintiera esa afición a proteger a la ultima de su tribu.

Kurapica se impresiono cuando vio aquello; Kidara estaba elevada en el aire por cientos de cables; estos a su ves conectados a ella, en el lugar donde estaban conectados se provocaba una herida; estaba llena de sangre como si tuviera estigmas. Dio un paso pero había otra barrera.

Los demás se dispusieron a eliminar la barrera inicial. Kurapica la que estaba en frente suyo...

... el tiempo pasaba; Kilua y los demás ya había entrado; al principio no trabajaron muy a gusto ya que de Kidara no paraba de brotar sangre, para entonces ya eran las 11 de la noche (el trabajo había sido muy difícil, cada ves que desaparecían otra aparecía o algo les empujaba y debían volver a intentar. habían muchas razones por las que no se rendían).

... déjame en paz¡¡¡¡ aléjate¡¡¡¡ - grito Kidara dentro del esquema de su mente, le hacia ver una y otra vez las imágenes de su infancia.

para que? – le dijo la voz de Silena – es la verdad.

Sólo déjame en paz¡¡¡ . Kidara se retorcía en aquel espacio dentro de la mente de la computadora.

Tú puedes hacer lo mismo según veo tu información... por que no lo utilizas? ... tienes miedo¡ - dijo sin piedad – es cierto eso solo lo puedes hacer cuando el demonio está dentro de ti – y se empezó a reír a carcajadas – si¡¡ pero si te tocan la persona absorberá esas cosas si están relacionadas con el¡¡.. tú fuiste creada para matar¡¡

Ya te dije que no soy ningún experimento¡¡¡ - grito Kidara.

OH¡ que pena por ti, si no me vences pronto te desangraras y no podrás saber la verdad – le dijo con voz lastimera; de pronto una figura similar a la de Sara se materializó en frente de Kidara; era una persona joven – así era yo antes de que me atacará cierta aura que estaba furiosa, pero no morí quede en coma mi cerebro está consiente pero mi cuerpo apenas funciona; mi hija me conecto para poder hablarme y saber que hacer

Y?

Yo no programe eso... – dijo tapándose la boca con sus manos.

YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY NINGÚN EXPERIMENTO¡¡¡¡¡¡ - le grito parándose; eran las 12.

... El escudo nen desapareció, los cables soltaron bruscamente a Kidara, está cayó al piso de una altura de uno 6 metros, Shina se acercó para tomarle el pulso; si lo tenía y bastante bien. Chi se dedico a limpiar su sangre... sigilosamente un cable se acerco por detrás ( obviamente controlado por nen ) y tomo a Chi del cuello, cual era el fin de aquello, pronto muchos mas se presentaron, Kirim y Scherazade aparecieron en la puerta con restos de las cadenas de Kurapica; ellos controlaban los cables.

**Continuara…**


	10. The Moon Daugther: 10° : Recordar

**Capitulo 10: **

**Recordar.**

... esa brisa le era tan familiar... el sol brillaba fuerte en el cielo, el aroma a césped mojado inundaba el ambiente, el reflejo de una laguna se destacaba a lo lejos; pero algo le molestaba.

Una niña estaba sentada en el piso, era muy pequeña tenia ojos azules, y cabellos rubios, y sus ropas eran blancas, mas estaban sucias de tierra, estaba sentada a lo que parecía ser el pie de un árbol, dos personas mayores se acercaron , la niña lloraba y se acariciaba la rodilla; se había golpeado, donde estaba? Por que debía ver eso?

Todo oscureció, y estaba en otra escena, las tres primeras personas estaba en un lugar distinto, no escuchaba nada sólo podía ver lo que ocurría. Por primera vez sintió un estallido, la niña de la primera escena estaba tirada en el piso con un corte en el brazo, lloraba de dolor, los que al parecer eran sus padres estaban en frente preocupados y defendiéndola de; Silena la mente de aquella computadora. La vio matar con sumo placer a los padres, miró a la niña que había sobrevivido y le corto el cuello, Kidara sintió lo mismo que debió haber sentido la niña al ser atacada. Una vez mas oscureció y apareció en otra escena, era un laboratorio en una cápsula estaba la misma niña que habían matado, pero era unos años mayor... de pronto se sintió ahogada; estaba dentro de la niña; ella era la niña. Se sintió con algo como un agujero dentro de sí. Pero aún así se sintió nuevamente viva, estaba en el frente un pueblo llevando unas ropas muy haraposas; una mujer salió de una de las casa y la llevo a una construcción de mayor tamaño, allí empezaron a discutir la llevaron finalmente a una casa muy rara; estaba llena de hiervas era de un espacio bastante limitado y muy humilde... el tiempo volvió a pasar ella tenía alrededor de 5 años, aún así estaba vestida con harapos; estaba viendo algo como un adorno, la mujer que la había visto al principio se lo quito y la empezó a regañar en eso se resbalo de las manos y se quebró en cientos de pedazos, eso sí le regaño a ella por eso.. sin quererlo sintió algo como odio contra ella pero no pudo hacer nada, si estuviera en su cuerpo ya se habría vengado. Salió mientras la mujer le lanzaba una que otra cosa que no escuchaba, simplemente ignoraba, de nuevo en aquel gran edificio miró entre la gente a unas personas que les decían algo y por segunda vez escucho los insultos y les culpaban blasfemias a aquellas persona, una de ellas le fijo la mirada, ella a continuación estaba hablando con esas personas y pasaron por su mente maltratos de aquella mujer y otras que le trataban raro; en ese momento se separo del cuerpo de la niña y miró incansablemente largos procesos de modificación que recordaba; ahora estaba reviviendo muchas cosas que odiaba, cosas que le producían odio hacía su gente, más aún así, quería vengarlos; que le abría dado ese motivo a pesar de aquel pasado. El tiempo volvió a pasar, ya había salido del laboratorio, se sentía débil, se había vuelto a fusionar con la niña, estaba sentada cerca de un lago, miró su reflejo y notó el cambio de sus ojos. Y se largo a llorar sin comprenderlo. Alguien se acercó por detrás y le ofreció un pañuelo, era niño un poco mayor que ella, tenía tez muy clara y los ojos de un azul muy especial, se limpió las lagrimas, y por primera vez escucho una conversación de aquello que ocurría.

Qué te pasó? – le pregunto el niño sentándose a su lado con las piernas recogidas, al igual que ella.

Nada..

No te creo...

Es que... nadie me quiere, nadie me aprecia... elegí cuando tenía 5 una modificación , pensé que si a nadie le importaba yo, a quien le importaría lo que hiciera, pero fue aún mas malo...

... mmm ... yo siempre estoy estudiando y entrenando junto a mi padre, y cuando no podía hacer algo el siempre me apoyaba...

no recuerdo a mis padres... ni siquiera se si los tuve alguna vez...

OH... lo lamento, cuantos años tienes?

Tengo nueve.

Espero volver a verte.. – le dijo parándose y mirando una figura en la distancia que quizás era su padre, ella se despidió con sus manos sin emitir ningún sonido.

... mientras lo hacía todo se volvió negro y apareció caminando entre el bosque, de pronto notó una mujer, ella soltó una bestia sobre ella y le hizo daño en el rostro, por más que la hayan modificado no podía defenderse contra aquello, al llegar al laboratorio no le limpiaron la sangre y la metieron dentro de la cápsula de incubación, sintió como sus huesos se fundían y su "yo" cambiaba, el mundo se vino abajo y apareció en frente de un animal destrozado y ella cubierta de la sangre de este...

... estaba otra vez sentada en orillas de la laguna llorando; en su mente resonaban las palabras; a los cazadores se les respeta, y admira... si se hiciera cazador ganaría eso, sintió a alguien venir, el chico de el otro día estaba allí, su mirada era muy tranquila; no miraba con compasión, si no con cordialidad.

Sabes? – le dijo sentándose a su lado – me castigaron por hablar contigo...

Si, por qué soy rara..

Yo no creó eso... pienso que algo te debió haber ocurrido...

Me voy a convertir en cazadora... crees que me sirva?

La verdad pienso que no sería tan malo, pero...

No le digas a nadie... – se alejo corriendo... él se quedó mirando pestañeando en aquella tarde.

Pronto rápidamente pasaron las imágenes de su prueba del cazador y de cada uno de sus clientes y victimas hasta que vio a una mujer en un umbral de luz.

... a los 17 se supone que su cadena de ADN se completaría, y esto ha ocurrido, ahora se puede explicar mucho sobre el presente Kidara, pero debes afrontar algo e introducir está idea en tú mente; " ni yo ni tú debimos morir, y el destino te dio otra oportunidad"...

... y Kidara abrió sus ojos rojos bruscamente...

Los cables que sujetaban a los demás se aflojaron, y les soltaron, Kidara tenía de pronto los ojos en blanco... unas ultimas palabras he imágenes resonaron en su mente.

... " tampoco tuvimos la oportunidad de defendernos contra lo que aquejaba contra nuestras vidas; aún así se te permitió vivir una ultima vez más, pero a diferencia de otras creaciones tú alma nunca comprendió por que ocurrió eso aquella noche, quizás por nuestra culpa se infundió la cualidad de nuestros ojos ; debes creer en lo que la otra persona que aún queda de tú pasado dice sobre lo que eres y siempre serás, no debes desaprovechar esto, y tratar de recordar esa promesa."..

La luz desapareció y aquel niño estaba junto a ella en un campo de flores debajo de un gran árbol, era medio día, ella estaba allí como una niña muy "feliz", él estaba allí junto a ella, le sonreía y ella a su vez le miraba como soplaba los dientes de león y dejarlos llevar por el viento.

Cuando Te irás? – le pregunto tirado junto a ella en el césped.

Creo que cuando sea la fecha obviamente ... – le respondió, la respuesta era algo obvia y ambos rieron.

Realmente no me importa que papá me castigue, no dejare de ser tú amigo; ten... – le dijo, se saco un pendiente de su oreja y se lo entrego, una brisa llevando pétalos de flores paso.

Por que?

Quizás nunca vuelvas, los cazadores siempre tiene mucho trabajo... – le dijo mirando el cielo.

Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa y se lo puso...

Pasado un tiempo se quedaron medio dormidos sobre el pasto.

Prométeme que pase lo que pase volverás, y seguirás siendo mi amiga – le dijo incorporándose y presentándole el dedo meñique.

Claro¡¡¡ por que no?

Y ella misma que veía aquello se alejo hasta que ellos eran solo dos figuras jugando al sol. Ahora que lo pensaba; volvió demasiado tarde, nunca recordó la promesa, era un recuerdo muy agradable aún así lo había bloqueado, por él dolor que tendía de haber perdido a su único amigo, pero lo había seguido bloqueando aún después de haber averiguado que aún seguía con vida.

Kidara, DESPIERTA¡¡¡¡ - escucho una voz, familiar.

Mmm...

Kidara estás...

No estaba consiente de nada, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Ritten, tanto como Kuroro, lideres de la mafia, muchas de las victimas que más despreciaba.

La verdad era que estaba aún en el estado de confusión y retroceso de aquélla reconformación de ADN, confundía a sus amigos con aquellas personas; no pudo evitarlo e inconscientemente se lanzo contra ellos, ellos se acorrieron, había uno sin forma, sólo su sombra, y no pudo perder el impulso de atacarlo en especial a él, por que?

... – Que le pasa? – preguntó lanzándose a una esquina, Chi.

No me preguntes, quizás sea el Huisen, es natural que ocurra eso.

Lo dudo, a mí no me ocurrió...

Kidara es capas de matarnos – dijo Kilua corriendo alrededor de "Kidara".

Esa no es Kidara, recuerdan lo de el ADN animal? – les dijo Kurapica.

Si... te refieres a que...

Sí, es muy probable... – Kurapica dejo su cadena con la esfera y la atrapo, de manera muy rara, ella se torció y salió; en un instante tocó la cadena, algo como una extensión su cuerpo, y las imágenes de aquella promesa se proyectaron en su mente... Kurapica se alejo, ese recuerdo; había bloqueado todo recuerdo para no sentir dolor, pero aquel estaba enterrado en lo muy hondo de sí. Eso era... – déjenme con ella, tenemos un asunto pendiente...

Estás loco? – le pregunto Kay – ella en ese estado puede ser muy peligrosa.

No así... – en un abrir y cerrar sus ojos eran rojos, debía evitar dañarla mucho, él también no había cumplido aquella promesa.

Kidara bajo bruscamente desde el techo de aquel lugar, había comprendido su advertencia, la seguía pero aún así era un peligro para todos, pero no podía evitar lo que hacía.

Kurapica le esquivo, y le golpeo con la cadena ella le detuvo con la mano, Kurapica lanzo otra cadena a parte, por esto Kidara la enredo en su báculo, y le dio una patada, le dejo despedido por el aire, ya que le había levantado cuándo le atrapo la cadena, en eso, Kay pasa y le detiene con su aura; " no te dejes vencer ... ", Kurapica le miró asintiendo, Kay lo lanzo nuevamente con su aura contra Kidara, ella se preparo para golpearlo con su báculo, pero una sombra se lo arrebato, y otra le agarró con un hilo y una esfera un a ala, Kilua y Gon estaba impendiéndole parte de su movilidad, Kurapica logró está vez golpearle el rostro con la esfera de su cadena, Kidara hizo un cráter en el piso al caer, ciertamente, no podía ver con claridad lo que hacia, a su vez no podía evitar el sentimiento de luchar que corría por sus venas. Dejo salir sus zarpas, por más que trato no pudo evitar lanzarse contra sus amigos, Gon y Kilua le siguieron impidiendo el paso; ella descendió y se aventuró hacia delante girándolos junto a ella, ellos la soltaron y logró hacer un corte en la ropa de Kurapica. Él se inmuto, trató una vez más atraparla con su cadena, aún así ella escapo... con el tiempo la lucha tomo un camino bastante singular, toda pelea tiene un arte, pero está era un masacre, al cabo de media hora todos a excepción de Leorio y Shina Estaban heridos, Kidara era la más grave, pero parecía no notarlo, sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más difíciles de seguir, se habían intentado muchas cosas, pero ella siempre se dirigía hacía Kurapica.

... por más que lo intentará no sentía el dolor, ni el reproche, sólo seguí a un sentimiento que había guardado para sí durante mucho tiempo, era algo como un rencor, pero aún así no lo pudo describir con sus palabras; no lo comprendía.

Ya era tiempo que el efecto de la reintegración pasará, pero no era en especial eso lo que les estaba aquejando; era la forma bestia de Kidara, ese instinto llevado por ese "odio".

... sintió algo como un palpitar en sí, era como un cambio, en un momento todo se volvió mucho más claro en frene de ella estaba aquel niño, en ese momento sólo quería estar con él para tomar las cuentas pendientes... pero el niño había crecido, era alguien a quien conocía desde hace poco, pero aún así sabía que no era nítido como ella quisiera...

un escudo de nen lanzó a los participantes a excepción de Kurapica fuera de allí, en un radio; Kirim y Scherazade que habían estado allí al principio estaban en frente de la computadora que era parte de Silena, pero aún así no pudieron proteger a la computadora que les ordenaba aquello, pronto está estallo, y ellos cayeron al piso muertos; la computadora era como su cuerpo y alma.

Pasado un rato Kurapica no se permitió atacar a Kidara, únicamente intentaba atraparla y esquivarle. Por su parte Kidara se volvía más lenta y veía cada vez mejor.

Kidara¡¡¡ - le dijo Kurapica cuando logró tomarle el cuello con su cadena – se que estás aquí, somos nosotros...

... – Kidara no emitió sonido alguno.

Por favor¡¡¡¡ - le exclamó, y la golpeó con su puño.

Suéltame – le dijo mirándolo con sus ojos rojos sin brillo, su aura se volvió oscura, Kurapica se sintió helado hasta lo huesos.

Kidara reacciona¡¡¡¡ - dijo agitando su cabeza y sujetando un momento su brazo.

... – Kidara se vio en un portal de luz a lo lejos, y al atravesarlo... – no cumpliste – Kurapica la soltó ella camino hacia a tras, pero como signo de que aún no estaba en si completamente intentó hacerle un corte en rostro a Kurapica, pero se detuvo en medió del camino; Kurapica le había clavado su cadena en el estomago.

Lo lamento... – susurró Kurapica, ella camino apenas hasta él; ya había vuelto en sí cuando le golpeó,

No... no cumpliste... – dijo en frente él.

Tú tampoco – ...los demás se habían reunido tras el campo de nen, a espaldas de Kidara y Kurapica; no pudieron oír nada.

Yo... – Kidara cayó hacía adelante, Kurapica la recibió – todo fue mi culpa... – y en un movimiento casi por coincidencia sus labios de juntaron por un instante y ella cayó inconsciente una vez más.

El campo de nen desapareció y todos entraron sin saber nada de lo ocurrido y sin hacer preguntas.

Kurapica repaso lo trasferido por Kidara su mente; era cierto él ya la había conocido. Pero habría sido sólo coincidencia lo de aquel roce de sus labios?... sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado.

...- como estará? – preguntó Gon a Leorio que salía de la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

está mucho mejor que ustedes... USÉ NEN¡¡¡¡¡ - había repetido esa frase alrededor de 5 veces en una hora,

eres un aumentador; lo único que hiciste fue usar Renn y ponerle una intención – le dijo Kay mientras Shina le curaba.

Yo me iré hoy, si permanezco aquí el tiempo de mi vida será muy corto. – les dijo Shina terminando con Kay y retomando a el cuidado de Chi.

Nosotros también nos iremos – dijo parándose y tirando del brazo a Chi – les daré un consejo; no le hablen a Kidara hasta que ella les hable, si es que va a seguir con ustedes...

Se van ahora? – pregunto Gon.

Si, lo lamento pero sólo vinimos para darle información a Kidara. Les prometo que los contactare... – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Son unos cobardes... – susurro Kilua sentándose en el sillón del hotel; no había permitido que le ayudarán con sus heridas.

Oye... lo lamentamos; no somos como ustedes teníamos razones muy fuertes para ayudarla, pero no sabíamos lo que poníamos en juego, por esto preferimos irnos... y... prométeme esa pelea, si, vale? – le dijo Chi caminando por la puerta.

Si...

No - les dijo Kurapica que había tomado cuenta de la conversación cuando decidieron marcharse - ustedes sólo estuvieron en todo esto sólo por conveniencia?

La verdad se acerca bastante... – le dijo Kay soltando a su hermana.

Eres un sin vergüenza... – le dijo Leorio tomándolo del cuello.

... dejen de pelear... – dijo la voz de Kidara que salía de una habitación que estaba a continuación.

Kidara... – dijo Shina volviendo a entrar.

Estás bien? – dijo Kay cambiando el tema, percatándose de que había escuchado gran parte de aquello.

No seas tan farsante... – le dijo caminando apenas y apoyándose en la pared.

Contigo no sirven las actuaciones...

No tiene nada que ver... – levanto la mirada, sus ojos eran de un rojo muy peculiar; eran profundos y sin brillo alguno. Se acercó, el se inmuto alejándose como si ella tuviera alguna peste o algo. El se sintió absorbido y devuelto.

Que hiciste?¡ - le preguntó alarmado.

Tome parte de tú mente... – y empezó a reírse de manera sádica – esto realmente funciona, sólo viniste por que tenias por Chi...

Hermano...

Cállate... – dijo avergonzado.

Y tú Chi, ni siquiera tengo que meterme en tú mente, sólo viniste por un asunto pendiente, eres muy sincera a comparación de otras personas, y tú Shina... – cayó sobre ella y se hecho a reír nuevamente- sólo lo hiciste por que me temías...

... yo... – dijo mirando el piso. Kidara se hecho a reír nuevamente.

La verdad... ES QUE CASÍ NINGUNO ESTÁ SIENDO SINCERO CONMIGO¡¡¡ - grito, y se dejo caer al piso, golpeo la mano de Shina que se prestaba para ayudarla a pararse, se incorporo tambaleándose, y miró el techo de la construcción, y se río suavemente.

Kidara... – dijo Chi suavemente.

La verdad es que esto es parte de mí pasado – dijo; sus ojos volvieron a su color natural, y dejo caer unas lagrimas – yo fui asesinada, pero mí alma no lo notó y por eso siempre se mantuvo cerca de mis vestigios, y por fin se guardó dentro de este báculo... después me resucitaron para crear un ser anormal creado para matar, todo esto se supone que lo sabría cuando tuviera 17, y eso fue hoy a las 12, me di cuenta de que nadie me apreciaba, volví a la aldea, para que no me diera cuenta de lo que me había ocurrido, y me empezaron a tratar como ustedes lo hacen, perdí a las personas que me apreciaban de verdad, todo los accidentes de mis modificaciones fueron de adrede, y quien me apreciaba en esa vida era uno; cuando creí que seriamos amigos para siempre el me hizo una promesa con este pendiente... y lo creí muerto y al igual que el olvidamos la promesa... – y bajo su mirada en un llanto silencioso... – que esperan para irse; a la única que esperare será a Chi¡¡¡¡

Kay, Shina y Chi salieron avergonzados, volvió a su habitación; entrañablemente su aura estaba alrededor de ella.

Kurapica, tú conoces su pasado, no? – le pregunto Leorio golpeando la mesa donde él estaba sentado.

Y? – dijo aún más bajoneado que la misma Kidara.

Nos puedes contar? – le preguntó Gon.

Gon¡¡ no le pidas esas cosas... – le dijo Kilua dándole un puñete en la cabeza.

Para que quieres saber? – le pregunto apoyando sus manos sobre su rostro.

Quiero saber por que Kidara es así, yo se que si hubiera tenido otro pasado sería muy diferente¡¡ me gustaría comprenderla quizás sea sólo un niño de 13 años; pero aún así quiero tratar de entenderla¡¡¡

Gon... bien... – dijo cerró sus ojos unos momentos, tomó aire y comenzó – ella llegó un día, mí padre me había dicho que sus padres no era Kurrutas del todo, pero que aún así les debía respetar, ya que su estatuto social era realmente destacable entre mi gente, en Luncunsan vivíamos de manera muy sencilla, pero de cierta forma primitiva, los ancianos decidían todo, un día esa familia desapareció y unos años después sólo volvió la hija; que era Kidara, los ancianos decidieron dejarla con la sacerdotisa ya que llevaba con ella un báculo, y... por lo otro recuerdo que siempre hablaban a espaldas de ella cuando estaba en la calle, recuerdo 2 o 3 conversaciones con ella, en una fue cuando se marcho y la otra fue una promesa de ser siempre amigos, y le di uno de mis pendientes... y no recuerdo mucho más de eso...

Entonces la conociste... como es que no la reconociste? – le pregunto Leorio.

La verdad es que cuando escape... enterré todos los recuerdos en lo muy hondo de mí... y además ella jamás cumplió su promesa...

Como era? – preguntó Gon.

Ella, pues... era bastante inocente.. pero a parte de eso; tenia un juicio muy maduro...

Bueno¡¡¡ dejemos esto por hoy – exclamó Leorio.

Tienes razón... mañana nadie debe hablar a al respecto, sólo si ella quiere o nos habla...

... y vamos a isla ballena¡¡¡ - dijo Gon.

Isla ballena? – se pregunto Kilua.

Para que? – preguntó Leorio pensativo.

Tiene algo de malo?

... iremos con todo gusto¡ - le dijo Kurapica tapándoles a la boca tanto como a Leorio, como a Kilua.

Llevemos a Kidara sin que ese cuenta¡¡ - exclamó Leorio.

... llevarme a donde? – sonó una voz mucho más alegre a la anterior.

A mí casa.. – le respondió Gon con esa mirada singular y particular de él.

... me encantaría.. – le dijo con un sonrisa muy peculiar.

Entonces cuando será? – pregunto Kurapica.

Que tal mañana.. – les sugirió Kilua – en estos momentos será mejor irnos lo más pronto posible.

Bueno.. entonces... debemos prepararnos – dijo Kurapica caminando un lado del hotel y tomando su maleta.

Como vamos al aéreo puerto? – pregunto Gon.

Yo los llevare.. – les dijo abrió la ventana y les extendió la mano – puede que sea una cuidad grande, pero aún así si aéreo puerto está lejos, si partimos ahora llegaremos hoy en la tarde, y podremos dormir el vuelo.

Y tu s heridas? – le pregunto Leorio, su espalda aún mostraba marcas de que aún no se había recuperado del todo.

No se preocupen; es la vuelta de un favor.

No somos muchos? – reitero Leorio.

Es cierto, pero... puedo hacer esto – les dijo, una manta de color nácar se extendió, a continuación Kidara hizo con el una trenza, tomo su báculo y amarro cada extremo a los finales del báculo y los invito a sentarse en la manta como si fuera un columpio.

No se necesitaron más palabras y abordaron, Kidara dejo una suma de dinero en la mesita del hotel antes de irse, y se alejaron como una figura muy singular.

El viaje se alargo, pero aún así Kidara parecía disfrutarlo cada vez más, hacía bromas aumentando la velocidad balanceando a sus tripulantes, pronto vieron casi al final de aquella ciudad una terminal de vuelo enorme.

Ya casi llegamos¡¡ - exclamó, pero los pasajeros se habían quedado dormidos a excepción de Gon y Kurapica.

No crees que demasiado pronto para estas cosas? – le pregunto Kurapica parándose sobre la cuerda.

No me interesa, sólo me quiero alejar de los problemas y ayudarles, para poder devolverles el favor.

Podemos ir más rápido... creo que veo una montaña allí a lo lejos... – dijo Kilua despertándose apenas.

No es una montaña Kilua, ya llegamos a la estación – le dijo Gon con entusiasmo.

Al llegar Kidara compro los pasajes e inmediatamente subieron al avión; el sistema de los aéreo puertos de Cimaria era de comprar y partir; ya estaban en camino a un puerto que partiría hacia isla ballena.

En medio del viaje la gran mayoría de los pasajeros dormía.

Como sabías lo que pensaban? – le pregunto Kilua a Kidara en voz baja.

Bueno; cuando mis ojos cambiando tengo esa habilidad...

Como supiste nuestro juicio? – le preguntó Kurapica en un susurro.

La verdad no necesite saber lo que había en su mente, lo único que estaba pensando era que ustedes nunca se alejaron de mí, al contrario se acercaron más.

Por que decidiste venir? – pregunto una vez más Kilua.

Cuando me fui por unos momentos me di cuneta de que la opinión que vale es la de gente que te aprecia... supongo que me aprecian? No?

Claro¡ - respondieron al unísono.

Una azafata paso y les indico que se callarán, y así se quedaron dormidos en una de las habitaciones del dirigible.

**Continuara…**


	11. The Moon Daugther: 11° : pasar el tiempo

**Capitulo 11:**

**Pasar el tiempo…**

... un rayo de sol se asomó por la ventana, los 5 despertaron y se arreglaron para bajar, entrañablemente Kidara había dejado su ropa materializa, y se había puesto ropa muy común ( out faldas, y vestidos ). Tomaron el barco al llegar a la estación, en medio del viaje Kidara aprendió a pescar, se deslizaron por las velas de él barco juguetones y sin preocupaciones; Kidara se sentía muy rara. Al llegar en la tarde el capitán les regalo unas peras y se largo; cuando Gon y Kilua habían llegado les dio manzanas, cuando fueron con Kurapica y Leorio duraznos y ahora peras. Kidara uso el mismo método que uso para llevarlos al aéreo; ellos no se quejaron; estaban cansados, llegaron a las 12 aproximadamente, Gon corrió hacía su casa, los demás; a excepción de Kidara se acercaron caminando, Kidara se mantuvo a la sombra de un árbol, Kurapica se dio vuelta para llamarla a venir; pero ya no estaba,

Hola Mito – San¡¡¡ - grito Gon agitando la mano.

Hola Gon¡¡¡ abuela Gon está de vuelta con sus amigos¡¡ - a medida que se acercaban la sonrisa de Mito – San se hacía cada vez más sincera y llena de gozo, pero tambien notaban que llevaba un niño en brazos.

Mucho gusto.. – le dijo Kurapica subiendo las escaleras.

Hola¡ bienvenidos¡ está volvieron muy pronto¡ - les dijo invitándolos a pasar.

... y Kidara? – pregunto Gon mirando a todos lados.

Ella estaba en ese árbol que está a lo lejos la iba a invitar a venir, pero ya no estaba...

Kidara, Gon? - pregunto Mito meciendo el niño en sus brazos.

Es una amiga, cuando venga la conocerás... y ese bebe Mito – San? – pregunto Gon.

OH! Es de la señora Wingserth; me pidió de lo cuidara... – dijo mirándolo de manera inconsciente, los observo unos instantes t un tick le propuso algo...- que les paso, los ataco algo? – les pregunto alarmada. Era cierto, pues no habían remendado su ropa tras haber luchado, estaban en un estado deplorable, y llena de roturas.

... no se preocupe, estará bien... – dijo Kilua mirando su ropa.

Vengan, traen ropa de cambio, no? – todos asintieron con la cabeza ( Leorio no llevaba; pero aún así, asintió sabiendo sus complejos), Leorio empezó a caminar tieso – tú! Tu estás mintiendo, si no tienes deberías haberme dicho¡ - le exclamó – tendrás que conformarte con lo que te de¡

Todos entraron, Kurapica miró hacia tras, por que Kidara se abría ido?

Kidara estaba metida en el bosque; algo raro ocurría, se sentía distinta, sentía muy extraña, sentía algo trepar su espalda y por todo su cuerpo, sentía un palpitar por todo su cuerpo, era algo inexplicable, fuera de eso sentí "alegría" si le podía decir así, había algo dentro de ella que despertaba.

Sabía que no debía temer a aquello, pero aún así no quería saber más; eran cosas que no comprendía, o nunca había sentido. Al caer la tarde, sintió el olor a humo, a lo lejos, se acercó se manera tímida hacía el lugar ( como si ella supiera lo que es la timidez), y vio a sus amigos sentados en frente de una laguna, cocinando pescados, debería bajar, al verlos riendo decidió estar pero que ellos no lo notarán y si lo hacía emergería; a un instante se hundió en el agua; su ropa nen cambio de color a azul, y se sumergió en el agua como si un pez hubiera saltado.

Vio los pies de Gon y Kilua nadar, y las figuras confusas de Kurapica sentado el agua y la fogata, y muy lejos los pies de Leorio, que tenía algo como un fleco de tela color rosa. Algo le cayo en la cabeza, Gon y Kilua se acercaron y la vieron por debajo del agua, ella les siguió en la emergida, ellos le lanzaron agua, ella simplemente se tapo con las manos, y les siguió el juego, lo que le ocurría era una nueva experiencia. Kurapica los miraba desde la orilla sentado junto al fuego; vestía su traje rojo, tras haberse cambiado a causa de las exigencias de Mito – San, Leorio en cambio llevaba unos pantalones de señora rosa, algo como una blusa floreada; Mito – San lo había vestido así por causas obvias.

Hola – le dijo Kurapica a Kidara desde la orilla.

Hola... – dijo un poco redimida; sabia que estaban sentidos con ella por no haberse presentado.

No te preocupes, Mito – San ya sabe de ti, es cosa de que te presentes en persona – le dijo Kilua saliendo del agua, fijo su mirada un momento en Leorio y se largo a reír. Gon le imito, Kidara los miro unos momentos y se rió suavemente tras su mano, notó otra pequeña risa proveniente de Kurapica. Leorio se puso rojo de furia y de vergüenza, a continuación se escondió entre los árboles.

Yo cambiare tu ropa... . le ofreció aún riéndose Kidara.

Si... – Kidara fue, Leorio no se animó a salir; unos instantes después salió con un suspiro de alivio con sus ropas habituales, la única diferencia era que no llevaba ni corbata ni calzado. Kidara salió momentos después vestida como solía hacerlo cuando no usaba nen para su vestimenta.

Que ocurrió? – le pregunto Gon desilusionado de ella.

Yo... – no pudo decir nada, no podía expresar lo que sentía. Era algo como una ansiedad y algo semejante a la humillación, la única diferencia era que no era vergüenza en el sentido de orgullo, si no que pena por lo hecho.

Ignoraron su respuesta, o evitaron la respuesta, la invitaron a darse un chapuzón, el caso era que anteriormente se hubiera negado, pero sintió algo como alivio, se sintió ligera y se lanzo con ropa y todo. Salpicaron agua una vez más a Leorio, Kurapica reía desde la orilla, unas burbujas brotaron a orillas de el sector donde se encontraba, un brazo se extendió desde el agua y lo tiro dentro del lago. Él se molesto y miró con cara de pocos amigos a sus compañeros que lo habían tirado. En el momento en que los miró así los cuatro Kilua, Kidara, Gon y Leorio le lanzaron agua. el que estaba más seco era Leorio.

realmente... – exclamó Kurapica empuñando su puño y conteniendo su rabia.

Vamos¡¡¡ - le dijo Kidara dándole una palmada – deja de ser tan irrelevante y poco rebelde¡¡¡

Si... – Kidara hundió la cabeza de Kurapica en el agua, estaba realmente muy rara... ( no creen?)

Vamos¡¡¡ Kidara tú puedes¡¡¡ - le gritaron con animo Gon y Kilua, la causa era; Kurapica había tomado el pie de Kidara por de bajo de esta con su cadena; diciendo; "así que poco rebelde, que tal travieso? ". Kidara se safó tomando vuelo, Kurapica salió volando junto a ella,

Travieso? – le preguntó sarcástica.

... – le puso una cara muy singular, era de gozo y diversión.

Nos vemos¡¡¡ - le dijo safandose de la cadena de Kurapica y dejándolo caer – la verdad estás siendo exagerado¡¡¡ - y agito su mano despidiéndose de él.

Kurapica¡¡¡ - exclamaron los tres de abajo cuando él cay, les salpico agua.

... tú también te lo estás tomando muy enserio¡¡¡ - le dijo mostrándole el puño.

Jajajajajajajaja¡¡¡¡ - se rió Kidara y descendió delicadamente.

... – los tres demás se largaron a reír también; Kurapica tenía un pez saltando sobre sus piernas y una rana en su cabeza. Kurapica se los quito con el ceño fruncido; tras lo ocurrido él se había vuelto muy frío, no era mismo de la prueba del cazador( Genei Riodan).

La tarde transcurrió rápido sin que se dieran cuenta, ya era de noche, los 5 estaban en el césped del otro lado de la laguna, ya habían cenado, y sólo por pasar el tiempo observaban las estrellas.

Mira¡¡¡ tiene forma de conejo¡¡ - exclamó Gon apuntando una constelación. ( estaban tirados en círculo por lo cual todos tenían distintas perspectivas de lo que uno de ellos mirara.)

Para mí tiene forma de... nada¡¡ - exclamó Kilua con rostro " no sirvo para esto".

Para mí tampoco tiene forma... – le dijo Kidara con la misma cara.

Para mi tiene forma de un pollo sin cabeza – dijo Leorio entre dientes.

Tu que vez Kurapica? – le pregunto Gon.

Bueno... son estrellas muy brillantes; puedo decir que es Orión...

Tienes que ser tan científico? – le pregunto Kidara – esa de allá tiene la forma de oso...

Bueno... – dijo Kurapica con algo como una gotita a un lado de su rostro.

Que ves? – le pregunto Gon.

... bueno; veo un – anillo... de estrellas – dijo entre dientes.

Hee... – casi todos pensaban en lago más original, quien no lograba ver un anillo de estrellas?

Realmente fue muy... – Kidara tenía los ojos cerrados, y contenía un sentimiento – puedes ser un poco más flexible?

Bueno, así es Kurapica¡ - exclamó Gon sonriendo.

Tienes razón...

Oigan, son las doce, vamos a dormir? – les pregunto Kilua.

Si...

Como harás mañana para hablar con Mito – San? – le pregunto Gon.

Eso es problema mío Gon; realmente debieron escoger a alguien mejor que yo... – dijo casi en un susurro.

"Alguien mejor?" – pensó Kurapica. Que clase de calificación se daría a si misma...

Buenas noches...

Los 5 se quedaron dormidos en el pasto; ( naturalmente al gustoso y adorable aire limpio) Leorio roncaba, Gon y Kilua al parecer luchaban en sueños ( estaban dándose patadas y mordiéndose sin notarlo), Kidara se había retirado hacía el interior del bosque, era como la primera vez, la única diferencia era que está vez no se sentía calificada para estar con ellos, y había experimentado muchas cosas que no comprendía. Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas; hasta que se quedo dormida en un árbol en el centro de un claro.

... realmente eres un niña muy rara, quizás salvaste la tribu una vez, pero esto ya fue muy lejos ... comento una voz en la cabeza de Kurapica.

Una niña miraba una multitud con los ojos llorosos estaba llena de sangre, y a su lado el cadáver de un animal. Extrañamente todas las personas eran en blanco y negro a excepción de él, la niña y la sangre.

Momentos después estaba con ella; era Kidara, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de un acantilado que daba a una laguna, si llegaba a caer era muy probable que muriera, ella se paró y extendió sus brazos, un viento fuerte soplo, y ella resbalo, él mismo estaba escondido en unos arbustos corrió a ver lo que le había pasado; estaba colgando de un roca. Él trato de ayudarla a subir, al parecer fue accidental, ella se negó golpeando su mano, pero en realidad lloraba, ella no comprendía al parecer lo que ocurría, pues lloraba sin expresión. Ella se soltó por cuenta propia y callo a la laguna. Él corrió lo más veloz que pudo ara verle, estaba sentada en la orilla...

... Lo lamento... – dijo la niña tímidamente.

Me preocupaste mucho "Kidara"... – dijo con alivio.

Mañana me iré, ya tengo 11, me desearas suerte? – le preguntó.

Claro¡ - ella se paro y lo abrazo.

... ya no aguantaba, estoy ya muy cansada de la gente de aquí y me sentiría muy mal si algo te pasara, volveré cuando pueda, no me podrás ver partir, por que me iré muy temprano, y... te quiero mucho... – le dijo en un susurro – lo escuche de una pareja... me da mucha pena decírtelo...

Kidara... vuelve pronto – le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos...

... Kurapica despierta¡¡¡ - le dijo la voz de Gon.

Si...

Kidara no está...

No está? – se incorporo rápidamente.

Si, no estaba cuando dormimos anoche – le dijo Kilua.

No creo que halla problema, ya no es tan pequeña... – dijo casi en un susurro.

Que? – le pregunto Leorio.,

Que estará bien...

Kidara no estaba bien, se había caído de un árbol mientras soñaba, era el primer sueño que tenia en mucho tiempo, realmente tubo un sentido bastante tonto para ella. Había estado en una sala de espejos, en cada uno salía con distintas expresiones, pero la que más le impresionó fue una donde estaba sonrojada; de pronto todos los espejos se quebraron y callo hacía una luz, despertó en sima de un oso zorro. Este al principio se despertó como ella lo había hecho, y cuando la miró bien se lanzo a atacarla, ella no pudo evitar asustarse, pero aún así no reacciono como debía y le dijo; " que miras?", el osos indignado le dio un zarpazo, ella lo esquivó con desinterés, y se alejo caminando, Konta miró extrañado, por un momento sintió el aroma de Gon.

Kidara apareció entre las sombras de los árboles de la laguna, Kilua se percato se de su presencia, pero la ignoro, era problema de ella si no quería mostrarse. Kidara los siguió hasta la casa de Mito, respiro hondo y se digno a acompañarlos.

donde pasaste la noche? – le pregunto Kurapica sin mirarla.

La pase en un árbol – sin mentir, sin saber que debería haber respondido así; con tanta "alegría".

En un árbol? – reitero Kilua – yo no podría dormir en un sector así...

Yo estoy acostumbrada

Como sea...

Vas a hablar con Mito San? – le pregunto Gon llevando un pez pendiendo de su caña.

Supongo que si.

Mito llevaba el niño del día de ayer a cuestas, los recibió a todos y miró sin mucho interés a Kidara, sentía algo alrededor de ella. Ella se presentó tímidamente a Mito, ella la invito a la cocina, Kidara se rehusó ( ella no sabe cocinar), Kilua y Leorio respondieron por ella y termino "apuñalando" una tortilla con la espátula. Mito San notó su descontento y le dio al niño. El niño inmediatamente se largo a llorar, Kidara lo ignoró y se sentó junto a los demás, estaban metidos en la red buscando más información sobre la isla de la ambición. El niño seguía llorando...

Puedes callarlo? – le pregunto Leorio ya molesto.

Para que, deja que llore... – le dijo sin mucho interés.

Pero... – le replicó Leorio.

Damelo... – le dijo Kurapica extendiendo los brazas, ella se lo entrego con gusto, una vez en los brazos de Kurapica el niño calló.

Tienes ese don tanto con los niños, como con los animales... – susurro Leorio, Kurapica lo miró de reojo.

... Kidara tienes que tomarlo de tal forma de que este cómodo...

para que?

No te gustan lo bebés...

No, el punto es que no soy tan "delicada" como para tomar algo "así" – le dijo sentándose y mirando el trabajo de Gon y Kilua.

Ah... – exclamó Kurapica.

... Gon, vamos a comer¡¡¡ - les dijo Mito San.

Si...

Comer? – pregunto Kidara.

No tiene nada singular... – susurro Kilua caminando hacia el comedor.

La verdad, yo comía una vez al día... y tengo un estoma... – iba a decir estomago pequeño, pero la empujaron hacía el comedor. Mito San la miraba, está vez con interés.

Te llamas Kidara, no? – le pregunto sirviendo .

Hee... si – dijo sentándose.

Eres cazadora como Gon?

Bueno, si... por?

Bueno Gon ha ido teniendo muchos amigos nuevos; 1 # Kilua, después... como se llamaban? – dijo con ese respectivo movimiento de una de sus mechas de cabello.

Era Kurapica y Leorio, y ella es Kidara – le dijo Gon, un poco resentido.

Ah¡¡ cierto, si, y ahora tú... que edad tienes? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

17, los cumplí la semana pasada – le dijo mirando la comida con prejuicios.

ah¡¡ , y en que trabajas? – pregunto con interés. Los demás a excepción de la abuela: palidecieron...

soy... – Kurapica le dio un golpecito por debajo de la mesa, ella se detuvo.

... es sacerdotisa.. – respondió por ella con un gesto de alivio.

Sacerdotisa? – dijo juntando sus manos – ya veo... por tu ropa...

No le gusta? – le pregunto mirándose. Mito San se acercó y la miró detenidamente.

Tienes un cabello muy bonito, pero está muy seco... y tu piel... eres muy descuidada¡¡ - le dijo tomando una mecha de cabello.

Bueno, por "otras ocupaciones" que tengo no puedo cuidarme mucho y tampoco me interesa mucho – le dijo tomando un sorbo de consomé.

Cuando termines de desayunar toma una ducha y ve a mi habitación – le dijo sentándose.

... yo te dije que nunca había visto una mujer tan descuidada – le dijo Kurapica balanceando la cuchara, Kidara le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa... al final del desayuno los 5 se habían pateado entre ellos ya varias veces ( hacían saltar la mesa, con comida y todo).

Kidara obedeció a Mito, los demás salieron nuevamente par practicar Ten. Kidara, cuando termino se dirigió a la habitación de Mito, ella la esperaba con un cepillo, un simple lápiz labial y loción.

Deberías cuidarte más, eres bastante llamativa... – le dijo con una sonrisa y empezó a cepillar su cabello, ya seco por idea de Kidara de hacer las cosas más eficientes ( Nen)...

No me interesa

Ya me di cuenta, no tienes el encanto que todas las mujeres tienen por las cosas materiales, o por atraer a los hombres – su cabello empezaba a tener brillo.

No tengo la menor intención

Has estado enamorada?

Enamorada, siquiera se lo que se debería sentir...para que pregunta eso?

No lo sabes? – pregunto alarmada.

No

Realmente es extraño, te acabo de conocer, yo siempre quise tener una pariente niña, para poder hablar con ella... el estar enamorada es como una enfermedad, no se quita con facilidad, es la enfermedad más peligrosa de todas...

... entonces no me interesa – se levantó bruscamente, pero sin ofender a Mito, se fue después de que ella le pinto los labios, amarró su cabello.

A todas las personas les pasa...

Lo se... – dijo en un susurro.

Kidara se alejo hacía el bosque; una tormenta se acercaba.

La tormenta estalló en el medio día, todos estaban dentro mirando por la ventana y tratando de pasar el tiempo, pero Kidara no volvía.

Kidara estaba sentada en un árbol enorme, la lluvia ya la había empapado, lo que Mito le había dicho le llegó hondo, la realidad era que habían muchas cosas que no comprendía. Sí, hay estaba Kidara con lápiz labial corrido sentada en un árbol pensativa.

Un viento fresco paso, bastante inusual en medio de una lluvia, se elevó lentamente, ascendió por las nubes hasta la cumbre de una montaña, se sentía incompleta, había lago que le faltaba, ALGO...

en la casa de Gon, se veía una figura roja entre las nubes acercarse, Kidara aterrizo en el techo de la tan peculiar casa, nadie se percato de aquello, y así transcurrió el día, Kidara no durmió esa noche que era ese ALGO que faltaba, realmente era algo muy curioso, si. Lo recordó de golpe una imagen le golpeo el subconsciente mientras repasaba las dolorosas imágenes con una sonrisa mezclada con lagrimas y gotas de lluvia; otra vez estaría fuera por una suposición y una molestia en su ser. Al menos confiaban en ella...

Que le habrá pasado? – se preguntaba Gon ya triste - que habremos dicho?

Que yo sepa; nada¡ - le dijo Kilua con un dulce en la boca.

Es mi culpa Gon... – se escucho débil la voz de Mito San.

Que le dijiste? – le pregunto Kilua un poco desinteresado por fuera, pero preocupado por dentro.

Bueno... realmente es extraño; hay muchos sentimientos que no conoce, le pregunte y le comente algunos, pero no se intereso, siquiera de sintió cohibida... – dijo con voz que sonaba disculpándose.

Bueno... nosotros nos habíamos dado cuenta de que esas cosas no le afectaban, pero no sabíamos si era preciso enseñárselas... – dijo suavemente Kurapica.

Sabíamos que ella no era lo que aparentaba, pero aún así la aceptamos... Kurapica proviene de una tribu extinta; y Kidara es la otra persona que queda, pero ella tiene ciertos problemas existenciales... – complementó Kilua.

Ya veo... pueden prometerme que se lo enseñaran? – les pregunto Mito esperanzada.

Nosotros no podemos hacer nada si ella se resiste... – le replicó Kurapica.

Bueno, habrá que hacer que acepte¡¡¡ - dijo Leorio mirando a Kurapica a par con Kilua.

... por que me miran así? – les preguntó ( recordatorio; en la prueba del cazador Leorio fue cuestionado con la pregunta de una psicóloga " soy hombre o mujer?", el caso es que miro a Kurapica de reojo; esa es la expresión de su rostro) – no pienso hacerlo...¡¡¡

vamos... Kurapica tu le debes un perdón... – dijo sarcástico Leorio.

No hubo nada más que pudiera decir, simplemente de malas ganas lo convencieron para que se lo dijera cuando pudiera. Kurapica salió al balcón, dio un suspiro y se puso a pensar; " si, era verdad yo le debo un perdón a ella..."

Kidara había mirado y escuchado la decisión, era verdad, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero ciertos sentimientos eran desconocidos para ella, aceptaría? Eso dependía de la argumentación de él...

En un instante estaba dentro de la casa, se cambio de ropa, se sentía segura, relajada, de verdad allí podía descansar... y cayó dormida.

Kurapica volvió a entrar a la casa, entro a la habitación de Kidara como sabiendo que sí volvía estaría allí... el sol alumbraba y hay estaba Kidara, dormida placidamente en su cama; era increíble pensar que era una asesina a sueldo, que había decapitado a sangre fría a una mujer, que tenía dentro de sí parte de una bestia; únicamente veía una joven común dormir en una mañana de lluvia.

... duerme bien...

Pasaron dos días y Kidara seguía dormida, pero de manera ridícula Kilua había entrado tomado el báculo de Kidara y largarse con el, después Gon entro por equivocación y no la notaron,

Al tercer día abrió los ojos ( se puede tomar como que despertó) y cerro los ojos nuevamente., y despertó, el 31 de noviembre despertó, al despertar sintió la TV, Gon y Kilua jugaban un juego que ella había comprado ( no la isla de la ambición) era de dos jugadores y había algo así como dos jóvenes vestidos con armaduras y caminaban por un bosque...

Hola... – les dijo en un bostezo.

Hola¡ - dijeron al unísono.

Cuanto dormí? – les pregunto restregándose los ojos.

No lo se... – murmuro Gon.

... a quien le importa¡ no te encontramos en el bosque¡ donde estabas? – le pregunto mas interesado en el juego.

Aquí...

Aquí? – preguntaron casi gritando.

Si... – bosteza – estaba en mi habitación ...

Estabas allí? – se miraron y contaron las veces que habían entrado y no la habían notado.

Si... – dijo Kidara cambiando su ropa. Kurapica apareció por la puerta...

Hola... despertaste? – le dijo.

No lo vez... cuanto dormí?

Unos 4 días... – le dijo...

Ah...

... y falta muy poco para navidad¡¡¡ - exclamó Gon con entusiasmo.

Recuerda que Mito, nos pidió ayuda para el bar... – dijo Kilua entusiasmándose con el juego ( acaba de subir de nivel a su personaje).

Ayudarla para navidad? – pregunto Kidara mirando la pantalla con interés.

Si... – reitero Kilua.

Oye puedo hacer algo? – le pregunto Kidara con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

Y si me hacer perder?

No lo haré... – tomo el control y empezó a practicar las secuencias de comandos, después se acercó a una bestia que había al fondo, está le lanzó una llamarada, el personaje se agachó, y lanzo un ataque de algo así como una bola de energía azul.

Le queda la mitad... – susurro Kilua.

Agáchate¡ - le dijo Kurapica conteniendo la respiración.

...USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN? EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ SERVIDO¡¡¡¡ - les grito Mito San muy molesta, Kidara la ignoró, al igual que los demás, Mito San se preparo para meterlos dentro de un saco, Kidara simplemente tiro la alfombra que estaba bajo los pies de Mito y la tiro está callo, y los 4 se dirigieron a la cocina.

Está casa está tan resbaladiza... – susurro Kidara.

... – Mito san únicamente ignoró lo ocurrido y se dirigió a la mesa a darles un sermón - ... dentro de muy poco será navidad; por esto todos deberán ayudarme, ya se que son invitados pero háganme ese favor, deberán trabajar a partir de hoy en el bar, y... por favor no sean muy duros con los clientes, a partir de hoy empiezan las fiestas de isla ballena...

fiestas? – se preguntaron Kidara, Kurapica Kilua y Leorio.

... las fiestas son una celebración donde las personas dejan de trabajar un tiempo sobre la pesca para que la fauna se recupere un poco, y se relajan para divertirse para no sentir el deseo en medio del año...

no Gon, es una fiesta de la fecundidad para todo; la gente, el mar la tierra... y por eso nos divertimos, se dice que en estas épocas es cuando la tierra ríe – corrigió Mito.

Ríe? – se pregunto Kidara.

Es un decir de cuando la tierra esta fecunda – le explicó Kurapica.

Ya veo, y que me tocara hacer? – pregunto Kidara imaginándose como mesera; sintió cierta repugnancia.

Tú serás mesera, tú tambien Gon y todos tus amigos a excepción de ti – dijo apuntando a Leorio – no quiero a gente rara o agresiva en el bar, tu vas a controlar, los demás son muy jóvenes como para controlar... este es el único bar de la zona así que haremos tanto como comida como bebidas, para la segunda semana me gustaría que Kidara cocinara tambien o alguien; esto se extiende hasta navidad... – dijo sin tomar aire.

Respira... – susurro Kilua.

Navidad? – pregunto Leorio – yo; no gracias ...

Ya veo – dijo Kidara, lo estaba tocando en el hombro y sus ojos eran ligeramente distintos – te gusta emborracharte en navidad? – pregunto Kidara.

He...

Eso era? – pregunto Mito – con mayor razón trabajarás.

Nadie se rehusó, los invitados ahora era trabajadores, era un cambio justo por haberlos aceptado y alojarlos. La tarde llegó pronto a la primera hora había una sola mesa ocupada por una familia. Kidara estaba en la cocina tratando de aprender a cocinar...Y los demás servían.

Bien.. lo primero que harás es solo cocinar las cosas, no prepararás nada – le dijo la abuela a Kidara, hecho en la sartén una mezcla para pan queques, Kidara al principio solo movía la sartén para que la abuela no le dijera nada, después se molesto por que la primera le salió acuosa, la segunda la dejo tanto que se quemo y después hecho toda la mezcla en la sartén y empezó a "apuñalar" la tortilla, a continuación hecho azúcar a la mezcla y la sirvió quedo algo como un biscocho extrañamente los clientes no se molestaron y lo comieron con gusto; aún así la sacaron de la cocina pues dejo la cocina como...

La primera noche estuvo a la mitad de lleno, a la semana medianamente atareado y tranquilo, y las ultimas noches antes de navidad repleto Leorio tenía que trabajar mucho con sus puños llegaban borrachos y parejas de gente extravagante... por otra parte Kilua y Gon tenían problemas con clientela pues algunos trataban de aprovecharse de la inocencia de Gon o del trabajo a regañadientes de Kilua, Kidara por otra parte le "daba problemas a los clientes", algunos la miraban raro por su ropa o por sus cicatrices, de repente echaba miradas asesinas por que se molestaba con algunos clientes, Kurapica por su lado arreglaba problemas con los precios o los problemas que ocasionaban los demás, Mito pasaba atareada con la abuela en la cocina, Kurapica de vez en cuando hacia tragos con las pancartas de guía que había puesto Mito...

... Oiga señorita¡¡¡ tráigame otra cerveza¡¡¡ - grito un borracho de una de las mesas.

Si... – dijo haciendo malabares con las bandejas.. le dio la cerveza con brusquedad y se alejo, sintió algo en su partes traseras...

... cálmense¡¡ - gritaba Leorio, una pelea se había armado fuera del bar – aquí no¡¡¡

cállate idiota¡¡¡ - le grito uno de los tipos.

Idiota? – Leorio se arremangó la ropa y se lanzó a la batalla, resulto con un solo puñetazo pero se resolvió, los tipos salieron corriendo y volvieron a las 15 minutos con su pandilla.

Así que te crees muy fuerte?- le dijeron y le trataron de propinar una paliza, Leorio intento ganar pero no podía ellos era más y no estaba pensando correctamente como para usar nen.

Kilua al interior del bar sintió un barullo afuera, al salir se encontró con Leorio medio desmayado, Kilua se lanzó y los empezó a golpear por aburrimiento, era sólo una sombra, dejo al Leorio en unos arbustos y se volvió a meter al bar, si algo ocurría se daría cuenta...

" Leorio eres un inútil.."

Kurapica trabajaba tranquilamente, de repente sintió una molestia...

Ayudo a Kidara a llevar comida para la misma mesa del tipo borracho, dejaron las cosas en silencio, Kidara sintió otra vez esas manos pero no dijo nada, sólo dejo caer la botella que llevaba y recogió los pedazos.

... que te pasó? – le preguntó Kurapica.

Como le decían a esos tipos que les interesa sólo el sexo? – le pregunto Kidara con cara de molestia.

Les llaman pervertidos ... – le respondió Kurapica.

Hay uno de esos aquí... – y se alejo a la cocina.

Uno de esos? – se pregunto deteniéndose en la caja.

... Kurapica¡ Leorio se desmayó me puedo quedar afuera? – le preguntó Kilua desde lejos.

Si... – Kurapica espero a que Kidara volviera a esa mesa y Noto la mano del tipo cerca de la cadera de Kidara todo el tiempo. Se acercó y le llamó.

... que quieres chico? – le preguntó, de su aliento emanaba un olor pestilente...

déjala en paz... – le dijo molesto mientras le servia una copa.

A quien , a esa camarera? – le pregunto con una sonrisa de idiota.

Si...

Chico no te alteres cosas como ella... no es necesario preocuparse... – le dijo balanceando la copa, y dejándola caer. Kurapica se apresuró a recoger( mordiéndose los labios). El viejo le dio una patada y es alejo, Kurapica paso por allí y le dio golpe rápido, el viejo se tambaleo y calló como desmayado.

... Kidara deberías de acabar con tus problemas como lo haces siempre, - le dijo en un susurro pasando a su lado.

La noche avanzó rápido, si se resumía Kilua había acabado con alrededor de 100 personas en lo que restaba de la noche, Kidara había dejado inconscientes a alrededor de 5 borrachos pervertidos, y los demás fue con tranquilidad.

realmente fue una noche muy larga...–dijo Kidara mientras limpiaba el piso junto con los demás.

Si...

Muchas gracias, nunca más les pediré que hagan esto... – dijo Mito san con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

No sé preocupe, es la manera de pagarle su hospitalidad... – le dijo Kurapica terminando con la ultima mesa.

En serio chicos gracias...

Kilua, Gon y Mito junto con la abuela se dirigieron a dormir, Kidara se reparaba para dormir fuera, pero se sentó unos momentos en un sillón el en balcón... el aire del amanecer era realmente fresco...

... Me puedo sentar? – pregunto una vos, Kidara se dio media vuelta; vio a Kurapica con un vaso de jugo.

Gustas? – le preguntó. Kidara le sonrió e hizo un espació en el sillón.

Claro¡

Te haz suavizado mucho...

He? – le preguntó abriendo más los ojos.

Por lo de hoy...

Ha... si... bueno la verdad si lo atacaba lo iba a matar, no me puedo controlar mucho... – le dijo.

Vas a dormir fuera otra vez?

Si, ya sabes...

Por que haces eso? – le pregunto tomando jugo de su propio vaso.

Bueno; me gusta mirara las cosa sencillas y pensar el por que de mí... – Kurapica se mantuvo en silencio.

Yo la verdad... me tengo que disculpar contigo... lamento lo que hice... si hubiera sabido nunca te hubiera tratado así...

No importa...

Pero yo – Kurapica por alguna razón esta sonrojado y no la miraba a ella sino que al horizonte, cuando la miró ella estaba dormida, rozó su mano y mágicamente ambos se quedaron dormidos...

Lo único que inquietaba era el: donde estaba Leorio?

Para ser navidad se había nublado...

Kurapica veía algo blanco sobre su cabeza, que era? Estaba soñando otra vez? No, no estaba soñando era real, algo lo tomaba del brazo...

ya despertaste? – le pregunto la vos de Kidara.

Donde estamos?

No mires abajo... estamos sobre volando una nube...

Una nube?

Está lloviendo; no te muevas mucho o te mojaras...

A donde vamos...? – dijo mirando hacía arriba, las alas de Kidara lo cubrían de la lluvia.

A un lugar que encontré aquí en isla ballena...

Que clase de lugar? – le pregunto mirando hacia el suelo, la laguna a la que solían ir se veía muy pequeña; el ella se reflejaban las nubes como un gran espejo.

Ya veras...

Ella siguió su camino hasta llegar a una montaña, al sobrevolarla vieron algo así como un cráter en el había un espejo; una laguna? Kidara aterrizo a orillas del que parecía ser un lago, a su alrededor había una pequeña orilla; el lugar era adornado por pequeñas plantas, algunas poseían pequeñas flores y un delicado césped, la supuesta agua de la laguna no era lo que aparentaba; eran cristales enormes cubiertos por hielo. La lluvia lo había llenado y con la altura y el frío se solidifico. Kidara se sentó en la orilla y Kurapica contemplo el lugar con los ojos muy abiertos.

como es que Gon no lo conoce? – le preguntó caminando sobre el hielo.

Esto está muy, no se puede llegar caminando, estamos en una de las "colas" de la isla, Gon no podría llegar aquí sin un avión – le dijo, cerró sus alas y arreglo las vendas de sus pies; el frío estaba haciendo efecto...

Es increíble que existan cristales de este tamaño – dijo acercándose a ella.

Pareces emocionado... – dijo soplando sus manos, en un instante su ropa era bastante más gruesa pero así (no llevaba zapatos), no cualquier persona aguanta el frío.

Es un hito de la ciencia; no se creía que existiera algo así, se creía que el diamante Culliman era el único de ese tamaño en su clase... tienes frío?

No debería ser así... podemos bajar, la primera vez que vine no me afectaba tanto el frió...

Claro... – se acercó y se sentó junto a ella sintió su mano muy fría – estas muy helada, segura que puedes volar? – puso su mano en su frente; la notó un poco sonrojada – tienes algo de fiebre...

Fiebre? – dijo curiosa – vamonos rápido... – extendió sus alas y se elevo hasta cierto punto donde Kurapica sólo tenía que estirar su brazo para que ella lo levantará. Kurapica vió sus pies morados por el frió...

Ella se elevo con algo de esfuerzo llevándolo, Kidara iba bastante lento, y con los ojos entre abiertos, descendieron hasta la laguna Kidara soltó a su acompañante y se alejo entre el follaje del bosque...

... la luna se asomaba por las nubes, se veía entre el follaje de un árbol... un árbol? Que hacía ella en un árbol? ... ahora lo recordaba; según Kurapica tenía fiebre; fiebre ella? Bueno no era una gran novedad, movió su cabeza hacía su izquierda; había un bolso y a su vez estaban Gon y Leorio. A la derecha estaban Kurapica y Kilua, él estaba despierto...

... – ya despertaste? – le preguntó Kurapica mirando las estrellas y sin fijar su mirada en ella.

si... que ocurrió? – le preguntó incorporándose y quitándose de encima la mantilla que solía utilizar él.

Te ibas al bosque y caíste... lo demás llegaron en se momento buscándonos te encontramos y por como caíste era obvio lo ocurrido... a donde vas? – Kidara se alejo nuevamente hacía otro árbol. Él salto detrás de ella.

Quieres dejarme sola? – le dijo saltando al siguiente árbol trato de evitarlo hasta que llegaron al lago.

Por que quieres estar sola?

Por que me sigues? – le dijo volando sobre la laguna.

Sólo quiero saber un por que...

Desde cuando te interesa tanto, cuando estábamos en la tribu nunca te preocupaba mucho lo que ocurriera a tu alrededor, eso fue ideal para mí¡ no me gustaba que me hicieran tantas preguntas.! – le dijo alejándose de la orilla.

Ahora las cosas son muy distintas; además.. con quien estoy hablando? Con Kidara o Suikun? ...- le dijo casi a gritos despertando a ciertas personas.

Suikun... – le dijo suavemente...

No lo ves? Yo quiero hablar con Kidara no con su cubierta¡ - le dijo quedándose en la orilla.

No quiero ! no es problema de nadie no que sienta Kidara ¡¡¡ - le dijo cada vez más fuerte, por que se escondía tanto.?.. y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Kidara se acercó a la orilla y se sentó. Kurapica se mantuvo en pie – mi alma no es libre, aún pendo de un hilo, aún no encuentro la razón de vivir que buscaba...

No somos aún tan importantes? – le preguntó sin mirarla, eso le molestaba. El hecho de que para ella no fuera una razón poderosa...

No es eso... el punto que tengo es que soy un estorbó para ustedes... – Kurapica iba a hablar, pero Kidara continuo – la verdad si tengo que ser sincera; las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que los conocí, me he encontrado con muchos sentimientos que no entendía o nunca había sentido, me siento "feliz", pero aún así necesito tiempo...

tiempo? Entonces te irás? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

Eso creo – él se había acercado mucho a ella, ella lo miró y quedaron frente a frente con sus narices casi rozándose... Kidara sentía su rostro arder... pero que era? Eso se mantuvo por unos segundos notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kurapica...

Un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos sus amigos cayeron de allí... ellos los miraron unos instantes y se alejaron corriendo con unas amplias sonrisas en sus rostros...

Kidara y Kurapica se miraron y rieron, pero no pudieron disimular su vergüenza... la relación entre ambos había cambiado mucho... Kidara se alejo volando; " nos vemos en la casa de Gon... " le dijo muy sonrojada...

de verdad te tienes que ir? – le preguntó Gon triste.

Si, mire mi dirección de Internet y... tengo muchos trabajos, me dará tiempo para pensar... les prometo escribir...

Ójala, nos invites otra ves... por cierto cuando se pueda tener un encontró con Chi o Shendu debes avisarnos... – le dijo Kilua mirando su cuenta...

Claro... bueno debo partir o no llegaré a tiempo a la terminal, no puedo cruzar el océano a volando... hasta pronto... – les dijo saltando por él balón hacia el cielo... ya era el día, todo, casi todo volvería ala normalidad...

"me gustaría saber que ocurrirá más adelante entre todos nosotros, realmente la pasé muy bien... "

Si recordar era bueno, como sería el volver a verlos, a cada uno de ellos, y tener una razón por la que tener que vivir era ellos, valía la pena, ya se había comprobado hace mucho, ella y ellos eran una familia... por que no tener que tener dentro de su corazón esos recuerdos en vez de aquellos recuerdos indeseables de un pasado ya ocurrido y que no se podía recuperar o arreglar...

La figura de ellos se hacía cada vez más pequeña pero el cariño más grande, el tiempo era cada vez más largo para ella, eso le daría un mayor anhelo de verlos lo más pronto posible.

Ellos que esperaban de ella? Lo que sabían era que alguien de entre ellos la esperaría más que ninguno, y que cuando ella les llamara sería para una nueva aventura... por que, no?

**Continuara…**


	12. The Moon Daugther: 12° : Cartas

**Capitulo 12: Cartas (mas bien Mail…)**

_Yo!..._

_Como han estado? No soy muy buena escribiendo estas cosas, pero haré el intento..._

_Me dirigí a York , la verdad es que las cosas no cambiaron mucho, todo sigue en un caos, aún después de que las 10 cabezas fueron asesinadas, obtuve cierta información y si. Kilua; Chi, tanto como los 15 de la organización de quien no voy a decir estarán allí, cuando sea la fecha yo los llamaré, yo se que cierta persona no va por que no tiene razón para luchar, bueno... pero al menos deben saber que allí estaré yo._

_Supe que Karuto tomo el lugar de Hizoka en el Riodan... no se que habilidad tenga pero... da igual._

_Bueno, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, mi línea está copada..._

_Kidara._

_Kidara:_

_Nosotros ya estamos en camino, Kilua y Gon averiguaron como jugar la isla de la ambición ( Greed Island). Yo estaré en la mansión de Nostrade... Leorio continuará con sus estudios, por el momento soy el único que está disponible para enviarte, Nostrade está a punto de quebrar, la jefe... Neon como debes de saber perdió su habilidad en la subasta del año pasado._

_Kilua volverá a tomar el examen del cazador, el examen que tomo Kilua era un examen para tener el certificado para tener algo así como una licencia del cazador. Supongo que lo sabías... podrías darme especificaciones de esa prueba? _

_Kurapica. _

_Hola Kidara¡¡_

_Ya averiguamos como entrar a la isla de la ambición, tú ultimo mail... bueno, vamos a tener que posponer el encuentro con los 15..._

_Deséanos suerte¡¡_

_Gon._

_Gon, te cuidado en la isla de la ambición..._

_No es un juego común, la verdad yo no lo he jugado por los rumores..._

_No creo que a Kurapica le agrade la idea, pero el Genei Riodan al robar las cosas de la subasta de Yorck tienen ese juego, algo se van a traer entre manos... _

_Cuídate¡¡_

_Kidara._

_Hola¡¡¡_

_Como has estado Kidara?_

_Supongo que bien... podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito ayuda con el examen... podrías inventar algo?_

_Leorio._

_Hola..._

_Puedes decirle a Leorio que no le voy a ayudar en lo que dice?_

_Bueno, el asunto es sobre el examen que te decía..._

_Es un examen donde se evalúan a los postulantes a cazador que llegaron al ultimo examen, Kilua lo tomó pensando que era el examen, pero el método y el lugar no cambian... en esa prueba, si es que la pasas puedes ser considerado cazador, pero no con las membresías, es como ser cazador en secreto y falsamente. Pero Kilua va a pasar la prueba¡ _

_Avísame cuando ellos vuelvan del juego._

_Kidara_

_Apareció un problema... _

_Saldrán del juego en unos meses y yo tampoco te podré contactar, puedes tratar de mantenerme al corriente solo cuando yo te envié._

_Trata de averiguar que hacen actualmente los integrantes del Riodan. _

_...y cuídate_

_Kurapica. _

_Que clase de problema?_

_Sólo si puedes dímelo, si no cuídense ustedes tambien._

_Kidara._

_No es un problema fácil de decir, corre el rumor de que **Kuroro Lucifer** esta dentro de el juego..._

_Lo que te puedo decir es que estoy al tanto de los chicos, pero temo por su seguridad y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso..._

_Dime más información sobre el juego o entra y dime por ti misma, si es que no es una dificultad._

_Hazme el favor..._

_Kurapica._

_Entrar es una cosa, pero conseguir las tarjetas para encontrarlos es otra cosa..._

_Estoy copada, si llego a tener un trabajo que tenga que ver con "The Greed Island" yo te avisaré y intentaré encontrarlos._

_Para ganar el juego es necesario juntas 100 tipos de tarjetas parea ganar, al principio es fácil. Pero después es el problema, las cartas más raras las tienen siempre otros jugadores y casi siempre los más poderosos... si ellos están en proceso de terminar el juego es mejor cuidar sus pasos, yo los seguiré, no te preocupes. prométeme eso._

_Kidara._

_Confiaré en ti, Leorio tambien lo hace, le reenvié el mail que tu me enviaste, si algo les llega a pasar lo lamentarás... y no respondas esta carta, sabré si cumpliste cuando los vea salir del juego._

_Consigue información de cómo van y evalúa tú la situación y en que peligro se encuentran._

_Kurapica._

_Ya salieron¡¡ _

_Tuvimos grandes problemas, a Kuroro le extrajeron la cadena de Nen que le introduje, pero aún así todo se resolvió. _

_espero verte pronto..._

_fija tú el lugar , la fecha y la hora._

_Kurapica._

_Termine gran parte de mis trabajos y encomendé, estoy libre, me instalé en el coliseo del cielo, los esperó el 15 de Julio en el piso doscientos, en la pelea de Hanzo y Gambito ( no se quien sea), en la grada N°12, fila 30._

_Las entradas y los pasajes están pagados, los pasajes para el aéreo puerto están pagados(aéreo puerto"Mikay"), deben dejar sus datos personales y licencias... supongo que Kilua consiguió una vigente... los espero._

_Kidara. _

_Está carta está escrita por mí y Kilua, queríamos que supieras que estamos bien. Nos veremos el 15 De Julio¡¡¡_

_Sabías que 7 de julio es el cumpleaños de Kilua? _

_Será un buen regalo..._

_Gon._

_(continuación...)_

_la verdad es que sí es mi cumpleaños pero no le des mucha importancia, pues tampoco al tuyo le pusimos mucha atención, en mi casa mi cumpleaños era sólo un día más, está prometido que iremos. Te mandamos saludos¡_

_Kilua. _

_La verdad estaba preocupada por lo de la isla, pero veo que siguen con esos ánimos inagotables, entré una vez, lastimosamente sólo fue para probar un juego para alguien, ojalá me reconozcan en el coliseo del cielo..._

_Traten de convencer a Kurapica de luchar¡¡_

_Espero que el trabajo no me agobie, y poder disfrutar otra vez.¡¡_

_Baje los datos de su viaje en la isla, y realmente... Gon me asustaste. Lo que importa es que están bien._

_Nos vemos¡¡¡_

_Kidara._

Kidara ha cambiado mucho... – susurro Kurapica tras leer la carta.

Será divertido ver a Hanzo luchar¡¡¡ - dijo Gon sonriente.

Tenemos que irnos se nos acabó el tiempo aquí¡¡ - les dijo Kilua mirando el reloj de la sala de computación pública.

Bueno, al menos sabemos que no debemos relatarle todo eso... – dijo Gon, sabiendo que ella no era muy buena escuchando historias.

Ya es hora de tomar el avión¡ - les dijo Leorio desde un auto fuera de la sala.

Ya vamos¡¡¡

**Continuara…**


	13. The Moon Daugther: 13°: El Coliseo

**Capitulo 13:**

**El Coliseo del cielo**

**El viaje en avión fue cosa fácil, al llegar hicieron lo que Kidara les había indicado, fue cosa de decir quien eran y a donde iban con sus identificaciones de cazador, los dejaron pasar sin preguntar nada más. Al subir los dirigieron a primera clase. Allí no se dirigieron la palabra entre ellos, la razón era que se sentían intimidados por la gente que los miraba como bichos raros...**

**Al llegar bajaron en la cuidad que debía ser la del coliseo del cielo, la torre se veía muy lejana, un cartel tenía escrito el nombre "Gon", se acercaron, el hombre que sostenía el cartel dijo el nombre "Kidara" y ellos asintieron sin entender por que ella se tomaba tantos problemas para verlos, él hombre que llevaba el cartel los llevó a la estación de tren, les dio sus boletos y los dejó, al entrar se encontraban solos en el vagón, se acomodaron en su cabina, mientras avanzaba el camino, se divirtieron cada uno a su manera, Gon y Kilua se dieron un paseo por todo el tren, Kurapica se dispuso a leer, y Leorio se dirigió a otra cabina, hecha para dormir.. ( que creen que hizo?)**

**El tiempo pasaba, pero se acercaban a la torre, instantáneamente, un golpe seco golpeó el tren, todos se despertaron y se juntaron en el vagón inicial. **

**Todo el tren está vacío.. – les dijo Kilua mirando por la ventana.**

**Sí, no hay nadie.. – dijo Gon preocupado.**

**Tampoco hay conductor... – dijo Leorio volviendo desde la cabina.**

**A que clase de lugar nos habrá metido Kidara? – se pregunto Kilua.**

**Ustedes conocen su estilo, para ella algo divertido e interesante es algo como esto.. – dijo Kurapica en un suspiro.**

**Y cual será su idea? – preguntó Leorio.**

**Miren por la ventana... – les dijo Kilua chupando un dulce. Los 4 se asomaron y vieron algo así como una sombra negra, está toco una rueda y está se descarrilo, los 4 cuatro pegaron un grito, **

**Ha eso le llama diversión Kidara? – preguntó a gritos Leorio.**

**Puedes tomarlo como un sí¡¡ - dijo Kurapica saltando hacia arriba por la ventana que daba al techo del tren, Kilua le siguió, Y Leorio y Gon se dirigieron a la cabina de control. En el techo Kurapica le dio su cadena a Kilua, este hizo 2 agujeros en el techo del tren, paso la cadena entre estos de tal forma que Kurapica quedará asegurado, Kurapica se desplazó hasta la rueda descarrilada, debía esperar a que el tren bajará su velocidad para actuar...**

**Por otro lado Leorio y Gon tomaban el freno de mano, y tiraban de el con fuerza, la velocidad a penas bajaba... más adelanté estaba la estación que lo llevaría en dirigible a la torre. Como lo harían? No lo había previsto, Gon dio el grito de su vida, y tiro con toda el alma el freno... rápidamente el tren bajo su velocidad y freno justo cuando paso en sima del freno de vías, una figura se alejaba en el cielo...**

**Al bajar, el jefe de el tren de ese momento se disculpo y los dirigió al dirigible, el gerente se deshacía en disculpas, incluso les grito disculpas desde el suelo cuando se elevaban. realmente resulto vergonzoso...**

**Al llegar se registraron, les costó mucho convencer a Kurapica para que se registrará como luchador, después fueron a recepción como había sido indicado, allí se les entregaron un boleto a cada uno para la pelea de Hanzo y Gambito. Al entrar al ascensor pegaron un grito; la chica ascensorista o Gorila... subieron en silencio, ella les explicaba las reglas a Kurapica y a Leorio. Mientras Gon y Kilua desde detrás de ella hacían caras, a la ves Kurapica y Leorio ponían cara de interés y expresiones de "se van a meter en problemas". La chica se dio vuelta y tomo a Kilua por la cabeza y lo lanzó contra Gon... al salir Leorio tenía la cara llena de rasguños y moretones, por otra parte Kurapica se tapaba la nariz; lo había golpeado allí con la cabeza de Gon...**

**Al entrar en las gradas buscaron la plataforma indicada y la fila indicada, en ella había una madre con un niño, una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules con la mitad de la cara tapada con una larga "bufanda", y un montón de Fans de "Gambito". Ellos tomaron asiento al lado de la joven, está los miró un momento examinadora, y siguió viendo la pelea.**

**Al final de cuentas Hanzo ganó, categoría piso 200. los Fans se alejaron decepcionados los 4 miraron su alrededor; no había señal de Kidara. Se limitaron a retirarse, estaban decepcionas, pero la carta decía: "Ójala me descubran", quien habría sido? Se registraron en el primer piso, y entraron a las primeras luchas, Kurapica se había rehusado tercamente a luchar, pero tenia que asumir que la única forma de encontrar a Kidara y saber que había pasado con Chi y los 15, era subiendo de nivel y encontrarla, realmente era muy complicada¡¡**

**Las peleas de Gon y Kilua se asemejaron a las primeras que había tenido el año ante pasado, ahora Gon tenía 13 y Kilua 14, Kurapica tenía 18, y Leorio 24.**

**Kurapica no atacó a sus oponentes, simplemente los esquivó, hasta que se hartaban de el, o el les daba el golpe "Knock Out", así ascendieron, al llegar al piso 100 se encontraron con Zoochi... mostraron sus avances de nen al según Kidara "atolondrado Sr. Wing", el se impresiono, le contaron su encuentro con Biscuit, y se retiraron a la siguiente pelea y categoría. Si se explica en resumida, ganaron en muy poco tiempo una buena suma de dinero, y conocieron bastantes fanfarrones en el camino al piso 200. al llegar les dieron a cada sus suite personales, al tratar de entrar un participante del piso les envió su aura, al llegar miró fijamente a Leorio.**

**Que miras? – le preguntó Leorio tomando la cola para registrarse.**

**Nada... – dijo desviando la mirada – solo veía la cara de idiota que llevas...**

**Cara de idiota?¡¡¡¡¡ - le pregunto a gritos. ( Kurapica se registraba y escuchaba el sermón de la recepcionista ignorando a Leorio.)**

**No veo que seas un gran luchador... – le dijo tomando un pipa y encendiéndola.**

**Quieres ver?¡¡¡¡ - le dijo a gritos. Si describimos al hombre parecía un hombre "demasiado común" vestía pantalones gastados, una chaqueta de esas personas que van a safaris y llevaba un arpón.**

**No se peleen, ahora te toca Leorio... – le dijo Gon poniéndose en frente de el.**

**...hay el señor cara dura necesita que un niñito lo controle..._ – _le dijo con cara de pena, se levanto, se denotaron muy bien sus rasgos, tenía una sola oreja, piel morena, quizás por el sol... y ojos muy oscuros.**

**...quieres callarte? – le preguntó alguien desde alguna parte...**

**Hola Hanzo¡¡¡ - exclamó Gon mirando hacía las sombras. Hanzo se asomó por un pasillo.**

**Hola¡¡ - miro a Kurapica a Leorio y a Kilua. Kilua le devolvió una mirada de despreció... con algún sentimiento que le calo los huesos al tipo raro, y un poco a Hanzo.**

**Como has estado? – le pregunto Gon con una gran sonrisa.**

**Bien con el asunto del dinero¡¡ pero perdí muchas batallas, su pierdo una más estoy fuera... – les dijo con frustración – ójala nos toque juntos para resolver la cuenta¡- le dijo alejándose. **

**No confíes en que ganarás¡¡¡ - le dijo Gon, sacándole la lengua – por cierto, cual fue tu batalla más difícil?**

**Fue contra una chica, llamada Suikun, ella estuvo en el examen para recibir títulos... es muy difícil ganarle... en el fondo no le gané... mí próxima pelea es con Poockles¡¡ confío en que irás¡ - le dijo alejándose con aires de grandeza.**

**Hasta pronto¡ - se despidió Gon. Kilua murmuraba a sus espaldas; " como puede tener tras a ver perdido así..."**

**Suikun? – preguntaron los demás.**

**Kidara entro con ese nombre? – se pregunto Leorio.**

**... señorita? Me podría dar datos sobre la luchadora Suikun? – le pregunto Kurapica a la secretaría.**

**Espere un momento... –le dijo saco una lista y un curriculum – ella es... pocas mujeres llegan a esta categoría...**

**Me puede dar un copia? ..**

**Claro, pero son antecedentes antiguos... ella esta en el piso 210...**

**No importa...**

**Y sobre un grupo de 15 personas? – preguntaron Kilua y Gon al mismo tiempo.**

**Si, ellos tambien están en el 210, pero se hospedan en este piso, la razón es porque los pisos siguientes son plataformas más grandes, para peleas más complejas a excepción de el piso 250, en ese piso hay una preferencia a los luchadores... pero no les puedo dar más, quieren arreglar una batalla? Tienen 90 días para preparase...**

**Llegó alguien con el nombre Chi? – preguntó Kilua con interés recordando que casi pierde por menos preciarla.**

**Chi... si, una nada más, estaba en está categoría, quieren tambien su hoja? **

**No...**

**Los 4 se alejaron, Kurapica permaneció en una habitación a parte de los demás, Leorio , Kilua y Gon compartieron una habitación... Kurapica había entrado como desconocido de ellos, eso aumentaba las posibilidades de tener que luchar con sus propios amigos...**

**... llegó alguien preguntando por mí? – preguntó Suikun...**

**si, señorita... un grupo de 4 personas, tres como equipo, y uno como unipersonal, pidieron mis datos y de las otras personas que me acompañaron cuando me registre?**

**Si...**

**Fijaron una batalla?**

**No...**

**Gracias.**

**Suikun se alejo hacía su siguiente batalla...**

**En la foto, aparecía una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, vestida con algo así como una capa negra... decía Suikun... edad, oficio y las batallas; 2 pérdidas 15 ganadas, las perdidas había ocurrido con los lideres de piso...**

**En el caso de Chi tenía su nombre completo, y oficio, en la foto salía con una sonrisa y con los dedos haciendo "amor y paz", había perdido tres veces y ganado 7... **

**por que querrá molestarse tanto? – se preguntaron los 3 en un habitación.**

**Es su estilo... – susurro Kilua.**

**... establezcamos una batalla¡¡¡ - miraron la pantalla del televisor – Leorio... tu ya tienes una...**

**ya lo se...**

**el método cambio a comparación del año pasado.. ahora puedes saber todo sobre tus oponentes vía Internet... y en especial Kidara que es haker...**

**por que no mandamos un mail? Al menos sabemos que esta aquí...**

**bueno... – la habitación previa de un televisor y una computadora, Kilua acceso a ella y empezó a escribir...**

_**Hola Kidara ...**_

_**Somos nosotros, estamos consientes de que estas aquí... esperamos llegar pronto al piso 210 pronto... prepárate.**_

_**Dile a Chi y a los otros que estaremos allí para aplastarlos...**_

_**Por que te haces tantos problemas para vernos, que tenemos?**_

_**Kilua**_

_**Gon**_

_**Leorio**_

_**(responde pronto)**_

**  
**

**Unos minutos después ya había llegado la respuesta...**

**Y Kurapica también entró...**



_**Ya estoy consiente de que llegaron, Shendu espera ansioso a Gon, y Chi te espera Kilua... **_

**_Como verán no podrán averiguar nada por este mail, si lo intentan su sistema se infectara..._**

_**Si quieren una conversación mas rápida bajen el programa :**_

" _**suich and press", esto les permitirá tener una conversación más fluida conmigo...**_

_**apúrense.. tengo poco tiempo debo ir a una pelea, no podrán aunque quieran, la única forma es llegando al piso 210, si ganó está paso al piso 220, allí los espero, quizás puedan verme, pero yo los evitaré, Chi quizás arregle una pelea contigo Kilua... apresúrense...**_

_**Poockles llego a esta categoría... le ganó a Hanzo...**_

_**Nos vemos... **_

**le ganó a Hanzo, Poockles de verdad se ha superado... – dijo Kurapica releyendo la carta. **

**No me impresiona... – dijo Kilua con una sonrisa sarcástica – en mi caso me hubiera vengado hace mucho... – dijo un poco anexo...**

**suich and press? – preguntó Gon sin darse cuenta de lo dicho por su amigo.**

**Significa; " Encendido y presionado"... – le respondió Kurapica mirando nuevamente el mail.**

**He oído de él. Mi hermano lo utiliza... vamos a ver... – entro en la web, y empezó la búsqueda – escribamos el nombre del programa... download... – dijo presionando "enter".**

**Eso es todo? – preguntó Leorio.**

**Son tan cavernícolas... se le llama bajar un programa desde un servidor, se transfiere información¡¡¡ está casi listo es un programa ligero... entrando... – la ventana se abrió, en ella salía un ítem que decía: inserte su correo y clave... – que miran? **

**No vas entrar? – le preguntó Gon.**

**Como quieres que entre si todos están viendo, y pueden ver mi clave?**

**Lo lamento... – y los tres se dieron la media vuelta.**

**...inserte mail de la persona con la que quiere tener una conversación de mensajes instantáneos... cual es el correo de Kidara?' –les preguntó.**

**Me parece que era... – empezó a tratar de recordar Leorio.**

**Tú solo le enviaste para que te ayudará a hacer trampa en el examen medico; es "darkmoonk3.web"... – le replicó Kurapica escribiendo el correo.**

**Darkmoon? Como los sabías? **

**lo dejó grabado en la computadora antes de irse... – dijo cargando la sesión.**

**Vamos... está listo...**

**Dark Moon: son ustedes?**

**Zoldick: que crees?**

**Dark Moon: escribes lento... **

**Zoldick: no es Kilua quien escribe, es Gon.**

**Dark Moon: ah... ya veo... vayan directo al grano tengo un encuentro en el piso 210 dentro de 15 minutos**

**Zoldick: esta bien ( ahora soy yo, Kilua) cuando podemos verte?**

**Dark Moon: primero deben llegar a este piso, y enfrentarse una vez y ganar, después les daré acceso a que puedan luchar conmigo...**

**Zoldick: por que tantos problemas? ( Kurapica)**

**Dark Moon: estoy otra vez acorralada... sólo les diré que no tiene que ver con ustedes, es sólo otra prueba, recuerden que aquí soy Suikun¡¡**

** Zoldick: esta bien... Suikun¡¡ has lo que quieras si no nos quieres ver¡¡¡**

** Dark Moon: es problema tuyo...**

**que te pasa? – le preguntó a gritos Leorio a Kurapica, la conversación se acababa de cortar...**

**nada¡ - le dijo saliendo de la habitación.**

**Ese chico... no tiene remedio.. quieren ir? – les preguntó Leorio.**

**Que crees?.. si no caminas te quedarás atrás¡¡ - les respondió Kilua saliendo de la sala.**

**Espera¡¡¡**

**Kurapica estaba molesto... su estancia con ella en isla ballena había sido agradable... pero ahora había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, la antisociable, fría, desconsiderada y egoísta¡¡ que más quería, la quería volver a ver como amiga. Realmente era molesto volverse a encontrar con Suikun, en vez de Kidara... camino a la plataforma del piso 210, tomo el ascensor, subió preguntó por la batalla del día, todos le respondieron "Suikun v/s Zansa" , entró en la plataforma, la pelea había dado inicio, miró la primera parte de la pelea con impaciencia... volver ha encontrarse con Suikun... con la parte de Kidara con la que se llevaba tan mal, por que había vuelto?**

**... eres insignificante... – susurró Kidara en el cuadrilátero.**

**Eso crees? – dijo Zansa... era un hombre joven, vestido con el estilo de algunos personajes de "Street Fighter", su cabello era largo amarrado en una cola hacía abajo.**

**Si... **

**Entonces empezamos?**

**... – el se lanzó contra ella, usaba su aura contra ella, ella usaba el escudo nen creado por ella, detuvo su golpe sin moverse de su lugar, el se retracto y sacó de su cintura una daga, y se volvió a lanzar, Kidara extendió un instante sus zarpas y le arrebato la daba, pero aún así recibió parte del golpe y su capa negra calló... Kidara iba vestida con una capucha negra sobre la ropa, su ropa era en el fondo el traje que uso cuando era Suikun, la diferencia era que el vestido era más largo y completamente negro, y llevaba su cinta azul a la cintura; donde estaba su báculo?**

**Ambos estamos en el mismo caso... quiero una apuesta; los 2 luchamos sin nen y el que gana; gana todo? Hago este trato sólo por que eres chica...**

**Chica? Me estas considerando débil? Bien, acepto, pero no responderé por las consecuencias... – le dijo, el público rugía... pero por su parte cierta persona miraba con asco la pelea.**

**Bien.. – se lanzó contra ella, en toda la pelea Kidara o Suikun no se había movido de su lugar, sin nen las cosas eran distintas, no tenía la opción de volar ni de desaparecer.. si se lo tomaba en serio, Zansa la iba pasar mal, o pasaría a otra vida... **

**Eres formidable, no eres como tras mujeres... eres una idiota¡¡¡, caíste¡¡ yo no tengo una fuerza normal¡¡¡ - le dijo, saltó muy alto, y se preparo para caer en sima de Suikun, por su parte ella se quedó en su lugar... al caer, el publico se quedo en silencio y cierta persona se retiro... Zansa cayó al piso con un gran corte en su abdomen, Suikun estiro su brazo para limpiarse la sangre... **

**Te lo advertí...**

**...Kurapica, alcanzamos a llegar? – le preguntó Gon a Kurapica viéndolo salir de un estadio**

**no... pueden ver la pelea que sigue si quieren... – les dijo tambaleándose.**

**Que ocurrió? – le preguntó Kilua antes de entrar.**

**Nada...**

**Bueno, si no quieres decir no es mi problema... – dijo recogiéndose los hombros.**

**Kurapica se dirigió a su habitación, tomo su computadora bajo el programa, abrió su correo e intento hablar con Suikun.**

**Dark Moon: quien es?**

**quien crees?**

** ha... ya veo, tu... que quieres?**

**puedo fijar una pelea contigo?**

** quien dice que no?... pero tienes que pasar a este piso...**

** no tengo intenciones de luchar...**

** es normal de ti, pero entonces para que quieres una pelea conmigo?**

** es para aclara algo que ocurrió en la fabrica de Zueshia**

** que ocurrió?**

** tú deberías saber¡¡**

** eso crees, en estos momentos puedo hablar contigo...**

** no quiero eso, lo que quiero es una pelea**

** que irónico eres, como quieras pero tienes que llegar al piso y al menos ganar 2 veces... hasta pronto... puedes hablar con Chi..**

** espera¡¡**

** esta perdona a abandonado la conversación, a asumido el control esta otro correo, desea contactarlo?**

** si.**

** hola?**

** si.. eres tú Chi?**

** Kilua?**

** no, Kurapica...**

** ya veo, en que piso están?**

** 200**

** mmm... apúrense si?**

** hasta pronto¡¡**

** espera...**

**La conversación se cortó, Kurapica, se dirigió a la recepción a establecer un pelea, si Suikun lo quería así, así se lo daría¡¡**

**hay alguien tras una batalla que este disponible? – le pregunto Kurapica sin saludar.**

**he... claro¡¡ - le dijo la recepcionista algo confusa – hay tres personas...**

**deme con la persona con mayor reputación...**

**usted es un novato, no le puedo dar...**

**... déjele con esa persona... – dijo una voz. Kurapica se sintió extraño, se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con " Zhisuku"... **

**muchas gracias... – dijo suavemente, y se alejo conteniéndose, justamente con ella le había tocado...**

**se dirigió a su habitación, Gon estaba allí, tenía una bandeja su lado y estaba sentado en la cama.**

**Gon? Que haces aquí? – le pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza para que no notará lo que le acaba de ocurrir.**

**Te traje la cena... lo compramos entre todos... – le dijo saliendo.**

**Gon, conoces...**

**Quien es Shisuku? Sale como tú próxima batalla... – ( se abre ligeramente la puerta ).**

**... es un integrante del Riodan... – dijo Kilua desde la puerta y entrando junto a Leorio.**

**Quien les da permiso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – y salió otra ves de la suite.**

**Gon, hazle un favor a Kurapica... cambia tú batalla por la de él... no será agradable verla... – le dijo Kilua saliendo.**

**Cambiarla? – le replicó siguiéndolo.**

**Si, la terminara matando, pero se supone que ella no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto que todos conocemos, debe estar aquí por el dinero... **

**Bueno... tratare...**

**No vas a tratar; VAS A hacerlo¡¡¡ - le dijo imperativamente.**

**Si tu lo pides... **

**NO queremos que Kurapica mate a alguien¡¡¡ - les dijo Leorio entrando.**

**Por que ninguna conversación se puede mantener en secreto aquí? – dijo Kilua muy molesto...**

**Continuara….**


	14. The Moon Daugther: 14° : Ascendiendo

**Capitulo 14:**

**Ascendiendo.**

... – por que tengo que compartir la habitación con Tao? – preguntó Shina a gritos desde la puerta.

resuélvelo tú con los demás, les dije que no entraran como equipo... – dijo una voz.

No puedes salir? Ese tipo pasa todo el día llorando por que no confía en Zzinta¡¡¡ usa mi maquillaje para que me vaya de la habitación...para dejar entrar a sus hermanos y cuando vuelvo todo esta revuelto¡¡¡ - le dijo, sin poder entrara a la habitación.

Ya te dijeron que no es problema mío¡¡¡ - le dijo con voz cada vez más molesta – no pueden dejar a uno ducharse en paz?

Te las vas a ver¡¡¡ ...

Si, con suerte...

Kidara NO se estaba duchando, ya lo había hecho hace media hora, la verdad era que tenía un problema serio con Chi, ella le echaba la culpa de todas sus derrotas...

y por que es mí culpa? - le respondía sin tomarla muy en cuenta, se hacía la sorda a las cosas que le decía...

... puedes ponerme atención?¡¡¡¡ - le pregunto alterada.

Mmm...

En que tanto piensas? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado y poniéndose algo así como una zorra; empezó a golpearle la cabeza con su dedo índice.

Quieres callarte?¡¡¡ - le dijo mirándola con los ojos entre abiertos.

Vamos¡¡¡ dime alguna novedad de tu vida¡¡¡ - le dijo ilusionada - ... algún chico te dijo algo dulce, o te invitaron a un trabajo con alguien del pasado? – le pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

Decirme algo dulce? – le pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos, se acercó a Chi como para decirle algo, cuando parecía que eso ocurriría, Suikun le empujó la cabeza al piso, Chi se incorporó con un enorme chichón en la frente.

Que tiene de malo? – le preguntó sobándose con cuidado el cototo.

No tienes razón para preguntar esas estupideces... y si sigues no te diré nada sobre los chicos... ósea Gon, Kilua, Leorio y Kurapica... – le dijo encendiendo la TV

Llegaron? – le pregunto recuperándose rápidamente.

Si... – le dijo casi ignorándola.

En serio? Y en que piso están? – le preguntó saltando por toda la habitación.

Que mentirosa eres... hace unos días hablaste con Kurapica...

Pero pensé que estaban en otro lugar... – le dijo inflando las mejillas.

Están en el piso 200, y camino para este nivel.. – le dijo cada vez más bajo...

En serio? – le pregunto dando saltitos...

Por que eres tan "hiperquinetica"? – le pregunto cuando empezó a bailar por la sala.

Se le llama felicidad, no esa cosa rara de la que me hablas... oye...

Que?...

Nunca me quedo claro quien era para ti Kurapica... – le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Por que? – le pregunto levemente sonrojada y sin mirarla.

Se parecen tanto, es tú hermano? – le pregunto con interés.

No, es un amigo del pasado...

Shina¡¡¡¡ ven pronto la puerta está abierta¡¡¡¡ -grito a todo pulmón.

... ocurrió? – preguntó Shina entrando bruscamente a la habitación.

Que te pasa Chi? – le preguntó "Kidara" a Chi, apretando el puño.

Ocurrió¡¡¡ - cantaban las dos...

Que es lo que ocurrió? – les pregunto suavemente.

Apareció el posible desafortunado¡¡¡ - gritaron, de pronto se pusieron azules, y salieron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible de la habitación...

De que hablan? – les preguntó saliendo de la habitación con su báculo, y con las alas abiertas, furiosa, y capas de matarlas...

sólo queríamos saber quien podría ser¡¡¡¡ – le dijeron muertas de la risa corriendo Chi y Shina.

Eso quieren saber?.. LO VAN A AVERIGUAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO¡¡¡ - les dijo con los ojos casi rojos.

Cálmate¡¡¡ - corriendo en serio...

No, NO CORRAN¡¡¡ - dijo riéndose...

Al final, Shina y Chi se salieron del edificio y se escondieron de la furiosa Suikun-Kidara.

Por su parte Kidara estaba sola en la habitación, media destruida... era cierto, nuca conocería alguien especial, nunca había pensado en eso.. eso sólo había nacido después de la visita a isla ballena.

Salió por la ventana de su habitación, voló como una figura confusa hacía abajo, en el piso 200...

Entró al piso, y se dirigió a recepción, pregunto por la pelea de Zhisuku, se estaba desenvolviendo en ese momento...

Gon, estaba otra vez en la plataforma de batalla., con Zhisuku en frente de el,

... Como ven, el luchador Kurapica necesitó mayor tiempo de preparación, por lo tanto, debió ceder su batalla al luchador Gon, como ven él, tanto como la señorita Zhisuku, son muy jóvenes, y les prometemos una excelente lucha¡¡¡ - dijo con fuerza y a gritos la comentarista. – listos...¡¡¡¡ empiecen¡¡¡

hola¡ - dijo Gon en la plataforma.

Hola, mucho gusto¡ - respondió automáticamente.

Nos conocemos, no? – le preguntó Gon antes de comenzar.

Conocernos? – se arreglo los lentes – no lo recuerdo...

Bueno, comenzamos? – le pregunto Gon un poco desilusionado.. pensó un poco en como habían "convencido a Kurapica" ; la verdad era que no lo habían convencido en el fondo, en el fondo lo habían encerrado en su habitación, a parte de amarrarlo con cuerdas e introducirlo dentro de un estante...

Si, ójala sea un pelea justa.. – dijo cortésmente.

Si¡¡ - Gon se puso a la defensiva, Zhisuku por su parte sin piedad materializó su aspiradora y la empuño firmemente.

Listo¡¡¡¡¡ - Gon se lanzó usando Ten, pondría en practica lo aprendido en "The Greed Island", junto a Biscuit, cuando cayó al piso Zhisuku ya no estaba, una sombra se acercó por su espalda, detuvo a penas el golpe con su antebrazo, Zhisuku, empezó a soplar aire Gon no se pudo acercar.

Era bastante difícil verla, o percibirla en ese estado vagamente escuchaba a la comentarista ; " como ven la participante Zhisuku a tomado control de la batalla ambos tiene cero puntos, este año el sistema de puntajes ha cambiado, tanto el controlador del rink y como yo debemos estar pendientes de lo que ocurra¡¡¡" ... la ráfaga cambio su dirección, si uno pensaba ella venía de sus espaldas, pero atacó por el frente, la aspiradora funcionaba por sí misma desde el extremo derecho, y Zhisuku se acercaba por el izquierdo. Gon recibió el golpe en seco, no era lo que el creía; la aspiradora no funcionaba sola, la manguera del mango era muy larga, detuvo a penas el golpe, pero de todas formas cayó, y se le agregaron 3 puntos a ella, en había salido del Rink, tenía que cortar la manguera de la aspiradora, o destruirla, pero estaba hecha de nen... claro¡¡¡ piedra-papel o tijeras¡¡¡ dio un salto muy alto, y trato de caer cerca de la aspiradora, ella se movió rápidamente y le golpeo en la cabeza.. otro punto a favor de ella... ella no bajaba la guardia un instante... era bastante difícil, atacarla... debió dejar que Kilua hiciera esta batalla...

Pero ciertamente no se veía muy preocupada cuando se saludaron, por que no debía tratar?

hay¡¡ - se quejo... – realmente eres muy fuerte¡¡

si no te rindes ahora te mandare al infierno... – le dijo sin algún sentimiento por su parte ella.

Ya veo... – dijo desanimado, su expresión no cambiaba... la miro arreglarse los lentes... CLARO¡¡ los anteojos¡¡ quizás si lograba quitárselos tendría menos ventaja.

Eso era todo? – le pregunto bajando un poco el mango de la aspiradora.

Si... por cierto, de verdad no te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó Gon acercándose poco a poco.

No, no recuerdo nada... espera... – empezó a hacer memoria... – si...

AHHHHH¡¡¡¡ - Gon corrió, Zhisuku lo miró asombrada, y de un golpe ella ya no tenía sus anteojos, que estaban rotos, pero a cambio de esa ventaja, recibió un golpe directo de Mik- chan...

... 1 punto para el señor Gon y uno para la señorita Zhisuku¡¡¡ - grito impulsivamente la animadora. El publicó dio un gran grito...

mis lentes... – dijo ella inclinándose un poco. Gon por su parte preparaba un golpe, dio un golpe de nen al piso, este se levanto bruscamente rompiendo las placas de concreto, dando justo a ella... Zhisuku salió disparada por el aire.

Knock Out¡¡¡¡ 9 puntos al señor Gon¡¡¡ - grito la comentarista. Zhisuku estaba fuera del rink, e inconsciente, Gon recogió los lentes cuidadosamente, los limpió y la despertó.

Estas bien? – Zhisuku abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron sus lentes y la cara de su oponente.

Ah... termino? Quien gano? – pregunto parándose empuñando a Mik.

Yo... gracias por la pelea¡ - le dijo Gon con una sonrisa. Zhisuku se mantuvo callada.

Perdí...no... ya recuerdo¡¡¡

Recordar? – se pregunto Gon, caminando junto a ella a la salida del rink.

Tu eres ese niño que estaba con nosotros¡¡¡ el que tenía que ver con el bastardo de la cadena – le dijo mirándolo sin alterarse.

Si.. – dijo Gon con una falsa sonrisa. Bastardo de la cadena...

... Gon, déjala¡¡¡ Kurapica se esta vengando de Leorio¡¡ - le dijo Kilua entando por el pasillo.

Hasta pronto¡¡¡ - le dijo Gon corriendo con Kilua. Zhisuku se despidió sin decir una palabra.

... perdiste... – dijo una voz...

si... pero no me arrepiento... de todas formas hay que informar al líder...

no es necesario... – le respondió la sombra.

Si... sólo vinimos aquí por el dinero... – y se alejo... – Karuto... vas a ver a tu hermano?

No gracias...

Kurapica estaba sentado fuera de su habitación, Kilua y Gon pasaron a pequeños pasos y riéndose falsamente, entraron a la habitación de su compañero, encontraron a Leorio en el estante amarrado por todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza como un capullo. Lo soltaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero se detuvieron en el computador, había un mail abierto, decía; " ...sinceramente, el caso está perdido, Suikun o Kidara pasa todo el día metida en sus pensamientos, pensando en quizás que cosa, el caso es que nos gustaría hablar contigo para ver si nos puedes dar un consejo, por lo ocurrido, el tema ha sido dejado a un lado de las conversaciones... nos gustaría un consejo, tú que la conoces desde que era pequeña... "

El mail, estaba firmado ni nada por el estilo, solo empezaba sin comienzo y terminaba sin fijar nada, quien lo abría mandado?

Salieron silenciosamente, pero notaron que él ya no estaba allí, se dirigieron a su habitación de junto y se largaron a dormir.

... Kurapica estaba sentado en la cornisa del edificio, mirando el atardecer, sus amigos realmente temían lo que pudiera llegar a hacer con oponente relacionado con algo que trataba de destruir, el punto era ahora Kidara, lo ocurrido con el Riodan termino para ellos como grupo, pero para el aún quedaba el fantasma...

... ya puedes asomarte... – susurro.

... – Kidara se asomo por un lado horizontal de la torre, con la cara triste.

Como has estado? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

No muy bien.. cansada...

Ya veo, tú hiciste lo del tren? – le preguntó cuando el crepúsculo se acercaba, y se asomaban las primeras estrellas.

Si, pero cuando ví que no lo pudieron detener, yo lo hice... al parecer Gon me vió..

Por que quieren que subamos hasta el piso donde están ustedes para verlas? – le preguntó.

Nosotras? El grupo...

No hablo del grupo, hablo de ti y ella.

Y ella?

Suikun...

Ella, la verdad es que ella fue insertada en mí como medio para autoprotección, pronto va a desaparecer, pero le permití tomar el control por un tiempo antes de que se vaya...

El control? – le pregunto extrañado – tienes 2 personalidades en ti, no eran actuaciones ni problemas por lo que te ocurrió?

No – dijo riendo – la verdad es que era un sistema de auto protección, como te dije... este desaparecerá cuando sea capaz de auto mantenerme sin muchos inconvenientes, y cuando termine mi organización genética, Suikun; significa en un dialecto bastante antiguo; " cuna de la oscuridad" , como verás ella es la parte más oscura que tengo, ella me da esa aura oscura que percibes cuando estoy furiosa o cosas así, cuando supe todas estas cosas empezó la organización genética, por esto ella debe desaparecer, llevándose con sí, gran parte de la parte bestia, pero aún así mantendré algunos rasgos...

Ahora entiendo... – dijo mirándola – pero no perderás parte de tu personalidad o tus habilidades, no?

Depende de mí, tengo que conversar con ella todas esas cosas, por eso no puedo dormir, pareciere que durmiera pero en verdad estoy conversando con ella, la próxima semana desaparecerá con gran parte de lo que aborrezco de mí...

... aborreces? – la observó mirarlo con extrañes – no puedes vivir con eso?

Prefiero dejar esas cosas que fueron insertadas en mí, para poder ser lo que era en un principió, pero aún así no podré deshacerme de las rasgos, como garras o cicatrices...

Tiene algo que ver tú cambio con nosotros?

Tienes muchas preguntas – dijo con una sonrisa, el sol ya se había ocultado completamente - yo tengo preguntas para ti y los demás... pero responderé, y te tocara a ti responder.. si influye y mucho, cuando Suikun desaparezca, aumentará mi nivel de estamina, nos volveremos muy agresivas, peor que en Zueshia, los estamos probando, y me mantengo alejada para evitar preguntas como las que me estas haciendo

Entonces para que preguntas? – le pregunto sintiéndose un poco culpable... ella no le respondió.

No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa – me sentía molestia por no poder decirle a nadie.

... trataré de subir al piso 210, pero no te prometo que luche contigo, aquí no soy capaz de luchar a mí máximo nivel.. por que no tengo ninguna razón que me obligue.

Ahora me toca preguntar; luchaste o no con Zhisuku?

No.. – dijo con una gota a un lado de su rostro y una falsa sonrisa.

Ví a Gon luchando en tu lugar, lo hizo muy bien, termino ayudándola a pararse – se rió un poco – y ví lo que te hicieron para que no fueras...

Me caes mucho mejor que Suikun... – dijo mirando a su lado algo avergonzado - me gustaría hablar con Suikun... – vió a Kidara cerrar los ojos, y anticipando lo que podía ocurrir puso su mano en el hombro de Kidara... – pero no ahora, ella me irrita mucho,

Muy bien, ya es tarde, te deben estar buscando, quieren comer algo... podemos ir con los 15, y Chi – le dijo indicando hacía arriba con su dedo índice.

... cierto¡¡ no tenías problemas con Shina? – le preguntó parándose y limpiándose el pantalón.

Ya lo solucione.. de todas formas no puedo estar enemistada con ella, están pasando momentos difíciles, la agencia les daba todo, y ahora quedan ellos, y necesitan dinero, ese es el por que los invite – dijo parándose y materializando la capucha sobre si.

Me puedes llevar? – le pregunto.

Claro, tú llámalos para que bajen pero sólo llámalos a ellos, a Gon y los otros, tuve algunos problemas hoy, con un mal entendido.. bajamos?

Claro... – Kurapica la vió extender sus alas que se traslucían con la luna, dejó que ella lo tomara del brazo y se lanzaron en picada hacía el piso...

Al llegar Kurapica tomo el teléfono y marco; " hola? Gon?... no Leorio ... pueden bajar? ... NO, nos vas a matar o algo así, no?... cla—ro que no ... está bien..." después empezó a enojarse sólo con la idea que tenían sus amigos de su temperamento. Cuando llegaron Leorio y Gon llevaban unas sonrisas falsa, por su parte Kilua estaba serio e indiferente, realmente le daba igual...

Hola ¡¡¡ - exclamó Gon al fijarse en la oscura presencia de Kidara.

... – levantó su mano saludándolos con una sonrisa – como has estado?

Muy bien – le respondió, ella miro a Leorio este le saludo con la mano, y Kilua la saludo con una mirada.

Bueno, ahora que momentáneamente los perdono por lo del estante, vamos a donde Kidara nos va a invitar – dijo sin mirarlos si quiera.

... que le hiciste..? – le preguntó Leorio en un susurro.

Digamos que tuvimos una larga charla, y que está muy molesto, ustedes saben, cuestión de honor... – dijo riendo fingidamente.

... y de que hablaron? – le preguntó Kilua.

Nada en especial – dijo mirando hacía el cielo.

Nada en especial? Estuvieron una hora conversando¡ - le replicó Leorio mirando su reloj.

Uno puede bromear una hora completa – le respondió con una gota, sabiendo de que no le serviría, se adelanto para ver un restauran.

Bromear? – se preguntaron.

Eso no va con ella ... que es lo que les ocurre a esos dos?' – se preguntó Kilua caminando confuso... por su parte a Leorio no le afectaba, y a Gon le daba igual.

.. Kilua apúrate¡¡ - le grito Gon entrando a un restauran no muy llmativo...

si...

El lugar era mediocre, las cortinas estaban rotas en muchos puntos, las mesas estaban sujetadas de pequeñas placas de madera, y al final había un mesón, con un hombre limpiando una copa.

me permitiría la carta? – le pregunto Kidara al mesero.

Claro¡ - le dijo, dándola una carta de cuero muy gastado, Kidara la miro poco tiempo.

Me daría un especial de la casa?

Con especias?

Si, y salsa boloñesa.

...- el hombre rió, tomo la copa y la golpeo con una cuchara, la copa dio un extraño sonido, y una puerta se abrió de par tras el mesón, el camarero les dio la pasada...

Al entrar se encontraron con un gran salón, con unas cuantas mesas, muchas repletas, con comidas exóticas o conocidas con un toque distinto, en el fondo había una mesa muy grande en ella habían artículos de cocina y cocinando estaba...

Es Mench¡¡ - exclamó Gon alegre.

... me daría una mesa para 5 personas? – le preguntó Kidara a un mesero, el les instalo en una mesa a la ventana, de esas que sólo la persona del interior puede ver hacía afuera.

Nunca pensé que hubiera un restauran así¡¡ - exclamó Leorio, Mench cocinaba enérgicamente dando un show que valía la pena.

Como se pide la comida? – pregunto Kurapica, mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor.

Ella elige la comida, y realmente elige bien – dijo Kidara mirando a Mench.

Nos va a envenenar... – susurro Leorio, ella al parecer escucho , por que empezó a cocinar bruscamente.

No me extrañaría... – dijo Kilua evitando la mirada de Leorio con un gesto de " Dios mío con quien me he metido?"

Tengo un compromiso, vengo en un momento – dijo Kidara parándose silenciosamente.

Supongo que no será en una hora, no? – le pregunto Kurapica.

Si, por que quien va a pagar? – dijo Leorio sonriente.

No se preocupen, cuando vuelva su comida estará servida.

Mas vale que vuelvas pronto, por que aquí hay unas personas muy hambrientas... – le dijo Kurapica, Leorio lo miró con una sonrisa muy vaga, toda la gente miraba la mesa donde se ubicaban...

Camino hacía la mesa del final, allí la luz no llegaba con facilidad, en la mesa había una mujer a la que solo se le veían los ojos entre toda su ropa, y realmente eran unos ojos muy especiales, la miro atentamente, eran brillantes, de color gris.

La dama se levanto y se soltó el pañito que le cubría los ojos, mostrándole un rostro de piel clara, se curvas muy suaves y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Kidara tomo asiento a la par con ella, inmediatamente, una vela que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa se encendió con una pequeña explosión, las llamas eran muy grandes, de color verde. Ninguna de las personas a su alrededor no se percataron del fuego...

muy buenas noches... – le dijo la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos enjoyadas.

Buenas noches... dos amigas me mandaron un mail, no sabía que fijarían con usted... usted sabe, aunque no creo en muchas de estas cosas – le dijo mirando hacía unas plantas que habían a un lado de hall.

Mira, no soy una adivina como otras, yo no adivino, digo cosas sobre ti, y los futuros los adelanto dependiendo de las condiciones de la persona, pero siempre se les dice un futuro triste para que no cometan errores, más, en tú caso decir esas cosas no funcionan, por tú habilidad nen – le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ya veo... usted es la famosa Madre Galaxia... supongo que usa Gyou para ver las auras de las personas... – está vez Kidara sonrió – conmigo no funciona, mi aura en gran parte ni es mía, así no puede decir mucho.

Falso, las auras, a pesar de que no sean de ti, absorben parte de tus sentimientos o recuerdos. Que se expresan cuando lo utilizas, y tampoco funciona si tienes dos caras...

... – Kidara se quedó mirando asombrada – como supo?

Soy algo así como tú, me puedo meter en la mente de las personas, pero lo que busco son sentimientos ocultos, pero en tú caso lo puedo ver por tú aura, tienes 2 colores – y se rió tras un abanico que acababa se extender.,

Vamos a ver que puede hacer.. – dijo mirando desafiante.

Como quieras – le dijo – tienes algo como un collar?

Sólo uno, que vas a hacer con el? – dijo presionando contra sí el pendiente Kurruta que se encontraba pendiendo debajo de su ropa.

Es una conexión entre tú y yo, para poder ver – le dijo extendiendo su brazo.

Está bien.. – dijo, y se sacó a regañadientes el pendiente.

Muy bien... – su collar tenía una campanita de cristal, en ella introdujo la punta del collar, y Kidara de pronto sintió mucho sueño, y cerró los ojos, Galaxia pasó su aura por los trasmisores, y entro en su paciente. Al entrar primero se encontró con un abarrera, como un ventanal de luz opaca, al pasarlo se encontró con las conexiones de nen de Kidara, cuando llegó a la fuente principal de nen, se encontró con una mitad de aura muy distinta a la otra, y en el centro una muy concentrada de otro sentido, antes había visto personas con 2, pero con tres? Se entro en la más oscura de las dos ( Suikun), y encontró muchos recuerdos de sangre, en otro ( Kidara) se encontró con la propietaria del cuerpo; encadenada, y en la tercera una sola imagen; ella y un chico... algo la expulso de allí, y volvió fuera de su paciente, Kidara la había expulsado, al abrir los ojos, Kidara se estaba retirando.

Lo lamento¡¡ - le dijo tomándola de la mano – no sabía que podías estar consiente y que tenias recuerdos que no te gustaban.

No es eso... solo me dolió algo.. – dijo seria.

Esa tercera aura pertenece a alguien que alguna vez fuiste cuando eras feliz, la vida te da oportunidades, sabes... esas personas especiales aparecen una vez en la vida, si las pierdes no tendrás dos oportunidades...

Yo tuve mi segunda oportunidad, pero no se...

Si no los entiendes, no te acomplejes, únicamente déjate llevar por las palabras y el corazón... – dijo poniendo su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Gracias.. – dijo sonriendo he imitando la mano de Galaxia – no te preocupes por lo que acaba de ocurrir...

Y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde se encontraban...

Era raro, pensó haber escuchado algo similar anteriormente, bueno, que mas daba? Al menos sabía lo que debía hacer...

ese trozo es mío¡¡¡¡ - exclamo Leorio con un pedazo de pollo en la boca a medio comer.

Quien lo dice? – le reclamó Kilua tirando entre el y Leorio un pez, Kilua de pronto de atragantó y soltó el pez, dejando que Leorio cayera hacía atrás con pescado y todo.

Dejen de hacer eso, nos avergüenzan... – les dijo Kurapica evitando mirarlos como si nos estuviera consiente de sus actos, pronto sintió que alguien se reía... tenía un trozo del desdichado pez en la cabeza, que había salido volando cuando Kilua lo corto en dos, en el momento que Leorio se lo iba a comer, alguien se reía quisquillosamente de tras suyo.

... lo lamento, no lo pude evitar... – dijo Kidara tapándose la boca con la mano, y sacando de un golpecito el trozo – ya empezaron?

Que vez? – le preguntó Kurapica, tomando algo de jugo.

... OIGAN¡¡¡ la mesa 7¡¡¡ - grito estruendosamente Mench – dejen de jugar con mis creaciones¡¡¡ - saltó de la plataforma de donde se encontraba para cocinar, tomo a Leorio por el cuello de la blusa y le puso el cuchillo ( arma típica), y se lo enseño en sus narices - si no desistes ya sabes lo que va a pasar... – dijo apretando los dientes - ... y tú¡¡ - dijo mirando a Kilua. Este no hizo nada y se quedó en su lugar como si nunca la hubiera visto – deja de hacer lo que estabas haciendo¡¡ - le dijo con cositas rojas en los ojos.

Que cosa? – pregunto rebanando su comida con sus zarpas.

Eso¡¡ no ves que el pez pierde parte de su sabor? Se usan cubiertos¡¡¡ - dijo apuntando un tenedor - cubiertos¡¡¡

He... que? – le preguntó sin interés continuando la labor.

Que... – lo tomo de la cabeza y lo lanzó contra Leorio con fuerza, estos salieron disparados hasta la pared, trisándola... – si vuelven los voy a matar¡¡¡ - dijo abriendo la ventana y pateándolos hacía el exterior.

... vaya... realmente van ya muy lejos... – dijo Kidara aplaudiendo lentamente, y observando a sus amigos aterrizar lejos; muy lejos.

Bueno, creo que ya nos debemos ir.. – dijo Kurapica limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo, Kidara le dio un sobre al recepcionista, este lo recibió y abrió la puerta, mientras tanto Mench cocinaba a regañadientes.

Los vamos a ir a buscar? – le preguntó Gon a Kidara.

No iremos, ellos tienen la culpa de ser tan ignorantes...

Y mal educados – dijeron intercalados sus acompañantes.

... ya veo... – dijo Gon con una sonrisa y algo decaído.

Y eso? – le preguntó Kurapica a Kidara, fijando su mirada en el collar que se balanceaba en el cuello de su dueña.

Eso?... bueno, es un pendiente que encontré en una visita a mí casa en... "Luncunsan".. – dijo suavemente.

No debí haber preguntado... – dijo con una expresión oscura.

Lo lamento... – dijo Kidara mirándolo con nostalgia...

Luncunsan? - preguntó Gon.

Te lo diré más tarde...- dijo Kidara como disculpándose.

No, yo tambien quiero escuchar... – le dijo Kurapica acelerando el paso.

Podemos ir en otro lugar? – le preguntó ella.

Como sea... – dijo Kurapica. Gon y Kidara lo siguieron a duras penas, iban rápidamente hasta que...

... hay¡¡... – dijo Kidara cayendo al piso, un hombre había chocado con ella, era bastante algo, vestía en cierta forma, de manera singular.

Lo lamento señorita¡¡ - dijo el joven, ayudándola a pararse, al hacerlo se alejo rápidamente.

... que descuidado... mi talismán? – dijo Kidara mirando el piso.

Te lo debió haber quitado... – dijo Gon como una sugerencia.

... pero... – Kidara ya se elevaba por el cielo tras el tipo, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo perseguía, increíblemente acelero; obviamente no era un ladrón común.

Espera¡¡¡ - grito Kidara, el hombre se dirigió al coliseo del cielo, Kidara entró tras él, este se dirigió por el ascensor, Kidara volvió a salir del edificio, y subió hacía arriba siguiendo el débil rastro de aura. Pronto la perdió... había usado zetsu.

Demonios... – susurró, al descender, estaban Gon, Kilua, Kurapica y Leorio, Kilua tanto como Leorio tenían muchas heridas, un chichón de tamaño considerable ( o sea grande) y se quejaban de dolor.

Lo atrapaste? – le preguntó Kurapica.

No, es un luchador de el piso 200 o más... – dijo ella, desapareciendo sus alas.

Bueno.. fue una velada casi agradable... cuando tengas el pendiente, dime, deacuerdo?

Deacuerdo..- dijo en un suspiro.

Realmente el pendiente era algo de mucho valor, su verdadera madre lo había dejado para se lo diera a la persona que más apreciara, no era el mismo pendiente que llevaba al principio, ese lo había dejado sin decir nada a Kurapica. El caso era, que habían muchas costumbres en la tribu que ella no conocía y que estaban en una carta dejada por su madre junto al talismán. No la había leído por un presagio que sentía. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento más que nada era; como recuperar el pendiente, sin asesinarlo?... típico... llamar a Suikun...

... bueno, tratare de recuperarlo sin hacerle daño, te lo prometo...

... sólo te queda parte de está semana... recuerda...

... Kidara estas aquí? – preguntó insegura la voz de Chi que entraba por la puerta. El caso era que ella se estaba cambiando de ropa; era el traje rojo que siempre veía.

Que quieres? – le pregunto cerrando la parte superior de la túnica con una cinta azul atada a un costado, a continuación empezó con una cinta negra a cubrirse parte del cuello.

...lo lamento, pero falta media hora para la pelea de Kurapica, vas a ir? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado y observando su labor.

No – dijo rotundamente y sin dudar, salió de la habitación materializando su báculo bruscamente.

Que vas a hacer entonces? – le preguntó siguiéndola en un trote ligero.

Tengo que hacer un pequeño intercambio con alguien... – y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en la cara de Chi.

... no puede ser más considerada? – se pregunto Chi tocándose el rostro.

No – se escucho débilmente.

Bueno, no debía exagerar por un collar, pero... le daba rabia¡¡ era un objeto valioso, y de significado muy complejo.

Subió por el ascensor, tal era el aire Frío que emanaba de ella, que la ascensorista no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando ella se bajo del ascensor, sinceramente ella no debería poder subir al piso 250, pero sintió temor.

Al subir, se encontró con un pasillo único hacía un rink, y pequeñas puertas de manillas de cristal a los lados, Kidara se dirigió a la puerta de la derecha, al entrar se encontró en un hall, casi vacío, toda la sala era de mármol, y del techo pendía una araña de cristal. En el fondo, casi imperceptible, se encontraba la recepción, una joven vestida de oriental fijo la mirada en Kidara.

... Hola, inscripción? – le pregunto devolviendo la mirada a su computadora.

No, busco a un hombre que halla entrado aquí apresurado ayer alrededor de las 9 : 30 – le pregunto mirando hacía una puerta que había a su derecha.

Ha... el señor Xian

Xian? Que clase nombre es ese? – se pregunto en un susurro Kidara – me gustaría saber donde se aloja

Bueno, depende, si quiere una batalla con Él, deberá programarla...

No soy de este piso... – la recepcionista la miro lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

Entonces, de que piso es? – le preguntó lentamente.

210, sólo es una visita, tiene algo de malo? – le preguntó mirándola penetrantemente.

Usted no debería haber puesto los pies aquí... – dijo la recepcionista pasando las manos por debajo de la mesa, mas no pudo, Kidara uso Renn, la mujer se hecho atrás y calló desmayada.

... relájate ... – se susurró a si misma.

Paso a través de la puerta, se encontró con varios portones de madera, según el rastro de aura que conocía del tipo era la última puerta.

Knock, Knock...

... quien es? – preguntó una voz grave.

necesito ver a Xian – respondió Kidara empujando la puerta.

No puede entrar – le dijeron unos ojos a través de un rendija de la puerta.

Quieres probar? – le pregunto, puso su báculo en frente de la puerta y lanzó su aura, el hombre salió disparado por el aire, y ella simplemente entró caminando sobre el hombre.

Que quieres? – le preguntó tomándola del pie y lanzándola a su izquierda, allí había otro hombre, tenía cabello abundante y una chaqueta de cazador ( ... de animales) ( no me referiré a los cazadores de esta forma de lo queda de está historia, los llamaré " Hunter's" como debe ser lógico) nota del autor ...

Si... que quieres? – le preguntó tomándola de los hombros.

Suéltame... – susurro Kidara.

O que? – le preguntó masajeándole los hombros.

Esto... – estiró su báculo por detrás dándole en su parte sensible...

Demonios... – dijo lanzándose al piso.

Que crees que haces? somos del piso 200... – le dijo con una gota de sudor a un extremo de su cara.

Yo soy del 210, ni siquiera eres del piso 50, o dime que sabes usar nen – le dijo apuntando su cuello con su báculo – yo no quiero hacerles daño, sólo quiero hablar con Xian – le dijo con un sonrisa fría.

... así que tu eres la chica – dijo una voz joven – anoche te veía más dulce...

si... con suerte... – dijo dándose media vuelta – sólo quiero que me devuelvas el pendiente.

Devolvértelo? Con todo lo que haz exagerado?

No es comparable con lo que me robaste – le dijo acercándose.

En serio? Ja¡ venceos a ellos, y te diré – le dijo con sarcasmo, como dudando de su capacidad. Kidara se dio vuelta, materializó dos pares de cuchillas de filo en triángulo, y las lanzó contra los secuaces, estos los tomaron con las manos, la empujaron e intentaron apuñalarla, mas los cuchillos se disolvieron en su dueña, Kidara los detuvo con las manos y los lanzó contra la pared... por que hacía tal espectáculo por un collar que casi no se podía considerar como adorno, el punto era una promesa, que realmente era no de tan gran valor... - déjenme en paz¡¡¡ - les grito y lanzó unas pequeñas dagas en sus hombros clavándolos como un adorno más en las paredes, y se dirigió hacía la habitación continua.

... te quiero preguntar algo, por que te haces tantos problemas por un pendiente del que no conoces nada? – le preguntó saliendo de las sombras, las luz de la habitación habían sido pagadas.

No conozco nada? – preguntó con sarcasmo – es un problema, mío tú me lo robaste y te lo estoy pidiendo pacíficamente.

Pacíficamente? Acabas de clavar a la pared a mis subordinados - le dijo casi ignorándola.

Que es lo que quieres en el fondo? – le pregunto acercándose lentamente.

Que me puede dar una chica... que tal un beso; una cita? – le preguntó con una sonrisa muy amplia y desagradable.

... he... – Kidara se quedó como azul, desde cuando alguien le pedía cosas así a ELLA?

Vamos... hablo en serió... – dijo acercándose y tomándola de los hombros.

Eres... un abusivo... – dijo apretando los dientes, y se dio la vuelta bruscamente expresándole su gratitud. A continuación se preparo para retirarse, pensando ; " voy a llegar sea como sea al piso 250..."

Espera¡¡¡ está bien... pero quiero que tan ruda es está niñita... – dijo el joven dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Su aura se contuvo por toda la habitación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Kidara sintió un escalofrío... ya no podía salir, este personaje había cubierto de un aura muy especial la sala, no podía caminar, el caso fue que inmediatamente extendió sus alas perdiendo al blanco.

... me gustaría saber; por que exageras ahora? – le preguntó forzadamente.

Sólo quiero que me escuches; tú eres una de esas gentes que tiene los ojos rojos cuando se emocionan o enojan, tú eres la última, supongo que en tú venganza, mataste mucha gente, el punto está en que una de tus victimas fue mi padre mientras yo trabajaba como caza recompensas.

Y? – le preguntó oscura, repasó rápidamente el incidente... era ese el chico que logró divisar algo?... - ... tú estabas, no?

Si, y quiero la revancha, está aura es una transformación muy especial, si la tocas explota, y por la condición que tiene en este instante volará la mitad del edificio, sólo puedes tocarme a mí, tú báculo, y el pendiente... si no cumples mucha gente que conoces morirá... – y empezó a reír frenéticamente.

Yo... por que te... – de pronto sintió un latido muy fuerte en su pecho, cada vez más fuerte, algo tenía que salir... era el momento, el adiós a Suikun... pero la necesitaba en ese momento. Sintió un apretujón en el cuello, sus manos se retorcían frenéticamente, puso sus manos en su rostro, sus ojos se tornaron rojos bruscamente, sus garras emergían. Las marcas en su rostro cambiaron de azul a negro, e inicio un grito frío.

Que te ocurre? – le preguntó temeroso Xian, por un momento pensó echarse atrás, pero ya no podía dudar, era la única oportunidad antes de que ella desapareciera, le había costado casi 4 años averiguar quien era, y donde se encontraba.

Aléjate¡¡¡¡ - le grito con una voz desesperada – o no saldrás de aquí¡¡¡

No¡ - dijo rotundamente – debo hacer lo que debo... – y se lanzó contra Kidara listo para darle un golpe con su puño. Kidara-Suikun se seguía retorciendo, cuando el se acercó lo miró de reojo y lo golpeo contra el piso.

Aléjate¡¡¡ - le dijo cada vez más desesperada.

... no... – dijo parándose y empuñando el talismán. Y se lanzó una vez más, está vez recibió un corte en su abdomen con las zarpas de Suikun... pero aún así el logro darle su golpe nen, el cayó a su barrera de aura, y ella logró por su parte tomo el pendiente, cayendo hacía el piso...

hola? – grito Chi hacía la puerta de Gon y los demás.

Si... quien es? – preguntó una voz muy familiar.

Eres tú Gon? – le preguntó.

Si, por que? – le preguntó saliendo por la puerta. ( Kilua y Leorio se estaban pelean...)

Algo le ocurrió a Kidara y temo que va a cometer algo... estaba muy rara – le dijo preocupada.

A mí me parece normal¡¡¡ - grito Leorio mientras le ahorcaba Killua. con las sabanas de la cama

No.. conozco su aura cuando se pone así, era muy distinto, era mucho más oscuro, algo muy escondido...

Por que no le preguntas a Kurapica? – le preguntó apuntando a sus espaldas.

He? – se dio la media vuelta recordó lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, agito la cabeza se despejó y les dijo a los 4 lo que había visto.

Entonces no sabes a donde fue? – le preguntó Killua,

Yo creo saber... – dijo Gon – Kurapica recuerdas cuando le robaron el pendiente a Kidara?

No creo que haya sido tan necia... – susurro – es sólo un pendiente, por que se haría tantos problemas?

Ese no es el punto – dijo Chi sentándose en el piso – ese collar se dio su madre, es un vivo recuerdo, yo haría lo mismo si es que vía al ladrón.

Es muy probable que fuere un conocer de nen, Kidara no lo pudo encontrara por zetsu – dijo Gon recordando.

Y era un participante de el coliseo...

... Kidara cayó hacía el piso, se detuvo antes de caer bruscamente, ya tenía el pendiente, y Suikun ya se estaba retirando, pero todo aún estaba cubierto con ese Hatsu, no podía salir... instantáneamente cuando pensó que Suikun se había ido sintió otro palpitar, no pudo evitar empezó a vomitar sangre, rápidamente todos los recuerdos se revolvían en su mente, quien era este personaje que se escondía en su ser como decía Galaxia.

... no puedo permitirte salir viva... – dijo con esfuerzo Xian.

No, por favor déjame salir¡ - dijo presionando su abdomen, el dolor era tanto que casi no se podía mantener en el aire.

Pronto caerás y todo explotara, este Hatsu no desaparecerá hasta que explote – le dijo riéndose, y finalmente cayó muerto.

No.. no puedo morir aquí... ni así – dijo respirando con dificultad. Pero ya no podía más... una gota de sangre se escurría por uno de sus pies... y se precipito contra el suelo... todo iba a terminar allí? Todo iba a explotar, sus amigos junto con ella... NO, no podía dejar que ocurriera eso. en ese último instante extrajo de todo su ser, de lo que quedaba del aura de Suikun una capa de nen sobre el Hatsu de Xian, creó una esfera de nen alrededor de ella, cerró los ojos y espero el final...

... gracias...

**Continuara…**


	15. The Moon Daugther: 15° : Final Primera E...

**Capitulo 15:**

**Decisiones pasadas. (Final Primera parte.)**

una onda de energía sacudió toda la torre, Gon, Kurapica, Kilua, Leorio y Chi, se apoyaron en las paredes preguntándose lo que había ocurrido, un instante después un cuerpo pasó veloz por el ventanal, dejando tras de sí unas plumas...

KIDARA¡¡¡¡¡ - Kurapica se apoyó en la ventana, pero ella no parecía estar conciente, se lanzó hacía abajo para tomarla, Gon tomo a Kurapica a su vez, Kilua a Gon, Leorio a Kilua, y Chi a Leorio, todos cayeron hacía el precipicio, Chi lanzó su Kunai, se clavó a través de una ventana. Kurapica uso su cadena y se dirigieron hacía el piso más cercano al que se habían podido agarrar.

... que ocurrió?... todo está tan oscuro... que es esto? Sangre, si siempre he estado cubierta de sangre, no importa que lo limpie superficialmente, siempre será así, y aún falta parte de la promesa... – lo que era oscuro se empezó a llenar de sangre... - me ahogo...

ahhhhhh...¡¡¡¡

la habitación era toda blanca, estaba acostada en una cama de dosel, la cortinas estaban cerradas, vestía una camisola celeste. Tenía su brazo vendado, en su ojo izquierdo un parche, y su pierna vendada. En la frente más vendas... en resumida le faltaba un 30 de si por ser vendada para ser como una momia...

se sentía preocupada por lo que había ocurrido, abrió las cortinas de la cama, era de mañana... podía caminar lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con sus amigos dormidos algunos en sillones y otros en el piso, sonrió se sintió afortunada, y volvió a su habitación para dormir...

al día siguiente despertó, con la brisa del viento. Al abrir los ojos estaba en la misma habitación, se incorporo, a su lado estaba Kurapica leyendo un libro, haciendo como que no se había dado cuente de que se había despertado.

... ya despertaste? – le preguntó una voz a si izquierda.

Si... – dijo suavemente viendo a Leorio, Chi, Kilua y Gon – como es que estoy aquí?

.. lo que nosotros querríamos saber es como estabas por ahí volando y derreopente caes.

Bueno, fui por mi pendiente, y no me di cuenta de que Suikun estaba exagerando... – dijo lentamente - las personas que estaban cuidando la sala, forcé la entrada y me encontré con ese joven que me robó...

... no te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado? – le preguntó Kurapica cerrando de golpe el libro, s acercó y le dio una bofetada. Kidara no movió su cabeza de la posición en que había quedado durante unos segundos.

... estoy consiente de que es una cosa material... – dijo tristemente – pero tu no sabes el valor que tenía para mí...

lo que importaba en ese momento era tú vida, no que hallas hecho para quedar en el estado en que estas, te demoraste 3 días en despertar, nos dejaste muy preocupados, que ocurrió que te desencadenaste?

Suikun se fue... cuando parecía que se había dio, ora aura se retiro... – le dijo mirando hacía la ventana unas aves pasar. Gon y los otros no comprendían de que hablaban, y se fueron retirando lentamente de la sala, en vez de preguntar.

Y lo maté cuando me atacó, después toque su Hatsu, la técnica que tenía se constituía de que si tocaba su Hatsu, este explotaba, mi sangre toco el Hatsu, y no se como tome toda esa aura y la puse a mi ardedor conteniéndola con mi Renn, e hizo explosión, y no recuerdo más... – dijo tomando el pendiente de la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama de dosel.

Para que sepas caíste hacía abajo y tuviste suerte de que te viéramos – le dijo dándose la media vuelta.

Lo lamento...

No se trata de lamentarlo, se trata de que tú vales más que un maldito collar¡¡ - dijo bruscamente, y tal como empezó termino...

Kurapica... – dijo bajamente. Se paró de la cama busco su ropa con algo de dificultad y tomó la carta de su madre - yo quería que me hicieras un favor...

Cual? – le pregunto sin mucho interés.

Cuando fui a la tribu, ví que alguien había hecho entierros para cada persona...

Fui... – dijo forzadamente – cuando termino el caos yo los enterré...

Ya veo... – se quedó un instante en silencio – me dirigí a lo9 que era parte de mi casa, y encontré un pequeño cofre con el collar y está carta... – dijo extendiendo el brazo.

Y que tiene que ver conmigo? – le preguntó mirándola a ella fijamente.

No quiero leerla sola, tú sabes más cosas sobre el pasado que yo – dijo sentándose. Kurapica la vió un instante como la niña que recordaba en el pasado, sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Kidara...

Quizás ya sea muy tarde para que hallas leído está carta, la verdad es que por nuestra culpa se infundió la leyenda de los ojos rojos, nunca quisimos hacer daño a nadie, pero fue algo del destino que no se pudo evitar.

Cuando te di a luz, aceptamos dolorosamente que serías tratada muy distinto...

Pero logramos establecer un trato con una familia

Te daría un compromiso...

Para comprometer ti destino, y que te quedaras sola, pero no sabemos muy bien si decidimos bien, al chico le entregamos un par de aretes, se supone que te debía dar uno cuando decidieran terminar el compromiso, el chico era de una familia muy buena y respetable, no escribí el nombre, pues depende de él decírtelo a la edad de 18 años, pero se supone que tendría idea de su futuro a los 14, a lo que quiero llegar es que ójala encuentres a esa persona.

El collar que te di se lo debes dar a la persona que más aprecies, y es un pacto muy comprometedor, así que debes elegir bien, el chico tiene un año más que tú.

Cuando eras pequeña nuca te dimos tantos cuidados como debíamos, pero siempre en lo muy ondo nuestro te quisimos, pero queríamos que fueras una persona fuerte, ojalá hallas encontrado a esa persona...

Realmente que lastima... ellos no sabían lo que ocurriría en el futuro... – susurró Kidara -... gracias...

No. No te preocupes... – dijo un poco molesto – fue por ellos que se expandió el secreto de nuestra tribu...

Lo lamento, yo tampoco lo sabia...

... oye...

mmm – exclamó releyendo la carta.

A quien le darás el pendiente? – le preguntó un tanto ruborizado. Kidara abrió mucho los ojos y fingió una sonrisa, para evitar que se notara tanto que se había sonrojado.

He... – se paró bruscamente y trato de salir de la habitación, pero no pudo abrirla. ( Kilua y Leorio habían escuchado todo y sostenían la puerta para que no pudieran salir hasta que algo ocurriera).

Sólo quiero saber quien será... – dijo acercándose y tomándola del brazo.

Yo quería... dársela a la única persona que me quiso que mejor conocí... – irremediablemente dejo escapar una lagrimas. A medida que lloraba votaba sangre, sus ojos se aclararon, hasta llega r a ser azules, y sus cicatrices también desaparecieron. El báculo que estaba apoyado a un extremo de la sala, se torno oscuro al igual que las piedras que le adornaban.

Kurapica la vió llorar, sangre. Le ofreció un pañuelo...

... lo lamento – dijo pasándose los dedos por sus ojos – realmente estoy muy agradecida... recuerdas esa pregunta de que si eran los más importante para mí para tener un amor hacía la vida?

Si... – dijo un poco impresionado cuando ella lo abrazo.

La verdad es que ustedes son lo único que tengo, como para dejar que algo les pase, por eso recibí esa explosión... – dijo mirando hacía un lado en los brazos de Kurapica.

...- Kurapica sonrió, y la acogió en sus brazos. Repentinamente recordó lo que había soñado hace un tiempo, en una laguna... era algo parecido.

Ten... – dijo poniendo bruscamente en su mano el collar. No hubieron palabras para entender lo que expresaba...

Por instante que pareció, la nada misma, Kurapica sólo pudo expresar un débil ; " gracias..", pero obviamente no eran las palabras indicadas para la ocasión, y rieron un instante...

Se sentaron juntos en la cama, y releyeron la carta, pero se dieron cuenta de que parte las descripciones iban hacía él.

Y a no importa¡¡ - dijo sonriente Kidara – yo ya hice mi elección.

Crees que elegiste bien?

Tu deberías hacerte esa pregunta, mira con quien te metiste¡ - le dijo dándole una palmada.

Seguían sonrojados, pero no se habían dicho nada relacionado con aquello...

salgamos? – le pregunto Kidara acercándose a la manija. Ambas manos se toparon en la manija, se miraron por un instante, Kidara empezó a acercarse cerrando poco a poco sus ojos hacía él, Kurapica, cerró sus ojos y...en la intersección de sus labios, él puso su mano en la mejilla de Kidara, está abrió los ojos y...

la puertas se abrió, Chi llevaba una cámara, fotografió el momento exacto, Kurapica y Kidara se quedaron en la misma pose , con la única diferencia de que los miraban fijamente y aparentemente enojados...

... DAME ESA CÁMARA¡¡¡¡ - grito Kidara tras de Chi.

No¡¡¡ - le dijo sacándole la lengua.

... uno no puede tener privacidad? – preguntó a gritos Kurapica a sus amigos. Ellos se alejaron corriendo junto a Chi.

Kidara Y Kurapica rieron y los siguieron como un juego...

**Prologo.**

... en primer lugar, cada enfrentamiento de los 15 fue hecho rápidamente, no les fue posible subir al piso 250 a causa de la explosión.

Cada historia se remota hacia lo que siempre quisieron, cada sueño se volvió, ustedes saben como termina para más adelante está historia...

Siempre existen retos que cambian nuestro destino, nuestra forma de actuar, he influyen tambien en los demás, por más se dañe, o mejore la persona siempre hay un hecho que no cambia; el que siempre sigues siendo tú.

Esto invita a saber que el destino de estas personas depende de cada uno. El futuro, no existe, depende siempre de las decisiones que uno tome en el momento, de las acciones y decisiones instantáneas que toma cada persona, esto forma la personalidad, y el carácter.

No existe ni el mal ni el tampoco, siempre depende del punto de vista para entender el porque de las cosas...

En primer lugar después de el coliseo del cielo, termina la parte de está historia que se refiere a las aventuras hacía el presente, está historia está reflejada en que ustedes a su vez, puedan imaginar un futuro.

Ustedes lo conocen por que está historia sigue con el final de cada personaje tras ser Hunter's, ahora depende de ti averiguar como es tú futuro...

………………………………………………….

Fue un honor poder publicar este fic en Fancfiction… aunque ya lo había hecho antes… Pero esto es distinto. Este es mi primer fic de una larga serie… Y solo es la primera parte, Tendrán que tenerme paciencia… nn

Ojala hallan disfrutado, ya pondré la segunda parte de tres…

_**DarkMoon**_


End file.
